Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel (KAISOO)
by 12154kaisoo
Summary: kisah kyungsoo yang menjalani kehidupan barunya dengan kim jongin, serta kim jongin yang menyadari akan perasaannya pada kyungsoo. bagaimana kisah kaisoo di fanfic ini?, penasaran kalau begitu tinggal baca and no siders/GS/OOC, tulisan acak dan gak sesuai EYD, DONT LIKE DONT READ AND NO BASH, dont forget RnR. Sequel Udah ada. (Always Be Mine)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

Maincast: KAISOO

slihgt kaistal chanbaek,nanti juga muncul sedikit hunhan,chenmin,sulay dll? Mungkin

Genre: drama, hurt/comforts

Rated: T (SEWAKTU-WAKTU BISA BERUBAH)

Lenght: Chaptered

sorry for typo and no siders ya, ini fanfic pertama ku, maaf kalau jelek cuma ingin berkarya plus menyibukan diri sendiri.

*******happy reading*****

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik yg menggunakan gaun putih sedang berjalan dengan gugup , di sampingnya sang appa menemaninya melangkah mendekati sang calon suami ,yang telah menanti dengan raut muka yang berkebalikan dengan kebanyakan pasangan pengantin yg bahagia. Ya kini ia- kim jongin dengan wajah datar lebih tepatnya dengan wajah dingin tak lepas dari wajah tampan dengan kulit tan yg eksotisnya yg sebentarlagi akan menjalani hidup barunya bersama yoeja yang baru dua minggu ia kenal akan menjalani hidup bersama, di rumah bersama serta hari-hari yaang seharusnya di jalani bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Ya kim jongin tidak mencintai (lebih tepatnya belum menyadari perasaanya ) yoeja yang beberapa menit lagi akan menjadi miliknya ini, pernikahan yang tidak berdasarkan dengan cinta ini harus mereka lakukan karena alasan kedua orang tua yang seenak hati mereka menentukan kehidupan dua manusia berbeda gender ini.

Perjodohan di era modern ini, ayolah siapa yang menginginkan pasangan di tentukan oleh orang, bahkan itu orangtua sekalipun?

Yeoja cantik itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, mata bulatnya tidak mampu melihat kaarah tatapan dingin namja tan itu,ya yoeja itu ialah do kyungsoo yoeja mungil, cantik, serta mata bulatnya yang membuat orang gemas di buatnya. Di umurnya yang masih di bilang muda 21 tahun ini, ia seharusnya masih menikmati kebebasan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya bermain,mengobrol,shopping yg biasa ia lakukan saat ia sedang tidak kuliah. Tapi siapa yang tahu takdir tuhan membawanya ke kehidupan yang berbeda dengan yang ia lalui sebelumnya ,walaupun ia tidak menginginkan ini tetapi tuhan lah yang membawanya menyadari akan adanya perasaan yang sama yang belum pernah ia rasakan kembali saat pertama ia menjalani hubungan bersama kekasihnya dulu yang menghianati kepercayaan kyungsoo. Sakit itulah yang kyungsoo rasakan saat hubungan yang mereka lalui 3 tahun itu harus berakhir.

***Kyungsoo pov***

'kenapa sikapnya selalu sama, tidak berubah selama dua minggu terakhir ini setelah kami berkenalan? bahkan ia tak bisa berpura pura mengulas senyum sedikitpun ' tanya kyungsoo dalam hati. Aku haya bisa tersenyum pahit menghadapi kenyataan sekarang yang akan aku lalui. Aku menguatkan hatiku, mencoba tegar serta menunjukan ekspresi yang berkebalikan dengan hati ku ini. Walau bagaimana pun aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti pengantin bahagia.

Aku melangkah dengan gugup di altar, saat ayah melepas gandengan tangannya di lengan ku, aku merasa lebih tidak tenang saat aku tepat berada disampingnya –kim jongin. Sang pastur sudah meberikan pertnyaan serta jawaban dari kami , dengan jawaban tegas dari jongin yg tidak lepas dari wajah datarnya. Saat pastur memperbolehkan jongin membuka cadarku serta mencium keningku, seketika badan ku menegang. Jantungku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, entah kenapa aku merasa terpesona setelah melihat wajah jongin yang tepat di depan wajahku, tampan satu kata yang menyeruak dari pikiranku kenapa aku harus terpesona melihatnya.

Ketika ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya dan mulai menutup mataku saat ia mendaratkan bibirnya di keningku , entah kenapa aku merasa senang dan nyaman.

***author-pov***

Seketika para tamu undangan yang menhadiri penikahan do kyungsoo dan kim jongin berubah menjadi riuh gemuruh tepuk tangan serta teriakan untuk.

''kisseu,kisseu,kisseu,...'' para tamu menyeuarakan suara yang cukup nyaring serta membuat pasangan pengantin menjadi gugup seketika terlebih lagi do kyungsoo entah kenapa pipi yoeja mungil itu muncul semburat merah di pipi putih dan gembilnya.

Jongin mulai mendekatkan badannya ke badan kyungsoo, saat ia merasakan kyungsoo memundurkan posisinya seketika jongin mulai meletakan tangan kirinya di punggung kyungsoo. menahannya agar tidak menghindar dan ia mulai mencium lembut bibir heartshape milik kyungsoo, seketika kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat bibirnya di bungkam oleh jongin tetapi tak lama kemudian kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya dan merasa terbuai oleh ciuman jongin.

Tepukan dan teriakan tamu undangan menyadarkan mereka, serta orangtua dari pasangan pengantin hanya bisa melihat nya dengan tatapan bahagia di wajah paruh baya itu!

***jongin-pov***

Saat para tamu undangan menyuruh ku mencium pengantin wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini entah kenapa jantungku semakin berdebar di saat aku baru beberapa menit dapat menetralakn degup jantungku saat melihat wajah cantikya tadi! 'apa ini?' 'kenapa ini' 'ada apa dengan ku?' tanyaku dalam hati 'apakah aku jantuh cinta denganya?' aku belum pernah merasakan debaran jantung seperti ini sebelumnya!

Aku melihatnya mulai memundurkan badannya ketika aku mulai mendaktinya kembali. 'Hey kenapa dia begitu apakah dia tidak menginkan ciuman ini?' Tanyaku dalam hati, aku sudah biasa melakukannya. Aku menahannya dengan tanganku di punggungnya dan akupun menciumnya. Aku menciumnya agar prosesi pernikahan ini cepat berlalu tapi kenapa saat aku menciumnya aku tidak rela melapaskanya, walaupun ini bukan ciuman pertamaku tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di bibir wanita satu ini, entah itu apa, yang pasti perutku terasa seperti ada banyak kupu kupu yang membuatku geli.

Aku menarik wajahku menjauhi wajahnya , aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu cantik dengan pipi yang merah padam mungkin karena ulahku dan entah kenapa aku mulai mengagumi dan memuja wajah ini!

***author-pov***

Saat ini kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah tepatnya rumah orang tua jongin. Ya ikrar suci sudah selesai saat kyungsoo kembali dari gereja bersama jongin dan orangtua mereka pesta pun belum selesai mereka harus mengharagi para tamu undangan yang ingin melihat pasangan pengantin ini, tamu yang datangpun terlihat sangat glamour ya karena pernikahan kedua insan dari latar kedua keluarga yang kaya raya pastilah tamu yang datang merupakan kebanyakan dari kalangan bisnis, serta pemegang saham yang lumayan di perushan yang di pimpin oleh ayah kyungsoo dan ayah jongin. Mungkin lebih tepatnya perusahaan yg dipimpin oleh ayah jongin sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke tangan anaknya – kim jongin.

Keadaan rumah besar dan mewah itu mulai sepi setelah para tamu undangan pulang, pesta baru saja selesai setah jam menunjukan pukul 11.25 malam KST. Dan itu membuat kyungsoo kelelahan ia telah mengganti baju nya dengan baju biasa sama dengan jongin yang terlihat lebih santai daripada saat ia mengenakan tuxedo yang membuat ia terlihat gagah, namun yang di lihat kyungsoo saat ini ialah kepribadian jongin yang berbeda saat ia melihat jongin merajuk kepada eomma nya terlihat manja .

''ada apa lagi oemma, aku ingin tidur dan pesta ini mebuat ku sangat lelah'' ucap jongin dengan wajah kesal dan sifat manjanya

''begini jongin kita bicarlah bersama keluarga kyungsoo tidak lama hanya sepuluh menit saja, setelah itu kau boleh tidur, ayo cepat mertuamu pasti sudah menunggu'' ucap kim yuri . ibu dari jongin

''ne.." ucap jongin singkat, terus berjalan meninggal kan ibunya yang kini tengah kesal karena jawaban dari anak nya itu.

''tsk...dasar anak itu'' ucap kim yuri

''oh..kyungsoo sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?'' yuri melihat kyungso di seberang pintu kamar kai dan kyungsoo saat ini

''eh? Ani eomma aku baru saja melihat jongin dengan sikap yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnyna. Mianhae''

Ucap kyungsoo dengan persaan yang tidak enak

''kau ini ada apa kyungsoo? Tidak usah meminta maaf lagi pula kau kan sudah jadi istri dari anaku. eomma bahagia punya menantu sepertimu kyungsoo-ya , kau harus sabar meghadapi kelakuan dan sikap jongin '' ucap kim yuri dengan lembut kepada kyungsoo

''ne,,eomma. Kamshamida''

Lalu mereka menuju ruangan keluarga

''kyungsoo-ya kau harus jadi istri yang baik untuk suamimu, janganlah jadi anak yang mengecawakan bagi eomma , dan appa mu , jagalah kesehatan. eomma sayang padamu'' ucap eomma kyungsoo ,-Do yoona

''ne,, eomma, kyungsoo juga sayang eomma'' ucap kyungsoo dengan air mata yang meluncur dari mata deonya

''jagalah kyungsoo jangan sampai kau menyakitinya'' ucap Do minhyuk dengan tegas

''apakah eomma tidak menginap saja dulu?''

''tidak bisa kyungsoo-ya appa mu harus pergi pagi sekali''

''appa dan umma pulang dulu jangan lupa mengabari umma!''

Setelah itu kedua orang tua kyngsoo harus pulang karena ayah kyungsoo harus segera pergi kebeijing menangani perusahaannya. Dan pagi sekali ia harus berangkat

''sudahlah kyungie tidak usha menangis ne, lagi pula di sini ada umma, kitakan sudah berkeluarga!'' ujar kim yuri

''...'' kyungsoo hanya bisa diam

''kajja umma antar kamu ke kamar ini sudah larut kamu pasti lelah''

Jongin , ia hanya bisa acuh melihat umma nya yang begitu baik pada kyungsoo setelah itu tinggalah appa jongin dan jongin yang masih berdiam diri di ruang keluaraga tak lama kemudian sang appa pun menyuruh jongin pergi ke kamarn dan istirahat .

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar madi setelah membasuh wjahnya yang terlihat kacau setelah menangis tadi begitu ia terkejut saat kim jongin masuk kedalam kamar mereka,

''YA, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku?'' ucap kyungsoo yang membuat jongin kaget

Sepertinya kyungsoo lupa bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu ia telah menikah .

''apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku mau tidur aku lelah dan ini kamarku!''

''oh.. m mian, silahkan tidur aku akan tidur disofa" ucap kyungsoo dengan malu serta gugup serta menunjuk sofa yang cukup besar.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah menikah. Dan sekarang dia harus satu kamar dengan namja tan ini.

''kalau begitu baiklah, jika aku yang tidur di sana pasti badan ku akan terasa sakit!" ucap jongin tanpa memikirkan persaan kyungsoo yang sama denganya

''...'' kyungsoo hanya diam

'dasar namja macam apa yang tidak mau mengalah pada yeoja, akupun sama lelahnya dasar namja tidak peka'

Kyungsoo pun menuju sofa untuk membaringkan badan mungilnya, dan tidak ada malam pertama seperti kebanyakan pengantin lainnya ynag akan memberikan kasih sayang.

***normal-pov***

Bias cahaya matahari telah masuk ke kamar pasangan pengantin baru yang berada dilantai dua itu , kyungsoo mulai menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan cahaya yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Sedangkan kim jongin itu haya melihat dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, ya kim jongin sudah bangun dari tadi dan diapun sudah terlihat segarkelihatanya dia sudah mandi dan megenakan kaos putih polos dan celana jeans panjang serta handuk kecil yang berda di kepalnya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan yang tak lain dan tak bukan yang menyebabkan kyungsoo menggeliat adalah jongin yang membuka gorden kamar mereka

Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya dan saat ia mengerjap lucu, menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk kematanya

'ah,kenapa lucu sekali' ucap jongin dalam hati 'apa apaan kau jongin kau tidak boleh menyukainya' rutuk jongin dalam hati

''hei,cepatlah mandi, mana ada suami lebih dulu terbangun dari pada istrinya''

''mian, jongin-ssi aku sangat lelah dan sekarang badan ku pegal-pegal karena tidur di sofa''

''itu bukan urusan ku, dan jangan ada panggilan dengan embelan –ssi lagi kita sudah menikah. Tidak lucu sepertinya kau memmanggilku dengan sebutan itu di depan orangtua ku nanti, cepatlah mandi dan aku menunggu mu di ruang makan sepertinya umma dan appa sudah menunggu" ucap jongin dingin

''ne,, jongin'' kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan pendek

Jongin pun menggerakan anduk di kepalanya dengan kedua tangan kekar yang memperlihatkan ototnya dan hal itu berhasil membuat pipi kyungsoo merah padam dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi

Jongin yang di buat heran pun hanya bisa menggedikan bahunya tidak perduli apa yang terjadi , setelah itu jongin pergi menuju meja makan yang sudah ada orang tuanya yang menanti untuk sarapan bersama,

.

.

.

.

''aish,, jinja, kenapa dengan ku, kenapa pipi ini selalu begini saat di depan jongin membuatku malu saja" rutuk kyungsoo

Entah kenapa kyungsoo sekarang menjadi salah tingkah jika di depan jongin, apa mungkin dia jatuh cinta dengannya –kim jongin , entahlah dia tidak tahu akan perasaanya , kyungsoo pun mulai merasakan kembali badannya yang pegal ia memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air panas di bathtube. Kyungsoo terlalu menikmati mandinya yang mebuat badannya rileks sampai ia melupakan perintah jongin yang menyuruhnya segera turun untuk sarapan.

Jongin pun menarik sala satu kursi untuknya , setelah dia duduk tepat dihadapan ummanya , ummanya bertanya keberadaan kyungsoo

''jongin, dimana kyungsoo apa dia belum bangun?''

''sudah umma mungkin dia sedang mandi!''

''astaga, kasihan sekali anak itu, padahal dia tidak penah bangun kesiangan!''

''sok tahu sekali umma, menurut siapa kyungsoo tidak pernah bangun kesiangan?,istri mana yang masih tertidur saat suaminya sudah bangun? Tanya jongin denagan semangat

''dasar anak ini, pasti kyungie kelelahan sekali , ya jelas umma tahu . umma kyungsoo sendiri yang meberitahukan kebisaan kyungsoo ,dia itu anak yang baik dan istri idaman kau pasti akan sangat beruntung memilikinya'' ucap kim yuri tak kalah semangat membanggakan menantu nya sendiri dibanding dengan anakanya

''terserah umma saja, sebenarnya di sini siapa yang anak dan menantu kenapa umma lebih membanggakan dia dari pada aku?''

''bukan membanggakan jongin tapi ini kenyat-''

''sudah,sudah kalian ini jikalau ribut terus bisa bisa darah tinggi ku kambuh'' sela kim jungsoo memotong perdebatan antara anak dan istrinya

''miana appa'' sesal jongin

''mian yeobbo"susul kim yuri

''jongin sebaiknya kau susul kyungsoo ajak dia kemari sekarang'' perintah kim jungsoo

''ne,, appa'' sembari berdiri dari kursi, kemudian jongin pun menuju kamarnya kembali 'aishh dasar gadis merepotkan' rutuk jongin dlam hati

Kyungsoo selesai mandi ia hanya mengenakan bathrobe saat keluar kamar mandi serta rambut yang di bungkus oleh handuk, saat ia hendak mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari ia terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, lagi lagi ia harus terkejut untuk kehadiran jongin , jongin hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah saat ia melihat keadaan kyungsoo yang menurutnya err-

Diapun mecairkan suasana

''ekhem,, umma dan appa sudah menunggu, cepatlah pakai baju mu '' perintah jongin dengan mengalihkan penglihatnnya ke arah lain asal bukan ke arah kyungsoo

''yakk,lain kali kau harus mengetuk pintu dulu jika aku sedang ada di dalam!'' dengus kyungsoo

''lagi pula untuk apa aku mengetuk pintu kamarku sendiri,salahkan dirimu sendiri yang terlambat bangun'' ucap jongin

''cepatlah ganti bajumu, aish kenapa kau sangat merepotkan sekali! Dasar lamban!'' ucap jongin kembali dengan sarkastis

'' bagaiamana aku bisa pakai baju jika kau masih disini, dasar mesum. Dan apa tadi kau bilang aku lamban jika saja aku yang tidur di ranjang mungkin aku takan pegal-pegal gara gara tidur di sofa!''sungut kyungsoo setengah berteriak dengan wajah kesalnya

''apa kau bilang aku namja mesum, siapa yang akan tertarik pada badan yang sama sekali bukan tipe ku''

''YA, kau juga bukan tipe ku dasar HITAM, sudah sana keluar" kyungsoo pun mendorong punggung namja tan itu untuk keluar tapi sia-sia tenaga kyungsoo tidak sebanding dengan namja tan ini. saat jongin kembali menghadapnya, ia tidak ingin di perlakukan seperti tadi alhasil kyungsoo nyaris terjungkal karena tersandung kakinya sendiri untung saja tangan jongin yang cekatan meraih pinggang ramping kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang refleks pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher kai, handuk yang kyungsoo gunakan di kepalnya sudah jatuh akibat goncangan tadi.

Tidak ada yang bergerak setelahnya,

keduanya saling bertatapan intens entah apa yang membuat mereka bertatapan lama, mengamati wajah satu sama lain dan didalam hati mereka memuji satu sama lain.

Jantung kyungsoo dan jongin pun berdebar abnormal. Jongin merasakan badannya menjalar panas ia mulai mengeleminasi jarak di antara wajahnya dengan wajah kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun seolah terhipnotis oleh perlakuan jongin, ia pun mulai menutup matanya. 5 cm 4 cm 3 cm 2cm dan kedua hidung itu saling menyentuh bahkan deruan nafas mereka menyapu hangat satu sama lain 1 cm dan...

''kyung- ups!'' kim yuri sampai di ambang pintu

Ya umma jongin datang ke kamar jongin yang pintunya terbuka sedari tadi dan melihat kejadian antara jongin dan kyungsoo, dan mebuat kedua mahluk berbeda gender tadi saling menjauh dan salah tingkah kyungsoo pun membenarkan bathrobe yang sebenarnya masih menutup badannya,

'memalukan' rutuk jongin dan kyungsoo dalam hati

''m... mian u..umma akan kembali silahkan lanjutkan saja!'' gagap yuri sambil menutup pintu kamar pengantin baru ini

''...'' kyungsoo dan jongin pun hanya bisa terdiam

''a aku keluar dulu'' jongin berusaha tidak gugup namun hal yang barusan terjadi membuatnya berbeda dengan jongin yang memilikki sifat datar dan dinginnya

''..." kyungsoo hanya diam dengan ekspresi o_o serta kedua pipi gembil yang merah padam menahan malu

Kyungsoo pun segera mengenakan bajunya dan bergegas menuju meja makan untuk sarapan dengan kedua orangtua jongin.

''selamat pagi, appa umma maaf aku terlambat bangun''

''tidak apa kyungsoo , silahkan duduk dan nikmati sarapanmu" ujar kim jongsoo menunjukan kursi di sebelah jongin yang tengah dudduk sambil memakan sandwich,

'kenapa cepat sekali' ucap kim yuri umma jongin dalam hati

'apa aku benar benar menganggu mereka?' tanya yuri dalam hati

'ahh aku jadi tak enak' sesal yuri

Kyungsoo pun duduk di sebelah jongin, sang namja hanya berekspresi sedatar mungkin serta menormalkan jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal jika di dekat kyungsoo

Hening selama acara sarapan berlangsung itu tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan sampai kim yuri memecahkan keheningan

''jonginie, umma minta maaf ne?'' kim yuri meminta maaf kepada jongin

''minta maaf untuk apa umma , aku rasa umma tidak berbuat salah'' jawab jongin kepada yuri dengan wajah bingung

''itu tadi menggangu moment berdua kalian''

''uhuk.." kyungsoo yang tengah memakan sandwichnya tersedak mendengar ucapan yuri yang membuatnya ingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu sehingga membuat ia tersedak

''ini minumlah" kim jongsoo memberikan minum kepada kyungsoo

''astaga kyungie, gwenchana?'' ujar kim yuri dengan raut khawatir

''gwenchana umma"

''tidak apa umma, ah aku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar aku akan mememui sahabatku yang baru saja pulang dari jepang umma''

''seharusnya kau nikmati dulu masa masa bersama kyungsoo selagi dia cuti kuliah, kenapa malah meluangkan waktu bersama sahabatmu itu? Seharusnya kau meminta izin ke istri mu bukan ke umma mu , dasar anak ini sama sekali tak berubah'' ceramah kim yuri panjang

''tidak apa umma, biarkan saja jongin pergi'' sela kyungsoo saat jongin henda membuka mulutnya

''aku pergi dulu! lagi pula kyungsoo sudah meberikan izinnya'' ucap jongin sambil berdiri dari kursi dan melenggang meninggalakan meja makan.

''aisshh jinja" dengus kim yuri

Kyungsoo dan kim jongsoo hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak ini

***kyungsoo-pov***

Saat ini aku tengah menikmati angin yang mnerpa wajahku, damai yang kurasakaan saat ini aku sedang berada di balkon kamarku melihat pemandangan halaman rumah jongin yang cukup luas, aku tengah melamun bagaimana kehidupanku selanjutnya, kennpa aku bisa berada di sini bersama orang orang yang bahakan baru aku kenal selama dua minggu ini, aku rindu umma dan appa dan sahabat sahabatkuku baekhyun, luhan,xiumindan, tao yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah menikah, memang terlalu tidak memberitahukan moment penting ini kepada sahabatku bahkan tidak mengundangya untuk di hari pernikah

''huffthhhh'' aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, lagi pula mereka akan terkejut dengan pernikahan yyang terkesan terburu buru ini lagi pula aku tidak ingin status pernikah di ketahui oleh orang lain. Tiba tiba tanpa aku sadrai aku menangis aku mengahpus air mataku aku hatus tegar dengan semua ini. Dan aku merindukan sahabatkuu sangat.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka?, mengapa mereka tidak mengubungi ku sahabat macam apa mereka, bahkan tidak meberiku kabar tiga hari belakangan ini"

"apakah aku harus menghubungi mereka, dan memberitahu mereka bahwa aku telah menikah dengan si hitam itu?'' tanya kyungsoo kepada dirinya

"ah mungkin nanti saja setelah aku masuk kuliah, aku jadi tidak sabar kembali kuliah"

*** normal-pov***

Kyungsoo tengah menyiapkan makanan ditemani kim yuri di dapur ,ia ingin menghidangkan makan malam untuk mertua serta 'suami' nya jam menunjukan pukul 5.00 sore KST kyungsoo sudah menghidangkan makan di meja makanan yang ia buat hanya spagheti kimchi dan bebrapa menu olahan ayam hasil olahannya dan ia baru saja mengetahui bahawa menu favorit jongin adalah ayam goreng. Setelah kyungsoo siap ia menuju

Menuju meja makan dan sepertinya jongin belum pulang dan kyungsoo menyuruh umma dan appa jongin untuk memakan makanan yang di hidangkannya tadi, kim jongsoo memuji betapa nikmatnya masakan kyungsoo , dan kyungsoo hanya bisa mengulas senyum untuk sang mertua , dan acara makan malam hanya di nikmati oleh tiga orang tersebut tanpa kehadiran jongin yang telah di nanti oleh kyungsoo.

"kenapa anak itu belum pulang?" tanya kim yuri dengan wajah khawatir

"mungkin jongin sebentar lagi plang umma" ucap kyungsoo menenangkan

"ya semoga saja"

Dikamar bernuansa klasik tapi terkesan mewah dengan ranjang king size bersprei putih , kyungsoo tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan raut wajah khawatir.'apakah ia tidak akan pulang?' tanya kyungsoo dalam hati Entah kenapa kyungsoo menghawatirkan sang 'suami' . namja yang selalu mebuatnya berdebat dengannya

Ia menatapi layar ponselnya dan ia berniat menghubungi jongin, namun niatnya ia urungkan,karena ia merasa ia terlalu mencampuri kebebasan jongin. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam kyungsoo pun tengah tertidur lelap mengukir mimpi.

Dentuman musik yang keras memekakan telinga serta ruangan yang bernuansa redup dengan hanya gemerlap lamu menyoroti para manusia yang tegah menikamati musik yang mengiringi tubuh mereka , terlihat seorang namja putih albino- sehun sahabat jongin yang tengah menyadarkan jongin dari lamunanya kemudian ia menawarkan segelas anggur namun jongin menolaknya dengan halus, ya jongin bukanlah pemabuk , dan jika kalian bertanya untuk apa jongin ketempat seperti ini, jawabannya adalah karena temannya oh sehun, sahabtnya yang merajuk dan mendesak jongin agar datang bersamanya ke tempat seperti ini dengan alasan sehun yang kangen pada jongin maka jongin mengabulakan permintaan sehun

"ayolah minum jongin, satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk'' bujuk sehun

"tidak" tolak jongin

"kenapa kau terlihat seperti ini jongin?" tanya sehun

"terlihat seperti apa?" bukannya menjawab jongin malah bertanya balik

"sudahlah lupakan dulu segala masalahmu" ucap sehun asal ,Yang membuat jongin mendelik tajam menatap ke arahnya

"..." jongin hanya bisa diam

"aku tidak ingin tahu masalhmu terlebih dulu jongin, bukan berati aku sahabat yang jahat. TAPI MALAM INI AKU INGIN BERSENANG SENANG" ucap sehun kemudian beteriak keras

Jongin hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan kesal pada sehun

Pukul 1.00 malam KST jongin baru pulang dan ia tengah membuka pintu kamarnya yang sekarang di tempati bukan olehnya saja tetapi sudah ada yeoja cantik didalamnya, ketika jongin membuka kenop pintu jongin melihat kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah polosnya

Ia menghampiri kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap , ia meihat tangan kanan kyungsoo yang tengah menggegam ponsel milik kyungsoo, ia menarik ponsel itu dan menempatkannya di meja nakas dan ia menarik selimut hingga ke dada kyungsoo. Ia memmadangi kyungsoo intens kemudian ia mengeleng geleng kan kepalanya, ia mengelak agar perasaanya tidak boleh ada untuk kyungsoo.

Jongin pun keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan piamanya ia hendak tidur namun ia melihat kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan oleh jongin

"kau dari mana saja?" suara merdu menyapa teling jongin

"aku? Apa urusan mu?" bukannya menjawab jongin malah balik bertanya

"oh ya memang bukan urusanku mencampuri urusan mu! Aku bukan siapa-siapa kau"

Deg

Jongin mersakan sakit di hatinya saat kyungsoo mengucapakan kyungsoo bukan siapa siapa bagi jongin, hey padahal mereka adalah sepasang pengantin yang baru melewati dua hari pernikahan mereka , kenapa jadi setegang ini,

"yah sepertinya kau tahu jawabannya" jongin hanya melangkah ke sofa dan membaringkan

"tidurlah disini, biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa, lagipula ini rumahmu dan ini kamarmu"

"tidak perlu kau saja yang tidur di situ" ucap jongin sambil memjemkan mata

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan menyedihkan bukan seperti ini pernikahan yang dia inginkan kyungsoo , akhirnya ia berpikiran bahwa ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang, dia ingin merasakan kebebasan kembali dan ia merindukan kedua orangtuanya , mata besar itu terlihat menahan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata dan jika kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya saja, air mata itu pasti sudah meluncur di pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

note: chapter selanjutnya udah ada cuma nanti aku posting kalau ada yang minta itupun?


	2. Chapter 2

_MAYBE YOU FEEL WHAT I FEEL_

_CHAP 2_

_"yah sepertinya kau tahu jawabannya" jongin hanya melangkah ke sofa dan membaringkan_

_"tidurlah disini, biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa, lagipula ini rumahmu dan ini kamarmu"_

_"tidak perlu kau saja yang tidur di situ" ucap jongin sambil memjamkan mata_

_Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan menyedihkan bukan seperti ini pernikahan yang dia inginkan kyungsoo , akhirnya ia berpikiran bahwa ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang, dia ingin merasakan kebebasan kembali dan ia merindukan kedua orangtuanya , mata besar itu terlihat menahan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata dan jikalau kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya saja, air mata itu pasti sudah jatuh di pipi putihnya._

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berakhir dan kyungsoo pun telah siap untuk pergi uliah tidak ada percakapan yang penting antara kyungsoo dan jongin dan tidak ada perkembangan dari hubungan keduanya, mereka sibuk dengan dunia nya masing-masing, kyungsoo menjadi istri yang baik untuk jongin dan jongin hanya bersikap sepert biasa dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan datar, tidak ada perhatian lebih kepada kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo hanya bisa bersabar menjalani pernikahan yang tidak dia inginkan ini , mungkin ia akan bertahan atau menyerah dengan semuanya.

"kyungsoo apakah kau benar-benar akan masuk kuliah hari ini?"tanya kim yuri pada kyungsoo saat mereka sarapan bersama seperti biasa,

"uhmm, ia umma, lagi pula sudah cukup satu minggu berlibur, dan lagi pula aku bosan di rumah saja dan aku rindu sahabatku" ujar kyungsoo semangat

"oh begitu, lain kali kau harus membawa mereka ke rumah kita ne?" pinta kim yuri

"dan kau jongin apakah kau akan kembali kuliah atau menjalankan bisnis dulu bersama appa?"

"sepertinya aku akan bekerja dulu bersama appa"

"tidak seharusnya kau kuliah dulu, kau harus segera menyelesaikan kuliah mu secepatnya" ujar kim jongsoo

"sepertinya jongin tidak perlu terburu-buru kuliah yeobbo lagi pula dia memiliki prestasi yang baik dan otaknya yang jenius, pasti bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya" kim yuri mebujuk kepada suaminya

"ya walau begitu dia harus cepat lulus, dan dia harus mandiri dan menghidupi kyungsoo dengan hasil kerja kerasnya"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam . kyungsoo sempat berpikir apakah benar kim jongin masih kuliah dimana jongin kuliah kyungsoo tidak mengetahuinya, bahkan kyungsoo mengira jongin bahwa dia adalah seorang yang sudah lulus dan menjadi pengusaha yang sukses.

Ayolah kyungsoo apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau satu universitas denganya.

"kau bisa masuk kerja besok jongin " ucap kim jongsoo dengan tegas

"ne appa" jawab jongin singkat

Kim yuri terlihat senang melihat keluarganya yang sempurna tanpa memikirkan perasaan anaknya sendiri.

"kyungie , kau akan di antaran oleh jongin ke kampusmu" ucap kim yuri sembari melirik ke arah jongin

"tidak umma, aku akan naik bus saja" tolak kyungsoo

"tidak-tidak kau harus berangkat dengan jongin, tidaka ada penolakan"

Jongin hanya bisa menatap dingin ke arah ummanya yang di balas dengan tatapan sebaliknya, jongin tidak bisa mengalah karena ia tahu betapa keras kpelanya ummanya itu dan sifat itu di turunkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"kyungie, apakah jongin sudah mbicarakan padamu tentang kepindahan mu dan jongin ke apartemen milik jongin?" tanya kim yuri

"MWO?" Pekik kyungsoo di pagi hari yang membuat kim yuri serta kim jungsoo tersentak kaget

"mian umma, appa. Oh kepindahan aku dengan jongin, jongin belum meberitahu ku"

"aishh anak ini, YA kim jongin, ada apa dengan mu ini, kenapa kau tidak meberitahunya"

"..." jongin hanya bisa diam dan begitu juga dengan kyungsoo

"begini kyungsoo kau akan pindah hari ini ke apartement jongin hari ini karena rumah ini letaknya jauh dengan perusahaan dan tempat kuliah mu"

"ne, umma" kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak

Ya rumah besar milik ortu jongin jauh dari tempat perusahaan dan kampus kyungsoo sehingga ia harus kembali ke apartemen jongin !

Kyungsoo pun tidak ingin merasakan kecanggungan bersama jongiin saat di hadapan oortu nya jongin

"ya sudah mau aku anatr atau tidak? Kau bisa terlambat" ucap jongin dingin pada kyungsoo

Kemudian kyungsoo pamit pada ortu jongin setelah jongin pergi medahulinya

'ada apa dengan mereka berdua' tanya kim jungsoo dalam hati

"KYUNGIE.." teriak baekhyun saat melihat kyungsoo di koridor kampus

"ah baekhyun, anyeong baekie aku merindukan mu" ucap kyungsoo sembari memeluk baekhyun erat

"astaga kyungsoo kau lebih kurus, ada apa dengan mu hmm?" tanya baekhyun sembari melihat kyungsoo dari bawah hingga atas

Sahabat kyungsoo yang satu ini memng terlalu peka terhadap sahabat sedari kecilnya ini, ya baekhyun adalah sahabat kecilnya kyungsoo, keadaan dimana kyungsoo bahagia dan kesedihan kyungsoo ,baekhyun pasti merasakannya.

"gwenchana, bagaimana kabarmu kau terlihat lebih cantik"

"ya sepert yang ka lihat aku baik baik saja dan terimakasih"

"kau berhutang cerita satu minggu ini" uhar baekhyun

Deg

Kyungsoo bingung apakah ia harus menceritakan tentang pernikahannya atau tidak

"kemana mereka, kenapa belum datang?" tanya baekhyun yg entah akan di jawab oleh siapa

"Nah itu mereka" ucap kyungsoo semangat

Ketiga sahabat kyungsoo yakni xiumin,luhan,dan tao tiga yeoja cantik berkepribadian yang berbeda!

Ke lima sahabat itu kini tengah menikmati buble tea serta wafel di sebuah kafe langganan mereka

Keempat sahabat kyungsoo di buat terkejut saat kyungsoo meceritakan kejadian yang ia alami seminggu terakhir dan pernikahan yang membuatnya tidak bahagia

"kyungie kau harus, membicarakannya kepada orang tua mu" ucap luhan dengan raut prihatin

"ia kyungie, kau mungkin tidak akan bahagia bersama siapa nama namja tadi kim jong , kam jong ,jong apa ? apalah itu sepertinya dia bukan pria baik" ucap baekhuyun nyolot

"entahlah aku harus berbuat apa, aku tidak tahu," jawab kyungsoo dengan wajah prustasinya

"sekarang kau tinggal di mana?" tanya xiumin

"aku seminggu ini tinggal di rumah ortu jongin, tapi hari ini aku akan pindajh ke apartemen jongin"

"astaga berati kau akan tinggal hanya berdua di apartemen itu?" tanya baekhyun

"ya mau bagaimana lagi aku hanya bisa menuruti keinginnan ummanya"

"apakah kau sudah melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" tanya tao yang sedari tadi diam medengarkan sahabat-sahabatnya dengan tenang

Ketiga yoeja lainnya (xiumin,luhan dan baekhyun) membulatkan mata serempak terkecuali kyungsoo yang tidak tahu maksud dari tao

"ya 'itu' astaga kau polos sekali kyungsoo-ya" ucap tao lagi

"iya, apakah kau tidur dengannya dan melakukan hubunngan seperti suami istri" tanya luhan memperjelas

"ANNIYO bahkan kami tidak tidur satu ranjang" jawab kyungsoo tegas

"huftthhh" ke empat yeoja menhela nafas bersamaan

"sepertinya dia namja baik" ujar tao

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu tao?" ujar baekhyun

"ya,entahlah aku tidak tahu,

KIM JONG IN namanya tidak asing untuk ku" ucap tao

"apa kau mengenalnya?"tanya kyungsoo

"tidak aku hanya pernah dengar nama seperti dia namun aku lupa tepatnya dimana dan saat apa" ucap tao dengan menatap dalam kyungsoo

"oh begitu" kata kyungsoo

"Sepertinya sudah sore aku harus pulang dan aku harus mengemas barang barangku untuk pindah ke apartemen jongin''

"baiklah kyungsoo, apa kau akan di jemput olehnya?" tanya luhan

"biar aku mengantarmu kyunie," tawar baekhyun

"dasar namaja macam apa dia, membiarkan istrinya terlantar"

"ya, kau jangan membuat hati kyungsoo bersedih, tadi saja kau mengatakan pria itu baik, dan sekarang?" xiumin membantah perkataan tao

"mian" ucap tao lirih

"kalau dia berbuat sesuatu padamu, laporkan saja padaku aku akan menghajarnya jika dia menyakiti mu kyungie" susul tao saat kyungsoo berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki

"tidak apa tao, ne kau bisa saja ,Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu anyeong samapai jumpa!" kyungsoo pergi dari kafe meninggakan kemempat sahabatnya yang memndang punggung kyungsoo dengan sendu.

Saat ini kyungsoo tengah berada di dalam mobil jongin yang akan menuju apartemen milik jongin, keduanya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, keadaan hening di dalam mobil membuat kyungsoo bosan dan mengantuk, tidak kyungsoo tidak boleh tidur dalam mobil. Sesamapai di apartemen milik jongin kyungsoo duduk di sala satu sofa dengan jongin yang tengah menuju kamar meltakan koper serta barang barang kyungsoo ke dalam kamar mereka, setelah jongin kembali ke ruangan yang di tempati kyungsoo, kyungsoo menwarkan jongin untuk makan malam

"jongin, apa kau lapar?" tanya kyungsoo

"iya, apa kau bisa membuat seuatu?'' jawab jongin dingin

''tentu., kau mandilah dulu setelah itu makanan akan siap saat kau selesai mandi!" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibir nya

Jongin pun pergi kekamar untuk membersihkan badannya, jongin baru menyadari bahwa di kamarnya ini tidak ada sofa, ia tidak tega jika kyungsoo harus tidur disofa ruang tamu atau ruang tv, sepertinya dia akan mengalah malam ini!

Setelah itu kyungsoo sudah siap dengan makanan yang di hidangkannya ia melepaskan apronnya dan mempersilahkan jongin yang baru saja tiba di meja makankemudian kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk makan dan ia melangkah ke kamar namun tangan mungil kyungsoo di tahan oleh jongin, jongin meyuruhnya makan bersama

"makanlah" ucap jongin singkat

"aku harus mandi dulu" tolak kyungsoo

"tidak kau harus menemani ku" bantah jongin

Ada apa dengan jongin kenapa dia tiba tiba ingin di temani kyungsoo

"aku tahu kau belum makan sejak kau pelang kke rumah umma tadi, jangan membuatku repot jika kau sakit" ucap jongin dengan nada yang tidak menunjukan rasa sayang pada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang tadinya merasa senang saat ia merasa jongin mulai perhatian padanya namun moodnya langsung turun seketika, ya kyungsoo harus menyadari perasaannya bahwa jongin tidak membalas perasaannya, dan kyungsoo harusnya tidak mengharapkan hal lebih dari jongin yang menganggap kyungsoo sebagai beban dalam hidup jongin

Kyungsoo hanya memakan makanannya tanpa melihat mata kai yang terus melihat kearahya, kyungsoo hanya menudukan kepalanya memakan makanan dengan wajah yang terlihat dingin, keheningan terpecahkan saat jongin mulai membuka mulutnya

"apakah kita harus tidur bersama?"tanya jongin

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak akbiat pertanyaan dari jongin

"tidak, maksudku di kamar tidak ada sofa jadi..., mungkin aku akan tidur di ruang tv saja" sela jongin saat jongin melihat kepala kyungsoo terangkat dengan mata melebar menatapnya

"apa tidak ada kamar lain?", tanya kyungsoo

"tidak ada hanya ada satu kamar di sini" jawab jongin

"kalau begitu mari kita membuat kesepakatan"

"kesepakatan?" tanya jongin bingung

"iya kesepakatan, jadi karena kita menikah tidak berdasarkan cinta maka kita akan membatasi hubungan antara kita'' tukas kyungsoo

"oke aku menyetujui mu" jawab jongin

"kita boleh tidur satu ranjang asal tidak melakukan hal lebih" kata kyungsoo

"oke aku metujuinya, aku bahkan tidak tertarik pada badanmu itu . dan aku ingin kau harus ada di rumah saat jam tepat sembilan malam tidak lebih"ucap jongin

"tsk, dasar kau harus memegang ucapanmu jongin, kenapa kau menyuruhku agar ada di rumah tidak lebih dari jam sembilan bahkan saat kau di rumah umma, kau pulang larut malam tanpa aku kekang" dengus kyungsoo

"ya. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang menilai ku memiliki istri yang sering pulang larut malam" jawab jongin santai

Hati kyungsoo terasa hangat saat jongin mengakuinya sebagai istri.

''baiklah aku menuruti mu, lagi pula aku tidak seperti mu" ucap kyungsoo menantang dan saat kata terakhir ia memelankan ucapannya

"apa kata mu?" tanya jongin

"aku menuruti mu" jawab kyungsoo mengulang

"tidak aku mendengar yang lain saat kau mengucapkan tadi!" selidik jongin

Hening...

lalu apa lagi?" tanya jongin

"jika aku ingin bertemu dengan pria lain kau tidak boleh melarangnya, bagaimana?"

Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa dan berat hati saat jongin akan menjawab permintaan kyungsoo yang satu ini

"baiklah, begitupun sebaliknya" jawab jongin

"dan jangan membawa yeoja lain bahkan teman sekali pun ke apartemen ini terkecuali jika namja temanmu"

"baiklah, begitupun sebaliknya" jwab jongin sama dengan sebelumnya

"tidak melakukan kontak fisik lebih dari berpegangan tangan" ucap kyungsoo

"baiklah, memangnya hal lebih apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" jawab jongin santai

Kyungsoo hanya dapat mendelik kearah jongin

"oke, kesepakatan sudah di buat, kesepakatan lainnya akan kita buat menyusul." Ucap kyungsoo sambil berdiri

"kau, jika sudah selesai jangan lupa taruh saja ke washtafel biar aku yang mencucinya pagi nanti"

Kyungsoo pun melangkah ke kamar jongin untuk mebersihkan badannya kemudian tidur , setelah kyungsoo memakai piamanya jongin masuk ke kamar. Jantung keduanya berdetak tak normal bahakan pipi kyungsoo kini merona saat kyungsoo membayangan dirinya satu ranjang bersama jongin, dibawah selimut yang sama dan apa yang akan terjadi kyungsoo hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya . tidak mungkin jongin melanggar kesepakatan yang tadi mereka buat.

Saat jongin akan membuka kaos yang jongin kenakan kyungsoo memekik keras

"YAAA, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak kyungsoo

"apa? Aku hanya membuka baju ku, aku terbiasa tidur topless" jawab jongin santai

"aku tidak mau seranjang dengan mu" jawab kyungsoo datar

"tsk, dasar kau pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, kalau begitu tidurlah di sofa" ucap jongin

"apa maksudmu, aku tidak semesum kau tuan kim" sungut kyungsoo

"kalu begitu kenapa kau keberatan untuk tidur seranjang, lagi pula kita sudah membuat kespakatan, kau bisa mempercayai ku kali ini" jawab jongin meninggi namun lembut saat kalimat terakhir

"aku tidak percaya ucapan mu" ucap kyungsoo

"tersrah kau saja aku LELAH" jawab jongin sambil merebahkan badannya di ranjang dan menarik selimut sampai atas dadanya. Dan hal itu membuat kyungsoo mengerutu tak jelas dan dengan ragu ia mulai naik ke ranjang dan tidur dengan posisi mereka yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain, namun dengan keadaan 'awkward? keduanya tidak biasa tidur, suasana hening dan hanya dentingan jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 11 malam keduanya belum tertidur masih sama dengan posisi saling membelakangi degup jantung keduanya terpompa dengan tak normal bahkan mereka mungkin bisa mendengar dari dada bagian kiri mereka msing masing!

Akhirnya tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini keduanya secara bersamaan mengarahkan kepsoisi yang saling berhadapan , wajah kyungsoo yang berhadapan dengan jongin pun hanya bisa memandang kagum wajah jongin iris matanya membuat kyungsoo tenggelam , jongin pun menelusuri dengan matanya setiap lekuan bentuk wajah kyungsoo mulai dari mata bulatnya, hidung, serta pipi yang ingin di elus dengan jarinya pasti terasa lembut dan terakhir adalah bibirnya , yang baru ia cicipi sekali yang memberikan kesan berbeda pada dirinya, jongin ia ingin sekali lagi mencium bibir kyungsoo yang terasa lembut saat ia pertama kali mencium bibir kyungsoo , saat jongin mulai tersadar kembali ia mulai bangun dari posisi tidur, dan ia bergegas keluar kamar dan lebih memilih tidur di sofa daripada dia harus bertahan dengan setiap godaan dari wjah polos kyungsoo

'ada apa dengan dia' batin kyungsoo

Kemudian dia sendiri terkekeh geli saat melihat jongin keluar kamar meninggalkannya

"akhirnya aku yang menang" ucap kyungsoo sambil tekekeh kemudian dia merasa tak enak hati dengan jongin yang akan tidur si sofa tanpa selimiut, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membwa bantal dan selimut untuk jongin

Wangi enak yang berasal dari arah dapur apartement membuat jongin bangun kemudian ia mencuci muka ,ia memperhatikan 'istri' nya yg tengah memasak sambil bersenandung kecil, jongin yang melihat pun hanya bisa membuang muka saat kyungsoo melihatnya

"kau sudah bangun?, aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu sebelum kau pergi kekantor"

"duduk dan makan lah"

"apakah enak?" tanya kyungsoo

"lumayan, apa kau akan pergi kuliah?" tanya jongin

"iya aku akan pergi" dengan raut muka sedikit kecewa atas 'pujian' jongin

"Kalau begitu kau berangkat bersama dengan ku, lagi pula kampus mu searah dengan perusahaan appa''

"baiklah" jawab kyungsoo singkat

dikamar

''Kyungsoo dimana kau meletakan dasi ku?'' tanya jongin "aku hanya merapikan pakaianmu kemarin , mungkin dasi mu masih di kopermu!'' jawab kyungsoo sembari mengecek buku buku yang ia akan bawa saat ia kuliah

"Lalu dimana kau meletakan koperku?"

''tunggu sebentar'', kemudian kyungsoo pun mengambil dasi yang masih belum ia rapikasn kemarin sore

"ini" kyungsoo mengulurkan dasi ke arah jongin

"gomawo" ujar jongin

"cheonma.." ucap kyungsoo yang bergegas pergi dari kamar menuju pintu apartemen dan mengganti sandal rumah dengan high healsnya. Jongin yang melihatnya terpesona oleh kyungsoo yang sangat anggun dan cantik di matanya namun bukannya pujian yang terlontar dari mulut jongin malah dia membuat kyungsoo badmood di pagi hari

"sekali pendek, tetap saja pendek" ucap jongin sarkastis

''ya. Ada apa dengan mu? aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu pagi-pagi begini!" ucap kyungsoo dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"oke, mian.. kajja palli!" jongin menyuruh kyungsoo berjalan mendahuluinya

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

review kalo mau di lanjut + saran moment chanbaek ok ;)


	3. Chapter 3

terimakasih untuk yang reviews sebelumnya, maaf kalau kemarin ada sedikit masalah pas posting!

maybe you feel like what i feel

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READINGS

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

.

_"__sekali pendek, tetap saja pendek" ucap jongin sarkastis_

_''__ya. Ada apa dengan mu? aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu pagi-pagi begini!" ucap kyungsoo dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. _

_"__oke, mian.. kajja palli!" jongin menyuruh kyungsoo berjalan mendahuluinya_

CHAP 3

Kyungsoo tiba di kampusnya setelah ia di antar oleh jongin, seperti biasa keadaan di mobilnya akan tercipta suasana awkward.

***kyungsoo-pov***

Aku berjalan di koridor yang cukup sepi, ya sepertinya sahabat-sahabatku belum datang karena aku berangkat pagi-pagi salahkan saja jongin mahluk hitam menyebalkan membuat aku harus datang sepagi ini untuk kuliah yang pelajarannya akan di mulai satu jam lagi, 'dasar hitam' batinku

Akupun memutuskan pergi ke taman kampus, aku pun duduk di sala satu kursi yang berada dekat denngan pohon di sebelahnya tamanya tidak cukup ramai karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menikmati lagu yang aku putar lewat ponselku yang mengalun indah di telingaku lewat earhpone yang aku kenakan. Ketika aku menoleh karah kiriku , aku terkejut bukan main saat seorang laki –laki berkulit putuh pucat duduk di sebelah ku dengak menatap ku intens, aku tidak mengenalnya. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihatnya di kampus ini atau aku kurang bergaul serta jarang sekali memperhatikan wajah-wajah mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di universitas ini.

"perkenalkan, aku oh sehun'' dia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan denganku

"kyungsoo, d.. kim kyungsoo" akupun membals jabatan tangannya aku pun bingung saat memberitahunya tentang marga ku! Untung saja di tidak menyadari

"aku sebelumnya tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus ini, atau mungkin-" pertanyaanku di potong olehnya

"aku mahasiswa pindahan dari jepang" ucapnya membuatku hanya terdiam kenapa namja satu ini terlalu percaya diri sekali dan kenapa ia mau berkenalan dengan ku

"kau cantik" aku tersipu olehnya tanpa izin dariku semburat merah telah muncul dipipiku

"haha, pipimu memerah, astaga kenapa kau malah terlihat mengemaskan'' astaga dia mebuat wajah ku merah padam

"apa kau sedang mengoda ku, eoh?" jawab aku kesal

"aniyo, kyungsoo-ya kau adalah orang yg pertama ku kenal setelah aku berada di kampus ini, senang berkenalan dengan mu, semoga kita menjadi teman baik" dia ingin berteman denganku?

"sampai jumpa nonna" ia melangkah pergi dan memanggilku nonna dan meninggalkan ku yang hanya diam o_o

***normal-pov***

Disebuah ruangan -kim jongin kini tengah berkutat dengan berkas berkas yang ia tanda tangani dahi berkerut terlihat berpikir memahami isi dari berkas yang ia baca, ia memijit pelipis nya dengan tangan nya , ya kini ia dilanda pusing oleh pekerjaannya! Namun ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua urusan dengan appa nya dan kembali kuliah menemani sehun sahabatnya yang berkuliah du satu universitas yang sama ! kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya mengulas senyum manis yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun bahkan kyungsoo belum pernah melihatnya, ia teringat bahwa sang istri pun satu universitas dengnnya, dan kini ia tengah mebayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jka istrinya tahu jika jongin kuliah di satu univesitas yang sama. Ia melihat jam tangan menunjukan pukul 6.00 sore dan ia harus segera pulang.

Park chanyeol sala satu sahabat jongin sekaligus partner kerja di perusahaan ayahnya kini masuk keruangan jongin dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wjah tak kalah tampan dengan postur tinggi di atas rata-rata

"jongin, kau sedang sibuk?" tanya chanyeol tanpa meminta izin atau permisi masuk begitu saj ke ruangan milik jongin

"ya, aku sedang sibuk!, ada apa chan?" tanya jongin tanpa melihat ke arah chanyeol dan ia mengetahui lawan bicaranya ini, karen a chanyeol memiliki suara yang khas.

''aku ingin mengajak mu menonton bola di apartementmu apakah bisa?" tanya chanyeol

"okay baiklah 15 menit lagi pekerjaanku selesai" jawab jongin

"baikalah aku tunggu kau"

Jongin dan chanyeol kini tengah berada diruang televisi menantikan pertandingan sepak bola yang mereka tunggu

'kenapa dia belum datang' tanya jogin dalam hati jam menunjunkan pukul tengah sembilan

Kyungsoo beserta ke empat sahabtnya seperti biasa mengobrol serta menceritakan pernikahannya dengan jongin dan sehun namja albino yang tadi pagi baru saja menjadi kenalan sekaligu temannya,

"aku akan mengantarmu" ujar baekhyun

"baiklah"

Baekhyun bersama kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan ke tiga sahabat yang masih menikmati perbincangan mereka

"sebentar saja kyungsoo-ya lagi pula kau kan jarang keluar seperti ini!" bujuk baekhyun saat ia ingin mengajak kyungsoo ke sala satu toko di departemen store

"tadi aku kira kau akan mengantarku pulang langsung, tapi nyatanya kau membuatku pegal selam dua jam lebih aku menemanimu belanja! " jawab kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal

"baiklah lagi pula ini baru jam tengah sembilan" jawab baekhyun santai

"mwo, jam berapa katamu?" kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ia mengarahkan jam tangan di tangan kiri baekhyun, ke wajahnya

"kyungsoo-ya gwencana?" kata baekhyun dengan wajah cemas sekaligus merasa bersalah

"tidak apa-apa antarkan aku pulang secepatnya. Aku bisa di bunuh"

Jam menunjukan pukul 9.02 malam namun kyungsoo belum pulang 'aishh dia membuatku menghawatirkanku' batin jongin

"kau kenapa jongin? Tanya chanyeol yang tengah memakan snack sembari melihat kembali acara pertandingan bola yang dianggap jongin sudah tidak menarik lagi , yang tengah jongin pikirkan kali ini hanya yeoja dengan mata bulatnya yang membuat ia gusar sekarang- ia menghawatirkannya,

***Ting tong ting tong***

Terdengar bunyi bel dari pintu apartemen jongin yang berada di lantai 13 bernomorkan 1488 itu ,dan bel tersebut membuat jongin terlonjak dari tempat duduk dan langsung berjalan melangkah besar tak sabar mendekati pintu meninggalkan chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan muka blank serta 'ada apa dengan dia, aneh sekali' batin chanyeol

Jongin membuka pintunya kini yang tengah ia hadapi bukanlah kyungsoo melainkan baekhyun tepat di hadapanya dengan mulut membulat tak percaya bahwa suami kyungsoo adalh namja jenius di universitasnya yakni kai, baekhyun sampai merasakan kedua kakinya lemas saat ia akan membela kyungsoo di hadapan jongin karena kyungsoo datang terlamabat dari kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya

"k..k..kai-sshi?" baekhyun terbata

"..." jongin hanya bisa diam

'ada apa ini, kai? Siapa kai? Apa itu jongin? Tidak mungkin kan dia adalah salah satu namja jenius di kampusku? Tanya kyungsoo dalam hati

Ya kyungsoo tidak mengetahui wajah kai yang sebenarnya siapa kai dan bagaimana sikap orang itu ia hanya mendengar tentang kai dari temanya yang menceritakan tentang bagaimana otaknya yang jenius , sikapnya yang dingin serta tatapan yang seakan dapat membunuh dan wajahnya yang tampan yang membuat gadis- gadis centil di kampus mereka menggoda jongin , dan kyungsoo memang mengakui semua hal yang di diberitahukan tentang kai alais jongin karena kyungsoo sudah tahu selama hampir sebulan mengenal kai.

"a..a..apa benar kau suami dari sahabatku kyungsoo?" tanya baekhun gugup dan hati hati

"iya" jawab jongin singkat

"kyungsoo cepatlah masuk" jongin meyuruh kyungsoo agar masuk

"aku akan mempersilahkan baekhyun masuk, ingat kespakatan kita kan?" Tanya kyungso dengan alis terangkat ke atas beberapa kali

"baiklah" jawab jongin

"kajja baekie" kyungsoo meraih lengan baekhyun dan menariknya kedalam meninggalkan jongin yang tengah menatap sebal karah kyungsoo

Jongin hanya bisa mnatap kedua punggung yeoja itu menjauhi dirinya dengan wajah sebalnya karen ulah kyungsoo

"eh?,sepertinya ada orang" ujar kyungsoo saat kyungsoo melihat kepala seseorang di balik sofa yang tengah menikmati snack serta mata yang tak lepas dari acara di tv.

"siapa, kyungsoo?" tanya baekhyun

"entahlah, sepertinya teman jongin, ayo ke kamar ku dulu!" jawab kyungsoo sambil kemudian menarik lengan baekhyun menuju kamarnya

Cklek

Pintu kamar kyungsoo dan jongin terbuka

"kau duduklah dulu disini, aku ingin mandi, hanya sebentar dan kita akan sedikit mengobrol disini" pinta kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan bekhyun untuk duduk di ranjang kyungsoo

"t,,,tapi kyungsoo ini kan kamar jongin dan kau apa tidak_" pertanyaan baekhyun terpotong

"sudah, itu tidak masalah" jawab kyungsoo memotong, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi dalam kamar yang cukup besar tersebut .

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan kyungsoo

***Baby don't cry tonight pokpungi morachineun bam  
Baby don't cry tonight jogeumeun eoullijanha  
Nunmulboda challanhi bitnaneun I sungan neoreul bonaeya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi gieokdoel teni***

Ponsel baekhyun berdering , seseorang menelpon baekhyun. dengan malas baekhyun mencari ponsel di dalm tas nya yang penuh dengan benda-benda lainya seperti bedak,sisir,eyeliner,buku kecil, alat kosmetik yang boleh dibilang lengkap dan barang barang lainnya yang membuat ia kesusahan mengambil ponsel nya , dengan kesal baekhyun menycecerkan? Seluruh isi dalam tas baekhyun di atas meja nakas kyungsoo. Akhirnya baekhyun menghela nafas saat ia menemukan ponselnya dengan malas ia menatap layar ponselnya dan ketika ia hendak mengeser tombol hijau, untuk menerima panggilan dari umma nya namun panggilannya terputus,

#Habisnya kau lama ngangkatnya si baek

Jongin kembali duduk di sofa tepat disebelah chanyeol yang masih menikmati camilannya, jongin kini nampak jengah dengan melihat kondisi aprtement nya yang mulai berantakan karena sahabat raksasanya satu ini, dan yang lebih membuat ia kesal kyungsoo membawa orang lain ke kamar mereka, tapi jongin tak ambil pusing setelah manusia bertelinga lebar dan sahabat kyungsoo pergi ia akan mengomeli kyungsoo.

Kemudian jongin kembali ementon pertandingan bola yang belum selesai

"goalllllll... yeayyy, daebak ,,," teriak chanyeol menggema di apartemen jongin

"berisik sekali kau ini" gerutu jongin sembari menutup kedua telinganya

"hehe,,, mian" jawab chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya

"Ya, cepatlah kau pulang ini sudah malam" titah jongin pada chanyeol

"ya jongin sebentar lagi , kan pertandingannya belum selesai" pinta chanyeol melas

"ya sudah kalau begitu, dan ingat kau harus membereskan kekeacauan ini" kata jongin sembari menunjukan sampah plastik snack bekas chanyeol

"siap" jawab chanyeol semngat

Hening

"hey jongin, bukankah kyungsoo tadi sudah pulang?" tanya chanyeol

"ya ia sudah ada dikamar dengan sahabatnya" jawab jongin

"sahabatnya, apa dia yeoja?" tanya chanyeol penasaran

"tentu saja dia yeoja , jikalau namja mungkin aku sudah menendangnya" jawab jongin dengan wajah sebal

"apa dia lebih cantik dari kyungsoo?, siapa namanya?, berapa tahun umurnya?, apa dia berkuliah atau bekerja? apa dia sudah menikah?" tanya chanyeol bertubi tubi pada jongin

"kau ini kenapa memberikan pertanyaan sebanyak itu, membuat telingaku panas saja" dengus jongin

"hehe...,habisnya aku penasaran, lalu bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol kembali dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya

"apanya yang bagaimana?" jongin balik bertanya

"dasar kau ini,,, bukankah kau namja jenius ya tentu saja tentang yeoja sahabat kyungsoo, siapa lagi. bagaimana?" Tanya chanyeol kembali dengan wajah yang masih semangat menanti jawaban jongin

"mollayo" jawab jongin dengan wajah tanpa dosa

Puk

"aishhh kau ini" chanyeol kesal dan menjitak kepala jongin

"YA, APPO... kenapa kau memukul ku eoh?" jongin berteriak sembari mengelus kepalanya

"habisnya kau menyebalkan" jawab chanyeol asal

At kyungsoo and jongin room

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan eyeliner di mata sipitnya –baekhyun yang tengah menerima panggilan dari seseorang sepertinya ummanya, sambil duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian munculah yeoja bermata bulat –kyungsoo, ia sudah membersihkan badannya dan memakai piama bermotif pororo miliknya serta handuk kecil di atas kepalanya yang bergerak oleh kedua tangan mungil kyungsoo,

"baekie, apa kau tidak mau mandi dulu?" tawar kyungsoo

"tidak usah, lagi pula aku hanya sebentar disini" jawab bekhyun

"oh, oke yasudah" balas kyungsoo kemudian duduk di dekat baekhyun

"kyungie,..? tanya bekhyun

"apa kau benar-benar tidur dengannya di sini?" tanya baekhyun sembari menunjuk ke ranjang yang tengah ia duduki bersama kyungsoo

"anniyo, mungkin belum!" jawab kyungsoo

"apa maksudnya dengan 'belum'?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi

"ah, iya aku membuat kesepakatan dengan jongin untuk tidur satu ranjang , namun tak akan melakukan 'itu' dan aku tidak mungkin tidur di sofa begitupun dengan dia" Jawab kyungsoo tak semangat

"tapi kau harus berhati hati kyungsoo, bagaimanapun di adalah namja" ucap baekhyun bergidik

"apa-apaan kau ini baek, sudahlah" ucap kyungsoo malas

Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu akan tentang baekhyun yang memangil jongin dengan nama kai tadi saat mereka tiba di apartemen

"bekhyun-ah hampir saja aku lupa, kenapa kau memangil jongin dengan sebutan kai tadi ?, tidak mungkin kan dia -kai namja dingin di kampus kita yg kau ceritakan padaku?"

"astaga kyungsoo, kau kemana saja selama ini, iya dia 'KAI' suami mu itu, tapi kenapa namanya kim jongin aku pun bingung, dan yang mebuatku terkejut adalah kau dapat memilikinya kyungie, kau beruntung memiliki namja seperti dia , tapi kau mungkin tidak akan bahagia, kau lihat saja tadi kelakuannya. Ia begitu dingin bahkan sampai mebuat ku tak berkutik di depannya"

"ya,, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak tahu wajah kai dan hanya mengetahuinya dari mulut-mulut orang dikampus yang terus mebicarakannya dengan semangat dan wajah memujanya itu, aishh bahkan kenapa mereka bisa mengelu-elukan si hitam itu " jawab kyungsoo

"yah mungkin aku tidak akan bahagia seperti katamu, tapi aku masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa dia kai dan saat dia kembali kuliah nanti, mungkin aku akan selalu bertemu dengannya , aishh,,,,, menyebalakan sekali... ottoke.. baeki?" lirih kyungsoo kemudian merajuk pada baekhyun

"dan kau kyungsoo kau juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa jongin merupakan namja tampan dan lumayan populer di kampus dan yang kudengar dia banyak di kejar-kejar oleh yeoja cantik." Ucap baekhyun mnatap lurus ke arah kyungsoo

"aishh bukan itu yang aku pikirkan saat ini baek, aku tidak peduli dengannya menurutku, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan para yeoja centil itu lagi pula aku tidak menyukai jongin sedikitpun" kesal kyungsoo

"benarkah?" tanya baekhyun

"ne" jawab kyungsoo tegas namun ragu di hatinya

"sudah malam sepertinya aku harus pulang" ucap baekhyun sambil berdiri

"oh yasudah aku akan mengantarmu, tunggu sebentar" kyungsoo berdiri kemudian meletakan handuk kecil yang tadi ia kenakan untuk mengerikan rambut basahnya

''kau,, tidak menyisirnya,,?" tanya baekhyun

Baekhyun merupakan tipikal yeoja yang memperhatikan setiap penmpilannya jika berada di hadapan namja, berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang bersifat cuek dan masa bodoh.

"tidak perlu" ujar kyungsoo singkat

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat sedari kecilnya –kyungsoo , 'dasar anak ini sama sekali tidak berubah' batin baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasukan barang barangnya yang ia keluarkan dengan terburu-buru di meja nakas kyungsoo saat ia akan mengangkat telpon dari ummanya tadi! ia memasukan seluruh barang-barangnya terkecuali satu benda yang akan membawanya kepada kisah cintanya nati..

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Untuk chap selanjutnya, udah ada cuma di postnya nunggu 25 review oke?


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe you feel like what i feel

**Makasih buat saran dan masukaan serta kritikan , untuk missfrontal makasih buat sarannya, ini fanfic pertama saya, say belum berpengalaman, toh saya juga lagi belajar. maaf jika banyak typos. sekedar pemberitahuan peran krystal sebentar lagi akan muncul!**

Chap sebelumnya

_Baekhyun merupakan tipikal yeoja yang memperhatikan setiap penmpilannya jika berada di hadapan namja, berbeda dengan kyungsoo yang bersifat cuek dan masa bodoh._

_"tidak perlu" ujar kyungsoo singkat_

_Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat sedari kecilnya –kyungsoo , 'dasar anak ini sama sekali tidak berubah' batin baekhyun._

_Baekhyun memasukan barang barangnya yang ia keluarkan dengan terburu-buru di meja nakas kyungsoo saat ia akan mengangkat telpon dari ummanya tadi! ia memasukan seluruh barang-barangnya terkecuali satu benda yang akan membawanya kepada kisah cintanya nati._

CHAP 4

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen jongin dan bertepatan dengan jongin yang akan mengantar chanyeol untuk keluar juga,

"ah, kyungsoo-ya senang bertemu dengan mu, kau semakin cantik setelah aku tak melihat mu seminggu ini" sapa chanyeol dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya

"oppa bisa saja, sepertinya oppa akan pulang?" ucap kyungsoo

"ne, aku akan pulang, suami kejam mu ini mengusirku" jawab chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke arah kai yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

Kyungsoo hanya ,melirik sekilas ke arah jongin

''kebetulan sahabtku ini, ah perkenalakan dulu dia byun baekhyun sahabat sedari kecilku, oppa!"

Chanyeol baru tersadar saat ini kyungsoo berdiri tidak hanya seorang diri melainkan di sebelahnya berdiri yeoja cantik yang membuat jantungnya berdebar abnormal saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata sang yeoja-baekhyun.

Astaga sepertinya mata chanyeol yang bulat tidak dapat melihat yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikanya

#mungkin silau gara-gara cahaya baekhyun (abaikkan)

baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama saat ia melihat wajah tampan dengan postur tinggi dan senyum menawan berbanding jauh dengan jongin,

chanyeolpun pun mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dan di sambut jari lentik baekhyun yang terasa lembut di tangan chanyeol

"chanyeol, park chanyeol bangapta" chanyeol memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah idiotnya itu

"byun baekhyun kau bisa memnanggilku baekhyun" balas baekhyun yang membalas senyum chanyeol dengan eyesmilenya yang terlihat jelas

Tangan dari keduanya tidak langsung begitu terlepas saja, entah dari keduanya merasakan seperti waktu terhenti dan chanyeol merasakan kelembutan tangan baekhyun , begitupun baekhyun yang seperti terhipnotis oleh namja raksasa itu, keduanya sepertinya tak mengyadari akan kehadiran dua manusia lain tepatnya pemilik tempat ini.

Jongin dan kyungsoo hanya dapat menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah bingung serta tanya dalam batin keduanya 'ada apa dengan mereka?' akhirnya keduanya berdehem keras dan menatap sahabatnya masing masing dengan tatapan sulit diartikan ,

"ekhem" jongin dan kyungsoo berdehem keras

Tautan tangan chanyeol dan baekhyun seketika terlepas seketika keduanya jadi salah tingkah dan gugup,

Sepertinya cahnyeol dan baekhyun mengalami love at the firstsight ,jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama

#cieee...ciee...(abaikan)

Baekhyun terlihat menundukan kepalnya karena malu dan kyungsoo yang merasakan suasana awkward akhirnya kyungsoo mencairkan suasan adengan ,memperkenalakan kim jongin kepada baekhyun

"ah iya baekhyun kau belum berkenalan dengan jongin" ucap kyungsoo sambil melirk sekilas kepada jongin

"eh? M,,,mhhh byun baekhyun inmida sahabat kyungsoo" baekhyun memperkenlakan diri dengan gugup sambil membungkuk

Kenapa membungkuk? beda jauh banget pas kenalan sama chanyeol

"kim jongin" jawab jongin singkat tanpa membungkuk seperti baekhyun

"oppa kebetulan kau akan pulang , aku rasa kau bisa jalan keluar bersama bekhyun, karena baekhyun juga akan pulang" ucap kyungsoo

"tolong antar baekhyun sampai ke tempat parkir " susul kyungsoo

"eh? Tempat parkir?" tanya chanyeol

Mungkin chanyeol berharap ia akan mengantar baekhyun sampai kerumah baekhyun

"iya aku membawa mobilku" jawab baekhyun pelan

"baiklah, aku akan mengantarnya" ucap chanyeol

"anyeong kyungie , jongin" pamit baekhyun

"sampai jumpa besok jongin, aku pergi kyungsoo-ya jaga dirimu dari namja menyebalkan ini" pamit chanyeol sembari memperingatkan kyungsoo

"ah nde hati hati dijalan , aku tidaka akan apa – apa!"

"tssk dasar" jongin hanya tadi diam kemudian melenggang pergi masuk kedalam kamar

Baekhyun dan chanyeol pun melangkah pergi dari pintu apartemen jongin dan meniggalakan kyungsoo yang tengah menatap keduanya di ambang pintu dengan seulas senyum manisnya.

At Basment

"terimakasih kau sudah mau mengantarku" ucap baekhyun

"sama-sama, mobilku ada disana , aku akan pergi saat kau sudah masuk mobil" jawab chanyeol dengan lembut

Aww apa ini baekhyun merasa tersipu oleh perilaku namja satu ini, perilakunya amat membuat baekhyun nyaman, kemudian baekhyun membuka tas mencari kunci mobilnya namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi panik seketika saat kunci mobilnya tidak ada

"ada apa?" tanya chanyeol bingung ketika melihat ekspresi baekhyun

"kunci mobilku tidak ada dalam tas ku" jawab baekhyun panik dengan tangan dan mata terus mencari kunci mobilnya

"bagaimana ini?" baekhyun panik

"mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya" ujar chanyeol

"tidak aku yakin menaruhnya dalam tas ku " jawab baekhyun

"coba cari kembali, jangan panik" usul chanyeol

"OMO... apa mungkin?" baekhyun memkik sekaligus berpikir apakah kuncinya tertinggal di kamar apartemen jongin

"mungkin apa?" tanya chanyeol

"kunci ku tertinggal di apartemen jongin" ucap baekhyun

"oh, begitu" chanyeol ber oh ria

"aku harus mengambilnya" baekhyun berucap sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak menuju kembalai ke apartemen jongin, namun gerakannya terhenti saat jongin menahan lengannya

"tidak usah, kau pulanglah bersamaku!"

"tidak, aku akan mengambil kunci ku" tolak baekhyun

"Mungki jongin tidak ingin di ganggu oleh mu" ucap chanyeol asal mencari alasan agar ia bisa pulang bersama baekhyun

"mengganggu apa?" tanya baekhyun polos

"ah sudahlah mungkin mereka sudah tidur, sebaiknya kau pulang dengan ku, tenang saja aku bukan namja jahat. Kau bisa mengambil kunci mu besok" ucap chanyeol panjang

"baiklah" baekhyun tidak bisa menolak

***author-pov***

Jongin beberapa menit lalu sudah masuk ke kamarnya kemudian di susul oleh kyungsoo, jongin yang melihat kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mereka, jongin pun segera membaringkan badannya untuk tidur serta melihat ke arah lain asal tidak ke arah kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang melihatpun hanya biasa-biasa saja tak lama kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah jongin, posisi mereka kali ini sama seperti malam sebelumnya memunggungi satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya kyungsoo membalikan badanya menghadap punggung jongin, kemudian kyungsoo meminta maaf kepada jongin karena kyungsoo tidak enak didiamkan oleh jongin, lebih baik kyungsoo menerima segala omelan dari jongin dari pada ia harus didiamkan.

"jongin'' panggil kyungsoo

"..."tidak ada awaban dari jongin

"apa kau sudah tertidur?" tanya kyungsoo

''..." tidak ada balasan untuk kedua kalinya

"oh, rupanya kau sudah tidur" ucap kyungsoo lirih

"mianhae jongin, jaljayo" ucap kyungsoo

Jongin sebenarnya belum tertidur, hanya saja ia malas berdebat dengan kyungsoo malam ini, jadi ia lebih memilih berpura-pura tidur. Jongin mengulas senyum sesaat, ketika kyungsoo mengucapkann kata maaf dan selamat tidur untuknya, hati jongin merasa hangat bila dekat kyungsoo. Kemudian jongin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kyungsoo, ketika ia membalikan wajahnya ia mendapati kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap tidur dengan wajah polosnya, kemudian ia memandang lama wajah 'istri' nya itu dan tanpa sadar jongin mengelus pipi putih kyungsoo lembut, jongin bergumam dalam hati 'cantik' kemudian ia pun terlelap menyusul kyungsoo yang tengah mengukir mimpi, dengan posisi berhadapan dengan kyungsoo.

Bias sinar matahari di pagi hari yang hangat kini telah masuk ke sebuah kamar di apartemen yang cukup besar dengan kedua penghuni berbeda gender di dalamya, ya kyungsoo dan jongin masih bergelut di bawah satu selimut yg sama , keduanya tertidur dengan kyungsoo yang menempel menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang jongin serta jongin yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kyungsoo.

Bias matahari telah membuat keduanya menggeliat tak nyaman dan sepertinya mereka menyamankan diri kembali, keduanya masih ingin tertidur, akhirnya jongin yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyapu wajahnya seperti rambut, ya rambut lembut kyungsoo menempel pada wajah jongin. Dan kyungsoo yang merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya,

Plak

"aw..." pekik jongin seketika ia bangun ,ketika ia merasakan kesakitan di tangannya, kyungsoo yang reflek memukul tangan jongin yang tengah memeluknya

"ya kenapa kau memeluku baboya, kau melanggar kesepakatan kita " protes kyungsoo

"lagi pula aku melakukannya secara tidak sadar" ucap jongin

"kali ini aku memaafkan mu , tapi lain kali tidak akan" ancam kyungsoo

"dasar hitam" ejek kyungsoo kemudian turun dari ranjang setelah itu melesat ke kamar mandi

"..." jongin hanya bisa diam

Kyungsoo kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan jongin, ya walaupun kyungsoo masih kesal pada jongin walau bagaimanapun jongin tetaplah 'suami'nya dan ia harus menjadi istri yang baik seperti yang di pinta oleh ummanya . kemudian kyungsoo meletakan makanan di meja , hanya makanan sederhana yakni nasi goreng kimchi setelah itu kyungsoo melepas apronya, ketika ia mau duduk ia mendapati sang suami keluar dari arah kamar sembari memebenarkan dasinya bejalan ke arah meja makan.

"apa kau akan pergi ke kantor?" tanya kyungsoo

"ya" jawab jongin

"sarapan lah dulu aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu" pinta kyungsoo

Kemudian jongin pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kyungsoo

"apa kau tidak kuliah?" tanya jongin

"aku, kelas ku akan mulai jam 9 pagi nanti"

"oh, begitu. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" ucap jongin tanpa melihat kyungsoo

"ya aku tahu itu'' balas kyungsoo

"aku berangkat" jongin beranjak dari kursi setelah memakan sedikit sarapannya

"nde, hati-hati"

Di ruang tv apartemen kyungsoo kini terdengar suara dari televisi yang tengah di perhatikan oleh yeoja bermata besar itu, kemudian ponsel yang berada di sampingnya nama seseorang di layar ponselnya ~kkamjong calling~

Kemudian kyungsoo mengangkatnya

"yeobeosseyo" ucap kyungsoo

"kyungsoo-ya malam ini aku lembur jadi aku tidak akan pulang"

"oke baguslah, jadi aku tidak harus tidur seranjang denganmu" ucap kyungsoo

"oh benar, lagi pula lebih baik aku tidur di kantorku dari pada dengan mu"

"yak, bahkan di telponpun kau masih sempat mengajak ku debat?" ucap kyungsoo kesal

Pip

Sambungan berakhir dengan jongin yang memutuskannya sepihak ,yang berhasil membuat kyungsoo menatap pnsel sembari memaki-maki ponselnya seperti mengomeli kai.

Tiga puluh menit lagi kelas kyungsoo akan dimulai, namun kyungsoo masih berdiam diri di kamarnya sembari menatap kejendela yang sedikit berembun, karena hujan, ya kota seoul kini tengah hujan deras dengan langit gelap serta angin yang berhembus kencang sepertinya badai , namun tidak di barengi dengan petir.

Baekhyun menelpon kyungsoo bebreapa menit yang lalu, baekhyun akan datang ke apartemen kyungsoo untuk mengambil kuncinya yang tertinggal semalam.

Namun sudah beberapa jam kyungsoo hanya termenung sendiri bahkan ia tidak menyadari akan waktu, ia tidak jadi berangkat ke kampusnya karena hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Tidak mungkin sepertinya, pergi di tengah kota seoul yang sedang dilanda badai dan begitupula dengan baekhyun ia sepertinya tidak jadi datang ke apartemen kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiam diri di apartemennya, dan sekarang yeoja mungil itu kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan wajah yang di penuhi peluh, kyungsoo baru saja membersihkan apartemennya yang sebenarnya sudah bersih, namun karena kyungsoo yang kebosanan setengah mati akhirnya dia menyibukan dirinya sendiri.

"ahh, aku lelah" ucap kyungsoo

"kapan hujannya akan reda, aku ingin keluar" keluh kyungsoo

**Other side**

Prok prok prok prok

Tepuk tangan dari para manger serta pemegang saham di perusahaan kim corp, seketika menggema di ruangan meeting. Jongin yang sepertinya sudah meyakinkan para pembsinis yang akan bekerjasama dengan nya terlihat sangat lega saat mengakhiri presentasinya. Terlihat wajah dari para pembisnis dalam ruangan tersebut sangat kagum dan puas dengan kerja keras seorang kim jongin.

Jam yang berada di salah satu ruang kerja lebih tepatnya ruangan jongin, jarum pada jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 08.21 pm KST namun jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan berkasnya sesekali wajahnya ia tolehkan ke arah ponselnya, kini jongin tengah memikirkan keadaan kyungsoo.

Ctar (sound gagal) anggaplah itu suara petir

Suara petir yang menggelegar di tengah kota seoul yang sedang dilanda badai membuat kyungsoo kaget, kini kyungsoo sedang berada di kamarnya, ia tidak bisa tidur jika sedang badai begini , dia takut petir. Tapi kini kyungsoo hanya sendirian di apartemen mewah itu tanpa ada orang lain, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga hujan serta petir ini cepat berlalu. Punggung yeoja bermata itu terlihat gemetar sepertinya dia menangis dan ketakutan.

'apakah dia-kyungsoo sudah tidur?'batin jongin bertanya

"ahh untuk apa aku memikirkannya" ucap jongin sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar

"kapan hujannya akan berhenti" keluh jongin

"aku jadi khawatir dengannya"

Cklek

Sosok namja dengan postur yang tinggi serta tampan kini masuk kedalam ruang kerja jongin tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu, karena keakraban mereka, mungkin chanyeol melupakannya tangan chanyeol sekarang terlihat membawa dua cup kopi hangat.

"apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya chanyeol dengan tangan memberi satu gelas kopi

"kau menanyakan pekerjaanku, seolah kau adalah bos ku saja" balas jongin sembari menerima kopi dari chanyeol

"hehe..." chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum idiot

"sepertinya aku akan lembur, kau lihat sendiri. Masih banyak berkas laporan yang harus aku baca dan aku tandatangani" ucap jobgin sambil menunjukan tumpukan berkas yang banyak

"fighting jongin, aku akan menemanimu" ucap chanyeol

"apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai ?" tanya jongin dengan alis keduanya yang terlihat bertautan

"tentu saja, aku adalh pekerja yang dapat diandalkan" ucap chanyeol bangga

"dan kau, apa tidak akan pulang?" tanya jongin

"sepertinya tidak, sekarang sedang badai aku tidak mungin mengendarai mobil di tengah hujan lebat"

"kau benar"

Jongin jadi teringat kyungsoo yang berada di apartemenya seorang diri.

"hey kenapa kau melamun" tanya chanyeol kemudian duduk di kursi depan meja jongin

"apa kau sedang memikirkan kyungsoo?" ucap chanyeol menebak

"..." jongin hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang masih terlihat cemas

"kasihan sekali dia, pasti dia sangat ketakutan'' ucap chanyeol

"kau berisik sekali aku jadi tidak fokus dengan kerjaanku, kau hanya mengganggu ku saja" dengus jongin

"maafkan saya... sajangnim" ucap chanyeol tulus

''lebih baik kau kembali ke ruanganmu, jika aku sudah selesai aku akan pergi ke cafe di bawah apa kau mau ikut?"

"ne,baiklah aku tunggu" balas chanyeol

Kemudian chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan jongin yang sekarang tatapannya beralih pada ponsel yang menmpilkan sosok yeoja cantik dengannya seperti sebuah selca dengan pipi menempel, serta senyum dari keduanya yang terlihat bahagia

'kapan kau akan pulang?' batin jongin

'aku rindu, padamu -krys'

Ya foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel jongin ialah foto dirinya bersama sang kekasih yaitu krystal, yeoja cantik itulah yang telah mebuat jongin menjadi seseorang yang bersifat dingin dan cuek, krystal meninggalkan jongin pergi ke paris tanpa memberitahu jongin, namun sudah dua minggu ini jongin dan yeoja cantik itu tidak ada komunikasi.

Kemudian setelah mengusap layar ponsel itu, jongin melihat adanya dua pesan yang masuk pesan yang ia baca pertama adalah pesan dari umma nya yang menanyakan bagaimana keadaan mereka dan kapan mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah ummanya itu.

Dan pesan kedua yang membuat jongin semakin khawatir ialah pesan dari sang ibu mertua dengan isi pesannya yang berisikan makian pada jongin

'yak, kim jongin kenapa kau meninggalkan anakku diaprtemen seorang diri dengan cuaca yang tengah badai ini eoh?, terlebih lagi ini malam hari dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur , segeralah pulang

Ya karena tadi umma kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan anak semata wayangnya kyungsoo, akhirnya umma kyungsoo menelponnya, umma kyungsoo sangat khawatir ketika mendengar suara isakan kyungsoo lewat telpon, setelah itu umma kyungsoo langsung mengirim pesan pada jongin.

Jongin merasa bersalah sekarang, kenapa dia harus meninggalkan kyungsoo seorang diri aprtemennya.

"aishhh, apa aku harus pulang? Tapi pekerjaanku?" jongin bertanya entah siapa yang akan menjawabnya

"biarkan saja, lagi pula tadi dia merasa senang saat aku tidak di aprtemen" jongin akkhirnya tidak pulang

skip

.

.

.

At cafe

Terlihat dua orang namja duduk di salah satu meja disebuah cafe sedang berbincang

"Jongin bagaimana huungan mu dengan krysta?'' tanya chanyeol setelah meminum kopinya

"uhuk...,uhuk..." jongin yang tengah minum kopi un tersedak karena pertanyaan chanyeol

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hubungan kami" jongin balik bertanya

"aishh, kau ini, tentu saja aku menanyakannya karena aku khawatir dengan kyungsoo"

"bagaimanapun kau sudah memiliki istri, dan untuk hubunganmu dengan krystal tidak mungkin bisa dilanjutkan" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah serius

"aku dan krystal putus kontak dua minggu ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya"ucap jongin dengan tatapan kosong mengarah pada jendela yang memperlihatkan air hujan yang tak kunjung reda

"lalu, bagaimana dengan kyungsoo?, kau akan kemanakan dia?" tanya chanyeol mulai kesal

"molla, biarkan lah berjalan seperti ini saja dulu" jawab jongin

"sudahlah tidak usah membicarakan dia terlebih dulu, kepalaku pusing" ujar jongin kembali dengan tangan memijat pelipisnya

"baiklah, bagaimana dengan sahabatnya?'' tanya chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan seputar kyungsoo

"eh?, kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku?tentu saja aku tidak tahu!"jawab jongin

"kemarin malam aku mengantarkannya pulang!" ucap chanyeol memberitahu

"bagaimana bisa, bukankah dia membawa mobil?" tanya jongin mulai antusias

"kunci mobilnya tertinggal di kamarmu" balas chanyeol

"oh" jongin hanya beroh ria

"aisshh, kau tidak menanyakan kejadian selanjutnya?" tanya chanyeol kesal

"memangnya apa yang terjadi park chanyeol" jongin mulai geram

"oke aku akan membritahumu, begini..."

**FLASBACK**

Chanyeol mengantar baekhyun pulang saat malam hari sepulang dari apartemen jongin, diperjalan pulang chanyeol dan baekhyun seperti dua orang yang sudah mengenal lama dengan baik, baekhyun yang memiliki karakter hampir persis dengan chanyeol yang suka tertawa riang serta candaan dari chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun selalu tertawa.

Karena jarak aprtemen jongin dengan rumah baekhyun yang lumayan jauh, sepertinya baekhyun tertidur di perjalanan. Karena baekhyun tertidur, akirnya chanyeol kebingungan harus kemana lagi setelahnya.

"yakk, kau janagan tidur" ucap chanyeol sembari menguncang tangan baekhyun

"aku harus bagaimana" tanya chanyeol frustasi

'apa aku harus membawanya pulang ke apartemenku, bagimana dengan ortunya ?' batin chanyeol

Akhirnya chanyeol membawa baekhyun pulang apartemen chanyeol

Dan kejadian selanjutnya dimana baekhyun harus di gendong ala bridle style oleh chanyeol dan membaringkan baekhyun di kamar chanyeol,

**Flashback end**

"aigoo, apa kau melakukannya?" pekik jongin

"m..melakukan a..apa?" tanya chanyeol gugup

"melakukan itu?" tanya jongin dengan duajari meberi tanda kutik

"tidak, aku hanya menciumnya" jawab chanyeol dengan wajah idiotnya

"wahhh daebak, kau baru mengenalnya kau sudah berani membawanya ke aprtemen mu dan menciumnya" ucap jongin dengan wajah geli

"lalu bagaimana keesokan harinya?" tanya jongin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka

"dia,terlihat panik kemudian aku menceritakan semuanya, dan dia percaya padaku. Kemudian aku mengantarnya pulang sembari aku menuju kantor tapi..." ucap chanyeol terputus dia ingat kana kejadian tadi pagi saat dirumah baekhyun

"tapi apa?" tanya jongin penasaran

"aku di marahi oleh appanya baekhyun dan dia mengomeliku karena membawa pulang anak gadisnya pagi-pagi sekali"

"buahahaaa... kau ini, appa mana yang tidak akan marah saat anaknya diantar pulang pagi hari oleh namja asing" ucapjongin sembari tertawa

"..." chanyeol hanya bisa diam

Drtttttdrtttttdrttttdrtttt

Ponsel jongin yang berada dimeja bergetar menampilkan nama seseorang memanggilnya

"yeoboseyo..."

"oh, jongin aku sekarang ada di lift menuju apartemenmu, sebentarlagi aku sampai, aku kedinginan dan bolehkan aku tidur di aprtemenmu"

"..." jongin hanya bisa diam dengan mata melotot

'bagaimana ini,' batin jongin

sehun sahabat jongin karena mereka sudah bersahabat lama dan sehun sering menginap di aprtemen jongin, bahkan sehun mengetahui password aprtemen jongin yang tengah di tempati oleh yeoja imut didalmnya itu. Sehun belum mengetahui bahwa jongin sudah menikah dengan yeoja yang bahkan telah menarik perhatiannya. Jongin yang khwatir dengan keberadaan sehun diaprtemennya, pasti namja itu akan membuat kyungsoo kaget. Karena sehun tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu, pasti namja albino itu akan masuk kedalam kamar jongin yang sekarang bukan milik jongin saja melainkan milik kyungsoo pula.

''aku harus pulang" ujar jongin panik

"ada apa?, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kyungsoo?, tapi ini kan sudah larut jongin dan hujan belum reda" ucap chanyeol tak kalah panik

Kemudian jongin melangkah pergi dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan chanyeol seorang saja pekerjaanya sudah selesai dari yang ia kira .

Jam ditangan jongin menunjukan pukul satu malam, jongin sekarang sedang mengendarai mobil di tengah jalanan kota seoul yang terlihat lenggang mungkin karena cuaca tengah hujan, serta malam sudah larut. Jongin hanya bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan laju yang sangat pelan karena hujan kini turun dengan deras.

At jongin's aprtemen

Cklek pintu aprtemen jongin terbuka,terlihat seorang namja sekarang tengah masuk dengan kedua telapak tangan yang digosok-gosokan serta mulutnya yang tengah meniupnya memberikan rasa hangat padanya karena hawa dingin selama perjalanan.

"huftttth dingin sekali" ucap sehun sorang diri

''jongin, aku datang!"

"kenapa sepi sekali, apa dia tidak ada disini?"

"aishhh, aku lupa mennyakannya?"

"seharusnya aku menanyakannya terlebih dulu, ya sudah aku kan masuk saja"

Sehun hanya bermonolog ria, dan sekarang kakinya melangkakh ke kamar jongin.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sehun segera berjalan ke arah ranjang jongin yang sudah lama tak di pakainya lagi. Tetapi wajah sehun berubah ketika ia mendengar seseorang tengah menangis di balik selimut yang tengah ia tatap sekarang, sehun mulai merasa aneh, suara yang didengarnya lebih terdengar seperti suara isakan dari seorang yeoja, akhirnya sehun mulai mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membuka selimut itu, namun ketika ia baru menempelkan tangannya diselimut tadi, orang yang dibalik selimut itu kini memeluk sehun seketika.

Grep

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe you feel like what i feel

Langsung aja

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

chap sebelumnya

_Cklek _

_Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sehun segera berjalan ke arah ranjang jongin yang sudah lama tak di pakainya lagi. Tetapi wajah sehun berubah ketika ia mendengar seseorang tengah menangis di balik selimut yang tengah ia tatap sekarang, sehun mulai merasa aneh, suara yang didengarnya lebih terdengar seperti suara isakan dari seorang yeoja, akhirnya sehun mulai mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membuka selimut itu, namun ketika ia baru menempelkan tangannya diselimut tadi, orang yang dibalik selimut itu kini memeluk sehun seketika._

_Grep_

"jongin, akhirnya kau pulang... hiks..hiks.. aku takut.. hiks" ucap kyungsoo sambil terisak dengan badan bergetar di bahu sehun yang dianggap kyungsoo adalah jongin 'suami'nya

Tanpa melihat wajah yang tengah dipeluk kyungsoo sekarang, kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukanya

Sehun hanya bisa diam dia sekarang merasa bingung serta terkejut atas kejadian ini, kemudian sehun membalas pelukan kyungsoo menenangkan yeoja yang wajahnya belum ia lihat pula, karena sehun merupakan namja yang sudah berpengalaman dengan yeoja-yeoja jadi ia bisa merasakan bagaimana ketakutanya kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo belum menyadari siapa orang yang tengah dipeluknya sekarang kemudian dia sedikit lega karena di tidak sendirian lagi sekarang. Namun tak lama kemudian pintu kamar jongin terbuka memperlihatkan wajah jongin yang terlihat panik serta nafasnya yg terengah-engah

Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin yang berdiri didepan ambang pintu hanya bisa melotot dengan mata yang sedikit merah karena menangis

''jongin...?" ucap kyungsoo

'lalu orang yang sedang aku peluk sekarang siapa' batin kyungsoo

Sehun yang mendengar kyungsoo memanggil nama jongin mulai melepaskan pelukanya dan beralih menatap wajah kyungsoo

"sehun/kyungsoo" ucap dari keduanya bersamaan

Jongin yang melihat, ia merasa sesak tidak rela melihat kyungsoo menangis di pelukan orang lain bukan di pelukanya, walaupun itu sahabatnya sendiri,

Jongin dan sehun kini tengah duduk di sofa, setelah sehun menceritakan semuanya dari ia masuk ke aprtemen jongin dan berakhir memeluk kyungsoo pada jongin begitu pula dengan jongin yang memberitahu hubungannya dengan kyungsoo, sehun sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang didengarnya, namun kemudian beberapa saat kemudian jongin menanyakan bagaimana sehun dan kyungsoo saling mengenal, sebelum sehun menjawab pertanyaan dari jongin kyungsoo datang dengan membawa dua gelas susu coklat hangat untuk jongin dan sehun.

"ini, minumlah" kyungsoo menaruh dua gelas susu coklat hangat di meja

"gomawoo, nonna!" ucap sehun

"sama-sama" balas kyungsoo

"kau hanya membuat dua, untukmu mana?" tanya jongin

"tidak perlu, aku tidak mau" jawan kyungsoo seadanya

"aku mengenal kyungsoo satu hari yang lalu, ia kan nonna?"

"emm" kyungsoo hanya bisa begumam sambil mengangguk kecil

"aishhh kenapa nonna harus menikah dengan mahluk hitam ini, padahal aku menyimpan perasaan pada nonna sejak kita bertemu di taman kampus" ucap sehun blak – blakan

"mwo..?" pekik kyungsoo dengan mata lebarnya yang terlihat semakin lebar

"apa-apaan kau sehun, kau membuatnya kaget saja, gunakan rayuan gombalmu untuk yeoja lain yang jauh lebih cantik dari pada dia!"

"..." kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan dari jongin

"bahkan kyungsoo jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja lainnya" ucap sehun santai

Blush

Pipi kyungsoo memerah

"astaga pipi nonna mudah sekali memerah" ucap sehun dengan mata menatap wajah kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo sekarang hanya bisa menatap malas, bagaimana tidak malas jongin harus tergesa-gesa pulang ke partemen dan disuguhi pemandangan keakraban 'istri' dengan sahabatnya yang tengah menggoda kyungsoo 'istri' jongin, sunggguh membuat jongin jengkel.

Kemudian sehun membicarakan tentang hubunganya dengan jongin, serta mengobrol tentang apa saja dari keduanya, mereka terlihat sangat akrab, saking asiknya sehun dan kyungsoo jongin yang sedari tadi melihat mereka sampai terabaikan.

*poor jongin

"kau pulang saja sehun" titah jongin tiba-tiba memotong obrolan sehun dengan kyungsoo

"yak, kim jongin kau tega sekali menyuruhku pulang ditengah cuaca badai begini, kau memang namja jahat"

"benar jongin, lagi pula ini sudah larut, biarkan saja dia menginap disini" bujuk kyungsoo

"terserah" ucap jongin kemudian masuk kekamarnya

"aku akan mengambilkan bantal dan selimut untukmu" ucap kyungsoo kemudian beranjak dari sofa

"ne" balas sehun

.

.

.

.

Kemudian kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa bantal serta selimut

"Ini...sehun" ucap kyungsoo dengan menyerahkan bantal dan selimut itu

"ne, gomawo nonna"

" jalja sehun'' ucap kyungsoo kemudian melenggang pergi ke kamarnya

"jaljayo nonna" balas sehun

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar, jongin kini sudah terbaring menghadap samping namun sepertinya dia belum tertidur. Akhirnya kyungsoo mendekati ranjang dan duduk ditepi ranjang, ia mulai bicara pada jongin

"jongin-ah apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya kyungsoo dengan suara pelan

"anni, ada apa?" tanya jongin kemudian duduk

"emm, bukankah kau malam ini seharusnya kau masih dikantor?" tanya kyungsoo

"apa kau tidak ingin aku ada dirumah, apa kau senang saat kau sendiri dirumah?'' tanya jongin dingin

"a..aniyoo, hanya saja aku sempat lega saat aku mengira kau pulang dan tengah aku peluk, tapi ternyata itu bukan kau" ucap kyungsoo menuduk

"...' jongin hanya diam

''sahabatmu sehun, dia sudah tidur kau juga segeralah tidur kau pasti lelah" ucap kyungsoo

Kemudian jongin mulai merebahkan badanya, tapi ia tidak jadi merebahkan badannya saat ia melihat jumlah bantal yang hanya terdapat satu di ranjang itu

"bantalmu?" tanya jongin

"aku, memberikannya untuk sehun, dia pasti tidak nyaman tidur di sofa" balas kyungsoo

"tapi tidak apa-apa ,aku tidak perlu bantal" susul kyungsoo

"pakailah'' ucap jongin singkat

"lalu kau?" tanya kyungsoo

"tidak apa pakailah!" ucap jongin lembut

Kyungsoo merasa hangat dengan perlakuan jongin

''baiklah,jaljayo jonginie" kemudian kyungsoo mulai berbaring

'apa dia memangilku jonginie, apa aku tak salah dengar' batin jongi

Ctar

Suara petir terdengar kembali membuat kyungsoo segera terlonjak kembali duduk dengan memeluk jongin erat seketika, jongin yang kaget dengan suara petir yang menggelegar sekarang ia tak kalah terkejut saat kyungsoo memeluknya, ia tak membalas pelukan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menangis dengan punggung yang sedikit bergetar, isakan lolos dari bibir heart shapesnya membuat jongin mulai membalas pelukan dari kyungsoo dan menglus surai hitam bergelombang milik kyungsoo,

"tenanglah, uljima.. ada aku disini" ucap jongin menenangkan

"aku takut jongin hiks..hiks..." ucap kyungsoo dengan terisak

"kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" balas jongin sedikit terkekeh

Akhirnya kyungsoo melepas pelukan dan menatap jongin dengan matanya yang berair karena menangiis, tak lama kemudian dia berbaring dengan posisi menghadap jendela dengan gorden cukup besar yang tengah tertiup oleh angin , sepertinya kyungsoo kesal pada jongin dan akhirnya jongin hanya bisa menatap punggung kyungsoo.

Akhirnya jongin membaringkan badannya menghadap punggung kyungsoo

Spalashhh , cahaya kilat yang terlihat dari jendela membuat kyungsoo berbalik meghadap jongin yang tengah tertidur, disusul dengan suara petir yang bergemuruh membuat kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat serta menahan tubuhnya agar tak memeluk jongin, jongin yang sebenarnya belum tertidur, dia membuka matanya saat kini jongin dapat melihat betapa besar rasa takut yeoja dihadapnnya ini pada petir. Kyungsoo membuka mtanya perlahan dan matanya bertabrakan dengan mata jongin.

*selalu aja gini

Kepala keduanya berada di bantal yang sama dengan wajah hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, akhirnya jongin mulai memeluk kyungsoo menarik dalam pelukan hangatnya sambil menenangkan. Kyungsoo hanya menuruti perlakuan dari jongin ia dapat mencium aroma masukulin dari dada bidang jongin ia begitu menyukai aroma khas dari jongin yang membuatnya nyaman, tak jauh berbeda dengan jongin,ia kini tengah menghirup wangi yang menguar dari surai lembut kyungsoo. Dalam batin jongin ia merasa berhianat pada krystal bagaimanapun dia harus menjaga perasaanya agar ia tidak jatuh cinta pada 'istri'nya sendiri, tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini jongin merasa nyaman dan bahagia berada di dekat kyungsoo dan entah kenapa detak jantung jongin menghasilkan ritme yang berbeda saat ia didekat kyungsoo berbeda dengan saat ia tengah memeluk krystal. (sepertinya jongin dan kyungsoo melupakan kesepakatan mereka, masih ingat kesepakatan mereka yang hanya dapat melakukan kontak fisik hanya sebatas pegang tangan saja?)

"pagi nonna" sapa sehun saat sehun melihat kyungsoo keluar kamar dengan wajah yang terlihat segar serta celana pendek selutut dan kaus lengan panjangnya, rambut kyungsoo diikat tinggi melihatkan leher jenjang dengan kulit putih susu yang membuat sehun menelan ludah dengan sulit

"pagi sehun, kau bisa membantuku membuat sarapan?" ajak kyungsoo

''baiklah" jawab sehun

Keduanya terlihat asik dengan kegiatan mereka didapur, sesekali kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia tidak seperti tadi malam, pagi ini suasana kota seoul terasa sejuk mungkin karena bekas hujan semalam,

Jongin, kyungsoo duduk bersebelahan saat ini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan mereka tak lupa sehun yang terus menerus bergumam memuji masakan kyungsoo yang menurutnya enak, jongin yang duduk di hadapan sehun pun ia merasa kesal pada shabatnya ini.

"oh, iya jongin, hari ini aku akan pergi ke kampus, mungkin aku akan berngkat dengan kyungsoo nonna" ucap sehun kemudian menoleh ke arah kyungsoo

"..." kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menunggu apa balasan jongin

"oh,baiklah lagi pula hari ini aku tidak pergi ke kantor pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan mungkin minggu depan perusahaan akan di tangani sementara oleh appa dan aku akan mulai kuliah minggu depan nanti" ucap jongin panjang lebar 'sebenarnya aku ingin berangkat denganmu saja jongin' batin kyungsoo

"benarkah?" tanya sehun lirih

Satu minggu berakhir dengan jongin yang seminggu ini tidak pergi bekerja karena libur , hubungnnya dengan kyungsoo tidak usah ditanya, tidak ada perkembangan spesial dari keduanya bahkan kyungsoo kini lebih dekat dengan sehun, jongin hanya bisa diam serta tak terlalu memikirkan kyungsoo.

Hari ini jongin dan kyungsoo berada dalam mobil menuju kampus mereka , kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi kekampus bersama namja disampingnya sekarang ini ia tidak ingin semua mahasiswa di kampus megetahui hubungannya dengan jongin cukup sahabatnya sajalah yang tahu lebih tepatnya mungkin baekhyun karen ketiga sahabat kyungsoo yang lain yakni luhan,xiumin, dan tao belum mengetahui bahwa jongin adalh kai namja populer di kampus karena prestasi serta wajah tampannya.

"ehmm, jongin sebaiknya ketika kita dikapus kita bersikap seprti tak mengenal saja" ucap kyungsoo memcah keheningan dalam mobil

"baiklah, aku juga tidak ingin semua temanku dikampus membicarakanku tentang hubunganku dengan mu" balas jongin seolah dapat membaca piikiran kyungsoo

"ne..." jawab kyungsoo kemudian matanya beralih menatap ke jendela mobil tanpa melihat jongin yang kini tengah mnetapnya dengan bingung

'ada apa dengan dia?' batin jongin, ya kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih pendiam satu minggu terakhir ini tidak ada perdebatan seperti biasanya,

"kyung kau kenapa, apa kau sakit?" tanya jongin karena sikap kyungsoo yang berbeda saat ini

"gwenchana" balas kyungsoo kemudian kembali diam

"kelas ku akan usai sebelum jam 12 siang nanti, apa kau akan pulang dengan sehun lagi?" tanya jongin kemudian.

"mungkin" balas kyungsoo seadanya

Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sosok pendiam sekarang, dan hal itu membuat jongin menjadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah kyungsoo berubah seperti ini hanya di depannya saja, apa kyungsoo sedang marah pada jongin entahlah hanya kyungsoo lah yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya tiba dikampus dengan kyungsoo yang turun pertama tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada jongin, jongin hanya bisa melihat kyungsoo yang berjalan tak semangat menjauhi mobilnya yang berada di parkir kampus.

Drtrtrtttdrtttt

Ponsel jongin bergetar di saku celananya, kemudian tanpa melihat nama seseorang di balik layar ia langsung mengangkatnya, betapa terkejutnya jongin saat mendengar suara yeoja yang kini ia rindukan walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu mereka menjalin kontak lagi, namun kali ini jongin agak terheran pasalnya yeoja yang kini menelpon jongin, ya krystal dia akan menelpon saat di tengah malam hari, saat jongin tertidur tapi kali ini krystal menghubungnya di pagi hari.

"chagiyaa..., kemarin aku pulang dari paris dan aku baru bisa menhubungi pagi ini, miana" ucap krystal membuka suara

"eh? Kau pulang kenapa tidak memberitahuku? eoh" jawab jongin sedikit kesal

"hehe...aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, sekarang kau dimana?" balas krystal kemudian bertanya

"aku sedang di kampus, aku kembali kuliah" jawab jongin

"aku akan ke aprtemenmu nanti , othe?" tanya krystal

"tidak usah, aku yang akan menemuimu" balas jongin dengan sedikit panik

"baiklah aku tunggu di cafe saat kita kencan pertama pukul 8.00 ne?" tanya krystal dengan kata terakhir yang terdengar manja

"ne" jawab jongin

"aku tutup, bye sampai ketemu nanti malam!" ucap krystal mengakhiri pembicaraan via telpon

"bye" balas jongin dengan tatapan kosong

'apakah aku harus bertemu dengan krystal lagi?' batin jongin.

Skip

Terlihat di sebuah meja makan dengan beberapa makanan yang sudah tidak panas lagi diatasnya lebih tepatnya dingin, serta kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan kepala yang meniduri satu lengan kanannya dimeja sedangkan satu tangannya kini tengah terlipat dengan wajah yang tertupi helaian rambutnya, jammenunjukan pukul 11 malam namun jongin belum pulang.

Cklek

terdengar suara pintu terbuka, kini jongin tengah masuk ke apartemennya mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, ketika ia akan menuju kamar, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur di ruang makan. Kemudian jongin mendekatinya

jongin sedikit membungkukan badannya melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah kyungsoo memastikan apakah yeoja ini benar-benar tertidur, kemudian Jongin menyibak rambut kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah manis itu, melihat kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan pulas serta nafas beraturnya membuat jongin tak tega membangunkannya, jongin menggendong kyungsoo ala bridle style, saat jongin tengah mengangkat kyungsoo menuju kamar ia dapat melihat semua wajah kyungsoo dengan jelas, mata besar yang kini tengah tertutup, hidung mancung serta kulit putih susu tanpa cacat membuat jongin terpesona, betapa cantik 'istrinya' ini, tatapan jongin kini mengarah pada bibir heart shapes milik kyungsoo entah kenapa jongin sangat tergoda ingin mencicipi bibir kyungsoo, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, pikiranya masih bisa mengalahkan hasratnya,

badan kyungsoo yang mungil membuat jongin dengan mudah mebaringkannya di ranjang, karena jongin harus menunduk jarak antara wajah jongin dan kyungsoo hanya terpaut beberapa senti, jongin yang merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak normal membuatnya berkeringat dingin serta hawa panas menjalar ditubuhnya, kini jongin tidak bisa menahannya jongin mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kyungsoo dengan lembut. Jongin dapat merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir kyungsoo, ia merasakan seperti banyak kupu-kupu tengah menari di perutnya, Kemudian bebrapa detik berlalu , dia langsung menarik kepalanya menjauh dari kyungsoo

"apa yang kau lakukan jongin, baboya... aish,,,memalukan" ucap jongin sembari memegang bibir bagian bawahnya , kemudian mengacak rambutnya

Pagi menjelang, kyungsoo menggeliat kemudian terbangun, ia tertegun saat ia mendapatinya bangun di atas ranjan, dia teringat bahwa dia semalam tertidur di ruang makan, bukan di ranjang,

'apa jongin membawaku kesini' tanya kyungsoo dalam hati

Namun jongin kini tidak ada di sebelah kyungsoo, kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka serta kyungsoo dapat melihat jongin yang sudah mandi,ia kini mengenakan celana jeans panjang sertaa kaus hitam dan tak lupa handuk kecil di telapak tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk rambutny yang masih basah,

Kyungsoo kini menatap jongin tanpa berkedip, seolah terpesona dengan jongin kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa jongin juga menatap kyungsoo dengan raut muka bingung

"aku, tahu aku tampan kau tak usah memperhatikanku seperti itu!" ucap jongin

"eh?" kyungsoo tersadar

"ehmm... ..siapa yang memperhatikanmu?" tanya kyungsoo dengan gugup dengan pipinya muncul semburat merah karena malu

'kenapa dia terlihat sangat cantik saat tersipu seperti itu' batin jongin

"pipimu merah" ucap jongin menggoda kyungsoo

"..." kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi o_o serta memegang kedua pipinya

"aisshh sudahlah cepat mandi sana, kau bau tahu, lihatlah rambutmu seharusnya yeoja bangun lebih pagi dibandingkan namja" perintah jongin sambil menutup hidungnya dan menceramahi kyungsoo

"yakkk... badan ku tidak bau, lagi pula tidak ada urusannya dengan aku yang bangun siang" teriak kyungsoo kesal di pagi hari

"kau terlihat menyeramkan saat marah, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau dengan mu" ucap jongin

"tsk..memangnya kenapa kalau tidak ada yang mau dengan ku, apa masalah mu, asal kau tahu aku tak akan marah jika kau tidak membuatku marah terlebih dulu" dengus kyungsoo

"memang bukan masalah ku" balas jongin santai kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan kyungsoo yang kini tengah berdiri sambil berkaca pinggang

'tidak bisakah kau sedikit bersikap manis padaku?' batin kyungsoo

.

.

Keduanya kini tengah sarapan bersama ,hari ini adalah hari sabtu jadi jongin dan kyungsoo tidak pergi kuliah, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya setelah perdebatan di kamar tadi akhirnya kyungsoo memulai untuk bicara

"jongin, semalam kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya kyungsoo

"mungkin jam 11 malam , waeyo?" balas jongin dengan melihat kyungsoo

"anni, aku hanya bertanya" ucap kyungsoo tanpa melihat jongin

"kau akan pergi?" tanya kyungsoo

"mollayo. kenapa, apa kau akan pergi?" balas jongin kemudian bertanya pada kyungsoo

"mungkin aku akan di rumah saja" ujar kyungsoo

"mungkin kita bisa pergi keluar, aku tahu kau bosan jadi hari ini aku siap meng-" ucapan jongin terpotong saat ponselnya kini tengah bergetar

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

sebelumnya author mau ucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyak nya untuk readers, yang udah favorite and follow story nya, dan juga yang ngasih kritikan,saran serta suportnya. dan maaf juga karena udah berapa hari gk update ff ini

.

.

.

.

.

MAAF KALAU BANYAK TYPO/GK SESUAI EYD/CERITANYA ABSURD

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Chap sebelumnya

_"kau akan pergi?" tanya kyungsoo_

_"mollayo. kenapa, apa kau akan pergi?" balas jongin kemudian bertanya pada kyungsoo_

_"mungkin aku akan di rumah saja" ujar kyungsoo_

_"mungkin kita bisa pergi keluar, aku tahu kau bosan jadi hari ini aku siap meng-" ucapan jongin terpotong saat telponnya kini tengah bergetar_

**CHAP 6**

"yeoboseyo" jawab jongin pada sang kekasih

"jonginie~, kau hari ini apa kau akan pergi?" tanya krystal manja

Ya seseorang yang memangil jongin via telpon ialah krystal 'yeojachingu'nya

"ehmmm.. ya,Wae?" tanya jongin sembari melirik kyungsoo, kyungsoo hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya saat ini

"aku ingin pergi kencan hari ini dengan mu, bertemu tadi malam aku belum puas aku masih kangen,aku ingin menghabiskan weekend ku berdua dengan mu" ucap krystal manja

"oke, aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 nanti" ucap jongin pada krystal

"ne, aku tunggu"

"bye, saranghe~" ucap krysttal mengakhiri percakapannya

"bye, saranghe" ucap jongin lirih agar tak terdengar oleh kyungsoo

Namun kyungsoo masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas kata terakhir dari mulut jongin, entah kenapa kyungsoo saat ini merasa perih hatinya, saat mendengar jongin mengucapkan cinta untuk yeoja lain. Hey ada apa sebenarnya dengan kyungsoo apa dia mulai mencintai namja dihadapannya sekarang ini?, kyungsoo hanya dapat menatap sepotong roti yang kini tinggal sedikit, ia menundukan wajahnya terlihat sekali wajah kyungsoo yang saat ini tidak semangat sama sekali, ya mood kyungsoo baru saja di rusak oleh suara yeoja di balik telpon tadi"

"kyungsoo ya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini" ucap jongin membuka suara

"ne, tidak apa" kemudian kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi meninggalkan jongin yang menatap kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

2 jam berlalu dengan jongin menghabiskan waktunya sembari menonton tv, kini jam didinding menunjukan tepat pukul sembilan, janji jongin untuk berkencan dengan krystal, namun jongin yang tak melihat kyungsoo ,mungkin yeoja ini kembali tidur saat terakhir meningglkan jongin di ruang makan, kemudian dia masuk kekamarnya hendak berganti pakaian dan bersiap ke rumah krystal, kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di dalam kamar kemudian langsung keluar saat jongin masuk tanpa berbicara bahkan melihat ke arah jongin kyungsoo pun tidak, sepertinya kyungsoo marah.

Jongin pergi dari aprtemen menuju rumah krystal tanpa berpamitan terlebih dulu pada sang istri, kyungsoo tidak memikirkannya yeoja itu kini sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya yaitu pinguin dengan mata besar berkacamata ya-pororo.

Kyungsoo kini tengah merias diri depan meja rias, rambut hitam yang bergelombang itu kini terlihat tergerai tertata rapi, serta poni yang membuatnya terkesan seperti anak remaja padahal kyungsoo sudah menginjak umur dua puluhan, serta wajahnya kini tengah ia poles dengan sedikit bedak karena kyungsoo sudah cantik ia tak perlu meriasnya dengan make up yang berlebihan, bibir heart shapesnya kini terlihat tak seperti biasanya , bibirnya kini berwarna pink terlihat segar dan fress walaupun bibirnya itu selalu terlihat fress, namun entah kenapa kyungsoo setelah berdebat dengan jongin tadi pagi, ia tak rela dikatai bahwa ia adalah yeoja yang tidak laku,bahkan tidak menarik bagi namja-namja diluar sana.

Kyungsoo yang biasanya memakai celana jeans panjangnya serta kaus santai biasa, tapi kali ini ia memakai dress berwarna biru muda yang terlihat cantik di badan mungilnya,kemudian tak perlu waktu lama untuk kyungsoo berdandan kemudian ia keluar dari aprtemen melangkahkan kakinya yang kini terlihat mengenakan high heals yang senada dengan dress nya kali ini, kyungsoo kini sedang menuju lantai dasar untuk menemui seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di bawah, seseorang itu ialah sehun, ya oh sehun tadi mengirim pesan pada kyungsoo lima belas menit yang lalu, pesan yang dikirim sehun ialah , bahwa namja itu ingin mengajak kyungsoo bermain diluar.

Dilihat dari dandanan Kyungsoo yang terlihat cantik saat ini , ia terlihat seperti yeoja yang akan berkencan dengan namjachingu nya, ya mungkin untuk namja-sehun ia menganggapnya kencan untuk sehun dengan kyungsoo, tapi harus di garis bawahi bahwa kyungsoo ialah milik Jongin 'istri' sah dari seorang kim jongin.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo kini sudah berada tepat didepan wahana ice skating sebuah tempat di dalm pusat hiburan LOTTE WORLD , sehun ingin mengajak Kyungsoo bermain ice skating dan akhirnya kyungsoo hanya bisa menuruti permintaan sehun walaupun kyungsoo sudah terlihat lelah, bagaimana tidak lelah sehun sedari tadi mengajak kyungsoo berbelanja, menonton dan lainnya padahal sekarang sudah malam, kyungsoo tidak dapat menolak setelah melihat ekspresi meminta Sehun dengan aegyo nya.

"nonna ayo bermain ice skating" ajak Sehun mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo

"aku tidak mau, aku lelah Sehun" tolak kyungsoo

"sebentar saja, buing-buing" rajuk Sehun dengan aegyo handalnya

.

"baiklah, tapi ingat hanya sebentar"

"arra, kajja" ucap sehun kemudian menarik lengan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan Sehun kini sudah mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sepatu khusus untuk bermain skating, kyungsoo tertegun saat ia baru saja mulai menggerakan kakinya lebih ke tengah wahana permainan , ia berdiri dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada seseorang yang mebuat moodnya hancur tadi pagi, suasana hatinya mulai membaik saat sehun mengajaknya keluar, namun sepertinya Kyungsoo merasakan sakit dihatinya saat melihat Jongin tengah bermain bersama yeoja yang sangat cantik, anggun, serta badannya yang tinggi tak seperti Kyungsoo mungkin satu kata untuk yeoja yang sedang bersama Jongin sekarang 'sempurna' ya yeoja yang tengah bersama 'suami' kyungsoo yaitu krystal. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bagaimana wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat ekspresif di depan yeoja cantik itu, namun melihat jongin tersenyum lembut pada yeoja cantik itu kyungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum pahit, Jongin tidak pernah menunjukan senyuman lembut seperti itu padanya sekalipun.

Jongin tak melihat kyungsoo yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Karena kyungsoo berdiri cukup lama di tengah banyak orang, serta beberapa orang yang bermain dengan laju yang lumayan cepat sehingga ada salah satu orang yang membuat kyungsoo tersungkur jatuh menghantam dinginnya arena skatting tersebut, ia meringis kesakitan dibagian tangan kirinya.

Orang yang menyerempet kyungsoo, mungkin karena ia tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu ia tidak menghiraukan kondisi Kyungsoo yang telah terjatuh dibelakangnya.

Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh kemudian ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini sedang terduduk sembari tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanannya yang sakit.

"nonna, gwenchana?" ucap sehun panik

"appo... sehun tanganku" ucap kyungsoo kemudian ia menangis keras

"ya... uljima, apa sakit sekali?" tanya sehun

*ya ampun sehun, pasti sakitlah!

"huweee... aku ingin pulang hiks hiks" ucap kyungsoo sambil menangis seperti anak kecil

"baiklah kita pulang, tapi kita obati luka mu dulu, kita harus pergi kerumah saki dulu, ne?" Ajak sehun

"tidak, aku ingin pulang sehun aku tidak mau pergi kerumah sakit" pekik kyungsoo

Semua tatapan orang yang tengah bermain ice skatting kini tatapan mereka tertuju pada sehun dengan tanda tanya besar mungkin isi pikiran banyak orang itu 'apa yang telah dilakukan namja ini sehingga membuat yeoja itu menangis,histeris?', sehun yang mulai ditatapi banyak orang disekitar ia hanya bisa menganguk kepala beberapa kali ke setiap orang yang kini tengah menatapnya,

'apa sesakit itu, tapi kenapa dia menangis keras sekali' batin sehun

Ya, siapa yang tidak menangis histeris saat melihat sang suami yang mulai kyungsoo cintai ,tengah berkencan dengan yeoja cantik di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Saat kyungsoo terjatuh ia tidak merasakan sakit di tangannya walaupun memang tangan kyungsoo menghantam lantai arena dengan cukup keras, kyungsoo yang sebelumnya terlihat tegar menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah, namun kyungsoo hanyalah yeoja yang bisa meluapkan segala perasaannya dengan menangis, dan jadilah kyungsoo menjadikan alasan terjatuhnya untuk menangis karena patah hati. Untuk pasangan kekasih yaitu (kaistal) yang tengah berkencan didepan kyungsoo tadi, mereka tidak melihat dimana adegan kyungsoo yang jatuh dengan tak elitnya tadi.

skip

Jongin kini tengah berada di apartemennya kini jongin mulai khawatir pada kyungsoo pasalnya yeoja bermata bulat itu belum pulang padahal sekarang sudah jam 9.25 pm lewat dari kesepakatan mereka, ya hari sudah malam kyungsoo yang tadi pagi berbicara pada jongin bahwa dia akan tetap dirumah namun saat ini yeoja bermata bulat itu tak memberitahu dan menghubungi jongin bahwa dia sedang diluar.

Jongin akan menelpon kyungsoo tapi kemudian gerakan nya terhenti saat mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka memperlihatkan seorang yeoja cantik tengah masuk

Cklek

Kyungsoo masuk dengan langkah gontai, saat ini ia masih malas untuk bertemu dengan jongin

"kyungsoo... kau dari mana saja?" tanya jongin

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam kemudian ia berjalan meuju kamarnya

"aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau pulang lebih dari jam kesepakatan kita?, kau mebuatku khawatir" ucap jongin dengan mata masih menatap kyungsoo penasaran

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam

Kyungsoo sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar ucapan jongin yang menghawatirkannya, namun ia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa membalas perkataan dari jongin yang kini sedang menatap kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya,

Karena tidak ada balasan dari kyungsoo, jongin mulai kesal dan kemudian melangkah menyusul kyungsoo lebih cepat serta menarik tangan kanan kyungsoo

"kau, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tidak mendengar?" tanya jongin, nada suaranya meninggi

Karena tangan kanan kyungsoo terluka saat jatuh tadi sore ia tampak meringis menahan sakit tanpa berucap apapun, kyungsoo saat ini ingin berteriak saat jongin kini tengah memengang lengan kyungsoo tepat di luka memarnya, namun jongin yang tidak mengetahui tangan kyungsoo yg sedang sakit ia mulai mencengkram sedikit keras pada lengan kyungsoo, karena tak tahan lagi kyungsoo berteriak pada jongin dan menghempaskan tangan jongin dengan tangan kirinya

"LEPPASHHH..." teriak kyungsoo

"..." jongin hanya bisa diam saat melihat kyungsoo kini tengah menatap jongin penuh dengan keamarahan

"maaf jongin, aku lelah biar aku jelaskan besok saja" ucap kyungsoo kemudian masuk ke kamar

'ada apa dengannya' kemudian jongin menyusul kyungsoo masuk

Betapa terkejutnya jongin kini tengah melihat kyungsoo terisak duduk di ranjang dengan tangan kanannya kini tengah memegang tangan kirinya

"kyungsoo-ya ghewncana? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya jongin cemas sambil melihat kondisi tangan kyungsoo yg sakit.

"hiks.. aku terpleset tadi" ucap kyungsoo terisak

"aku akan mengobatimu" ucap jongin kemudian mengambil perban dan obat

Saat ini jongin tengah mebalut tangan kyungsoo yang mulai membengkak dengan perban. keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara tapi setelah jongin selesai mengobati luka kyungsoo, ia kemudian melihat wajah kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk kemudian namja tan itu berbicara

"mianhe, aku tak melihat luka mu tadi" ucap jongin menyesal

''gwenchana, tidak usah menghawatirkan ku" ucap kyungsoo lebih dingin dari jongin biasanya, kemudian mulai membaringkan badannya menyamping menmunggungi jongin

Pagi ini kyungsoo bangun lebih awal dari jongin, saat kyungsoo hendak beranjak dari ranjang, ia melihat jongin menggeliat tak nyaman.

"eungh.." lenguh jongin

'kumohon tidurlah kembali jongin, aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu dulu hari ini' batin kyungsoo sembari menatap jongin dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ia tak ingin melihat jongin bangun, kyungsoo hanya ingin pergi cepat dari aprtemen dan pergi kuliah tanpa harus menceritakan kejadian semalam pada jongin, sepertinya permohonan kyungsoo tak terkabul, mungkin karena jongin yang terlalu sensitive atau apa, kini namja tan itu telah terbangun dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengerjap mengondisikan matanya dengan bias cahaya.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya jongin

"ne" jawab kyungsoo singkat

"bagaimana lenganmu, apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya jongin lembut tak seperti biasanya

"..." kyungsoo hanya bisa diam

"biar aku lihat" ucap jongin kemudian memegang lengan kyungsoo perlahan

"mungkin, lebamnya akan hilang dalam waktu seminggu" ucap jongin dengan masih memegang lembut tangan kyungsoo yang masih dierban .

"apa kemarin kau pergi bersama sehun?" ucap jongin

Deg

Mata kyungsoo kini terbelalak sempurna, kyungsoo seketika menegang dan gugup, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menceritakan pada jongin

"kemarin... kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, kau berpenampilan cantik didepan nya" ucap jongin tanpa melihat ke arah kyungsoo

BLUSH

Seketika pipi kyungsoo merah padam karena ucapan jongin barusan, tapi tunggu dulu, 'kemarin?' berarti namja tan ini melihat Kyungsoo dong?, ya jongin kemarin tak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah mengobrol bersama Sehun di suatu cafe yang dikunjungi jongin bersama Krystal juga, namun Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak melihat Jongin.

"a..aku kemarin, iya aku keluar bersama sehun'' ucap kyungsoo gugup

"tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya jongin

"kenapa aku harus memberitahu mu?" tanya kyungsoo balik

"oh, kau benar aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadimu, aku mandi dulu" ujar jongin kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan kyungsoo pagi ini, Jongin mulai masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, dengan kondisinya saat ini, nampaknya yeoja bemata bulat itu sangat kesulitan melakukan rutinitasnya, tangan kanannya kini tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, bahkan kyungsoo pagi ini tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk jongin, tapi sepertinya jongin yang melihat kondisi kyungsoo sekarang ini ia dapat memaklumi kyungsoo, bahkan namja tan ini terlihat sedang duduk di sofa ruang tv tepat di sebelah kyungsoo sembari mengganti perban kyungsoo,kyungsoo yang sedang di perban tangannya pun, ia hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi yang terkadang sedikit menahan sakit sesaat. Jongin yang melihat bagaimana ekspresi kyungsoo, jongin menjadi lebih berhati-hati saat mengobati kyungsoo.

"sudah" ucap jongin

"terimakasih" ucap kyungsoo dengan mata melihat ke arah wajah jongin

"apa kau pagi ini akan pergi kuliah?" tanya jongin

"iya, mungkin sehun akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menjemputku" ucap kyungsoo memberitahu

''baiklah, jadi aku tidak usah repot-repot mengantarkanmu" ucap jongin kemudian beranjak dari sofa

"lagi pula siapa yang ingin diantar olehmu?" ucap kyungsoo mulai mengajak ribut pada jongin

"tsk, aku sudah berbuat baik padamu, tapi lihatlah apa yang kau balas padaku sekarang oeh?" tanya jongin mulai kesal saat sikap kyungsoo yang sudah kembali menjadi yeoja yang menjengkelkan

"lagi pula aku tidak meminta kau berbuat baik padaku" ucap Kyungsoo santai

"Oke jika lain kali aku melihat kau kesulitan dan jika kau meminta tolong padaku aku tidak akan mau menolongmu lagi" ujar Jongin kemudian pergi dari hadapan kyungsoo.

Kini Sehun sedang menuju apartemen Jongin, namja berkulit albino ini ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo sekarang dan pagi ini ia berencana akan mengajak kyungsoo pergi kuliah bersama seperti biasanya, saat ini Kyungsoo hanya bisa duduk terdiam di sofa wajahnya tengah ia tundukan sepertinya yeoja cantik ini tengah melamun, setelah ucapan Jongin tadi hati Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak pada jongin. Ya seharusnya kyungsoo bersikap lebih baik lagi pada Kim Jongin, tiba tiba terdengar bunyi bel apartemen yang seketika membuat lamunan kyungsoo berakhir.

Ting tong ting tong (anggaplah bunyi bel)

Kyungsoo akhirnya segera berjalan menuju pintu aprtemennya tanpa melihat intercom pun sepertinya kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu,

"pagi nonna, bagaimana kondisimu?" sapa sehun dengan senyum manisnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

HUWAAAAA... gimana ceritanya? terlalu pendek yah? lanjut jangan? author tunggu kritik dan masukanya yah .

bye sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, :*

#mungkin post nya agak lama!


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

..

...

...

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

.

_chap sebelumnya_

_Ting tong ting tong (anggaplah bunyi bel)_

_Kyungsoo akhirnya segera berjalan menuju pintu aprtemennya tanpa melihat intercom pun sepertinya kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu,_

_"pagi nonna, bagaimana kondisimu?" sapa sehun dengan senyum manisnya_

CHAP 7

"pagi nonna, bagaimana kondisimu?" sapa sehun dengan senyum manisnya

"pagi, kau lihat tanganku ini? Ini membuat hariku berat" balas kyungsoo

"mian, nonna. Tapi tenang saja aku siap membantumu selagi kau sakit" ucap sehun

"terimakasih sehun, sepertinya tidak usah. Ayo masuk dulu" ajak kyungsoo

Mereka pun masuk kemudian sehun duduk di salah satu sofa

"apa kau mau minum dulu?" tawar kyungsoo masih berdiri

"tidak usah nonna, aku akan menunggu mu disini"

"oke, tunggu sebentar aku ganti baju dulu" ucap kyungsoo

"nde" balas sehun

Kyungsoo pun masuk kekamar untuk mengganti baju dan bersiap-siap pergi kuliah bersama sehun,ketika kyungsoo akan masuk kekamarnya ia melihat Jongin yang tengah menonton sebuah berita di televisi, terlihat sekali wajah jongin yang serius menyimak berita di tv itu sampai tak melihat kyungsoo yang melihat kearahnya.

Jongin sebenarnya tahu siapa orang yang datang ke aprtemen nya, tapi sepertinya Jongin tengah kesal pada kyungsoo sampai pada akhirnya ia tak berniat untuk bertemu dengan sehun.

Kyungsoo sudah mengganti bajunya, yeoja bermata bulat itu kini tengah berjalan menghampiri sehun yang sedari tadi menunggunya

"ayo berangkat" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu

"tunggu sebentar!" ucap sehun

"apa nonna tidak punya sepatu?" tanya sehun ketika melihat kaki mungil kyungsoo yang memakai high heals cukup tinggi

"ada, kenapa?"

"seharusnya nonna pakai sepatu saja" ujar sehun kemudian berjalan mendekati rak sepatu yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu aprtemen.

"..." kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan sehun. Kemudian sehun mendekati kyungsoo sambil membawa satu pasang snikers putih, namja albino itu kini tengah berjongkok kemudian mulai melepaskan high heals yang dikenakan kyungsoo tadi

"tunggu sebentar nonna, apa nonna bisa mengambil kaus kaki?" tanya sehun

"oh, aku akan mengambilnya" kyungsoo pergi kekamarnya sementara sehun kembali duduk di sofa menunggu kyungsoo

.

"ah, ini. Apa kau akan memakai kan nya?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku sudah bilang tadi, selagi kau sakit aku akan membantu mu" ucap sehun

"jadi hanya ketika aku sakit yah?" gumam kyungsoo

Sehun yang mendengar hanya bisa diam kemudian mengambil sepasang kaus kaki dan mulai memakaikan nya di kaki Kyungsoo

''duduklah" ucap sehun dengan lembut

Kemudian dengan gerakan lembut sehun memakaikan sepatu di kaki kyungsoo, Sehun mulai mengikat tali sepatu itu dengan wajah serius, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan melihat kepala sehun yang kini tengah menunduk

"selesai..., saat kau keluar bersama ku kemarin. seharian kau memakai sepatu dengan hak tinggi itu, pasti kaki kecilmu ini sakit" ucap sehun menatap kyungsoo

"kajja" ucap sehun kemudian berdiri sambil menarik tangan kiri kyungsoo

Jongin hanya bisa berdiam diri menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan Sehun, apa yang dirasakan Jongin sekarang mungkin rasa cemburu?.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo kini sudah sampai di kampus mereka, selama perjalanan dari aprtemen Jongin tadi ,Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya, entah apa yang sedang dpikirkan Kyungsoo, Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo sekarang pun ia tak berani untuk menanyakannya.

"pagi Kyungsoo, oh? Ada apa dengan lenganmu?" ucap baekhyun saat melihat keadaan kyungsoo

"pagi baek. Aku akan menceritakan nanti baek" jawab Kyungsoo sembari melirik Sehun disampingnya

Sehun yang merasakan tatapan berbeda dari Kyungsoo hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya.

"kajja Baek" ajak Kyungsoo sembari tangan kirinya menarik tangan Baekhyun

"y...ya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ditarik oleh Kyungsoo

"Biarkan saja" ucap Kyungsoo santai

"nonna, ada apa dengan mu?, apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" teriak sehun ketika kyungsoo mulai menjauh dari sehun di koridor,

'ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali' batin sehun bertanya

"aishhh... sudahlah, akan ku tanyakan nanti" ujar Sehun kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya

Kyungsoo saat ini ia sedang duduk dikelasnya, kelas sudah dimulai 30 menit yang lalu sementara itu Kyungsoo terlihat tidak memperhatikan dosen yang tengah menerangkan, Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao hanya dapat menampilkan ekspresi dengan tanda tanya besar di wajah mereka masing-masing saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang,

"Baek..." panggil luhan

"ya, ada apa?" jawab Baekhyun

"ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?'' tanya luhan

" mollayo, sebaiknya kita tanyakan nanti" jawab baekhyun

'ada apa dengan mu kyung' batin Baekhyun

Saat ini terlihat lima yeoja cantik tengah berkumpul di sebuah cafe, ya mereka adalah Kyungsoo beserta keempat sahabatnya. Kuliah mereka telah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat sahabat-sahabatnya mengajak kyungsoo ke cafe agar menceritakan semua masalah kyungsoo.

"bagaimana lenganmu bisa diperban begitu Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya xiumin mengawali pembicaraan mereka

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo

"baiklah, mulailah ceritakan semua yang terjadi denganmu Kyungsoo-ya jangan diam saja" titah Baekhyun

"tangan ku hanya lebam tenanglah, sebentar lagi tanganku akan sembuh, tak usah mengkhwatirkanku" ucap Kyungsoo

" menurutku ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranmu Kyung jangan mencoba untuk menutupinya dari kami, ceritakanlah" ucap Baekhyun.

"apa yang harus aku ceritakan, aku tidak apa-apa Baek" jawab kyungsoo dengan mata menatap baekhyun

"aku ini sahabat sedari kecilmu Kyung, dan aku tahu apa yan kau rasakan saat ini" ucap Baekhyun

"sungguh Baek, tidak ada yang terjadi apapun padaku, aku hanya terpeleset dan sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi"

"aissshh... ya sudahlah, jika Kyungsoo tidak mau menceritakannya kita tidak usah memaksanya" ucap luhan

"ya benar, lagi pula ini kan hari pertama kita setelah satu minggu tak berkumpul seperti ini" ujar tao

"baiklah, kali ini kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami, tapi jika lain kali kau punya masalah kau harus menceritaknnya pada kami" ucap baekhyun

"nde" jawab Kyungsoo mengangguk

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka dimulai dari Tao yang mulai menceritakan bagaimana kesulitannya saat mengerjakan tugas kuliah serta pembicaraan Xiumin yang membahas bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kim Jongdae atau Chen , di antara lima yeoja cantik itu memang hanya tersisa dua yang belum menjalin hubungan dengan namja yaitu Baekhyun dan Luhan entah kenapa dua yeoja cantik itu belum memiliki pasangan.

"apa kau akan pulang dengan Sehun lagi Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun

"sepertinya tidak, mungkin aku akan naik bus saja" balas kyungsoo

"dengan kondisi tanganmu yang sedang sakit ini kau akan naik bus?" ucap luhan dengan nada meninggi

"memangnya kenapa?, ada yang salah?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya

"tidak-tidak biar Baekhyun mengantarmu saja" susul Xiumin

"ya, kyungsoo-ya aku akan mengantarmu" tukas Baekhyun

"gumawo, kalian memang sahabat terbaiku" ucap kyungsoo sambil menatap satu persatu sahabatnya

Kim Jongin kini namja tan itu tengah berbicara dengan sesorang dibalik ponselnya, sesekali jongin akan mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya saat berbicara dengan seseorang itu, ya jongin kini sedang berbicara lewat telpon bersama sang kekasihnya –krystal. Pembicaraan keduanya berakhir. Saat Jongin akan meletakan poselnya tiba-tiba terlihat layar ponsel Jongin yang kembali bergetar memperlihatkan sebuah nama bertuliskan 'Appa', jongin kemudian menerima panggilan dari appa nya.

"yeoboseo.."

'' jongin-ah apa kau sedang di aprtemen sekarang?" tanya Kim Jungsoo

"ah.. ne appa aku sedang di aprtemen, kenapa?" balas jongin kemudian bertanya

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja umma mu ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sepertinya dia merindukan Kyungsoo"

"benarkah, lalu sedang apa umma sekarang?" tanya Jongin

"dia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman lamanya"

"bagaimana dengan kuliah mu jongin?"

"baik appa, tahun ini aku akan lulus dan aku siap memimpin perusahaan appa nanti"

"appa bangga padamu jongin"

"terimakasih appa, aku hanya melkukan yang terbaik untuk appa dan umma"

"ah, ya sudah Jongin lain kali appa akan menghubungi mu lagi dan sampaikan salam appa pada Kyungsoo dan ingat kau harus menjaganya jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa denganya"

"nde appa" balas Jongin singkat

Saat ini Bekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang diperjalanan menuju aprtemen Jongin,

"kyung..." panggil Bekhyun pada kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang tengah menyetir

"ya, ada apa?"

" bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun

" baik-baik saja, tidak ada hal yang terjadi di antara kami baek" jawab Kyungsoo

"benarkah, tapi sepertinya aku melihat hal yang bebeda dengan mu Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun

"sungguh Baek Aku baik-baik saja"

"sudahlah, jika kau tak ingin cerita"

"bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"apa nya yang bagaimana?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan wajah yang nampak bingung karena pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Semenjak kau diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol oppa , bagaimana? Aku yakin pasti telah terjadi sesuatu antara kalian?" ucap kyungsoo menyelidik

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo seketika yeoja bermata sipit itu menjadi salah tingkah dan gugup, Baekhyun kebingungan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyungsoo . setelah kejadian dimana Baekhyun diantar oleh Chanyeol memang Baekhyun tidak menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan membahas tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

"t..tidak, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kami" ucap Baekhyun gugup

"benarkah, tapi kenapa kau gugup seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"yak.. kyungsoo-ya ada apa dengan mu?, kenapa kau membahas aku dengan si idiot itu eoh?" Baekhyun mulai kesal pada Kyungsoo, karena Baekhyun tidak ingin menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol

"eh, kenapa kau marah seperti ini? Aku semakin yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui'' selidik Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun

"baiklah, aku menyerah tapi aku tak akan kau sendiri tak ingin menceritakan masalah mu padaku" ucap Baekhyun

'aishh..., seharusnya aku mendiamkannya saja' batin Baekhyun. Perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang mulai terhibur akibat perbincangan Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun tadi mungkin untuk sejenak ia bisa melupakan masalah hatinya yang sakit karena Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengulas senyum saat mendengar ucapan dari Baekhyun,

"kau kenapa senyum seperti itu, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah kyungsoo

"memangnya kenapa, apa aku tak boleh senyum?" tanya Kyungsoo balik

"bukan tidak boleh, hanya saja aku bingung akan perubahan mood mu yang tiba-tiba"

"sudahlah kau fokus saja dengan jalan di depanmu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk jalan

"ishhh...'' gerutu Baekhyun kemudian kembali fokus menyetir

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke Apartemen miliknya dengan Jongin.

"aku pulang" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu kembali

'apa Jongin tidak ada?' batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar, saat ia berjalan ia menghentikan kakinya saat ia melihat Jongin yang tengah tidur si sofa, dalam benak Kyungsoo ingin sekali Kyungsoo menghampirinya tapi Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang berasrti untuk Jongin.

Skip

Setelah beberapa menit Kyungsoo kembali keluar saat ini terlihat ditangan kirinya membawa sebuah bantal serta selimut, sedangkan tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang masih sakit saat ini tak terlihat perban yang membalut tangan mungilnya, kyungsoo mulai melangkah mendekati Jongin. Ketika Kyungsoo tepat berdiri di depan sofa Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat polos saat tidur, Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat kepala Jongin dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo nampak kesulitan saat mengangkat kepala Jongin terlebih lagi dengan keadaan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit.

Pagi menjelang, terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah berusaha mengambil sesuatu di lemari yang letaknya lumayan tinggi, ya yeoja itu tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Kyungsoo yeoja imut bertubuh mungil yang tengah kesulitan saat akan mengambil sereal di atas lemari yang berada didapur, sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo melompat agar ia bisa menjangkau sereal itu, dengan kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini ia hanya bisa sarapan dengan sereal, kyungsoo tak bisa menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasanya.

"aishh... kenapa susah sekali?" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kesal

Kyungsoo tak kehilangan akal ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menjangkau kotak sereal itu, kemudian Kyungsoo mulai menarik sebuah kursi dan mulai menaikinya, dan dengan mudah Kyungsoo dapat mengambil kotak sereal itu, ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini terlihat sangat senang dan puas. Jongin yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Kyungsoo hanya dapat berdiam diri di pintu tanpa bersuara,ya jongin sedari tadi meperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

_Flashback_

_Duk-duk-duk_

_Terdengar suara lantai yang tengah terhentak, jongin yang sedang tidurpun terbangun karen suara yang berasal dari arah dapur itu, _

_"__eungh.. berisik sekali" Jongin melenguh_

_Jongin baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak tidur dikamarnya melainkan dia tidur di sebuah sofa lebih tepatnya sofa ruang tv, Jongin sedikit tertegun saat melihat selimmut yang tengah ia pakai_

_'__apa dia membawakanya?' batin Jongin bertanya_

_"__ah.. pasti dia, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia jongin, tidak ada orang lain lagi selain dia di aprtemen ini" Jongin berucap menjawab pertanyaanya sendiri seperti orang bodoh._

_Kemudian Jongin mulai berjalan kedapur ia tertegun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah melompat dengan tangan kiri yang terulur keatas untuk menjangkau sebuah kotak sereal._

_Flashback end_

Saat Kyungsoo akan kembali turun ia sedikit kaget saat melihat Jongin yang tengah menatapnya , hampir saja Kyungsoo terjatuh dari atas kursi jika ia tak menjaga keseimbangannya.

"aigooo..." ucap Kyungsoo kaget, masih dalam posisi berdiri di atas kursi

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin

"Apa kau sekarang mulai buta?" dengus Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Hehe kependekan yah?, bisa tebak apa kelanjutanya?, selalu di tunggu masukan dan kritikannya yah! jangan bosen-bosen nunggu kelanjutan ff ini! see you bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

halooo hai semuanya! author kembali update sebelumnya author mau ucapin banyak terimakasih untuk readers yang udah reviews, follow and favorite ini ff, maaf pos agak lama soalnya authotr lagi sakit n banyak tugas doain yah supaya author cepet sembuh

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READINGS

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPOS

.

.

.

_Chap sebelumnya_

_"__aigooo..." ucap Kyungsoo kaget, masih dalam posisi berdiri di atas kursi_

_"__apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin_

_"__eoh?, apa sekarang kau mulai buta?" tanya kyungsoo balik dengan wajah kesal_

_Chap 8_

Jongin pun mulai mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiam diri di atas kursi sambil menatap bingung ke arah Jongin.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit takut

"..." Jongin hanya diam dan terus mendekati Kyungsoo dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam

Grep

Jongin mengambil sekotak sereal di tangan Kyungsoo,karena Jongin yang mengambil cepat hanya dapat menatap tangan kirinya yang tak sudah memegang apapun

"ya, kenapa kau mengambilnya Eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo kesal

"Apa kau yakin akan memakannya?" tanya Jongin dengan mata menatap Kyungsoo

''nde, wae?" balas Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah kesal

"apa kau ingin sakit perut?" tanya Jongin lagi

"ya, apa maksudmu Kim Jongin, sekarang aku lapar dan aku ingin makan kembalikan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencoba meraih kotak sereal itu dari tangan Jongin

"makanlah jika kau ingin makan sereal kadaluarsa ini" ucap Jongin kemudian memberikan sereal itu pada Kyungsoo, Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa bicara apapun lagi kyungsoo hanya bisa diam setelah apa yang diucapkan Jongin tadi.

''apa-apaan, tidak mungkin" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong kemudian turun dari kursi

"aish... aku sudah mengambilnya dengan susah payah" ucap Kyungsoo kesal ketika melihat tanggal yang tertera di kotak sereal itu dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi sereal itu sudah expire, Kyungsoo hanya bisa kesal dan melempar kotak sereal itu kedalam tempat sampah. Kekesalan Kyungsoo masih berlanjut saat ia akan menuju kamar ia melihat bantal dan selimut yang masih tergeletak di atas sofa bekas Jongin semalam

''tsk.. dasar si hitam itu" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah mendekati sofa dan mengambil selimut serta bantal itu

Kyungsoo hanya dapat berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, tangan kirinya memegang bantal dan selimut diatasnya yang sudah di lipat rapih.

Cklek

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar dan meletakan selimut dan bantal di ranjang, tangan kirinya lihai membenarkan kembali sprei yang sedikit kusut. Tak lama Kemudian terdengar pintu yang tengah terbuka ternyata Jongin yang membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memperlihatkan sosok jongin yang keluar hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggang dan abs yang terlihat jelas tak lupa kulit tan sebagai ciri khas seorang Kim Jongin yang memebedakan dengan namja lain. Kyungsoo memutar balikan badannya yang sebelumya menghadap ranjang kini menatap ke arah Kim Jongin. Keduanya tampak kaget satu sama lain tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara keduanya terlihat terpaku diam ditempat dengan mata terbelalak, tanpa sepatah katapun akhirnya Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam ditempat.

"asihh... huh..huh..huh, seharusnya kau tidak masuk dulu Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo ketika sudah meninggalkan kamar, tangan kirinya mengipasi wajah Kyungsoo yang memanas

Kyungsoo kini tengah duduk bersila di sofa, yeoja bermata bulat itu kini tengah menonton acara kesukaannya di televisi apa lagi kalau bukan sebuah animasi dari seekor penguin bermata besar,bebrapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin kembali dari kamar, jika kalian bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo belum berangkat kuliah jawabannya ialah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kuliah hari ini, dan untuk sehun pun namja albino itu pergi kuliah sendiri tanpa di temani oleh Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa sehun belum menghubungi Kyungsoo pagi ini tidak seperti semalam namja albino itu menelpon Kyungsoo belasan kali namun yeoja bermata bulat besar itu tidak mengangkatnya, sepertinya Kyungsoo masih kesal pada Sehun seperti saat dikampus kemarin bahkan dari beberapa pesan yang masuk Kyungsoo hanya membalas sekali dengan isi pesannya yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak perlu menjemputnya untuk pagi ini.

"apa aku keterlaluan?" tanya Kyungsoo entah siapa yang akan menjawab,Kyungsoo teringat akan sikapnya pada Sehun

"apa aku harus menghubunginya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"menghubungi siapa?" tanya Jongin yang sudah berdiri di pinggir sofa sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah penasaran

"aigoo... kau mengagetkan ku" ucap Kyungsoo kaget

"apa kau sekarang berniat membuatku serangan jantung eoh?" omel Kyungsoo pada Jongin

"kau berisik sekali, ini masih pagi"

"siapa yang bilang malam eoh, aku tahu ini pagi" dengus Kyungsoo

"kenapa kau selalu ingin berdebat denganku?"

"..." kyungsoo hanya bisa diam

"kau bilang tadi kau lapar, bersiaplah kita akan makan di luar" titah Jongin

"aku tidak mau" balas Kyungsoo

"kau ini keras kepala, ya sudah jika tak ingin ikut aku akan pergi sendiri" ucap Jongin kemudian hendak meninggalkan Kyungsoo namun tangan Jongin di tahan oleh Kyungsoo

"tunggu sebentar" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Jongin masuk kedalam kamar

Skip

'lama sekali' batin Jongin ketika menunggu Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sofa

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Kyungsoo ketika sudah tepat didepan Jongin

"tsk ... maaf?, waktuku jadi terbuang hanya untuk menunggu mu" ucap Jongin tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo

"aku kan sudah meminta maaf" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya

"sudahlah ayo" ucap Jongin tanpa sadar menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang masih sakit

"sshh..." ucap Kyungsoo menahan sakit

Jongin yang merasa Kyungsoo menahan tak berjalan mengikuti Jongin akhirnya namja tan itu menolehkan pandangannya pada lengan kanan Kyungsoo, dengan gerakan pelan Jongin melepaskan tangan kanan Kyungsoo

"maaf..." ucap Jongin

"..." kyungsoo hanya bisa diam

"kenapa kau membuka perbanya, mungkin luka di tanganmu ini bukan sekedar lebam, bisa saja tulang tangan mu retak" ucap Jongin dengan nada sedikit meninggi memberitahu Kyungsoo

"...'' kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, wajahnya tengah ditundukan kyungsoo tak ingin memperlihatkan mata bulat besar yang kini sedang menahan air mata agar tidak menetes akibat dari perkataan jongin tadi.

"kenapa diam?" tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam

"hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo

"y..ya kenapa kau menangis?" tanya jongin pelan dan wajah yang biasanya datar kini berubah cemas

"tangan ku sakit" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap tepat kemata Jongin

Sebenarnya hati Kyungsoo lah yang lebih sakit

"maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja" ucap jongin

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo

"duduklah, aku akan mengobati tanganmu dulu" ucap jongin kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil perban dan bahan lainnya.

"tahanlah senbentar" ucap Jongin lembut,

"pelan" ucap Kyungsoo ketika melihat Jongin yang bersiap-siap akan melilitkan perban di tangan Kyungsoo

"baiklah" ucap Jongin dan mulai membalut tangan Kyungsoo perlahan

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan wajah serius Jongin yang membuatnya terpesona, bahkan jantung Kyungsoo saat ini berdetak tak normal.

"selesai" ucap Jongin kemudian menatap mata Kuyngsoo yang kini tengah menghadapnya, sepertinya yeoja bermata bulat itu belum sadar, jongin yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh hanya dapat menatap dengan ekspresi kebingungan, Jongin mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya kekanan dan kekiri untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo masih belum tersadar, Jongin dapat melihat dengan Jelas wajah Kyungsoo yang cantik, sepasang mata besar, hidung mancung, pipi gembil putih yang kini terlihat meninggalkan jejak air bekas tangis kyungsoo serta tatapan Jongin kini tepat mengarah pada bibir heartshapes milik Kyungsoo yang sudah dua kali dicium olehnya. Namun Jongin masih dengan pikkiran sehatnya tanpa basa basi ia langsung mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang kembali sadar akhirnya hanya meringis karena sakit di bagian pipi kirinya.

''apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongin

"eoh?...i..itu.. eopso" balas Kyungsoo gugup

"tidak mungkin, pasti kau sedang melamunkanku kan?" ucap Jongin menggoda kyungsoo

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap Kyungsoo

Hening

"Yakk... kau melanggar kesepakatan" ucap Kyungsoo ketika mengingat akan kesepakatan mereka

"sudahlah, apa kau mau aku tinggal?" Tanya Jongin kembali dingin pada Kyungsoo

"aishhh..." kesal Kyungsoo kemudian menyusul Jongin keluar dari apartemen

Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada di sebuah cafetaria, keduanya menikmati hidangan yang mereka pesan dengan tenang.

"mmhh... Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan mereka

"apa?"

"aku ingin pulang ke rumah appa ku" ucap Kyungsoo langsung sambil menatap Jongin

"..." jongin hanya diam sambil menatap piring yang hampir habis isinya, kemudian namja tan itu langsung merespon ucapan dari Kyungsoo tadi

"jika kau ingin pulang, pulang saja. Aku tidak melarangmu" jawab Jongin tanpa melihat Kyungsoo

"baiklah, kau sudah mengizinkannya, aku akan berangkat besok. Dan untuk soal aku kembali ke apartemenmu aku tidak tahu" ucap Kyungsoo datar

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tadi langsung mendongakan wajahnya menatap tajam ke wajah Kyungsoo, bukan ini maksud dari Jongin, namja tan ini hanya mepmperbolehkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang sementara ke rumah mertuanya, namja tan ini tidak ingin di anggap sebagai menantu yang kurang baik dimata mertua nya,

"ya, Kyungsoo-ah ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Jongin

"ada apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsooo bingung pada Jongin

"..." Jongin hanya diam

"ah.. kau tidak usah menghawatirkan bagaimana reaksi dari orangtua ku nanti, aku akan menjelaskannya dengan perlahan, bahwa kita tidak cocok satu samalain dan bukankah kita lebih bebas menjalani kehidupan kita sendiri nanti." Ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan Jongin namun di hati Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat ini tak rela jika ia berpisah dengan Jongin

"kau benar, tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Jongin

"bukanlah lebih cepat lebih baik?,Aku selesai " ujar Kyungsoo kemudian menaruh sendok di piring dan berdiri dari kusri

"aku ke aprtemen lebih dulu" pamit Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri di cafe

Jongin hanya dapat melihat Punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya meninggalkan cafe

***Kyungsoo-pov***

Brugh

Aku menghempaskan badanku seketika tak menghiraukan tangan kiriku yang masih sakit, setelah datang kekamarku ya lebih tepatnya di kamar Jongin, aku tak tahan lagi dengan perasaan seperti ini aku tak dapat membendungnya lagi bahkan dia-Jongin tak menahanku agar aku tak pergi, 'ya memangnya apa yang kau harapkan kan darinya Kyungsoo?' batinku bertanya aku hanyalah yeoja yang terlalu gampang untuk mencintai orang yang baru ku kenal selama tiga bulan ini, di sini aku sekarang menangis dengan keras tak terlihat seperti dimana tadi aku dihadapan Jongin yang terlihat tegar dan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dengan diriku.

"huwaa... umma Aku merindukan mu... hiks.. hikss'' tangis ku kencang dan terisak tak menghiraukan jika ada orang yang akan mendengar bahkan jika itu Jongin sekalipun

***Kyungsoo-pov end***

"kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin pulang?" tanya Jongin

"siapa yang akan pulang?" tanya seorang yeoja dihadapan Jongin

"ah... itu bukan apa-apa" balas Jongin pada sang kekasih

"Kau melamun?" tanya Krystal

Ya setelah kepergian Kyungsoo tadi, Jongin memanggil Krystal untuk menemaninya sarapan di cafe tadi dan saat inilah Krystal sudah duduk cantik sdihadapan Jongin sambil memakan pesanannya tadi, keduanya belum memulai pembicaraan setelah Krystal duduk tadi.

"apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu sekarang Kai?" tanya Krystal dengan wajah terlihat lembut menatap Jongin

"eopso.. aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jongin menenangkan Krystal

"ya sudah, jika ada masalah kau harus menceritakannya pada pacarmu yang cantik ini ne?" ucap Krystal dengan tangan sambil menunjukan aegyo yang menurut Jongin imut

"nde" jawab jongin sambil mengulas senyum manis pada Krystal

"untuk hari ini, aku tidak ingin jalan-jalan aku bosan" ucap Krystal pada Jongin

"lalu kau ingin pergi kemana hmmm?" tanya Jongin

''aku ingin ke apartemenmu"

Uhuk

Jongin yang mendengar permintaan Krystal tadi ia tersedak karena kaget, namja tan ini bingung harus memberi alasan apa agar Krystal mengurungkan niatnya agar tak pergi ke apartemen Jongin, jika saja tidak ada yeoja bermata bulat di aprtemennya saat ini mungkin Jongin sudah mengabulkan keinginan Krystal

"untuk itu, aku tak bisa lain kali saja hmmm?" Bujuk Jongin dengan wajah menatap Krystal lembut

"waeyo?"

"Bukankah hari ini kau harus mengurus pendaftaranmu di kampus?" tanya Jongin

"huftth... kau benar, baiklah" ucap Krystal lesu

"kenapa kau jadi tak bersemangat seperti ini?" tanya Jongin sambil memegang dagu Krystal Serta tatapan Jongin yang lembut

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Huwaaa... apaan ini fanfic makin gak jelas yah?. maaf untuk moment sweet kaisoonya belum muncul juga, di tunggu aja yah! sebentar lagi kok, kependekan yah? sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

Halooo readers ketemu lagi dengan author serta kelanjutan ff yang readers tunggu pastinya #pede bgt. sebelumnya author gak bosen-bosen untuk bilang maaf soal ini ff mungkin author bikin ff ini belum rapih, gak jelas dan banyak typo, dan author juga mau ucapin terimaksih untuk readers yang udah follow,favorite and reviews ini fanfic.

.

.

.

****HAPPY READING****

.

.

.

.

.

***ENJOY***

.

.

.

_Chap sebelumnya_

_"__untuk hari ini, aku tidak ingin jalan-jalan aku bosan" ucap Krystal pada Jongin_

_"__lalu kau ingin pergi kemana hmmm?" tanya Jongin_

_''__aku ingin ke apartemenmu"_

_Uhuk_

_Jongin yang mendengar permintaan Krystal tadi ia tersedak karena kaget, namja tan ini bingung harus memberi alasan apa agar Krystal mengurungkan niatnya agar tak ke apartemen Jongin, jika saja tidak ada yeoja bermata bulat di aprtemnnya saat ini mungkin Jongin sudah mengabulkan keinginan Krystal_

_"__untuk itu, aku tak bisa lain kali saja hmmm?" Bujuk Jongin dengan wajah menatap Krystal lembut_

_"__waeyo?"_

_"__Bukankah hari ini kau harus mengurus ulang pendaftaranmu di kampus?" tanya Jongin_

_"__kau benar, huftth... baiklah"_

Chap 9 is here

"hei- kenapa kau terlihat tak bersemangat begini eoh?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat dagu Krystal agar menatapnya

Krystal hanya dapat mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, dengan posisi yang masih sama, memegang dagu Krystal, Jongin yang merasakan perubahan mood Krystal langsung mngembalikan mood sang yeoja agar kembali ceria seperti tadi

"kau jelek jika cemberut seperti ini" ucap Jongin menggoda Krystal sambil tangannya mulai menekan kedua pipi Krystal sehingga membuat bibir Krystal maju beberapa senti, Krystal yang mendapat perlakuan dari Jongin ia hanya dapat memegang tangan kanan Jongin berusaha melepaskan.

"ya..kai lepaskan" ucap Krystal sedikit tak terdengar jelas

Kemudian Jongin mulai menurunkan tangannya

"appo~" ucap Krystal manja

"ah mianhe chagi" sesal Jongin

"apa kau marah?" tanya Jongin

"tidak" jawab Krystal datar

"apa kau tidak ingin segera kuliah dan bertemu denganku?" tanya Jongin

Krystal yang mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi seketika wajah Yeoja cantik ini berubah menjadi sumringah, jongin yang melihat perubahan mood Krystal yang kembali menjadi baik akhirnya namja tan ini kembali tenang karena dapat memberi alasan yang masuk akal pada Krystal.

Jongin kini sudah kembali ke aprtemen setelah namja tan ini mengantar sang kekasih yaitu Krystal mengurus kembali pendaftaran kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Jongin, Krystal sebelumnya pernah kuliah sebentar di universitas yang sama dengan Jongin sebelum ia pergi ke luar negeri karena kedua orangtua nya yang entah ada urusan apa, namun setelah kedatangan Krystal kembali ke Korea entah kenapa Jongin masih menjalani hubungannya dengan Krystal padahal namja tan ini sudah menikah dengan wanita lain,

Cklek

Jongin membuka pintu aprtemennya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar

"apa dia sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin entah siapa yang akan menjawab

"eh?, kau sudah pulang! duduklah aku sudak memasak untukmu!" titah Kyungsoo yang sedang menyajikan makanan di meja makan serta apron yang menempel di badan rampingnya serta tak lupa nada lembut Kyungsoo yang tak sperti biasanya

Jongin yang menerima perlakuan lembut dari Kyungsoo akhirnya Jongin hanya diam dan menuruti semua perkataan dari Kyungsoo

"makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan dan kau pasti lapar" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambilkan nasi ke piring kosong di hadapan Jongin,

'dari mana dia tahu bahwa aku belum makan' batin Jongin bertanya

Wah sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai perhatian pada Jongin,

"apa kau benar-benar akan pergi besok?"

"ya, dan aku akan meminta sehun untuk mengantarkanku" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya

"aku tak bertanya kau akan diantar oleh siapa, tapi tadi siang umma menelponku dan dia meminta kau dan aku untuk ke rumah!"

"..." Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Jongin yeoja bermata bulat ini hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan kosong yang mengarah pada piring dihadapannya

"apa kau akan tetap pergi?" tanya Jongin kembali

"apa kita akan menginap?" tanya Kyungsoo balik tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin

"mollayo, tapi jika kau tak ingin pergi tidak masalah, aku akan bicara pada umma bahwa kau tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan lain"

"tidak, aku akan ikut"

" baiklah kita akan berangkat malam ini"

"yak..kenapa harus malam ini? Kau pikir dari seoul ke rumah orangtua mua dekat apa? " pekik Kyungsoo ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin, sepertiya sikap Kyungsoo yang lembut telah hilang dan kembali menjadi yeoja yang cerewet

"kau cerewet sekali, sudahlah cepat habiskan makanan mu dan cepatlah berkemas" ucap Jongin kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan Jongin menjalani pernikahan dengan Kyungsoo tidak ada perkembangan dari hubungan mereka, dan selama itu pula mereka juga belum pernah kembali bertemu dengan orangtua mereka masing-masing kesibukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang kuliah mengerjakan tugas mereka karena mereka berada di akhir semster dan tahun inilah mereka akan menikmati saat-saat terakhir mereka di kampus karena beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan lulus, Jongin namja jenius yang mungkin akan lulus dengan prestasi yang memuaskan dan akan menjadi kepala di perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh sang appa pada nya, betapa sempurnanya hidup seorang Kim Jongin dan untuk Kyungsoo entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di dalam kamar, terlihat dimana kini Kyungsoo sedang membuka lemari dan Jongin yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan hanponde nya di Ranjang

"Jongin, apa aku harus membawa pakaian lebih?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia mulai menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya

"terserah kau saja kita hanya menginap untuk malam ini saja" ucap Jongin tanpa megalihkan pandangannya dari handpone nya

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganguk-angguk kepalanya dan yeoja bermata bulat ini mulai mengambil sebuah piama, serta celana jeans dan kaos biasa untuk dipakainya besok,

"ap kau bisa keluar sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo

"eoh? Waeyo?" tanya Jongin bingung

"aku akan ganti baju" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan dress yang akan ia kenakan

'dia akan mengenakan dress' tanya Jongin dalam hati ketika ia melihat dress pink pastel tanpa lengan di tangan kiri Kyungsoo

"baiklah" ucap Jongin kemudian melenggang pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kini sudah terlihat cantik badan mungilnya yang sudah mengenakan dress pink pastel tanpa lengan serta rambut yang tergerai bergelombang tertata dengan rapih membuat yeoja cantik ini terlihat lebih cantik malam ini,untuk wajah Kyungsoo ia me hanya menggunakan sedikit bedak serta lip balm yang ia gunakan untuk membuat bibirnya terlihat lebih fress, Kyungsoo ia tak ingin membuat namja tan yang tengah menunggunya menunggu lebih lama hanya karena Kyungsoo yang lama berdandan, ya walaupun terlihat seperti yeoja yang cuek dan tak memperhatikan penampilannya sebenarnya yeoja satu ini sangat pandai merias diri dan fashioneble namun karena sifat Kyungsoo yang lebih menyukai dirinya yang simple dan tak ingin terlihat berlebihan, Kyungsoo tak ingin repot-repot seperti kebanyakan yeoja lainnya.

''selesai, ternyata kau cantik juga Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memuji diri sendiri di depan cermin

"aigoo...berapa menit waktu yang aku habiskan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jam dinding dikamarnya

"huftth... baru sepeuluh menit kok"

Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar serta tangan kirinya yang kini terlihat sedang menenteng handbag yang tak terlalu besar,

"Jongin aku sudah siap" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya

"eoh, tunggu sebentar" balas Jongin tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo

"bukankah kau tadi menyuruhku cepat-cepat berkemas?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal

"iya...i..ya" ucap Jongin kemudian menatap kearah Kyungsoo dan sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya ketika melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang berbeda malam ini

'cantik' batin Jongin

"kau berdandan?" tanya Jongin beberapa detik kemudian

"..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tak merespon ucapan Jongin

"eh? Kenapa diam ahh.. kau benar-benar seperti wanita sesungguhnya" ucap Jongin

Bukannya pujian yang didapat Kyungsoo tapi malah sebaliknya, seharusnya Kyungsoo berpenampilan seperti biasanya saja

"yak, kau pikir aku namja? aku berpenampilan seperti ini aku melakukannya hanya demi umma, setidaknya aku harus berpenampilan baik di depannya nanti" balas Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

Jongin yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo namja tan ini hanya dapat terkekeh geli karena ekspresi Kyungsoo yang belum pernah di lihat Jongin sebelumnya

"sudahlah, kajja perjalanan dari sini kerumah jauh aku tak ingin sampai ke rumah terlalu larut"

''nde"

Kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun mulai keluar dari aprtemen mereka ,selama di perjalan menuju lift Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti Jongin dari arah belakang

"kau bisa lebih cepat sedikit?" tanya Jongin masih dengan tatapan luru menghadap arah jalannya

"eoh?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Jongin akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat berusaha mensejajarkan kakinya dengan kaki Jongin.

" Jongin" Panggil Kyungsoo ketika sudah berada tepat di sebelah Jongin

"hn..." balas Jongin tanpa memalingkan pandangannya

"kau kenapa tidak mebawa barang-barang mu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak perlu, semua keperluan ku sudah ada di rumah"

"oh..." Kyugsoo hanya ber oh ria mendengar respon Jongin

'aigoo ada apa dengan Jantungku?' batin Kyungsoo sambil tangan kananya yang mulai membaik memegang dada bagian kirinya yang tengah berdebar kencang

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini sudah sampai di basement saat beberapa langkah sampai di depan mobil, Jongin menekan tombol pada remote mobilnya yang membuat mobil itu berbunyi cukup nyaring

"naiklah" ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo tanpa membuka kan pintu mobil bagian depan dan melenggang seorang diri masuk kedalam mobil

"nde" balas Kyungsoo kemudian tangan kanannya meraih gagang pintu mobil dan masuk menyusul Jongin

"pakailah sabuk mu" ucap Jongin sambil memakai selfbelt

''oh.. nde" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian meraih selftbelt dengan gerakan perlahan tak ingin membuat tangan kanan nya kembali sakit

"kau membuka perbannya?"

"eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke arah Jongin

"kau, kenapa membuka perbannya?"

"oh... itu aku tidak ingin jika umma melihat kondisi tangan ku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dan repot nanti" ucap Kyungsoo

"..." Jongin yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan mulai menginjak pedal gas melajukan mobil mewahnya meninggalkan kawasan aprtemen.

"aku melupakan sesuatu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot menghadap ke arah jalan

"mwoya?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah bingung

Tanapa membalas perkataan dari Jongin Kyungsoo langsung mngambil ponselnya didalam tas dan langsung mencari nama seseorang si dalam kontak untuk ia panggil

"hunie" ucap Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan via telpon

'hunie? Siapa, apa mungkin Oh Sehun?' batin Jongin Bertanya

'_'__oh Kyungsoo nonna, waeyo?_"

"aku sekarang sedang di perjalan, besok aku tak jadi berangkat pagi mungkin aku akan berangkat sore setelah aku pulang dari rumah orang tua Jongin"

"_pergi ke rumah Jongin?"_

''nde, waeyo?"

"_anniyo, ya baiklah jika nonna jadi berangkat ke rumah orangtua nonna kau tinggal menghubungi ku saja"_

"gumawo, sehunie dan maaf aku telah membuat mu repot"

"_nonna tidak usah meminta maaf, aku rela berbuat apa saja untuk nonna dan jangan lupa sampaikan salam ku pada umma dan apppa Jongin, dan nonna ingat kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu"_

"baiklah, kau juga"

"bye" ucap Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan

"bye" balas Kyungsoo kemudian menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam tas

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini sudah melewati setengah perjalanan dari aprtemen menuju rumah orangtua Jongin, keduanya tidak saling bicara setelah Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan nya dengan Sehun tadi, tidak ada suara selain suara hirup pikuk jalanan serta radio yang tengah di putar didalam mobil untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Kyungsoo mulanya menikmati perjalanannya menikmati hembusan angin melewati kaca van yang ia buka namun sepertinya untuk saat ini Kyungsoo terlihat seperti sedang menjaga kesadarannya agar tak tertidur didalam mobil, kepala gadis mungil itu beberapa kali terlihat terkantuk dengan kaca karena Kyungsoo yang hampir tertidur dan kembali sadar dan berusaha menjaga kedua bola mata besar itu agar tetap terjaga.

"jika kau mengantuk tidur lah" ucap Jongin tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo

Sepertinya Jongin masih kesal dengan apa yang telah ia saksikan pembicaraan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun tadi,

"eoh?, aku tidak mengantuk" ucap Kyungsoo berbohong pada Jongin

"aku tahu kau mengantuk, tidurlah perjalanan masih jauh"

"apakah terlihat jelas?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin, ketika kebohongannya tidak berhasil

"..." Jongin tidak membalas pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo

Ada apa dengan sikap Kyungsoo malam ini, kenapa dia berubah menjadi lembut pada Jongin? Dan sedikit lebih jinak? What jinak emangnya apaan? hewan kali pake istilah jinak segala haha, apakah mungkin ia mulai menunjukan sikap manisnya pada Jongin agar Jogin mulai tersadar?, #entahlah Author juga bingung *abaikan*

Jongin mulai memasuki gerbang rumah milik orangtua nya, namja berkulit tan ini menghentikan mobil di depan Rumah megah itu, sudah tiga bulan Jongin tidak menginjakan kakinya lagi di rumah ini dan mungkin namja tan ini rindu akan suasana kamar dan rumahnya tak lupa juga kedua orangtua nya yang sangat menyayangi nya dan tengah ia rindukan. Saat Jongin akan membuka selft belt nya ia baru tersadar bahwa ia tak pergi seorang diri melainkan sudah ada yeoja cantik yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala menempel pada kaca van serta rambut panjang bergelombang yang sedikit menutupi wajah polosnya, Jongin kemudian mulai mendekatkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo berusaha membangunkannya tanpa sadar Jongin mulai mengulurkan tangannya menyibak rambut halus Kyungsoo agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo dengan jelas

"aishh... apa aku harus menggendongnya?" ucap Jongin

"tidak-tidak" ucap Jongin sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

" kyungsoo-ya" pangil Jongin sekali dengan nada lembut

"kyungsoo-ya ieorna" panggil Jongin masih dengan nada lembut kemudian mulai mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo namun belum membuahkan hasil

"Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Jongin dangan nada mulai sedikit naik

"eungh..." lenguh Kyungsoo kemudian mengerjapakan matanya

"aish..." ujar Jongin kemudian menjauhkan badannya dan kembali keposisi semula posisi seperti saat mengemudi

"sudah sampai, cepatlah turun" titah Jongin kemudian turun dari Mobil mendahului Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"selamat datang tuan muda, ah ini pasti istri tuan muda selamat datang Nyonya Kyungsoo" sapa seorang maid laki-laki dengan senyum mengembang ketika melihat kedatangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya memasang wajah datarnya sedangkan Kyungsoo karena ia merupakan gadis dengan sifat ramah ia membalas senyum dari maid itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat manis pula, senyum manis Kyungsoo yang belum pudar dari wajahnya pun kini semakin terlihat mengembang ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yaitu umma Jongin yang melangkah mendekatinya serta kedua tangan yang siap akan memeluk Kyungsoo dari kejauhan,

"KYUNGSOO-YA" Teriak umma Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo masih dalam jarak beberapa meter

"akhirnya kalian sampai, oh... umma sangat merindukan mu Kyungie" ucap Kim Yuri pada Kyungsoo ketika sudah di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dan mulai memeluk erat Kyungsoo

"pengap umma" ucap Kyungsoo

"mian, Kyungsoo, bagai mana kabarmu?"

"baik-baik saja umma''

"Jongin, kau bisa bawakan tas Kyungsoo" Ucap Kim Yuri pada Jongin dan tas yang berada di tangan kiri Kyungsoo kini pun sudah beralih pada tangan kekar Jongin

'aish... sebenarnya siapa yang sebagai anak disini?' batin Jongin menggerutu

"kajja Kyungsoo umma antar ke kamar mu, ini sudah larut kau harus istirahat dan kita mulai mengobrol besok saja" ucap Kim Yuri kemudian menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya tak bereaksi apa-apa namun di wajahnya saat ini yeoja bermata bulat ini terlihat sedang menahan sakit, Jongin yang mengerti akhirnya ia

"tunggu umma" ucap Jongin membuat Kim Yuri dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja beranjak beberapa langkah terhenti karena Jongin

"ada apa Jongin?" tanya Kim Yuri dengan alis terlihat bertautan

"biar Kyungsoo bersama ku saja" ucap Jongin sambil melangkah mendekati Kim Yuri dan meraih pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya, Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Jongin, seketika badan Kyungsoo menjadi tegang akibat posisi mereka yang terlihat sangat intim dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap Jongin bingung. Kim Yuri yang melihat dimana adegan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang terlihat mesra akhirnya hanya bisa melepas tangan kanan Kyungsoo dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa karena tidak dapat mengantar Kyungsoo, namun beberapa detik kemudian Kim Yuri dapat mengulas senyum kembali dalam hatinya ia sempat berpikir ternyata dia berhasil membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersatu karena rencana perjodohannya. Jika saja Kim yuri tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar milik jongin yang pernah mereka tempati sebelumnya, masih dengan posisi yang sama dimana pinggang Kyungsoo yang masih di pegang oleh Jongin setelah kyungsoo memastikan tidak di perhatikan lagi oleh Kim Yuri akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai menyikut perut Jongin dengan siku tangan kananya dengan menahan sedikit sakit,

"aww...yak" pekik Jongin

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"apa maksudmu?, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, jika saja umma tidak menarik tangan mu tadi aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti tadi padamu" Ucap jongin dengan satu tarikan nafas dan mulai masuk kedalam kamar miliknya yang kini telah dimiliki pula oleh Kyungsoo istrinya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiam diri setelah kepergian Jongin yang mendahuluinya, hati Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sekarang pada Jongin dan hal apa yang harus di lakukan Kyungsoo sekarang pun dia tidak tahu. Apakah Kyungsoo harus meminta maaf atau berbuat hal lain sebagai permohonan maaf, beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo mulai melangkah menyusul jongin yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk kedala kamar, mata yeoja bermata bulat ini seketika berubah berbinar ketika melihat susana kamar Jongin yang sudah di sulap menjadi sebuah kamar yang terlihat feminin dengan warna pink melekat di dinding kamar Jongin, pernak-pernik yang berada didalamya pun kini terlihat lebih khusus untuk anak perempuan , meja rias yang sudah lengkap dengan segala peralatan dan make up yang lengkap serta kamar Jongin yang sebelumnya tidak terdapat sofa atau apapun kini kamar itu sudah terlihat dua buah sofa berukuran kecil untuk di duduki satu orang berwarna blue soft yang sangat lucu. Dan mata bulat besar itu kini tengah mentatap sebuah pigura berukuran besar dengan foto yang memperlihatkan sepasang pengantin yang tengah tersenyum manis, ya foto siapa lagi jika bukan foto Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang di ambil bebrapa bulan yang lalu saat pesta pernikahannya, Kyungsoo bahkan lupa bagaimana bisa ia mengulas senyum didepan kamera saat akan di foto dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading yang membuatnya terlihat cantik dan anggun. Saat melihat foto inilah Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa ia merupakan istri dari seorang Kim Jongin, saat mengingat Jongin , Kyungsoo baru tersadar bahwa yeoja mungil ini belum melihat keberadaan Jongin di dalam kamar

'kemana dia, apa dia sedang di kamar mandi?' batin Kyungsoo

"kau sudah melihatnya, benar-benar berubah 180 derajat umma ku merombaknya bahkan ia tak meinta izinku terlebih dulu " ucap Jongin di belakang Kyungsoo

"benarkah, kau pasti tidak menyukainya lagi pula kenapa umma melakukan ini semua untuk ku, kenapa ia harus merubah kamarmu, aku minta maaf" ucap Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kemudian menundukan keplanya karena merasa bersalah pada Jongin

"kau pikir dengan minta maaf kamar ku akan kembali seperti emula?" tanya Jongin dingin pada Kyungsoo

"..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan dari jongin

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin ddengan Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf pun itu tidak akan merubah hal semua ini kembali seperti semula,

"kau harus membayar semuanya" ucap Jongin

"baiklah aku akan membayarnya Jongin asal kau memaafkanku"

"kau pikir, aku meyuruhmu untuk mebayar dengan uang"

Kemana otak Kyungsoo sebenarnya untuk apa ia memberikan uang pada Jongin yang kenyataanya Jongin merupakan namja kaya, Jongin pasti akan meminta hal lain bukan sekedar uang yang diinginkannya

"la..lalu aku harus membayar dengan apa?" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit gagap menanggapi jongin

"apa kau tidak mengerti?" Jongin mulai melangkah mendekatkan badannya ke badan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan posisinya menhindar dari Jongin

"a..apa maksudmu J..jongin?" ucap Kyungsoo masih gugup serta tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Jongin

"apa kau tidak mengerti, seorang wanita yang tengah berdua dengan seorang pria dalam satu ruangan dan kau masih belum mengerti?" ucap Jongin masih menatap tajam dan melangkahkan kakinya membuat Kyungsoo semakin mudur

"J.. Jongin apa yang akan kau lakukan" ucap Kyungsoo tak bisa menghidar dari jongin lagi karena punggunya kini sudah menempel dengan dinding di belakangnya

"kau terlihat berbeda malam ini" ucap Jongin sambil menatap keseluru tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mulai bergetar dan takut akan sikap Jongin

''J..Jongin" panggi Kyungsoo agar Jongin tersadar

"waeyo, kenapa kau terlihat takut kau kan istriku dan kau hanya miliku" ucap Jongin sambil mengunci posisi Kyungsoo agar tak lepas, dengan tangan kanan kekar jongin yang sudah sejajar dengan telinga kyungsoo telapak tangan kanan Jongin kini ia tempelkan pada dinding serta tangan Kirinya yang tengah memegang pinggang Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo semakin bergerak gelisah tak nyaman akibat perlakuan dari Jongin,

"tidak Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mendorong dada bidang Jongin dengan tangan kirinya agar menjauh namun seberapa kuat Kyungsoo melawan Jongin sepertinya tenaga Kyungsoo kalah dengan tenaga Jongin, dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menahan pergelangan Kyungsoo dan menempelkannya dinding berusaha mengunci Kyungsoo agar tak lepas dari kurungannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Gimana-gimana seru gak?, aduh pas author mau pos ini ff banyak bgt kendala maaf kalau buat nunggu lama, di tunggu saran atau masukan and kritikannya tapi jangan pedes-pedes yah, takutnya malah bikin kondisi author makin drop.

Pay-pay sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya

:*


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

LANGSUNG AJA

****HAPPY READING****

.

.

.

.

.

***TYPO SUDAH BIASA***

.

.

.

***ENJOY***

.

.

_Chap sebelumnya_

_''J..Jongin" panggi Kyungsoo agar Jongin tersadar_

_"waeyo, kenapa kau terlihat takut kau kan istriku dan kau hanya miliku" ucap Jongin sambil mengunci posisi Kyungsoo agar tak lepas, dengan tangan kanan kekar jongin yang sudah sejajar dengan telinga kyungsoo telapak tangan kanan Jongin kini ia tempelkan pada dinding serta tangan Kirinya yang tengah memegang pinggang Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo semakin bergerak gelisah tak nyaman akibat perlakuan dari Jongin, _

_"tidak Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mendorong dada bidang Jongin dengan tangan kirinya agar menjauh namun seberapa kuat Kyungsoo melawan Jongin sepertinya tenaga Kyungsoo kalah dengan tenaga Jongin, dengan gerakan cepat Jongin menahan pergelangan Kyungsoo dan menempelkannya dinding berusaha mengunci Kyungsoo agar tak lepas dari kurungannya._

chap 10

Kyungsoo, semakin takut dengan sikap Jongin sekarang jika saja Kyungsoo sedang berada di tempat lain pasti yeoja bermata bulat ini akan berteriak keras, tapi apa jadinya jika Kyungsoo berteriak di rumah mertuanya sendiri?, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepalanya menghindar dari wajah Jongin yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan nafas dan memejamkan matanya erat tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamtkan dirinya. Jongin yang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang ia hanya dapat mengulas senyum lebih tepatnya smirk di wajah tampannya tapi saat beberapa detik kemudian ketika mata tajamnya menatap bibir Kyungsoo namja tan ini memandangi bibir Kyungsoo dengan lama entah apa yang akan di lakukan Jongin ia mulai lebih mempersempit jarak antara wajah nya dengan Kyungsoo, saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak satu cm Jongin berbicara pada Kyungsoo dengan posisi yang masih sama

"kau menginginkan nya?" kemudian Jongin memundurkan posisi badannya

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Jongin yeoja bermata bulat ini kemudian membuka perlahan matanya saat merasakan deruan nafas Jongin yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari wajahnya,

"..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, bebrapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo menatap dengan mata yang tengah membulat sempurna menatap tepat ke arah mata Jongin dengan tatapan yang seolah menyeruakan perasaan kesal dan marah dalam mata bulatnya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo namja tan ini hanya dapat berdiam diri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi sedikit takut akan tatapan Kyungsoo, dan

DUK

Kyungsoo menginjak dengan keras kaki kiri Jongin dengan kaki mungilnya, jangan meremehkan tenaga Kyungsoo yang tak sebanding dengan Jongin jika Kyungsoo sedang marah ia akan menggunakan tenaga nya dengan maksimal cukup untuk membuat seseorang kesakitan

"AWW...Shhhh" pekik Jongin kemudian memegang kaki kirinya

"YAK, KIM JONGIN kau mengerjaiku eoh?" teriak Kyungsoo kesal dengan posisi sambil menghadap Jongin yang masih berjongkok menahan sakit

"mianhe, tapi Kyungsoo-ya kaki ku sakit sekali" ucap Jongin santai

"aku tak perduli" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan Jongin ke kamar mandi

Bruk

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan keras hingga membuat debaman keras

"apa-apaan dia?"

"ya Kyungsoo-ya seharusnya kau berteriak saja tadi"

"kenapa kau malah diam saja?"

"argghhhh..."

"aku bisa gila"

Itulah ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo ketika dirinya sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menyenderkan punggung mungilnya di daun pintu, tangan kirinya tengan memegang dada yang sekarang terlihat masih mengembang dan mengempis akibat darah yang mengalir cepat. Sudah hampir lebih dari lima belas menit Kyungsoo belum keluar dari kamar mandi Jongin yang tidak melihat kembalinya Kyungsoo namja tan ini hanya dapat menyerinyitkan keningnya berpikir 'sedang apa Kyungsoo di dalam' , 'apa mungkin dia sekarang takut bertemu dengan ku?' batin Jongin bertanya lagi, Jongin akhirnya mulai melangkah mendekati pintu kamar mandi itu mengetuk pelan

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau sedang apa?''

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"..." pertanyaan dari Jongin pun tak membuahkan balasan dari Kyungsoo

"apa kau tidur didalam?"

Yang benar saja Jongin masa istrimu tidur di dalam kamar mandi malam-malam begini

''Kyung-" ucapana Jongin terpotong

"PERGI, aku tidak ingin melihatmu Jongin" pekik Kyungsoo di dalam kamar mandi

'sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"baiklah aku akan tidur di luar" ucap Jongin kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

***Kyungsoo-pov****

Aku mulai memutar kenop pintu ketika mendengar langkahnya yang mulai menjauh dari arah kamar mandi, dan saat aku membukanya memang benar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya tadi, Jongin telah pergi keluar untunglah namja itu mulai mengerti. Setidaknya dia harus mengerti dengan situasiku sekarang. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan aku melangkah medekati ranjang untuk mengambil tas ku yang telah di letakan Jongin di atas ranjang tadi, aku mengambil piamaku di dalam tas dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaianku.

'di mana dia akan tidur?' batin ku bertanya, masa bodoh dengannya aku tak perduli untuk saat ini aku belum siap bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi, dia pikir aku ini apa?.

Aku mulai menaiki ranjang dan duduk dengan posisi kaki ku yang terlentang serta punggung ku yang tengah menyender di kepala ranjang, aku mulai memperhatikan kembali isi ruangan yang tengah aku tempati, benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin kamar Jongin sekarang sudah berubah 180 derajat bahkan kamar ini lebih mirip dengan kamarku , hanya saja aku baru menyadari di dalam kamar Jongin ,hal yang tidak sama sekali di rubah ialah hanya ranjang dan sprei yang terakhir aku pakai ketika aku mulai tinggal di rumah ini. Mata ku kini tertuju pada foto pernikahan ku dengan Jongin aku mengulas senyum ketika melihat wajah tampan Jongin berdiri di sampingku dengan badan tegapnya yang tengah memakai tuxedo. Sedikit melamun aku teringat dimana ciuman pertamaku dilakukan dengan Jongin di gereja saat itu di hadapan orang banyak yang hanya tertuju kepada kami, aishh... wajahku memerah saat mengingat dimana kejadian itu. Tidak dapat di pungkiri lagi aku mencintaimu Jongin. Jam kini sudah menunjukan jam 00.30 malam tapi aku belum bisa tertidur entah apa yang terjadi dengan perasaanku sekarang, saat ini aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Jongin, aku ingin tahu dia sedang dimana sekarang dan aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang, tapi untuk bertemu dengannya sungguh aku belum siap bahkan jika boleh saja aku meminta Tuhan tolong Jadikan malam ini malam yang panjang, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok antara aku dengannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di rak buku Jongin, aku tak heran kenapa banyak sekali buku tebal yang tersusun rapih di rak itu pantas saja Jongin menjadi namja jenius ternyata dia seseorang yang gemar membaca, mungkin?, aku mulai mendudukan kembali duduk seprti tadi namun kaki ku kali ini aku lipat (duduk bersila). Aku mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran halaman buku itu mataku memperhatikan dengan jelas setiap kata-kata yang tersusun mejadi kalimat namun seberapapun aku memahami isi dari bacaan itu aku tak mengerti apa makna di balik tulisan itu, mungkin dalam hal ini memang otaku lemah.

Cklek

Terdengar pintu tengah terbuka, aku yang mendengar itu seketika badan ku refleks menaruh sembarang buku yang sedang ku baca di meja nakas dan membaringkan badanku serta menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhku agar tak terlihat, dan memejamkan mataku erat berusaha agar cepat terlelap. Suara deritan ranjang seperinya Jongin tengah menaiki ranjang, dan aku pula dapat merasakan Jongin tengah menarik selimut yang tengah aku pakai pula,ya ampun ada apa ini kenapa punggung ku seperti akan di pegang oleh Jongin.

***Kyungsoo-pov end***

***normal-pov***

Jongin kembali dari luar dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, namja tan ini sepertinya kelelahan dan berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang yang tengah di tiduri oleh seseorang di atasnya dan siapa lagi jika bukan istrinya ya Kyungsoo.

'apa dia sudah tertidur?' batin Jongin bertanya dan mulai menaiki ranjang membaringkan badannya di sebelah Kyungsoo. Posisi jongin kali ini ia hanya dapat berbaring menghadap punggung Kyungsoo yang tengah membelakanginya, dalam hati Jongin ia merasa nyaman saat berada di samping Kyungsoo dan Jongin selalu ingin membuat Kyungsoo kesal padanya dan Jongin sangat menikmati dirinya yang sellalu berdebat dengan Kyungsoo namun Jongin juga namja tan ini ingin melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu yang telah di lakukan Kyungsoo pada Jongin saat Jongin datang ke aprtemen

'apa aku mulai menyukai mu soo?' batin Jongin bertanya masih mentap ke arah Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya

"apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin

"ku anggap kau sudah tidur,aku mau meminta maaf bukan aku bermaksud untuk berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terhadap mu tapi hanya saja aku terlalu kesal padamu, kenapa umma lebih memperhatikan menantunya sekarang di banding anaknya sendiri" ucap Jongin lirih dan sedikit merengek di kalimat terakhirnya

"kau bilang kau akan tidur di luar , kenapa malah kembali eoh?" ucap Kyungsoo seketika dengan badan yang tengah ia balikan tepat menghadap Jongin

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo seketika badannya ia jauhkan, namja tan ini sepertinya kaget akan sikap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba

"aigoo.. kau membuatku kaget saja"

"kenapa kau kembali?"

"memangnya kenapa? lagi pula ini kamar ku, apa kau benar-benar takut?"

"takut apa?''

"tidak usah berbohong Kyungsoo-ya, saat melihat wajah ketakutan mu tadi sungguh ingin membuat ku tertawa haha..."

'dia tertawa? Apa itu lucu?' batin Kyungsoo menatap heran Jongin

"yak, kau pikir itu lucu eoh?"

"haha...'' jongin masih tertawa

Dimana sikap dingin Jongin yang selalu dia tunjukan di depan Kyungsoo sungguh kali ini Jongin menunjukan tawa lepasnya di depan Kyungsoo

''berhentilah tertawa Kim Jongin, atau kau akan mati" ancam Kyungsoo kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil melotot ke arah Jongin

"baiklah tapi ha...ha..haha..mfhtthh..." Jongin menuruti Kyungsoo dan bebrapa detik kemudian Jongin tak dapat menahan tawa yang akan kembali keluar dari mulutnya, melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mulai marah akhirnya Jongin hanya dapat menutup mulutnya sambil tangan kanannya memegang perut yang terasa sakit akibat tawa lepasnya.

"YAK, dasar hitam kubilang berhenti"

Bugh

Uhuk

Kyungsoo yang sudah geram pada Jongin akhirnya yeoja mungil ini melayangkan tinjuan tangan kirinya tepat di perut Jongin, ternyata pukulan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jongin menyerinyit wajahnya terlihat seperti kesakitan karena ulah Kyungsoo, masih belum puas dengan tinjuan Kyungsoo akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai memukul dada bidang Jongin ya walaupun pukulannya ini sama sekali tidak membuat Jongin kesakitan.

Bugh bugh bugh

"kau pikir itu lucu eoh?"

"hentikan Kyungsoo"

"tidak akan"

Grep

Jongin yang tak tahan dengan pukulan Kyungsoo akhirnya namja tan ini mencengkram kedua tangan Kyungsoo menahan agar berhenti memukulinya,

"oh.."

Kyungsoo sukses mendarat tepat di dada bidang Jongin, wajah keduanya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, Jongin terus menatap intens ke setiap lekukan wajah lugu Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menyeruakan perasaan kagumnya terhadap Kyungsoo

"cantik" gumam Jongin

"apa?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengerjapkan matanya kemudian kembali duduk menarik posisi badanya yang menindih Jongin

"ah.. tidak" tukas Jongin sambil mendudukan badanya sama seperti Kyungsoo

"aku mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi"

"tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

"ah ya sudahlah Jongin ini sudah larut, tidurlah aku lelah" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian membaringkan badannya memunggungi Jongin dan menarik selimut dengan gerakan cepat sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"..." Jongin masih terdiam duduk sambil menatap punggung Kyungsoo

'ada apa ini?' batin Jongin sambil memegang dada bagian kirinya

Jantung Jongin kini berdetak abnormal, Jongin merasakan hal lain saat berada di dekat Kyungsoo entah itu persaan apa, hanya saja Jongin sebelumnya pernah merasakannya saat dengan Krystal tapi untuk kali ini suasana nya sungguh berbeda ia merasakan berkali-kali lipat jika dirinya berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian Jongin mulai membaringkan badannya dan menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap tidur.

Kim Yuri sedang memasak didapur tangan nya saat ini terlihat sedang memotong sayuran yang akan diolahnya untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kim yuri dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajah paruh baya nya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang datang menhampirinya

"iya umma selamat pagi"

"selamat pagi Kyungsoo bagaimana istirahat mu, apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

Jika saja Kyungsoo boleh berkata jujur ingin sekali Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang sudah terjadi semalam pada umma Jongin bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tidur nyenyak kalau ia tidur satu ranjang dengan namja yang telah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati dan apa boleh buat Kyungsoo kali ini dia harus terlihat baik-baik saja di depan mertua yang sangat menyayanginya ini,

"nde aku tidur nyenyak, dan untuk kamar Jongin umma benar-benar sukses membuatnya sebal padaku"

"benarkah? Maafkan umma Kyungsoo, habisnya umma ingin sekali membuatmu senang di tengah-tengah keluarga kami"

"terimakasih umma aku selalu senang, umma tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk ku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis

"kau memang menantu idaman Kyungsoo pasti Jongin beruntung memiliki istri seprtimu" ucap Kim yuri sambil memegang tangan kanan Kyungsoo

"ah umma biar aku membantu memasak"

"baiklah, pakailah apron terlebih dulu"

.

.

.

"kyungsoo-ya" panggil Kim Yuri

"nde umma, ada apa?" sambil mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo dari sayuran yang tengah ia potong

"apa Jongin belum bangun?"

"mungkin dia masih tidur umma sepertinya dia sangat lelah"

"yah dia pasti lelah perjalanan dari aprtemen ke sini memang sangat jauh"

''kasihan sekali anak itu, bahkan saat dia datang umma menyabutnya tak seperti dulu"

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam dengan tatapan bingung

''walaupun Jongin terlihat dingin tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang manja jika dekat dengan ku Kyungsoo, dia akan terlihat lembut dan dia juga terlihat tampan jika tersenyum manis tapi entah kenapa untuk sekarang ini aku jarang melihatnya tersenyum tulus, hufhthh... ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Kyungsoo sempat teringat dimana kejadian Jongin yang tengah tersenyum pada seorang yeoja cantik di arena ice skating beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyunngsoo sangat menginginkan bahwa dirinyalah yang dbisa membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"soo-ya, kyungsoo-ya ada apa dengan mu kenapa kau melamun?"

''eoh? Anniyo umma "

"ya sudah ayo kita sajikan makanannya, kita akan sarapan bersama"

Kyungsoo dan Kim Yuri akhirnya mereka kini sudah selesai dengan urusannya didapur, keduanya kini terlihat puas ketika melihat beberapa makanan yang sudah tertata rapih dan terlihat enak di meja, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara berat menyapa telinga mereka

"ah, selamat pagi Kyungsoo, selamat datang di rumah kami kembali, maafkan appa semalam tidak menyabut kedatangan mu"

"tidak apa-apa appa"

"ya sudah mari kita sarapan" ucap Kim Jongsoo kemudian menarik salah satu kursi

"dimana Jongin?" tanya Kim Jongsoo

"mungkin dia belum bangun appa, biar aku membangunkannya"

"tidak seperti biasanya anak itu bangun terlambat?"

"mollayo" balas Kim Yuri pada suaminya

Di kamar

"maafkan aku tapi untuk hari ini aku tak bisa mengantar mu Krys lain kali saja ne?"

"_aku tidak mau, jika kau tidak menjemputku dalam waktu tiga puluh menit aku akan ke aprtemenmu sekarang" _

"aku sedang tidak di aprtemen, aku sekarang sedang di rumah orangtua ku"

_"__di rumah orangtua mu?"_

"nde''

_"__tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku?" _

"maafkan aku,"

Tut tut tuut

Krystal memutuskan sambungan secara seepihak membuat Jongin menatap bingung pada ponselnya, saat Jongin akan meletakan ponselnya di meja nakas Jongin sangat terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri mematung di ambang pintu sambil menatap ke arahnya

"kau sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Jongin

"orangtua mu sudah menunggu mu untuk sarapan, cepatlah" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menawab pertanyaan dengan wajah datar kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin

"selamat pagi appa umma" sapa Jongin ketika sudah berada di ruang makan

"pagi Jongin" jawab Kim Yuri dan Kim Jongsoo bersamaan

Kim yuri, Kim Jongsoo dan Jongin terlihat mengobrol asik di acara tengah makan mereka mungkin karena rindu orangtua dan anak yang tak bertemu hampir tiga bulan ini ketiganya terlihat sangat bahagia, bahkan saat ini terdengar tawa dari Kim Jongsoo sang kepala keluarga, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terlihat murung kepala yang ditundukan mentatap kosong pada piring yang masih terlihat makanan yang utuh belum dimakanya.

"bagaimana dengan kuliah mu Jongin?" tanya Kim Jongsoo

"berjalan lancar appa, dan beberapa bulan lagi aku akan sidang dan aku akan lulus" ucap Jongin pada sang app

"bagus kalau begitu, umma sudah menyiapkan rencana bulan madu mu dengan Kyungsoo jika kalian sudah lulus nanti" susul Kim Yuri dengan nada semangat

"bagaimana Kyungsoo"

"eoh? Iya" Kyungsoo yang bengong akhirnya tanpa sadar mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Kim Yuri yang sama sekali tidak di dengarnya karena melamun

Jongin yaang mendengar keputusan Kyungsoo namja tan ini hanya bisa menatap tajam tak percaya pada istrinya, bagaimana untuk rencana bulan madu jika untuk tidur satu ranjang saja mereka harus melewati perdebatan dan suasana yang awkward.

"kyungsoo apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kim Yuri ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat

"aku baik-baik saja umma hanya saja kepala ku terasa pusing"

"kau pusing? Apa kau merasakan hal lain?"

"hal lain? Apa maksud umma aku tidak mengerti"

"ah maksud umma, apa kau merasa mual atau semacamnya?"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam mencerna apa yang dikatakan mertuanya ini

"umma harap kau hamil Kyungsoo, umma benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kelahirannya"

"hamil?" tanya Kyungsoo heran

Uhuk

Jongin yang mendengar percakapan antara umma dan istrinya seketika Jongin tersedak akibat air yang tengah diminumnya, Kyungsoo yang refleks akhirnya hanya dapat mengelus punggung Jongin dan memeberikan segelas air minum pada Jongin

'dia pasti terkejut' batin Kyungsoo

'aku harus menjelaskan semuanya, bagaimana jika umma Jongin terlalu berharap dengan kehamilan yang tidak akan terjadi ini'

"ah umma, tidak mungkin Aku hamil, aku merencanakannya dengan Jongin lagi pula aku belum siap jika aku hamil saat aku masih berkuliah, maafkan aku umma" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melirik Jongin sekilas , kemudian menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah pada Mertuanya.

Kim yuri yang mendengar pernyataan dari Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya bisa diam dan kemabali memakan makanannya yang belum habis

'maafkan aku umma' batin Kyungsoo

Jongin yang mengerti akan suasana akhirnya namja tan ini mengajak Kyungsoo kebali ke kamar dengan alasan mengantarkan Kyungsoo agar istirahat di kamar

"umma biar aku mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamar sepertinya dia sakit"

"ya kau antarlah dia"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menuruti semua perlakuan Jongin,

"duduk lah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin cemas

"tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku, kembalilah sarapan aku akan istirahat sebentar"

"baiklah"

Skip

"bagaimana kondisi mu Kyungsoo apa masih terasa pusing, apa sebaiknya perlu ke rumah sakit" ucap Kim Yuri saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menghampiri sofa ruang tempat berkumpul keluarga

"sedikit membaik umma, tidak usah khawatir aku baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

nah chap 10 udah di post walaupun pendek yang penting udah update, haha author ngomong apa sih, habisnya ngopy dari document ke blognya susah bgt jadinya gitu deh bnyk bgt kendala, author mau tanya, ini ff mending sampe berapa chap yah? author sendiri bingung, buat chap selanjutnya kira-kira ditunggu sampai 1 minggu yah, soalnya author mau fokus sama ulangan author!

.

.

*XOXO*

*BOW

.

.

.

.

PAY-PAY

NO SILENT READERS

Ditunggu koment and masukannya


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

Haloooooo readers, author kembali update, maaf agak lama update fanfic myflwif ini. Pasti pada nungguin ini fanfic *pede bgt. Dari pada banyak omong mending langsung aja

***HAPPY READING***

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS****

.

.

...NO SILENT READERS...

.

.

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_"__bagaimana kondisi mu Kyungsoo apa masih terasa pusing, sebaiknya kau perlu ke rumah sakit" ucap Kim Yuri saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menghampiri sofa ruang tempat berkumpul keluarga_

_"__sedikit membaik umma, tidak usah khawatir aku baik-baik saja"_

CHAP 11

"umma, dimana Jongin?"

"eoh, umma lihat tadi dia sedang membaca di ruang tv"

"kalau begitu aku akan kesana dulu"

"nde"

'apa kau mencintai anak ku Kyungsoo?' Batin Kim Yuri

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui Jongin di ruang tv, Kyungsoo sampai di ruang tv dan dapat melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat sedang membaca buku namun ketika Kyungsoo lebih memperhatikannya lagi Kyungsoo merasakan hal lain, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang memandang kosong buku yang tengah di pegangnya, ya memang benar Jongin tidak benar-benar membaca buku.

"ekhem.." dehem Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersadar, kemudian Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin

"kau sudah bangun? Apa masih sakit?"

"sedikit" Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin

"apa kau benar-benar akan pulang?"

"mollayo, jika kau mengantar ku ke aprtemen dulu baru aku akan pulang, barang-barangku masih di sana"

"..."

"ya Jongin-ah kenapa kau diam?"

"apa kau tidak bisa untuk tinggal sebentar di sini?" Tanya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo

" eoh?" Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan jongin

"baiklah, segera berkemas aku akan mengantar mu!"

"tunggu sebentar aku akan menemui umma terlebih dulu"

"tidak perlu"

"waeyo?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran

"..."

"aku tidak mengerti akan sikap mu Jongin, aku akan tetap menemui umma mu dulu" Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan Jongin

"kenapa kau terlihat murung seperti ini hmm?" Kim Jongsoo bertanya pada istrinya yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil kepalanya menyender di bahu Kim Jongsoo

" Jongin dan Kyungsoo" ucap Kim Yuri

"memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"aku takut jika hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak akan seperti yang kita inginkan yeobo"

"tidak seperti yang kita inginkan? Sepertinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo mereka baik-baik saja"

"ya, kau tidak mengerti, sepertinya Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya bersandiwara di depan kita dan aku yakin Jongin belum pernah melakukan itu dengan Kyungsoo" Kim Yuri mulai kesal dengan suaminya

"itu? Apa maksudnya?" Kim Jongsoo bingung akan sikap Kim Yuri

'ishhh dasar appa dan anak sama-sama tidak peka' batin Kim Yuri

"apa aku harus menjelaskannya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bagaimana mereka bisa memberi kita Cucu jika mereka belum pernah berhubungan" ucap Kim Yuri dengan satu tarikan nafas menjelaskan pada suaminya.

"oh... mwo?" Kim Jongsoo hanya ber oh ria dan ia memekik setelah mencerna perkataan dari istrinya

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"mollayo, aku benar-benar sayang pada Kyungsoo dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya"

"sudahlah kau tenang saja, aku yakin mereka pasti akan saling menyadari perasaan satu sama lain, kau tidak usah khawatir aku yakin itu" Kim Jongsoo menenangkan istrinya

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo kapan mereka akan pulang?''

"mollayo, aku masih ingin bersama mereka, di rumah sebesar ini aku merasa kesepian"

''kenapa tidak meminta Jongin dan Kyungso untuk menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari"

"ah ya benar, aku akan menemui anak itu dulu"

"o umma, baru saja Kyungsoo akan menemui umma" baru saja Kyungsoo akan meninggalkan Ruang tv namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat mertua perempuannya datang menghampirinya

"duduklah sebentar, umma ingin bicara dengan mu Kyungsoo"

"ah nde" Kim Yuri dan Kyungsoo kembali duduk di sofa dengan posisi Kim Yuri berada di tengah antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongine, umma tahu kalian sibuk dengan tugas kuliah kalian, tapi apakah kalian bisa menginap beberapa malam lagi disini, umma benar-benar kesepian jika terus tinggal sendiri di rumah ini, jika saja appa mu tidak pergi kekantor pasti umma tidak akan merasa kesepian" Kim Yuri membujuk Jongin sambil memegang tangan Jongin manja.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedih ketika melihat mertuanya seperti ini, Kyungsoo merasa tak tega jika harus menolak permintaan mertua yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"umma, aku akan menginap di sini, tapi untuk Kyungsoo aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo akan-"

"eoh,itu itu baiklah aku juga akan menginap" Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan Jongin

"terimakasih Kyungsoo, umma benar-benar sayang padamu"

"nado umma'' Kim Yuri memeluk Kyungsoo erat,

Sebuah senyuman terlihat diwajah Kim Yuri, yeoja paruh baya itu sepertinya sedang menyusun rencana untuk anakknya ya walau bagaimanapun Kim Yuri tetap akan berusaha keras membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersatu dengan cara apapun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini sedang berada di taman belakang rumah, keduanya tengah duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi panjang yang menghadap Kolam. Suasana taman yang sejuk membuat keduanya menikmati dalam diam tanpa adanya perbincangan, Jongin namja tan ini sekarang sedang membaca bukunya namun sesekali Jongin akan menoleh ke samping kanannya yang sudah ada Kyungsoo yang sedang mendengarkan musik lewat earpon yang menempel pada kedua telinganya,yeoja bermata bulat ini kini sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati musik yang tengah mengalun lembut, Jongin dapat melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo yang tengah terpejam menikmati lagu, rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai serta terlihat beberapa helai rambutnya tertiup angin membuat Kyungsoo saat ini terlihat anggun di mata Jongin.

"kyungsoo-ya" panggil Jongin

"kyung" panggil Jongin kembali

"eoh? Kau memanggilku?" Kyungsoo melepas headset yang dipakainya

"hm, kau kenapa menerima permintaan umma, bukankah kau akan pulang?"

"aku merasa tidak enak pada umma jika aku menolak, tunggu bukankah kau meminta ku agar aku tidak pergi?"

"kau percaya diri sekali"

"ya Jongin aku tak ingin berdebat dulu dengan mu"

"ya baiklah, dan aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau menyetujui rencana bulan madu itu?"

"eh? Bulan madu? Apa yang kau katakan Jongin, aku tidak mengerti"

"saat sarapan tadi pagi kau menyetujui rencana umma, dan apa maksudnya dengan kau yang tidak mengerti? Daya ingat mu memang payah"

"sungguh Jongin aku tidak mendengarnya mungkin aku... "

"ya Aku tahu ke melamun tadi pagi, apa yang kau lamunkan?''

"itu tidak penting"

"tidak penting sehingga membuatmu masuk kedalam rencana umma begitu?"

"mian~ Jongin, Eoh eothokae Jongin~?"

"mollayo kau sediri yang membuatnya seperti ini,lagi pula tidak masalah hanya bulan madu saja kan dan kita tidak akan melakukan apapun"

"walau bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin pergi dengan mu"

"Yak, kau mulai cari rubut denganku? Lagi pula siapa yang ingin pergi denganmu yang benar saja!"

"ishh..." Kyungsoo hanya dapat mendecak sebal pada Jongin jika sudah begini Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahan ingin sekali Kyungsoo melayangkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Jongin.

Keduanya kembali teridiam Kyungsoo dan Jongin belum memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam rumah, keduanya masih ingin menikmati suasana taman yang begitu nyaman, terlihat kini langit mulai berubah perlahan menampilkan langit sore yang begitu indah.

Handphone Kyungsoo berdering

"yeoboseyo, sehunie"

_"__nonna kenapa nonna tidak menghubungi ku eoh?" _terdengar suara sehun yang seperti marah dibalik telpon

"mian Sehunie, aku benar-benar lupa"

_"__lupa, memangnya sesibuk apa nonna sampai lupa denganku?"_

"eh? Ya sehun kau berharap aku terus mengingatmu setiap hari begitu?"

_"__iya memangnya kenapa?"_

"lupakan saja, oh Ya aku tidak jadi pulang ke rumah orangtua ku!" Kyungsoo memberitahu

_"__tidak jadi. Kenapa?"_

"umma Jongin meminta agar kami tinggal beberapa hari lagi"

_"__hah... aku akan merindukan mu Nonna, lalu kuliah mu?'' _sehun membuang nafas panjang ekspresinya terlihat murung sekarang

"aku saja tidak merindukanmu, untuk kuliah ku sepertinya aku akan menghubungi dosen ku aku akan cuti untuk beberapa hari"

_"__nonna jahat sekali, ya baiklah aku akan mencari penggangti nonna saja"_

"YAK, memangnya aku ini barang apa? Seenaknya cari pengganti"

"Kau berisik sekali, menggangu konsentrasiku saja!" Ucap jongin yang sedari tadi membaca buku namun dengan konsentrasinya tertuju jelas mendengarkan Kyungsoo yang tengah bicara dengan Sehun, namun entah Jongin yang memang terganggu atau cemburu Jongin mulai megomeli Kyungsoo.

"maaf Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, sambil menutup ponselnya dengan tangan berusaha menyebunyikan suara agar Sehun tak mendengar.

_"__hallo Nonna, aku mendengar suara si hitam, apa dia sekarang sedang bersamamu?"_

"oh iya dia sedang membaca buku sekarang"  
_"apa aku menggangu kalian?"_

"tidak-tidak sama sekali"

"..."

"Sehunie, sudah sore aku mau mandi dulu"

_''__nde, mandi dan dandanlah yang cantik"_

"tanpa dandan pun aku sudah cantik"

Jongin sudah tak tahan dengan Kyungsoo, Kuping Jongin terasa panas mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung menutup buku dengan cukup keras dan beranjak dari kursi meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri di taman.

''jongin" panggil Kyungsoo

"_nonna, ada apa?"_

_"_eoh, tidak ada apa-apa Sehun sudah dulu sampai ketemu di seoul"

_"__nde bye"_

"bye" Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan dan mulai menyusul Jongin masuk kedalam.

Jongin kini namja memutuskan untuk mandi membersihkan badannya dan menenangkan pikirannya setelah mendengar anatara percakapan Kyungsoo dan Sehun via telpon tadi namun di kepala Jongin kini namja tan itu masih terngiang dan terbayang ekspresi Kyungsoo saat bertelpon dengan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

**"****mian Sehunie, aku benar-benar lupa"**

**"****eh? Ya sehunie kau berharap aku terus mengingatmu setiap hari begitu?"**

**"****lupakan saja, oh Ya aku tidak jadi pulang ke rumah orangtua ku!" Kyungsoo memberitahu**

**"****umma Jongin meminta agar kami tinggal beberapa hari lagi"**

**"****aku saja tidak merindukanmu, untuk kuliah ku seperti aku akan menghubungi dosen ku aku akan cuti untuk beberapa hari"**

**"****YAK, memangnya aku ini barang apa? Seenaknya cari pengganti"**

**"****tanpa dandan pun aku sudah cantik"**

Perkataan Kyungsoo terputar di kepala Jongin membuat namja tan ini sekarang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jongin namja Jenius itu dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang di katakan Sehun walaupun Jongin tidak mendengarnya, dengan mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo saja Jongin pasti sudah dapat mengira apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

''menghilanglah dari kepalaku"

"arghh... apa aku cemburu?''

Kyungsoo sekarang sedang duduk di ranjang, terlihat kaki Kyungsoo yang di gerak-gerakan serta bibir bagian bawahnya yang tengah digigit, ya Kyungsoo sekarang tengah menunggu Jongin yang belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin di kamar, karena kyungsoo tidak mebawa pakaian lebih ia berencana akan meminjam baju Jongin yang siapa tahu ada yang pantas dikenakannya, Kyungsoo sudah menguatkan mentalnya jika melihat keadaan Jongin yang topless seperti sebelum-sebelumnya namun seberapa lama Kyungsoo menunggu, Kyungsoo mulai gelisah Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tenang sekarang jantungnya berdebar tak normal membuat tubuhnya terasa tegang dan panas, tanpa terasa peluh di keningnya mulai terlihat, segugup itu kah Kyungsoo melihat keadaan suaminya?.

Cklek , terdengar pintu terbuka

Ya sepertinya Kyungsoo memang harus mempersiapkan dirinya Jongin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan topless namja tan itu kini menatap heran ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Jongin, yeoja bermata bulat ini sekarang semakin gugup memalingkan matanya ke arah lain asalkan tidak melihat kearah Jongin, Jongin yang melihat tingkah istrinya ia hanya dapat mengulas senyum manis dibibirnya namun sayang Kyungsoo tidak melihat kejadian langka? Itu. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi chuby Kyungsoo, Jongin yang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang ia hanya dapat menahan senyumnya.

"kyungsoo-ya"

"e..oh?" Kyungsoo yang merasa di panggil dengan refleks ia berdiri dan menjawab jongin tergagap

'asihh...' rutuk kyungsoo dalam hati

"kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Kyungsoo

"t..ti..tidak" kyungsoo semakin gugup jantungnya kini terpompa liar.

"kau berkeringat padahal disini dingin" Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang

"jongin, aku ingin meminjam baju mu"

"mwo?"

"ya, aku tidak mau memakai baju ini lagi, lagi pula piayama ku belum aku cuci, jika saja aku tahu kalau aku akan menginap beberapa malam aku akan membawa pakaian lebih. Ini semua salah mu"

"meminjam baju saja setakut itu, baiklah tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ada atau tidak pakaianku yang cocok dengan badan mungilmu itu''

"siapa yang takut?, terserah kau saja yang penting malam ini aku tidur dengan pakaian bersih"

"oke, oke kau cerewet sekali"

Jongin sudah memberikan pakaian pada Kyungsoo dan beberapa menit telah berlalu tapi Kyungsoo belum keluar dari kamar mandi,

'kenapa dia sering berlama-lama di kamar mandi' heran Jongin

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggil Jongin sambil mengetuk pintu

"nde"

"kau lama sekali"

"memangnya kenapa?, apa kau akan menggunakan nya?-kamar mandi."

"tidak, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?''

'kenapa dia secerewet ini sekarang' heran Kyungsoo kemudian membuka pintu dengan gerakan ragu

Cklek

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kepala yang ditundukan, badan mungilnya itu sekarang terlihat mengenakan baju Jongin yang terlihat kedodoran di badan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang melihatnya pun sekarang namja tan ini tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"bwahaha...ha..ha..ha. ya Kyungsoo-ya kau lucu sekali"

"tsk... sebaiknya aku tetap didalam tadi ,aku sudah yakin jika kau akan mentertawakanku seperti ini" gerutu Kyungsoo

"tapi kau cocok mengenakan baju ku, kau sudah seperti namja sesungguhnya tinggal meotong rambutmu saja kau pasti tampan"

Duk

"AWW, YAK kenapa kau selalu menginjak ku eoh?"

"biarkan saja, kau sudah mebuatku kesal" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang di depan Jongin yang sedang berjongkok

"shh..." jongin merintih sakit di bagian kaki kirinya

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin akhirnya Kyungsoo pun merasa bersalah dan ikut berjongkok melihat keadaan Jongin

"apa sesakit itu? Mian " ucap Kyungsoo lembut

Kyungsoo mengaitkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga bermaksud agar tak mengganggu pergerakannya, Kyungsoo sekarang tengah memeriksa kaki Jongin dengan serius wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya marah kini berubah menjadi cemas. Jongin hanya diam dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo intens.

'' tidak parah, kau berlebihan Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri

"JONGIN-AH, KYUNGIE?" panggil Kim Yuri diluar kamar menginterupsi Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"nde umma" balas Kyungsoo kemudian menghampiri pintu

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan Jongin mengikuti di belakangnya

"Kyungs- ya ampun Kyungsoo apa umma tak salah lihat?"

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam

"umma, ada apa?" ucap Jongin di belakang Kyungsoo

"Jongin kenapa Kyungsoo memakai bajumu?"

"oh itu, Kyungsoo tidak membawa pakaian lebih jadi dia memakai bajuku dulu, lihat lah umma dia sangat lucu haha..ha..ha"

Jonggin kembali tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang tengah kesal dan tambah lagi sekarang ummnya terlihat menahan tawa ketika melihat Kyungsoo

'aish... memalukan' batin Kyungsoo

"yak Kim Jongin kau jangan seperti itu. Kyungie kenapa tidak bicara pada umma jika kau tidak ada pakaian?"

"ah itu aku tidak ingin membuat umma repot"

"ah ya sudahlah umma akan mengambilkan pakaian untukmu"

"eoh? Tidak perlu umma"  
"jadi kau akan terus memakai pakaian suami mu dan di tertwakan terus olehnya?"

"umma akan mengambilnya kau kembali saja kedalam, biar maid yang mengantarkan pakaiannya nanti"

Kim Yuri meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, saat ini Kyungsoo terlihat semakin geram pada Jongin bagaimana tidak geram ternyata seorang Kim Jongin yang dingin, bisa menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun tak percaya bagaimana Jongin seseorang yang ia kenal saat pertama kali, begitu dingin dan tak pandai berekspresi namun sekarang Kyungsoo dapat melihat sisi lain dari suaminya ini.

"apa? Masih ingin tertawa?"

"tidak" ujar Jongin singkat dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Sementara Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan ruang kamarnya.

Jongin berjalan menuju rak buku dikamarnya dan ia mengambil sebuah buku tidak terlau tebal, Jongin menaiki ranjang dan duduk menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Baru saja Jongin akan membuka bukunya tiba-tiba terlihat handphone Kyungsoo yang terletak di meja nakas memunculkan cahaya menandakan adanya pesan masuk, Jongin berniat akan memberikan ponsel itu ke Kyungsoo namun rasa penasarannya mengurungkan niat baiknya dengan cepat Jongin membuka ponsel Kyungsoo,Jongin mulai mengusap layar ponsel Kyungsoo dengan mudah handpone Kyungsoo terbuka menampilkan foto yang terpampang dilayar memperlihatkan wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum manis seorang diri,selca. salahkan Kyungsoo sendiri dia tidak memberi pola atau kode di ponselnya. Ekspresi Jongin kini terlihat berubah setelah membaca pesan yang masuk yang ditujukan pada istrinya ini,

'**_Nonna sedang apa? Apa kau sudah makan?"_**

Itulah isi pesan yang dibaca Jongin, terlihat sekali Jongin yang menggenggam erat ponsel Kyungsoo melampiaskan kemarahan yang sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Pesan yang dikirim oleh Sehun kini membuat Jongin benar-benar marah tak dapat membendung rasa cemburu yang sudah membuncah, Jongin meletakan ponsel Kyungsoo kembali kemeja nakas setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali masuk ke kamar dengan tangannya yang kini terlihat menggengam segelas air minum.

''kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian menaruh gelas di nakas

''kau tidak lihat?" Jongin balik bertanya dan kembali berpura-pura membaca

"ish.. aku hanya bertanya kau sama sekali tidak bisa di ajak berbasa-basi" dengus Kyungsoo kemudian berhendak mengambil ponselnya

'bagaimana ini, aku lupa menghapusnya' batin Jongin, Jongin terlihat semakin salah tingkah namja tan ini tak ingin di ketahui jika ia telah lancang membuka pesan milik Kyungsoo.

'kenapa kau bertingkah bodoh Jongin' gerutu Jongin dalam hati

"kyungsoo" panggil Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka ponselnya

"nde?"

"itu..." Jongin bingung apa yang harus ia katakan

"itu apa?"

Tok-tok-tok

"ada yang mengetuk pintu, sepertinya maid" ucap Jongin lantang membuat Kyungsoo menatap bingung

Tok-tok-tok ketukan terdengar kembali.

"ah ya benar, CHAKAMAN" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian meletakan kembali handpone nya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu

"hufthhh... untung saja"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Jongin meraih ponsel Kyungsoo dan menghapus pesan yang telah dibacanya tadi, terlihat Jongin sekarang duduk kembali dan mendesah lega karena akhirnya dia bisa menghapus pesan tanpa di ketahui oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali masuk kedalam kamar tangan kirinya kini terlihat menjinjing papperbag yang cukup besar, apa lagi jika bukan pakaian yang di berikan oleh umma Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo meghamipri meja nakas alis nya terlihat bertautan menatap heran ke ponselnya yang kini sudah berada di posisi yang berbeda, Kyungsoo merasa yakin Kyungsoo meletakannya tepat di tengah namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ponselnya kini sudah berada di pinggiran meja, Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin menatap tidak percaya, tidak mungkin Jongin mengotak-atik ponselnya.

'kenapa bisa disini?' batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ia tak ingin mempunya prasangka buruk terhadap suaminya

'mungkin hanya perassanku saja' kemudian Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya tak menghiraukan letak ponselnya yang sempat membuatnya bingung. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi akhirnya namja tan ini dapat kembali tenang dan bisa berkonsentrasi pada buku yang belum dibacanya.

"ya apa ini?'' Kyungsoo bertanya ketika ia mulai mengeluarkan baju dari dalam papperbag, di tangan Kyungsoo kini terlihat baju lebih tepatnya gaun malam berbahan tipis transparan berwarna putih dengan renda bunga dibagian dada terlihat lucu namun Kyungsoo berpikir dua kali jika ia ingin mengenakan baju itu, bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat mengenakan baju itu di depan Jongin saat ia memakai dress kemarin malam saja membuatnya ingat kejadian dimana Jongin yang mengerjainya.

Kyungsoo kembali dari kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian didalam papperbag yang tengah di jinjingnya sekarang, kyungsoo barjalan dengan langkah gontai ia mendekati ranjang menghampiri Jongin yang sekarang sedang mentapnya heran.

"bukankah umma memberi mu pakaian?" tanya Jongin

"nde" Kyungsoo menjawab lesu

"dan sekarang kau tidak menggantinya?" tanya Jongin lagi

"tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah"

"apa maksudmu?" Jongin bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo

"..."

"coba aku lihat" jongin mencoba meraih papperbag di tangan Kyungsoo

"tidak, jangan" Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan papperbagnya di balik punggung

Grep

Jongin menarik papperbag dari tangan Kyungsoo

"aigoo umma, memberikan pakaian semacam ini untuk mu? Mana berani kau memakainya?" ucap Jongin ketika melihat isi papperbag

"kau pikir aku tidak berani? Baiklah aku akan memakainya dan Kau jangan berani berbuat macam-macam padaku"

"silahkan saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu dan tidak akan pernah" ucap Jongin dengan menekan tiga kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan

Grep

Kyungsoo mengambil kembali papperbag ditangan Jongin dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

Di kamar mandi

'apa aku harus benar-benar menggantinya?'

'ya Kyungsoo-ya seharusnya kau tidak usah terbawa emosi'

'eomma eothokae?'

''baiklah, Jongin pasti memegang ucapannya"

'tapi aku malu'

Jongin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan bukunya sekarang namja tan ini sedang membayangkan Kyungsoo yang mengenakan baju yang diberikan ummanya tadi, otak Jongin kini sudah dipenuhi dengan bayangan-bayangan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan Kyungsoo di kepalanya.

'aisshh... jongin, dia tidak mungkin berani memakainya, lagi pula kau kenapa memancing emosinya kau tahu sendiri bahwa dia keras kepala' batin Jongin

"kenapa dia lama sekali" Jongin terheran saat Kyungsoo lama tidak menampakan batang hidungnya, tak lama kemudian Jongin berusaha keras agar ia bisa berkonsentrasi pada bukunya

Cklek

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan berjalan perlahan mengendap-endap menghampiri ranjang agar Jongin tak merasakan kehadirannya saat ini Kyungsoo ingin segera naik ke ranjang dan menutup badan nya dengan selimut. Namun saat tinggal satu langkah lagi Kyungsoo sampai di ranjang Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari buku, mata namja tan ini tepat bertatapan dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat semakin bulat sempurna. Kyungsoo menegakan kembali badannya berusha bersikap seprti biasa, namun sesekali Kyungsoo menarik-narik ujung gaun agar menutupi pahanya yang kini terekspos hampir setengahnya terlihat. Kyungsoo terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun malam yang terlihat pas di tubuh mungilnya itu. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang tercetak menampilkan bentuk s line sempurna dengan kulit putih susu tanpa cacat membuat pertahanan Jongin hampir runtuh.

"apa?'' ucap Kyungsoo ketus , kemudian naik ke ranjang berbaring dan menarik selimut sampai dada dengan posisi memunggungi Jongin

"..." Jongin hanya bisa diam melihat Kyungsoo tak percaya dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

.

.

.

.

.

~_to be countinue~_

Hahaha... (tawa evil) jangan pikir yang macem-macem yah readers, maaf kalau kependekan dan maaf juga kalau kurang? Pokoknya maaf aja. Nanggung gak sih tbc nya?. Makasih sebelumnya untuk yang udah follow, favorite dan reviews fanfic myflwif ini semoga gak bosen and terus tunggu kelanjutannya. Jangan sungkan untuk koment dan boleh juga kalau ada yang mau request untuk sweet moment kaisoo nya. Jangan lupa reviews yah!

****xoxo***

Kiss hug

Bye-bye


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

Haloooooo readers, satu minggu author hiatus, kini kembali bawa chapter baru, maaf sebelumnya author post notice di chap 12 emang gak tahu itu kenapa tulisannya, ya udah mending langsung aja

***HAPPY READING***

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS****

.

.

...NO SILENT READERS...

.

.

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_"__apa?'' ucap Kyungsoo ketus , kemudian naik ke ranjang berbaring dan menarik selimut sampai dada dengan posisi memunggungi Jongin_

CHAP 12 DISINI

"..." Jongin hanya bisa diam melihat Kyungsoo tak percaya dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Jam di dinding kini menunjukan pukul 7.37 pm KST. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal dan sepertinya Kyungsoo melewati makan malamnya.

"kyungsoo" panggil Jongin

"hnn..." balas Kyungsoo tanpa berbalik dengan mata terpejam berusaha untuk tidur

"apa kau tidak akan makan malam?''

"tidak aku akan tidur saja"

"sebaiknya kau makan dulu"

"tidak" Kyunsoo menjawab dengan matanya yang masih terpejam

"baiklah aku akan makan malam di luar dulu"

"di luar? Dimana?" ucap Kyungsoo seketika membalikan badan menghadap Jongin

"OMO...ya di luar, sekalian aku akan membelikan mu pakaian"

''eoh... arraso" Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan selimut dibadannya

"yakin tidak ingin ikut?"

"nde kau pergilah" dagu Kyungsoo digerakan ke arah pintu memberi kode agar Jongin keluar

"baiklah" Jongin beranjak dari ranjang dan mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian hangat.

'

Jongin sudah siap untuk keluar rumah menuju restauran yang akan ditujunya namun saat ia baru saja menuruni anak tangga Jongin berpapasan dengan appa nya

"appa" seru Jongin ketika berpapasan dengan ayahnya

"baru saja appa akan menemui mu"

"eoh, benarkah?"

"sebentar, apa kau akan pergi?" Kim Jungsoo bertanya ketika melihat tangan Jongin yang sekarang sedang mengenggam kunci mobil.

"nde, aku akan makan malam di luar"

"sendiri, kau tidak mengajak Kyungsoo?"

"dia tidak ingin ikut"

"ada apa appa ingin menemui ku, apa ada hal yang harus di bicarakan?"

"ya, besok kau harus ikut appa ke kantor, selagi kau cuti appa minta bantuan mu untuk menangani investor yang ada di perusahaan kita, kau harus membuat mereka yakin untuk tetap menanamkan modal di perusahaan, jangan sampai mereka menanamkan modalnya ke perusahaan lain"

"kenapa tidak appa saja?"

"appa akan pergi kejepang untuk menangani perusahaan disana, mungkin minggu depan appa akan baru pulang, sebenarnya appa ingin membawa umma mu ikut tapi kau tahu sendiri umma mu benar-benar tidak suka perjalanan jauh.

"baiklah, Jongin berangkat dulu"

"nde hati-hati dijalan jangan pulang terlalu larut, kasihan Kyungsoo"

"nde"

Other side

Krystal yeoja cantik itu kini sedang menatap Ponsel di tangan kanannya, terlihat sekali sekarang wajah cantiknya itu kini menampilkan raut kesal, beberapa jam yeoja cantik ini menunggu panggilan dari seseorang yang telah membuatnya sebal ya siapa lagi kalau bukan namjachingunya- Kim Jongin.

"baiklah jadi kau tidak akan menghubungiku?" gerutu Krystal sambil menatap ponsel

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, sampai kau membuatku seperti ini?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Krystal menunggu telphone dari Jongin, yeoja cantik itu kini sudah benar-benar tak tahan akan sikap Jongin, kenapa namjachingunya ini tidak menghubunginya lagi setelah Krystal mengakhiri sambungan secara sepihak tadi pagi. Ya seharian ini Jongin tidak menghubungi Krystal entah karena alasan apa namun sedari pagi hingga malam Jongin lebih memilih membaca buku dibandingakan berhubungan dengan yeojachingunya.

Akhirnya Krystal memutuskan untuk menelpon Jongin, dia tahu ini benar-benar memalukan namun karena rasa penasaran ia merelakan harga dirinya tergores sedikit, Krystal juga tidak ingin membuat hubungannya menjadi rusak gara-gara sikap yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan. Belasan kali sudah Krystal mencoba menghubungi Jongin namun yang didengarnya bukanlah suara orang yang tengah dirindukannya melainkan dari seorang wanita dengan kalimat yang berulang-ulang kali di ucapkan –ya operator membuat kupingnya benar-benar panas dan tak kalah panas dengan hatinya sekarang. Krystal sekarang benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh namjachingunya.

***kyungsoo_pov***

Sudah hampir tigapuluh menit aku mencoba tertidur namun entah kenapa mata ini sulit sekali untuk terpejam ditambah lagi saat kantuk yang muali datang, aku terganggu dengan suara dering ponsel milik Jongin yang tergeletak di ranjang, tak jauh dari posisiku sekarang. Aku pun baru tersadar kalau namja tan itu lupa membawa ponselnya, sudah dua kali ponsel Jongin berdering namun aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkatnya untuk rasa sedikit sopan walau bagaimanapun itu tetap privasinya, deringan yang tak kunjung berhenti membuatku jengah dan akhirnya aku memutuskan melihat siapa yang menelpon berkali-kali di malam-malam begini membuatku benar-benar kesal, bukan orangnya saja yang selau membuatku kesal bahkan sekarang saja, disaat orangnya pun tidak ada masih saja membuatku kesal, aku mulai melihat ponsel Jongin, menyesal rasanya saat melihat nama yang terpampang di ponsel dengan tulisan ~mylove~ ya aku tahu siapa orang dibalik nama kontak ini siapa lagi jika bukan yeoja cantik yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin Jongin memberikan nama Kontak seperti ini jika bukan untuk orang yang ia cintai. Sembilan, spuluh sebelas, duabelas ponsel itu masih berdering ingin sekali mematikan ponsel Jongin benar-benar membuatku pusing bahkan jika saja aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku sekarang mungkin saja ponsel itu sudah tak berbentuk sekarang, masih dengan posisiku yang menatap ponsel Jongin dengan wajah jengahku. Poneslnya berhenti berdering dan sekarang aku hanya berharap semoga si penelpon menyerah sungguh ini membuatku benar-benar terganggu. Tak cukup dengan sebuah panggilan sepertinya kini ponsel si hitam itu kembali terdengar beberapa kali bunyi pip lembut menandakan adanya pesan masuk, 'ya tuhan ada apa lagi ini?' batin ku menjerit sungguh tak tahan.

"Ish... kenapa kau tidak membawa ponselmu hitam" aku kesal entah kesal akan ponsel yang tadi berdering berkali-kali atau...

***kyungsoo-pov*** end

***athor_pov***

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur setelah mendengar dering ponsel Jongin tambah lagi sekarang rasa kantuknya kini hilang akibat nama seseorang di layar ponsel Jongin, berasil membuat seorang Kyungsoo yang tadinya mengantuk menjadi tidak bisa tidur sekarang.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali membaca bukunya yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya karena yeoja manis itu sekarang tidak bisa tidur ia hanya bisa menghabiskan malamnya dengan membaca buku milik Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya berharap semoga saja dengan membaca buku rasa kantuknya kembali datang namun sudah beberapa jam berlalu tak terasa Kyungsoo hampir selesai membaca buku namun rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang, mata bulat Kyungsoo kini berpaling dari buku berpindah pada Pintu yang kini tengah terbuka memperlihatkan suaminya yang baru saja pulang

"kau sudah pulang!" Kyungsoo menarik selimut hingga dada dengan posisi masih duduk

"kau belum tidur?"

"hampir, jika saja ponselmu tidak mengganggu ku" Kyungsoo berucap dan kini bibirnya terlihat mengrucut lucu

"..." jongin pun menaruh beberapa papperbag yang tadi dibawanya di sofa kemudian berjalan menghampiri ranjang untuk mengambil ponsel.

'krystal' batin Jongin saat melihat jumlah pangilan yang tak terangkat, namun beberapa pesan yang masuk ia belum membukanya. Jongin kembali menaruh ponselnya

"maaf aku lupa membwa ponselku, kenapa kau tidak mematikannya saja?"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam

"kau membaca buku?"

"nde, waeyo apa tidak boleh?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang terlihat menyebalkan

Jongin sedikit terheran ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang berusaha menutupi badannya, akhirnya namja tan ini teringat dengan belanjaan pakaian yang dijanjikan nya untuk Kyungsoo.

"kalau kau tidak nyaman gantilah bajumu, aku membelikan beberapa baju dan piama tadi"

"jeongmal?"

"nde, kau lihat saja aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak"

"tidak masalah, gumawo yo" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian dengan cepat mengambil papper bag dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi. Jongin hanya dapat melihat punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Terlihat senyuman manis di wajah Jongin, ketika melihat kelakuan lucu istrinya, Jongin megetahui sisi lain dari sifat Kyungsoo ternyata istrinya ini benar-benar pemalu. Bukan hanya pemalu Jongin pun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo merupakan yeoja yang baik dan sopan, terbukti ketika Kyungsoo tidak mencoba mengangkat panggilan atau mematikan panggilan yang masuk di ponselnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini masih terjaga keduanya tidak bisa tidur padahal waktu kini sudah hampir larut, tidak ada pembicaraan dari keduanya, Kyungsoo kini berbaring menyamping menghadap Jongin setelah ia mengganti bajunya dengan piama yang di belikan Jongin tadi sementara itu Jongin kini terlihat sedang membaca kembali bukunya, wajah serius Kim Jongin kini benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo terpesona betapa tampannya 'suaminya' ini.

"jongin, apa kau tidak lelah, dari pagi kau tak lepas dengan buku mu itu"

"kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"aku tidak bisa tidur"

"waeyo, apa karena ada aku?"

"tidak-tidak" Kyungsoo pun duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang sama dengan posisi Jongin sekarang.

"sebenarnya kau membaca buku apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mencoba melihat judul dari cover buku yang di pegang Jongin

"oh..." Kyungsoo hanya ber oh ria saat ia melihat tulisan judul di buku itu.

"jongin kapan kita akan pulang?"

"mungkin minggu depan" jawab Jongin santai

"mwo?" pekik Kyungsoo

"appa akan pergi ke jepang, dan kau harus menemani umma di rumah, dan besok aku akan mulai kerja menggantikan appa di kantor" Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak

"baiklah" terlihat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring terlentang memandangi langit-langit kamar.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan kembali fokus pada bukunya

Pagi menjelang terlihat sekarang Kyungsoo yang menyamankan kembali posisinya memeluk namja di sampingnya masih dengan mata tertutup tak lama kemudian betapa terekjutnya Kyungsoo saat ia terbangun dan tangannya kini terlihat memeluk Jongin begitupun sebaliknya ya Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat ini, jantungnya kini berdebar kencang Kyungsoo gugup berada sedekat ini dengan 'suami'nya, benar-benar dekat bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Jongin yang menerpa wajahnya, Kyungsoo bingung bagaimana ia harus melepaskan pelukan Jongin sekarang, Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat namja tan ini terbangun. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya dapat pasrah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya dapat menunggu sampai pelukan Jongin ini terlepas, atensi Kyungsoo kini tertuju pada wajah damai suaminya, Jongin sangat terlihat polos dimatanya, mata hazel nya kini tertutup terlihat masih enggan membuka mungkin Jongin terlalu lelah, Kyungsoo sampai tak tega membangunkannya karena Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin semalam membaca buku sampai larut malam.

Jongin menggeliat di pelukan Kyungsoo namja tan ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo seolah tak ingin terlepas dari badan mungil yang tengah ia peluk. Kyungsoo tak dapat berkutik dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan kepala yeoja bermata bulat ini sudah melesak menempel didada bidang Jongin yang topless.

'aku harus bagaimana?' Batin Kyungsoo

Sementara itu di sebuah ruang makan terlihat sepasang suami istri yang baru saja akan mulai sarapan namun saat sang suami menanyakan keberadaan anaknya sang istri hanya menjawab dengan ekspressi yang terlihat murung.

"yeobo, apa Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum bangun?"

"mollayo" balas Kim Yuri pada suaminya seadanya

Kim Yuri terlihat menekukan wajahnya di pagi hari ini, berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya . sang suami hanya bisa diam , ia mengerti akan perasaan Kim Yuri, yeoja paruh baya itu sebenarnya tidak ingin di tinggal pergi oleh suaminya, Yuri benar-benar merasa kesepian di saat suaminya tidak ada dirumah. Walaupun saat ini sudah ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang akan menemaninya itu tetap saja, ia akan merasa rindu pada suaminya, berbicara tentang Kyungsoo Ia baru teringat tentang ulahnya yang memberikan pakaian pada menantunya semalam.

"apa mungkin..." ucap Kim Yuri dengan tatapan kosong dan berpikir

"apa mungkin apa?" tanya Kim Jungsoo bingung

"aku akan ke kamar mereka dulu" dengan semangat Yuri meninggalkan meja dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke kamar Jongin. Jongsoo hanya menatap bingung pada istrinya yang kini mulai mengilang dari penglihatannya.

Kim Yuri kini sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Jongin terlihat tangan kanannya yang terulur ragu untuk membuka kenop pintu kamar Jongin, Yuri benar-benar penasaran dengan rencananya yang memberikan gaun malam pada Kyungsoo tadi malam, dan sekarang disini lah yeoja paruh baya itu ingin mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

'apa aku harus membukanya?' batin Yuri

"baiklah"

krietttt, pintu terbuka perlahan ,dengan mudah yuri membuka pintu karena tidak terkunci

"eoh..." Kim Yuri sedikit terheran kenapa Jongin tidak mengunci kamarnya

Matanya membulat sempurna melihat Kyungsoo yang kini di peluk erat oleh Jongin, dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang menyamping tidak menghadap pintu otomatis Kyungsoo tidak melihat kehadiran mertuanya yang kini sudah ada di ambang pintu melihat dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, namun tak lama kemudian terlihat senyuman mengembang di wajah Yuri hampir saja Yuri tertawa jika dia tak menahan dengan kedua tangan nya, yeoja paruh baya itu kini benar-benar puas dengan rencana yang dianggapnya berhasil, andai saja dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan kedua manusia berbeda gender di hadapannya.

Kim Yuri telah kembali dari kamar anaknya dia kembali duduk di kursi untuk menemani suami yang sedang sarapan, wajah yang tadinya terlihat murung kini terlihat begitu senang, sedari tadi sang suami hanya dapat menatap heran pada Kim Yuri, ya Kim Jungsoo benar-benar bingung terhadap istrinya ini, Yuri terlihat begitu bahagia dan semangat pagi ini.

'kenapa dia?' batin Kim Jungsoo

Keduanya kembali sarapan dalam keheningan setelah Kim Yuri memberitahu bahwa Jongin sebentar lagi akan turun, beberapa menit berlalu namun Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum menunjukan batang hidungnya bahkan makanan yang ada di piring Kim Jungsoo saja kini hampir habis.

"kenapa anak itu lama sekali?" tanya Kim Jungsoo pada istrinya

"bersabarlah, mungkin sebentar lagi" balas Kim Yuri

"aku bisa terlambat"

"nah itu dia!" ucap Kim Yuri girang ketika melihat Jongin menghampiri meja makan dengan terburu-buru dengan kedua tangan yang terlihat masih berusaha mengenakan dasi yang belum terpasang

"pagi Appa Umma maaf aku terlambat bangun" sapa Jongin menatap sekilas pada kedua orangtau nya dan kembali berusaha memakaikan dasi dilehernya.

"pagi Jongin, duduklah sebelum kekantor kau harus sarapan dulu, umma membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu"

"tunggu sebentar umma" ucap Jongin masih berdiri dan masih memakai dasinya sepertinya Jongin benar-benar kesulitan. Tiba-tiba terlihat tangan mungil putih terulur mencoba membantu Jongin dan siapa lagi jika bukan 'istri'nya,

"menunduklah" titah Kyungsoo pada Jongin, tidak mungkin kan Kyungsoo memasang dasi di leher Jongin dengan kaki yang terus berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jongin, dan Jongin pun hanya diam dan menuruti perintah Kyungsoo, melihat mereka sekarang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang sangat serasi.

"aku melakukan nya hanya untuk umma" ucap Kyungsoo berbisik pada Jongin

"jadi kau hanya berpura-pura" balas Jongin dengan nada berbisik tak ingin di dengar oleh orangtua nya

"sepertinya kau sudah paham" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin

"baiklah..."

CHU~

Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo kilat, pemilik pipi pun kini hanya bisa diam tak bergerak, karena kaget . mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna, tangannya masih memegang dasi Jongin dengan lemas. Yuri dan Kim Jungsoo yang melihatnya pun seakan tak percaya dengan tonotonan didepannya.

Jongin memandangi wajah cengo Kyungsoo, namja tan ini terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu sekarang.

"gumawo" ujar Jongin kemudian meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan berjalan bersama menghampiri meja makan.

'omo, Kyungsoo dan Jongin...' batin Kim Yuri senang

Jongin tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya, baru saja Jongin memulai kembali bekerja di perusahaan appanya setelah beberapa bulan berhenti namun belum sampai 24 jam Jongin sudah lelah, bagaimana tidak lelah perjalanan dari rumah orangtuanya ke perusahaan begitu jauh belum lagi tadi dia harus mengantarkan appa nya ke bandara terlebih dulu, saat tiba di kantor Jongin pun harus memimpin presentasi di kantor dengan persiapan seala kadar nya, walau pun persiapannya belum matang namja jenius ini berhasil membuat para investor yakin dan puas akan presentasinya.

Drtdrtttttttt...drtdrtttt...

Ponsel di saku Jongin bergetar, Jongin sempat mendesah sesaat, namja tan ini baru saja menyenderkan punggunya di kursi ingin sedikit rileks namun aktivitasnya terganggu oleh orang yang tengah memanggil Jongin via telpon sekarang.

"yeoboseyo.." ucap Jongin tak bersemangat

"yak Jongin, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku eoh?"

'Aigoo Krystal' batin Jongin, salah Jongin sendiri dia tidak melihat nama di balik ponsel dan langsung menggeser tanda berwarana hijau, kini Jongin benar-benar terkejut bukan main, sebenarnya untuk sekarang Jongin tidak ingin bicara terlebih dulu dengan kekasih cantiknya ini

"maaf" satu kata keluar dari mulut Jongin

"maaf saja tak cukup, bahkan di hari pertama kuliah ku pun kau tidak menjemputku, kemana kau seharian ini kenapa tidak kuliah? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu~"

Jongin sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga nya, Jongin sudah biasa dengan Krystal yang akan memakinya seperti ini, Jongin sedikit terkekeh ketika mendengar diakhir kalimat Krystal yang terdengar manja.

"aku cuti untuk satu minggu maaf tak bisa menemani mu" ucap Jongin lembut

"kau cuti? Untuk apa?"

"aku sedang menggantikan appa di perusahaan selama dia bertugas di jepang"

"apakah aku boleh ke kantor?" ucap Krystal

"untuk apa?"

"aku sangat merindukanmu~"

"biar aku saja yang menemui mu besok malam"

"benarkah? yaksok?"

"nde"

"nde, bye saranghae~" ucap Krystal manja

"hnn..." tidak seperti biasanya Jongin membalas dengan ucapan berbeda saat mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Krystal.

Jongin terlihat memijat pelipisnya dia benar-benar pusing dan lelah yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah istirahat dan tidur.

***|myflwif|***

"neomu Kyeopta..." Kyungsoo berujar girang saat melihat foto pada album yang tengah di pegangnya

"nde, Jongin sangat lucu saat itu dia baru saja berumur tiga tahun, umma benar-benar kewalahan saat itu, Jongie kecil sangat aktive tapi sekarang dia sudah tumbuh dewasa dan tampan. " ucap Kim Yuri kemudian tersenyum manis, mengenang masa lalu.

"apa ini taemin unnie? Mirip dengan Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sala satu foto

"nde kau benar Kyungie, mereka mirip hanya saja sikap dari keduanya benar-benar bertolak belakang"

Beberapa menit berlalu Kim Yuri dan Kyungsoo terhanyut dalam obrolan mereka, terlihat Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia mendengar Yuri yang menceritakan bagaimana tingkah lucu Jongin saat kecil, tak lupa juga mereka membicarakan tentang Kakak wanita Jongin ya Taemin, Kyungsoo belum pernah bertatap muka dengan kakak iparnya ini, dia hanya mendengar bagaimana sikap dan ciri-ciri fisiknya saja, taemin yeoja cantik kakak dari Jongin, yeoja berusia 27 tahun kini sudah menikah dan memiliki dua putra, sudah satu tahun kakak Jongin ini tidak kembali dari beijing, bahkan saat pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, yeoja cantik itu tidak hadir karena kondisi perutnya yang tengah hamil besar.

Beberapa jam berlalu Kyungsoo tengah duduk di sofa kamarnya, yeoja cantik ini sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Jongin, Kyungsoo Benar-benar khawatir dengan Jongin yeoja bermata bulat ini benar-benar resah bagaimana tidak resah jam kini sudah menunjukan pukul tengah satu malam namun 'suami'nya belum pulang, sedari tadi dia ingin menghubungi Jongin namun niatnya dia urungkan. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin pasti saat ini sedang kelelahan bagaimana tidak, pasalnya namja tan itu kemarin malam saja membaca buku sampai larut dan besoknya dia harus pergi ke kantor dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

'apa dia masih sibuk?' batin Kyungsoo bertanya entah pada siapa.

Sudah lama Kyungsoo menunggu, yeoja cantik itu tak tahan lagi menahan kantuknya dan sekarang Kyungsoo terlelap di sofa dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman.

***|myflwif|***

Kyungsoo terlihat terusik dari tidurnya mata doe yang tertutup kini terbuka perlahan, Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena sinar matahari yang menerobos celah gorden yang masih tetutup, pandanganya mengarah ke ranjang king size yang kini terlihat masih rapih, sempat berpikir sejenak apakah Jongin bangun lebih awal atau namja itu tidak pulang. Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa berjalan ke arah kamar mandi bermaksud memeriksa apakah Jongin sedang di kamar mandi sekarang, namun saat ia membuka kamar mandi Kyungsoo melihat keadaan kamar mandi itu masih kering belum terpakai oleh siapapun. Bahkan handuk Jongin yang di lipat oleh Kyungsoo pun kini terlihat masih terlipat rapih didalam lemari. Akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin tidak pulang semalaman ini.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi dan berganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai yang di belikan oleh Jongin kemarin malalm, kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dengan lesu, tangan kanannya terlihat memegangi lehernya yang terasa sakit akibat tidur di sofa semalaman. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri meja makan yang kini sudah terlihat Kim yuri yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya Kyungsoo pun membalas senyuman Yuri tak kalah manis.

"selamat pagi Kyungie! Dimana Jongin?"

"pagi umma, emm Jongin... dia tidak pulang mungkin dia lembur"

"baru kali ini umma mendengar pemimpin perusahaan lembur, ah ya sudah Kyungsoo-ya duduklah kita sarapan bersama"

"nde" Kyungsoo pun duduk berhadapan dengan Kim Yuri.

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah orangtuanya karena dia lelah akhirnya namja tan itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya yang lebih dekat. Jongin harus menahan rasa laparnya di pagi hari karena tidak ada sarapan yang biasanya di buatkan oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin baru tersadar dia tak memberitahu pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia tidak akan pulang, namun pikirannya langsung dia tepis , 'untuk apa aku memberitahu nya, lagi pula dia tidak akan peduli' pikirnya.

Sudah dua hari Jongin memulai kembali pekerjaan untuk menggantikan appa nya, para Karyawan di perusaan itu pun kini terlihat semakin giat dengan pekerjaanya masing-masing, jongin tidak akan membiarkan para staf dan karyawannya utuk berhela-hela selama di kantornya, bahkan Jongin tidak akan segan-segan memecat langsung karyawannya yang bermalas-malasan dan hasil kerjanya yang tidak becus. Sikap dingin dan tegas Jongin benar-benar membuat para karyawan takut dengannya. jangan mengharapkan wajah tampan itu akan menunjukan senyuman manis bahkan untuk membalas sapaan dari karyawan pun itu merupakan hal langka.

Jongin melirik jam tangan di lengan kirinya dia harus segera bergegas untuk menemui Krystal pasalnya dia sudah janji dengan kekasihnya ini, dia tidak ingin jika Krystal akan marah padanya. Pekerjaan Jongin sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemenya terlebih dulu untuk membersihkan badan dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

Jongin sudah siap dengan kencannya malam ini dengan Krystal namun saat ia baru saja akan membuka pintu aprtemennya dia melihat yeoja cantik dengan rambut lurus tergerai memakai jepit berbentuk pita di sisi kanan dan memakai pakaian berkelas berdiri didepan pintu yang baru saja akan dibukanya, tangan nya terlihat akan menekan bel aprtemen Jongin namun Yeoja itu menurunkan perlahan tangan nya saat ia melihat sang pemilik ruangan kini berada di hadapannya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"krys..." Jongin melotot kaget

"waeyo, kau melihat ku seperti melihat hantu saja!''

'' tidak, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku yang menemui mu"

"aku tak sabar menunggu mu kau terlalu lama, apa kau akan tetap membiarkan ku berdiri disini?"

"masuklah" Jongin pun masuk kedalam disusul Krystal yang berjalan ddi belakangnya.

''bogoshipo~" ucap Krystal sambil memeluk Jongin dari arah belakang

''duduklah, aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu"

"aku tidak haus Jongin, tapi aku lapar"

"baiklah kita makan di luar!"

"tidak, makan disini saja"

"baiklah kita pesan makanan"

"tidak. aku akan memasak, satu minggu terakhir ini aku belajar masak dengan umma, aku ingin menjadi calon istri yang baik untuk mu" Krystal berucap masih denan posisi memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

~_to be countinue~_

AW AW AW APA INI?Ff nya ngebosenin yah?, menurut author sih gitu, author juga bingun bikin konflik kaisoostal nya gimana nanti dan maaf juga sweet moment kaisoo nya belum ada nanti ditunggu aja sekitar dua chap lagi pasti bakalan ada, jongin nya belum ngerelain buat lepasin? Krystal, cah lepasin kaya apa aja! Sedikit bocoran nanti kaisoo nya bakalan honeymoon ke paris, jadi jangan bosen buat nunggu kelanjutan ini fanfic oke? Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah baca, review, follow anf favorite 'myflwif' ini. maaf juga gak keburu balas reveiw dari kalian.

Oke hargain sedikit karya author setidaknya jangan NO SIDERS,

Mind to review?

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

****xoxo***

Kiss hug

Bye-bye


	13. Chapter 13

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

Haloooooo readers, author kembali membawa chap 13, semoga tidak bosan rencananya sih tadi jam tujuh udah mau update tapi tadi keburu ada seminar jadinya ke pending deh.

***HAPPY READING***

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS****

.

.

...NO SILENT READERS...

.

.

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_"__baiklah kita makan di luar!"_

_"__tidak, makan disini saja"_

_"__baiklah kita pesan makanan"_

_"__tidak. aku akan memasak, satu minggu terakhir ini aku belajar masak dengan umma, aku ingin menjadi calon istri yang baik untuk mu" Krystal berucap masih denan posisi memeluk Jongin dari belakang._

CHAP 13 START

Jongin terdiam dengan ucapan Krystal bagaimana dia bisa menikahi yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini, pada kenyataanya Jongin kini sudah memiliki istri yang sangat di sayangi umma dan appa nya. lidah nya terasa kelu saat akan membalas perkataan Krystal dia teringat Kyungsoo yang sekarang mungkin sedang menunggunya dirumah dia teringat Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum di pagi hari saat menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan dia teringat dimana dia yang selalu berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Dan dia teringat terakhir kali dia berpisah dengan Kyungsoo di rumah orangtua nya dia masih ingat ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo saat dia mencium pipinya. Jongin melepaskan pelukan Krystal kemudian beralih menghadap dan memegang kedua bahu Krystal lembut.

"baiklah aku juga sudah lapar"

Krystal dan Jongin pun berjalan ke arah dapur yang biasanya di gunakan oleh Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan Jongin namun kali ini dapur aprtemen Jongin akan di gunakan oleh yeoja lain betapa teganya Jongin membiarkan Krystal masuk ke apartemnya entah lupa akan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat nya bersama Kyungsoo atau dengan sengaja dia mebiarkan Krystal masuk ke aprtemenya.

Krystal asik dengan masakan yang sedang di olahnya sementara Jongin sedari tadi hanya duduk manis di kursi dengan tangan yang terlihat menupang dagu menempel di meja memperhatikan Krystal dengan tatapan kosong.

Keduanya sudah terduduk dikursi dengan posisi berhadapan , Krystal menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang terlihat tegang dia menunggu bagaimana reaksi Jongin saat memakan masakan hasil buatannya. Jongin mulai menyuapkan satu sendok sup setelah meniupnya terlebih dulu, wajah Jongin terlihat aneh saat ia merasakan sup buatan Krystal ingin sekali Jongin mengeluarkan makanan didalam mulutnya, dengan susah payah ahirnya namja tan ini menelan dengan paksa tak mungkin dia memuntahkan masakan buatan Krystal karena dia masih menghargai yeoja yang berstatus yeojachingunya ini.

"waeyo? Apa tidak enak?"

"ehmmm..." Jongin hanya bergumam bersikap tenang sambil menganguk dan meraih gelas berisi air putih di hadapannya dan meminum air putih itu sampai setengahnya habis.

Krystal yang penasaran akan maskannya akhirnya yeoja cantik ini mencicipi hasil masakanya, wajahnya terlihat aneh saat merasakan masakan yang berada dalam mulutnya dengan cepat-cepat pula ia menyambar air minum di hadapannya.

"ya ini tidak enak Jongin" Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan terlihat kecewa akan masakan yang tidak membuat Jongin puas.

"tidak apa, sebaiknya kita pesan saja othe?"

"baiklah"

Sementara itu di mansion keluarga kim terlihat Kyungsoo dan Yuri yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Kyungsoo terlihat asik dengan aktivitasnya, tangannya terlihat telaten mencampurkan setiap bahan yang akan dimasaknya.

"makanlah dulu Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa jika Jongin nanti makan sendiri" Kyungsoo enggan memakan makanan di hadapannya sebelum Jongin pulang. Sementara Yuri terlihat membereskan piring kotor bekasnya.

"tidak umma aku akan menunggunya" Kim Yuri menghela nafasnya dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membujuk menantunya agar makan terlebih dulu.

'kenapa Jongin belum pulang, sesibuk apa dia sebenarnya?' batin Yuri

Hening bebreapa menit berlalu Kyungsoo hanya memandangi makanan di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong sementara Yuri kini terlihat menguap kecil sepertinya yeoja paruh baya itu mulai mengantuk

"kenapa tidak menghubunginya saja Kyungsoo?"

"eoh, aku takut menganggunya umma" Kyungsoo sedikit terhentak karena kaget namun dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan mertuanya

"mana mungkin dia akan terganggu, kau cobalah hubungi dia terlebih dulu"

"nde, umma sebaiknya umma beristirahat uma terlihat lelah"

"baiklah, selamat malam Kyungie" yuri pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

Lama Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin sama seperti malam kemarin yeoja bermata bulat ini benar-benar menunggu Jongin dengan sabar, makanan yang terhidang pun kini sudah tak panas lagi membuktkan sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo menunggu, entah sudah berapa kali Jongin melewatkan makan malam dengannya, seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak usah membuat makanan terlalu banyak jika pada akhirnya akan berakhir di tong sampah.

"makanlah chagi, kenapa kau makan sedikit sekali!" ucap Krystal sambil mencoba menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut Jongin.

Keduanya duduk dilantai menyender pada sofa di ruang tv, makanan yang tadi di pesan kini terlihat hampir habis namun sepertinya tidak untuk Jongin, namja tan ini hanya memakan makanan nya sedikit karena tidak berselera.

"aku sudah kenyang Krys, seharusnya kau yang makan banyak agar kau tak terlihat kurus seperti ini"

"yak, aku tidak kurus badan ku ini langsing tahu~" ucap Krystal kemudian menaruh sendok di piring karena dia tidak berhasil menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut Jongin

"sudah selesai, apa kau tidak akan pulang?"

"jadi kau mengusirku?"

"anniyo, bukan begitu lihat lah ini sudah malam" dagu Jongin mengarahkan Krystal agar menatap Jam dinding

"belum terlalu malam aku masih ingin berdua dengan mu"

"..." Jongin hanya bisa diam entah harus dengan cara apa agar Krystal cepat pulang dari apartemenya.

Hening keduanya terlarut pada sebuah tontonan acara televisi yang cukup menarik, Krystal menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin sementara Jongin kini dia tengah memikirkan yeoja cantik bermata bulat dirumahnya

"aku ingin menginap!" ucap Krystal masih dengan posisi menyender pada bahu Jongin

"mwo?'' Jongin refleks menegakan badannya

"waeyo apa tidak boleh?''

"sebaiknya kau pulang saja aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Jongin kemudian berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tadi di letakan di kamar tidurnya.

"kajja" Jongin berdiri di hadapan Krystal yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa menunggunya

"..." Krystal hanya bisa diam dan beranjak dari sofa kemudian berjalan di belakang mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Krystal menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat ke arah sudut yang terdapat rak dengan high heals dan sandal berbulu berwarna biru, dia sempat berpikir mana mungkin itu milik Jongin pasti itu milik wanita

"jongin"

"hmm" jongin berhenti dan membalikan badanya melihat ke arah Krystal

"itu milik siapa?" tunjuk Krystal pada beberapa high heals

Jongin gelagapan bagaimana dia harus menjelaskannya pada Krystal

"oh itu milik taemin noona" ucap Jongin dusta

"benarkah?"

"nde,apa kau tak percaya padaku?" Jongin meraih tangan Krystal dan menggegam tangannya kemudian berjalan beriringan menghampiri pintu, Krystal masih dengan tatapan berpikirnya ia segera menepis hal buruk dalam pikirannya tidak mungkin Jongin memiliki yeoja lain selain dirinya.

Jongin tiba di rumah orangtuanya tengah malam, mansion besar milik orangtua nya kini terlihat sepi hanya ada beberapa maid yang masih tejaga. Jongin mulai menaiki anak tangga perlahan sekarang dia hanya ingin masuk ke kamar dan mengistirahatkan badan nya, perjalanan dari seoul ke rumah orang tuanya benar-benar membuat dia lelah.

Jongin sampai di kamarnya, dia sedikit terheran kenapa di kamarnya tidak ada Kyungsoo, Jongin menghamipiri ranjang dan tidur dengan posisi terlentang namun kepalanya terlihat mengarah ke pintu kamar mandi yang kini tertutup 'apa dia sedang dikamar mandi' batinnya, kemudian Jongin beranjak dari ranjangnya melangkah kekamar mandi untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo namun hasilnya nihil yeoja bermata bulat itu tidak ada.

''kemana dia" Jongin bertanya entah pada siapa, tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari perut Jongin ya Jongin kini dia kelaparan karena dia hanya makan satu kali hari ini saat makan malam dengan Krystal tadi pun dia hanya memakan sedikit. Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur sembari mencari makan untuknya sesampainya di dapur dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur tangan kanannya lurus dijadikan bantalan kepalanya sedangkan tangan kirinya terlipat menahan pipi gembilnya di meja makan, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di kursi sebelah Kyungsoo namja tan ini menatap sebentar ke arah jari telunjuk Kyungsoo yang terdapat plester berwarana coklat mungkin jarinya terluka entah oleh apa, Jongin menatap wajah damai istrinya, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lelah bahkan wajah yang biasanya terlihat ceria kini terlihat begitu pucat.

'apa dia sakit?' batin Jongin, tangan nya terulur menyentuh kening Kyungsoo, dapat dirasakannya suhu tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar panas kali ini, Kyungsoo yang merasa terusik akhirnya dia mebuka matanya, samar-samar Kyungsoo melihat wajah seseorang dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa orang dihadapannya kini. Kepalanya pusing di tambah lagi leher nya yang terasa sakit, Kyungsoo menegakan badannya dan ia kini dapat melihat wajah Jongin yang sedang menatapnya cemas

"kau sudah pulang" Kyungsoo berucap sedikit serak

"nde, kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam, dia tidak mau jika dia ketahuan menunggu Jongin sampai dia tertidur disini.

Jongin tahu sebenarnya kenapa Kyungsoo tertidur di meja makan, pasti istrinya ini menunggunya semalaman.

"kau demam Kyung, sebaiknya kau ke kamar!" titah Jongin, mata Kyungsoo kini mengalih pada makanan di meja

"kau sudah makan" bahkan saat seperti ini saja Kyungsoo masih perhatian pada Jongin.

"..." Jongin hanya diam sambil memegangi perutnya yang tengah keroncongan

"aku akan memanaskan nya sebentar kau tunggu disini" Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan memanaskan kembali makanan yang sudah dingin tadi.

"tidak perlu, biar aku saja" Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo

"biar aku saja kau pasti lelah" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

Jongin terlihat memakan masakan Kyungsoo dengan lahap, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun sesekali mengulas senyum, dalam hatinya dia merasa puas walaupun dia menunggu Jongin hingga tengah malam akhirnya masakanya tak terbuang sia-sia kali ini.

Jongin menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum, senyuman di bibir Kyungsoo menghilang saat Jongin beralih menatapnya

'Kenapa dia tersenyum, apa dia menaruh sesuatu di makanan ini?' pikiran buruk terbesit di otak Jongin

"kau tidak makan?"

"tidak, kau tenang saja aku tak mencampurkan sesuatu pada makananmu, makanlah" ucap Kyungsoo selembut mungkin, Kyungsoo kini benar-benar bersikap manis di depan Jongin.

'kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau... akh sudahlah' batin Jongin tak percaya dengan Kyungsoo yang dapat membaca pikirannya.

Jongin pun kembali memakan makanan di piring nya yang kini terlihat hampir habis.

Jongin sudah kembali kekamarnya, namja tan ini baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sikat gigi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piama. Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih didapur untuk membersihkan piring kotor bekas Jongin tadi. sebenarnya Jongin sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo agar langsung istirahat dan membiarkan saja piring kotor itu, lagi pula masih ada maid yang akan memebersekanya namun Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan halus, Jongin hanya bisa diam menanggapi sikap lembut Kyungsoo, tidak ada Jongin yang akan berdebat dengan Kyungsoo yang manis dan lembut, Jongin pun merasa aneh kenapa Kyungsoo tak bersikap menjengkelkan seperti biasanya.

Jongin terduduk di tepi ranjang menunggu Kyungsoo yang masih berada di luar kamar, Jongin menatap pintu berwarna putih itu cukup lama 'kenapa dia lama sekali' batin Jongin. Jongin memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Kyungsoo masuk.

Cklek

terdengar pintu terbuka Jongin pun mendongak dan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekati ranjang

"kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut pada Jongin

"belum" ujar Jongin kemudian kembali memainkan ponsel di tangannya

"sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidur, selamat malam Jongin" Kyungsoo menaiki ranjang. Berbaring menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada dan tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Jongin.

Jongin pun membaringkan badanya sama dengan posisi Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya dapat melihat punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang memebelakanginya, malam semakin larut Jongin kini sudah tertidur pulas sementara itu Kyungsoo, dia tidak bisa tidur mata bulatnya masih terlihat besar terjaga enggan menutup, dia membalikan posisinya menghadap ke arah Jongin, Kyungsoo menatap sendu wajah damai Jongin ''saranghae Jongin'' ucapnya lirih, kemudian terlelap menyusul Jongin yang kini sedang mengukir mimpi dalam tidurnya.

Sinar matahari masuk melewati celah gorden kamar dengan cat pink pastel membuat sala satu penghuni kamar itu bangun dari mimpinya, jam di meja nakas menunjukan pukul 08.25 am bisa dikatakan sudah siang bagi seorang Kim Jongin, tak biasanya dia bangun setelat ini mungkin karena terlalu lelah sampai-sampai dia tertidur nyenyak di ranjang tepat di sebelah istrinya yang terlihat masih enggan membuka kelopak matanya.

"oh sudah turun" ujar Jongin dengan tangan menyentuh kening Kyungsoo.

"eungh..." Kyungsoo terusik dari tidurnya, refleks tangan Jongin menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Drtdrtdrttttt...drtdrtdrttttttt

Ponsel Jongin yang berada di meja nakas bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, bukan hanya sekali panggilan itu masuk ke ponselnya, sudah berkali-kali ponselnya bergetar namun sang pemilik masih tertidur nyenyak tadi dan saat inilah Jongin menatap layar ponselnya memperlihatkan empat panggilan tak terjawab dari nama kontak yang sama 'sehun'

"sehun?" ujar Jongin kemudian dia mengangkatnya

"yeobosseyo?"

"kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya eoh?"

"aku baru saja bangun"

"mwo, jam segini kau baru bangun? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"ada apa?"

"kau dan Kyungsoo masih di rumah orangtua mu?"

"nde, waaeyo?"

"ada apa dengan Kyungsoo kenapa dia tidak membalas pesan ku?"

"mollayo"

"lalu sekarang Kyungsoo sedang apa?"

"dia sedang tertidur disamping ku mungkin dia kelelahan karena semalam kami tidur larut malam"

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik mencerna perkataan dari sahabatnya, 'lelah, kami tidur larut malam' mendengar perkataan dari Jongin, Sehun hanya dapat berkesimpulan kalau sahabatnya ini pasti sudah melakukan itu dengan Kyungsoo, namun otaknya masih belum percaya tidak mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo...

''sehun, hallo apa kau disana?"

"eoh nde..., ya sudah sampaikan pada Kyungsoo agar dia membalas pesanku"

"kenapa tidak menelpon saja?"

"dia juga tidak mengangkatnya"

"benarkah?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur

"ya sudah bye" ucap Sehun tak bersemangat

"bye"

"ada apa dengannya?" "aneh sekali" ucap Jongin sambil menatap bingung ponselnya,

"siapa yang aneh?" kyungsoo membuka suaranya dan kini dia sudah duduk di sebelah jongin dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"omo, kau mengagetkanku saja"

"jam berapa ini?"

"kau lihat saja sendiri" titah Jongin sembari menunjukan jam dinding dengan dagunya

"yak kenapa kau tida membangunkan ku?"

"aku saja baru bangun"

"apa kau tidak berangkat kerja? Kau bisa terlambat nanti"

"aku berangkat siang hari ini"

"kau mau kemana?" ucapan Kyungsoo menghentikan Jongin yang baru saja akan berdiri dari ranjang

"ke kamar mandi, waeyo? Apa kau mau ikut, kita mandi bersama" goda Jongin berhasil membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi gembil Kyungsoo

"ish..." satu bantal meluncur dari tangan Kyungsoo ke arah Jongin namun tidak mengenainya karena namja tan ini sudah melesat masuk kamar mandi.

~***|MYFLWIF|***~

Satu minggu berakhir Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada diperjalanan unntuk kembali ke apartemen mereka, pekerjaan Jongin pun kini dilanjutkan oleh appanya yang sudah kembali dari jepang, Kim Yuri sempat menangis tersedu-sedu saat akan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo wanita paruh baya itu sepertinya tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengan Kyungsoo-menantunya, sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin hubungan mereka sepertinya mulai 'meningkat', Kyungsoo yang mulai bersikap lebih manis pada Jongin dan Jongin pun hanya bisa bersikap seperti biasa, di mata Jongin Kyungsoo benar-benar menyeramkan jika bersifat seperti itu padanya benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa melawan Kyungsoo, walau terkadang ada saja pertengkaran kecil yang membuat mereka berdebat seperti biasanya ya walaupun hal yang diperdebatkan tidak serius namun mereka terlihat sangat lucu jika bertengkar. Untuk Sehun namja berkulit albino ini sepertinya memutuskan kontak dengan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi sehun lewat telpon namun tidak ada jawaban dari nya, Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa Sehun bersikap seperti ini padanya, entahlah hanya Sehun dan Tuhan lah yang tahu akan perasaanya sekarang, Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing dengan namja yang sudah di anggap sebagi adiknya ini.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tiba di apartemen mereka setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh, terlihat Kyungsoo yang berlari-lari kecil mendahului namja tan yang masih di belakangnya, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan ini,

"hey kenapa terburu-buru?" pekik Jongin ketika Kyungsoo mulai membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa

"ada apa dengannya?"

Asal kau tahu saja Jongin 'istri'mu itu hanya tak tahan ingin segera buang air kecil.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan dia pun sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piama kesayanganya, Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Jongin yang sedang terbaring di ranjang sepertinya Jongin benar-benar lelah.

"kau tidak mengganti baju mu dulu?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Jongin

Jongin hanya diam tak menanggapi Kyungsoo, dia pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang, matanya beralih pada ponsel Jongin yang tengah berkelap kelip di nakas, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk, Kyungsoo pun meraih ponsel Jongin sedikit ragu.

Grep

Ponsel yang baru saja di genggam oleh Kyungsoo kini beralih ketangan Jongin yang mengambilnya dengan kasar. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, Kyungsoo yang mendapat tatapan tajam pun hanya bisa menunduk takut akan ekspresi Jongin sekarang.

"mian" ujar Kyungsoo masih dengan kepala tertunduk

Jongin mendiamkan Kyungsoo, namja tan ini lebih memilih mengangkat ponselnya dan berjalan menuju balkon aprtemen untuk bicara dengan orang di sebrang telpone sana.

Jongin kembali kekamarnya setelah berbicara dengan orang yang menelfonnya bebrapa menit yang lalu,

***JONGIN-POV***

Aku kembali dari balkon aprtemen, saat kaki ku berjalan mendekati ranjang aku melihatnya-Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dengan posisi memebelakangiku sekarang, entah kenapa aku seolah merasa bersalah padanya, ya mungkin aku keterlaluan sudah bersikap seperti tadi padanya, situasi ini benar-benar membuatku serba salah didekatnya, lagi pula kenapa dia harus melihat ponsel ku tadi?, aishh biarkan sajalah.

Aku pun mulai menaiki ranjang dan berbaring di sebelahnya terlihat posisinya yang sedikit menjauhiku entah dia sengaja melakukannya atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Teringat ekspresinya saat tadi aku yang mengambil ponsel di tangannya benar-benar wajah polos itu sungguh membuatku tak tahan menatap kedua bola mata bulat beningnya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca karena ulah ku, entah kenapa lidah ku terasa kelu dihadapannya tak seperti biasanya, mungkin aku akan mudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menusuk jika Kyungsoo bersikap seperti biasanya yang selalu membuatku jengkel.

Aku terusik dari tidurku saat merasakan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela yang kini terlihat sudah tak tertutupi gorden lagi, sepertinya Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal dan pasti dia lah yang membuka gordennya dan benar saja yeoja itu sudah tidak ada di samping ku saat ini, jam di meja nakas baru saja menunjukan pukul 5.45 masih pagi untuk ku yang terbiasa bangun siang, di hari minggu ini. Ya walaupun aku selalu bangun pagi setiap hari namun untuk hari-hari libur seperti hari ini, biasanya aku akan bangun lebih siang. Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi namun entah kenapa kaki ini lebih memilih untuk melangkah ke arah dapur, ya hidung ku mencium aroma lezat seperti aroma makanan, tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di dapur dan terduduk di kursi memperhatikan yeoja mungil dengan tubuh yang di balut apron berwarna biru muda, badannya sibuk kesana kemari sibuk dengan bahan-bahan yang tengah diolahnya menjadi makanan, spertinya dia belum menyadari keberadaan ku sekarang, dia terlihat terkejut saat membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah ku, hampir saja sup panas dalam mangkuk yang cukup besar itu tumpah, untung saja tangan mungilnya yang kini terlihat memakai sarung tangan, cukup cekatan memegang mangkuk besar itu, posisiku sedikit berdiri refleks ingin membantunya namu aku kembali terduduk di kursi setelah dia medekat dan menaruh sup panas itu di meja, wajah yang tadinya panik kini terlihat datar dan dingin eksprsinya menunjukan bahwa dia sepertinya masih enggan berbicara denganku. Dimana sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu memaki ku saat aku mengejutkannya oh aku benar-benar merindukan itu, tunggu rindu? Tidak-tidak, tidak mungkin. Tapi kenapa dia bersikap dingin seperti ini tak manis seperti biasanya apa tidak ada sapaan untuku pagi ini? Tunggu dulu ada apa dengan mu Jongin, apa kau mengharapkannya? Ada apa dengan ku hari ini, aku benar-benar tak mengerti akan perasaan ku sekarang, dia masih terlihat datar dengan ekspresinya apa dia marah akan sikap ku tadi malam, oh sungguh aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, kenapa wanita serumit ini menurutku.

Tangannya terlihat telaten saat menyajikan makanan namun kepalanya masih menunduk enggan menatap ku, 'oke, pagi ini dia marah' pikirku,

"makanlah" suara nya terdengar datar di telingaku, dia duduk tepat didepanku setelah melepas apron nya , kemudian tanganku terulur untuk mengmbil sendok yang di berikannya tadi, kami menikmati sarapan tanpa mebuka suara, ingin sekali aku memuji masakanya yang terasa enak di mulutku ini sungguh berbeda dengan hasil masakan Krystal, tunggu apa sekarang aku mulai membanding-bandingkannya dengan kekasih ku, oh tidak. Sesekali aku menatap nya yang masih menikmati makannya dengan kepala menunduk apa dia semarah ini padaku?

Makanan di piringnya terlihat hampir habis, dan kini dia berdiri dari kursi, tangannya kembali membereskan piring-piring yang kini sudah kotor membawanya ke bak cuci, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, selain suara dari piring yang berdentingan nyaring di pagi hari, sepertinya dia benar-benar akan mengabaikan ku hari ini. Aku hanya menikmati makanan yang belum habis dipiringku sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci piring kotor di washtafel.

***JONGIN-POV END***

Jongin hanya dapat menggigit sendoknya seperti orang idiot saat melihat kepergian Kyungsoo yang pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. ''kenapa dia ? seharusnya aku lah yang bersikap seperti itu'' dengus Jongin.

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang terduduk di ranjang sambil menatap layar ponselnya, wajah nya benar-benar terlihat kusut, mungkin suasana hatinya kini benar-benar tak bisa di deskripsikan lagi. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kamar setelah mencuci piring tadi, dia mengabaikan Jongin yang masih duduk di meja makan menghabiskan makanannya, seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak usah bersikap seperti ini pada Jongin mungkin dia berlebihan namun sikap Jongin tadi malam benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya rusak, bahkan permohonan maaf dari nya pun di abaikan Jongin, ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo menangis keras saat ini, dia butuh orang yang dapat menghiburnya saat ini ya menghiburnya tapi siapa yang akan menghiburnya, bahkan sahabat-sahabat yang selama ini menjadi teman curhat Kyungsoo entah kemana, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menghubunginya. Mungkin mereka sudah punya rencana di akhir pekan ini, tak seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu diam di rumah jika hari minggu tidak ada yang mengajak nya keluar selain namja berkulit putih yang biasanya mengajak dia ntuk bermain keluar dan menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Tapi untuk kali ini di mana Sehun saat Kyungsoo kini membutuhkannya, sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo menghubungi sehun namun tak di angkatnya dan beberapa pesan yang dikirimnya pun sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan, apa mungkin Sehun marah padanya, marah untuk apa bahkan Kyungsoo pun merasa tak ada masalah dengannya.

"kemana kalian semua? Saat aku membutuhkan kalian kenapa kalian tidak ada?" dengus Kyungsoo kemudian menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang. Beberapa jam berlalu Kyungsoo pun terlelap di kamarnya, mata sembabnya terlihat menutup sekarang ya benar Kyungsoo tadi menangis sesekali isakakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, setegar apapun Kyungsoo dia hanya lah wanita biasa yang akan melampiaskan perasaannya pada sebuah tangisan, siapa tahu dengan tangisannya ini akan membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_to be continue~_

Gimana tanggapan kalian sama chap 13 ini, membosankan sama hubungan kaisoo yang gitu-gitu aja? Atau greget sama kaistal?. Huhu kasihan juga yah Kyungsoo nya, tapi jangan salahkan author yah!, Udahlah author gak hisa ucapin yang lain lagi, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya

MIND TO REVIEW ^^

.

.

.

****xoxo***

Kiss hug

Bye-bye


	14. Chapter 14

~Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel~

**Kentan VJ 151 : haaha iya author terlalu tega yah, bikin Kyungsoo nya sedih mulu. nama nya juga hurt comfort jadinya gitu deh!**

**ayuriska7: ini udah di lanjutt**

**1004baekie : makasih udah mau nungguin!**

**chocohazelnut07: ya sehun nya menghindar dari Kyungsoo, nemuin luha? gimana yah?**

**guest: maaf kalau bosen, emang author sengaja bikinnya biar para readers emosi dulu hehe piss!**

**reshaelli11: iya makasih atas supportnya! gak bisa update cepat, paling author bisanya slow update author harus bagi-bagi waktu buat kegiatan lain.**

**kim khamjong: kaisoo bersatu? oke chap selanjutnya bakalan bersatu #bocor deh**

**kyungchu: pokoknya di tunggu aja, makasih **

**overdokai: iyaa maafin ini chap sebelumnya baru konflik-konflik kecil ini sebenernya belum masuk konflik. maaf kalau ngebosenin.**

**meimei: iya yah, padahal kan kai juga pernah baca sms dari sehun untuk Kyungsoo, **

**ocha: hehe gak usah emosi dulu... ya udah makasih udah mau jadi readers setia,**

**dhyamanta1214: aduh author gak kepikiran adanya adegan yang readers usulin,**

**west: makasih, iya author rasa emang lambat bgt ini alurnya,**

**kyungie love: amin**

**MbemXiumin: sebenernya sih Jongin itu udah gak betah lagi sama Krystal cuma dia bingung buat mutusinnya.**

**sehunpou: makasih atas masukannya, maaf iya ini alur kok lambat bgt yah... sejauh ceritanya emang ini ff belum masuk konflik...**

**JonginDO: oke**

**cici fu: berkembang? nanti author kembangin lagi deh...**

**Kim YeHyun: oke makasih**

**NopwillineKaiSoo: ya udah nanti di majuin, kayaknya perlu di dorong deh**

**humaira9394: sabar nanti juga akan indah pada waktunya hahaha**

**ayusafitri35: makasih atas komentnya membangun bgt.**

**ruixi1: monoton yah, maafin author emang gak berpengalaman sih...**

ya udah itu balasan review chap 13, kalau untuk chap sebelum-sebelumya maafin gk bisa balas satu persatu tapi tetep author baca kok, reviewnya bener-bener membangun bgt, sekali lagi author ucapin banyak terimakasih...

***HAPPY READING***

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS****

.

.

...NO SILENT READERS...

.

.

.

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_"__kemana kalian semua? Saat aku membutuhkan kalian kenapa kalian tidak ada?" dengus Kyungsoo kemudian menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang. Beberapa jam berlalu Kyungsoo pun terlelap di kamarnya, mata sembabnya terlihat menutup sekarang ya benar Kyungsoo tadi menangis sesekali isakakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, setegar apapun Kyungsoo dia hanya lah wanita biasa yang akan melampiaskan perasaannya pada sebuah tangisan, siapa tahu dengan tangisannya ini akan membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih tenang._

Chap 14 start

.

.

.

Pagi yang sejuk di kota seoul terasa begitu menenangkan bagi seorang wanita yang tengah berjalan di trotoar menuju halte bus, kaki mungilnya perlahan melangkah menyusuri jalan yang nampak belum kering karena hujan semalam. Sesekali pandangannya mengarah pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang tengah berjalan dengan tangan bertautan, kedua anak remaja itu bahkan tak henti-hentinya melepas senyum di wajah mereka, sungguh hal itu membuat hati nya iri sekarang, andai saja dia dapat melakukannya dengan orang yang dia cintai. Tanpa terasa langkahnya kini sudah sampai di halte, senyum nya mengembang manis saat melihat kedatangan bus yang akan membawanya dia tak perlu duduk dan menunggu terlebih dulu untuk sampai di kampusnya.

kaki mungilnya mulai menaiki bus, matanya melihat kesana kemari mencari bangku yang masih kosong, dan saat itulah dia melihat kursi penumpang yang masih belum diduduki oleh siapapun , dia terduduk di kursi dekat jendela, berselang beberapa detik setelah ia duduk, dia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya namun karena moodnya yang sedikit tidak baik dia tidak berniat untuk menengok dan melihat siapa orang di sampingnya, matanya lebih tertarik melihat pemandangan jalanan kota seoul yang masih lenggang, tanpa dia ketahui seseorang di sebelahnya kini tengah menatap wajah nya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan,

"kyung..." panggil sesorang pemuda tersebut dengan ragu, ya wanita yang di panggil seseorang tersebut ialah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak dia mengenali suara ini seketika itu pula kedua mata bulatnya melebar sempurna saat melihat siapa orang yang kini dihadapannya

"..." kyungsoo masih terdiam dia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa

"kyungsoo!" panggilnya lagi. Suara ini, suara yang tak didengarnya selama berbulan-bulan

"..." kyungsoo masih terdiam, dia tak percaya ternyata orang di sebelahnya kini ialah seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya dulu. Dia merasakan kedua bahunya di pegang seperti di goncang dan saat itulah kesadarannya kembali, Kyungsoo menatap lama wajah tampan dengan senyuman angelic di depannya, tanpa dia sadar kini terlihat kristal bening meluncur di pipi putihnya perlahan, beberapa detik kemudian dia di tarik kedalam pelukan hangat seorang pemuda tersebut, dia dapat kembali merasakan hangatnya pelukan pemuda ini sungguh erat pemuda itu merengkuh tubuhnya namun Kyungsoo tak membalas dia masih menangis hingga membuat baju yang dikenakan si pria itu basah.

"lepas..." satu kata meluncur dari bibir heartshapes Kyungsoo, kemudian si pemuda itupun melepaskan pelukannya.

''aku minta maaf Kyung, aku tidak bermaksud men—"

"tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi, itu sudah berlalu dan kitapun sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi, Junmyeon-sshi" kyungsoo memotong ucapan pria bernama Junmyeon tadi dengan bahasa formal, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo kembali memanggil Junmyeon dengan sebutan 'oppa' sudah lama mereka tak bertemu.

Kim Junmyeon atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Suho namja dengan senyuman malaikat yang begitu menawan satu lagi yang membuatnya begitu sempurna dia adalah pria kaya raya dengan aset kekayaan dimana-mana, namja dengan wajah malaikat ini sudah lulus satu setengah tahun yang lalu kemudian dia memegang perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh sang appa kepadanya, dia adalah mantan kekasih Kyungsoo anni sebenarnya tidak bisa di bilang mantan kekasih karena tidak ada kata putus dari keduanya, hanya saja namja tampan ini begitu tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo hanya demi perempuan lain, berpisah tanpa kata putus bahkan tidak ada kabar darinya. Benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo kecewa dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menuruti perjodohan yang di rencanakan orangtua nya dulu. Tentang perjodohan Kyungsoo, Suho sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya karena dua minggu sebelum Kyungsoo di jodohkan dia sudah putus kontak dengan Kyungsoo.

Suho merasa bersalah saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis dihadapannya kini, terlihat sekali mata Kyungsoo yang memancarkan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam padanya membuatnya begitu merasa menyesal kenapa dia harus meniggalkan Kyungsoo nya yang begitu polos dan lugu.

"Kyung, tolong maafkan aku"

"tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf kau pasti bosan berhubungan dengan yeoja seperti ku" Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya yang terasa basah

"tidak Kyung, aku yang bodoh seharusnya aku tidak tergoda dengannya Kyung, tolong maafkan aku, aku ingin hubungan kita kembali"

"itu tidak mungkin" kyungsoo kembali mengusap airmatanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya kemudian menggeleng pelan

''waeyo? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" ucap Junmyeon dengan wajah cemas, takut yeoja di hadapannya ini sudah memiliki namja lain. Kyungsoo menggeleng dia tak berkata apapun pada namja di hadapannya tangis nya semakin pecah. Suho kembali merengkuh yeoja dihadapannya jika sudah begini dia benar-benar tek tega melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"uljima, maaf kan aku"

"kau jahat, kau jahat.. hiks..." Kyungsoo menangis di pundak Suho sembari memukul-mukul punggung suho.

"nde, aku jahat kau pantas menghukum ku tapi tolong maafkan aku" kyungsoo mengangguk kecil di pundak Suho, Suho yang merasakannya pun kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo

"kau memaafkan ku, jadi apa kita...?''

"untuk itu tidak, aku tidak bisa"

"jadi.. begitu? Aku memang tak pantas kembali lagi dengan mu Kyung" ucap Suho lirih, raut wajah suho berubah menjadi kecewa saat ini. "tapi aku akan membuat kau kembali yakin dan menerima ku Kyung" ucapnya kembali menatap Kyungsoo setelah menunduk beberapa saat, tak lama kemudian wajahnya menunjukan senyuman yang dulu terasa hangat bagi Kyungsoo.

'tidak mungkin kau mendapatkan aku kembali, karena aku sudah milik orang lain, aku sudah bersuami' batin Kyungsoo

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Kyungsoo memberitahukan statusnya saat ini, namun mengingat hubungannya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo memilih bungkam dia sendiri bingung akan hubungannya dengan Jongin, dia mencintai suaminya namun kenapa di saat dia mulai membuka hatinya untuk Jongin kenapa Suho kini datang di tengah hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang seperti ini, apa Kyungsoo harus menyerah, bercerai dari Jongin yang kini dicintainya atau kembali menerima suho yang kini sudah tak dicintainya lagi, kyungsoo benar-benar bingung saat ini kenapa hidupnya begitu rumit pikirnya.

Bus berhenti tak terasa bagi Kyungsoo dan Suho yang sedari tadi mengobrol selama perjalanan, Suho yang antusias menceritakan kehidupanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir pada Kyungsoo di mulai dari dia putus dengan wanita yang di pilihnya dulu dan perjalan bisnis di luar negeri yang membuatnya menjadi pengusaha sukses di negeri nya sendiri, sesekali Kyungsoo menganggapinya dengan gumaman, sepertinya yeoja bermata bulat ini masih canggung dengan mantan kekasihnya ini. Perusahaan Suho bisa dibilang sebanding dengan perusahaan Jongin karena perusahaan mereka bergerak di bidang yang sama pasti keduanya bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Tidak di sangka Suho dan Kyungsoo bisa bertemu di dalam bus, mungkin karena takdir lah mereka di pertemukan. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu harus pergi dengan siapa saat dia akan pergi ke kampus, bahkan sehun yang selalu menemaninya kini entah kemana sepertinya namja satu ini sedang menghindar adri Kyungsoo, untuk Jongin Kyungsoo tidak mungkin berangkat bersama nya ke kampus ya karena satu hari penuh ini dia sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Jongin, keegoisan yang besar dari mereka sepertinya tidak bisa membuat hubungan mereka membaik. Mungkin Suho dan Kyungsoo tidak akan bertemu jika sala satu dari mereka tidak ada masalah seperti ini, ya mobil yang di pakai Suho tiba-tiba mogok dan tengah di perbaiki sekarang alhasil namja berwajah malaikat itu harus naik bus karena dia tak ingin ketinggalan meeting yang di adakan pagi-pagi sekali.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan kampusnya beberapa tumpukan buku terlihat menjulang cukup tinggi di depannya sepertinya Kyungsoo membutuhkan sumber untuk tugas yang baru di berikan oleh dosennya beberapa jam yang lalu, terlihat sekali wajahnya yang kebingungan saat memahami kalimat dari buku itu, dia membuang nafasnya kasar sudah berkali-kali dia membaca buku namun tidak ada yang cocok untuk tugasnya sungguh kali ini dia frustasi. Suasana perpustakaan kini mulai sepi mungkin semua mahasiswa sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, tak seperti Kyungsoo sekarang dia benar-benar kesulitan saat ini andai saja di tidak cuti satu minggu yang lalu pasti dia tidak akan kebingungan sekarang.

Kyungsoo melihat jam di layar ponselnya ternyata sudah sore, tak terasa ternyata Kyungsoo sudah duduk selama tiga jam di perpustakaan namun dia belum dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya. Oh hari ini benar-benar hari yang berat untuk Kyungsoo bahkan saat Baekhyun,Luhan,Xiumin,dan tao mengajaknya untuk makan siang di kantin dia harus menolaknya dia harus segera mengejar nilai-nilainya yang tertinggal, dan disinilah Kyungsoo berakhir di perpustakaan tanpa teman. Sungguh kasihan sekali Kyungsoo saat ini.

"hufthh... ya tuhan kenapa hidupku berat sekali" Keluh Kyungsoo kemudian dia beranjak dari kursi dan dia menaruh kembali buku-buku yang tadi dia baca ke rak. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang, ini sudah terlalu sore untuknya, belum lagi dia harus berjalan ke halte bus yang lumayan jauh dari kampusnya oh sungguh dia lelah sekarang.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan di trotoar suasana di sekitarnya sedikit mencekam penerangan jalan yang tak terlalu terang membuatnya sedikit bergidig dia tidak suka gelap, hembusan angin membuat daun berjatuhan dari pohon pinggir jalan membuat suasana begitu seram jalanan terlihat sepi padahal jam kini baru menunjukan pukul tengah tujuh, dia merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya,langkahnya terdengar mengikutinya di belakang semakin dia cepat melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat pula derap langkah orang di belakangnya, dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakangnya dia takut hal-hal yang dia pikirkan sekarang menjadi nyata, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat ingin sekali dia lari namun entah kenapa langkahnya begitu berat, terlihat keningnya basah karena keringat yang mulai keluar, dan saat itu pula ketika dia akan berlari dia merasakan bahunya di tarik oleh orang yang dia belum ketahui hampir saja Kyungsoo jatuh jika dia tak menjaga keseimbangannya, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang tengah memegang pundaknya sekarang. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat ini dia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tambun terlihat seram sepertinya orang ini sedang mabuk, Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berbuat apa dia merasakan pergelangan tangannya di cengkram erat oleh si pria , tiba tiba si pria menarik paksa tangannya mendorongnya ke tembok sisi jalan membuat punggungnya terbentur cukup keras.

"hey cantik, sepertinya kau kesepian" pipi halus Kyungsoo di belai oleh si pria membuat Kyungsoo bergetar ketakutan dia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menoleh kesamping menghindari wajah laki-laki itu.

"t..tidak jangan" Kyungsoo berucap begitu lirih membuat si pria menyunggingkan senyum jahil dihadapannya, laki –laki itu kemudian mencengkram kuat dagu Kyungsoo mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, tinggal beberapa centi lagi wajah mereka akan menempel namun dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo mendorong dada laki-laki itu hingga posisi so pria menjau beberapa centi, Kyungsoo berusaha melarikan diri dan berteriak sekuat mungkin.

"TOLONG TOmphhhthh" seketika Kyungsoo di bekap dari belakang membuatnya harus kembali ke cengkraman pria.

"jangan berteriak, aku akan menghangat kan mu disini, sayang sekali jika wanita cantik berjalan-jalan sendiri "

''tidhafthttt" mulut Kyungsoo kembali di bekap, kini Kyungsoo tak dapat berbuat apa-apa tangannya begitu perih dengan cengkraman si pria, 'siapapun tolong aku' batin Kyungso.

SRAK

Laki-laki itu merebok paksa baju Kyungsoo, membuat bahu putih kanannya kini terlihat jelas, Kyungsoo menangis sejadinya dia tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa mengalami hal seperti ini. Sambil menutup bahunya dengan tangan kiri dia berusaha memberontak pada laki-laki di hadapannya, dia tidak ingin kesuciannya di ambil oleh laki-laki bejat di hadapannya kini.

BUGH

Tiba-tiba si laki-laki yang tadi berusaha memperkosa Kyungsoo tersungkur karena sebuah pukulan yang dilayangkan dari seorang pemuda, Kyungsoo tak dapat melihat jelas wajah pemuda tersebut karena matanya yang kini berair.

Beberapa detik akhirnya aksi saling baku hantam itu selesai, Kyungsoo masih menangis menyebunyikan kepalanya di lutut sambil berjongkok, kedua tangannya terlihat menyilang memegang kedua bahunya, kakinya tak sanggup berdiri lagi sekarang, dia teramat takut dan lemas.

Kyungsoo masih menangis dia tak berani menolehkan kepalanya, bahunya terasa di pegang oleh seseorang dengan refleks dia menepis tangan si pria tersebut.

"JANGAN kumohon... hiks" ucap Kyungsoo terisak masih dengan posisi yang sama

"tenanglah, sekarang kau aman" ucap pria itu, suara ini suara yang Kyungsoo kenal

"J...jongin" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah pria yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Ya laki-laki itu adalah Jongin, suami dari Kyungsoo. Jongin pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, Kyungsoo pun menerima uluran tangan Jongin dan berdiri, tak lama kemudian dia merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jongin yang terasa begitu nyaman bagi Kyungsoo.

"Uljima tenanglah, ada aku sekarang" Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo

"hiks...hiks..." Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"gwenchana?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menunduk dia tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu kacau sekarang. Jongin melihat bahu kanan Kyungsoo yang terekspos, kausnya terlihat robek. Tanpa berkata apapun dia langsung melepaskan jacket yang di pakainya kemudian memakaikan nya di bahu Kyungsoo. Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo berusaha mengarahkan wajah yeoja di hadapannya agar menatapnya kali ini, dia dapat melihat jelas kedua mata bulat besar Kyungsoo yang terlihat merah karena menangis, pipinya pun kini terlihat basah karena air mata yang terus meluncur menganak sungai. Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo lembut dan kembali memeluk menenangkannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo mengangguk di bahu Jongin

"syukurlah, kita pulang sekarang" jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo, baru saja Jongin melangkahkan kakinya namun langkahnya terhenti karena Kyungsoo yang tak beranjak dari posisnya.

"waeyo?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo

"Jongin, bibirmu berdarah" Kyungsoo menunjuk bibir Jongin dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"gwenchana, ini tidak sakit. Ayo ini sudah malam" Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo dan berjalan bersama menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"sshhh pelan-pelan"

"ini sudah pelan"

"shhh sudah..."

"tunggu sebentar, tadi kau bilang ini tidak sakit tapi sekarang kau malah merengek seperti ini!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di aprtemen dan keduanya kini sudah duduk berhadapan di sofa Ruang utama, Kyungsoo pun sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piama, sementara itu Jongin dia belum mengganti pakaiannya karena Kyungsoo lah yang memerintahkannya untuk duduk dan tak beranjak sedikitpun, kemudian disinilah mereka dengan Jongin yang tengah di obati lukanya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Gumawo Jongin, jika kau tidak datang mungkin lelaki itu sudah menytubuhi ku tadi dan aku akan mati saja jika hal itu terjadi, dan aku minta maaf karena aku kau jadi seperti ini"

"..." Jongin hanya diam, sebenarnya dia hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara Kyungsoo, pandangannya kini tengah fokus pada bibir merah Kyungsoo yang terus bergerak membuatnya ingin menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

"emh...dan aku minta maaf juga untuk aku yang lancang mengambil ponselmu, sungguh aku tak berniat menjawab panggilan itu"

"..." Jongin tak tahan lagi Bibir Kyungsoo kini benar-benar membuat pertahannya runtuh.

"Jongin kenapa kau diam saja, Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ku eoh?'' Kyungsoo mulai kesal karena tak mendengar jawaban dari Jongin

"..." sepertinya Jongin belum tersadar, Kyungsoo beralih dari luka Jongin dia dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang memandanginya intens, merasa risih di tatap seperti itu akhirnya Kyungsoo menekan luka Jongin dengan Kompres yang tengah di pegangnya.

"AWW, appo... shhh..." pekik Jongin

"aishh... bersihkan luka mu sendiri" desis Kyungsoo kemudian beringsut dari kursi pergi melesat masuk ke kamarnya.

#Wah uri Kyungsoo merusak suasana aja deh.

Jongin kini tinggal seorang diri duduk di sofa dengan tangan memegang kompres yang diberikan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin karena dia sangat gugup dia baru menyadari wajah antara dia dan Jongin sangat dekat tadi, bahkan pipinya pun merona hebat saat tahu dirinya tengah di tatap intens Jongin, oh dia sungguh malu sekarang, jantungnya belingsatan Kyungsoo pun merasakan udara di sekitarnya berubah menjadi panas jika di dekat Jongin membuatnya sungguh tak nyaman. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak tega meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terluka namun tingkah Jongin tadi benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

konfliknya bakalan belibet nih kayaknya,

.

.

.

Xoxo

Kiss-hug

Bye-bye^^


	15. Chapter 15

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

Haloooooo readers, 12154kaisoo comeback membawa chap 15, haha postingan aku kemari ternyata utu tih Cuma april fools, ya udahlah malas bahas itu mending langsung aja...

maaf nih sebelumnya author cuma bales chap 14 doang kalau ngebales chap 15 tentang yang gak jelas itu kayanya bakalan panjang urusannya

mimiiPark61 : iya makasih udah support...

Kris'sWife: gereget yanh, maaf nih di chap ini kaisoo nya belum bersatu

Guest: ini udah update, happy reading

dhyamanta1214: konfliknya akan muncul setelah chap ini.

Kentan VJ 151: makasih udah mau review, selamat membaca

kim khamjong: haha iya, Kai nya aja belum nyentuh yah... tapi tenang aja dia bakalan dapet jatah? kok nantinya

cute: iya ini konfliknya baru mulai

NopwillineKaiSoo: haha maafkan author lain kali sweet momentnya gak bakalan gagal.

MbemXiumin: iya chap 15 update, sama-sama

reshaelli11: iya makasih

1004baekie: makasih udah setia nunggu

Song Haru: makasih atas pujiannya

Kim YeHyun : haha iya Kyungsoo terlalu gugup kalau deket Jongin.

ruixi1: di maafkan, gpp kok justru author bisa koreksi lagi, kalau dikasoh bocorannya gak seru dong..

Rahel KaiSoo shipper: sudah di lanjut, sebenarnya suho bukan orang ke tiga sih

yixingcom: belum, belum ada kemajuan dua-duanya terlalu gengsi buat ungkapin perasaannya masing-masing.

Kaisoo32: karma, karma kaya gimana?

humaira9394: haha sabar, kalau tbc nya mati berati end dong!

.

.

.

.

.

*****HAPPY READING*****

****ENJOY****

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS******

**.**

**.**

**...NO SILENT READERS...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Follow,favorite,and review please~**

**.**

**.**

**_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_**

_"__AWW, appo... shhh..." pekik Jongin_

_"__aishh... bersihkan luka mu sendiri" desis Kyungsoo kemudian beringsut dari kursi pergi melesat masuk ke kamarnya._

Chap 15

Jongin kini tinggal seorang diri duduk di sofa dengan tangan memegang kompres yang diberikan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin karena dia sangat gugup dia baru menyadari wajah antara dia dan Jongin sangat dekat tadi, bahkan pipinya pun merona hebat saat tahu dirinya tengah di tatap intens Jongin, oh dia sungguh malu sekarang, jantungnya belingsatan Kyungsoo pun merasakan udara di sekitarnya berubah menjadi panas jika di dekat Jongin membuatnya sungguh tak nyaman. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak tega meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terluka namun tingkah Jongin tadi benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah sekarang.

Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk nya dan Jongin, sesekali dia bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Sepertinya, mood Kyungsoo pagi ini terlihat baik,

"selamat pagi Jongin" sapa Kyungsoo ketika melihat Jongin yang tengah berjalan menghampiri meja makan

"pagi" jawab Jongin  
"duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya

"nde" Jongin duduk dan memeperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah memasak

"kau akan pergi kuliah hari ini?'' tanya Jongin,

"hmm, tugas ku sangat banyak dan aku harus mengejar nilai-nilai ku yang tertinggal belum lagi satu bulan ini kita akan ujian" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa membalikan badannya.

"hmm...kau benar"

"ini dia, selamat menikmati" ucap Kyungsoo riang sambil menaruh nasi goreng di meja kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"luka mu apa masih terasa sakit?'' terlihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang kentara cemas melihat wajah Jongin.

"masih, bahkan semalam pun aku tak bisa tidur" sebenarnya Jongin berpura-pura dia hanya ingin mendapat simpati dari Kyungsoo.

"benarkah, maafkan aku..., karena kau menolong ku akhirnya kau jadi seperti ini" Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sekarang, sungguh polosnya yeoja bermata bulat ini, tidak tahu apa dia sekarang tengah dikerjai oleh suaminya sendiri.

"shhh...aww..." baru saja Jongin menyuapkan satu sendok nasi goreng buatan Kyungsoo namun sepertinya luka di sudut bibirnya membuat dia kembali merasakan sakit.

Kyungsoo reflek berdiri dan memegang dagu Jongin bermaksud untuk melihat luka di sudut bibir Jongin. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat dia merasakan wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Bibir Kyungsoo, bibir ini yang semalam membuatnya seperti orang bodoh saat di hadapan Kyungsoo, bibir yang ingin dia sentuh dengan bibirnya dan saat ini dia melihat jelas bibir Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengerucut menghembuskan angin meniup luka di sudut bibirnya.

Glup

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ini, Kyungsoo tepat berada di depan wajahnya oh tidak mata Jongin kini beralih ke leher putih Kyungsoo kemudian tulang dada nya, Jongin sempat menatap lama pada sesuatu yang melingkar di leher Kyungsoo tidak bukan kalungnya melainkan sebuah cincin yang menggantung di kalung berwarna putih itu. Lama dia menatap cincin di dada Kyungsoo dan matanya kini beralih pada... jangan di teruskan lagi pikirannya kini sudah melayang kemana-mana padahal ini masih pagi, walau bagaimanapun Jongin hanyalah namja normal satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo tidak hanya sekali bahkan sudah berkali-kali namun selama ini dia masih bisa menjaga 'keperjakaan' nya itu adalah hal yang luar biasa untuk Jongin ya walaupun dia tahu jika ada saja malam-malam Kyungsoo yang membuatnya bergairah, dengan refleks dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo dan bersikap seperti biasa, namun sebenarnya Jongin kini berusaha setengah mati menyembunyikan kegugupan nya sekarang.

"eoh... mianhe..." Kyungsoo kembali duduk setelah merasakan posisi Jongin yang menjauh darinya. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa canggung kali ini.

''tidak apa-apa, Gumawo" Jongin menyenderkan punggunya pada kursi.

"nde? Eoh... cheonma" sungguh kini Kyungsoo ingin melompat dan memekik girang saat mendengar suaminya berterimakasih padanya, #aigooo padahal Cuma bilang terimakasih.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum manis di wajahnya sambil menatap Jongin, Jongin pun membalas senyum Kyungsoo tak kalah manisnya, oh tidak bahkan saat ini Kyungsoo dapat melihat senyuman Jongin, tatapannya begitu lembut menatapnya ,namun saat Kyungsoo mengingat akan Jongin yang tiba-tiba menolongnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Jongin

"Jongin, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa datang dan menolong ku semalam?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin penuh selidik.

"eoh.. itu...kebetulan saat itu aku lewat sana" ucap jongin sedikit gugup.

Flashback.

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket tak jauh dari letak kampusnya, dia ingin membeli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang tengah kelaparan ya bayangkan saja, seharian dia di diamkan oleh Kyungso alhasil dia tak mendapatkan jatah makan siang dan malam karena Kyungsoo tak membuatkannya, bahkan saat dia terbangun pagi dia tak mendapati Kyungsoo di apartemennya Kyungsoo masih marah, dan sepertinya yeoja bermata bulat itu sama sekali tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Mata elang Jongin tak sengaja melihat sesosok yeoja berperawakan mungil tengah mengambil minuman mineral tak jauh dari posisi nya sekarang. Setelah memastikan, ternyata benar wanita itu adalah Kyungsoo—'istrinya', Kyungsoo terlihat begitu lelah wajahnya kini tak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya, beberapa menit Jongin memeperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam, kesadarannya kembali saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di luar supermarket, dengan gerakan cepat akhirnya dia menghampiri kasir untuk membayar barang yang dia beli, dengan tergesa-gesa Jongin berlari keluar dari supermarket dan dia mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan gontai beberapa meter di depannya,

Jongin pun teringat akan mobilnya yang dia bawa akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk membawanya sambil mengikuti Kyungsoo dari jarak beberapa meter di belakangnya, Jongin menghentikan mobilnya saat dia melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah di ikuti seseorang di belakangnya, Jongin hanya mengamatinya di dalam mobil namun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang di perlakukan kasar oleh lelaki tambun itu akhirnya Jongin keluar dari mobil dan menghajar lelaki yang mencoba memperkosa Kyungsoo 'aku saja yang suaminya belum menyentuh nya, kau yang bukan siapa-siapa beraninya menyentuh istriku' batin Jongin saat itu.

Flash back Off

"oh..., untung kau lewat sana jika tidak...entah akan bagaimana nasibku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap makanan di piringnya.

"..." Jongin hanya diam, namun wajahnya kini memperlihatkan senyuman yang begitu manis.

"Kyungsoo-ah" panggil Jongin

"nde?" Kyungsoo beralih menatap Jongin

"kita pergi ke kampus bersama"

"y..ya?" Kyungsoo masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Jongin

"kau dan aku pergi ke kampus bersama" ucap Jongin penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

"... nde" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

Keduanya kembali menikmati sarapan mereka, sesekali Jongin akan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang makan dengan tenang, begitu anggun pikirnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sduah siap akan berangkat ke kampus mereka namun baru saja Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai basement Kyungsoo merogoh tas kecilnya kemudian menerima sebuah panggilan yang masuk pada ponselnya.

"Jongin tunggu sebentar"

"baiklah, aku duluan" Jongin masuk terlebih dulu kedalam mobil.

"yeoboseyo~"

"ah Kyungsoo kau ada dimana?"

"aku masih berada di Apartemen, aku baru saja akan berangkat kuliah"

"oh begitu, berangkat naik bus?"

"anni, aku menggunakan mobil"

"dengan siapa?"

"..." Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang

"aku akan menjemput mu" ucap seseorang dibalik itu kemudian

"tidak-tidak, tidak usah terimakasih"

"baiklah kalau begitu setelah pulang kuliah kau akan aku jemput"

"..." Kyungsoo bingung harus mengiya kan atau tidak namun setelah berpikir-pikir akhirnya dia menyetujui permintaan mantan kekasihnya ini.

"ne, baiklah"

"oke, sampai ketemu nanti siang bye"

"bye"

Pip

Kalian tahu bukan siapa yang menelpon Kyungsoo? Ya dia Suho, mantan kekasih Kyungsoo, sebelum meka berpisah di dalam bus kemarin ternyata Kyungsoo dan Suho sudah saling bertukar nomer handpone.

Sementara itu Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya, dia tak bisa mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo 'apa itu Sehun' pikirnya.

"siapa? Apakah Sehun" Jongin bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang sebelahnya. Sepertinya Jongin sedikqit cemburu

''bukan, ah aku baru ingat anak itu, Jongin apa dia tak menghubungi mu?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memakai seatbelt nya.

"tidak, waeyo?" sebenarnya Jongin sedikit kesal karena Kyungsoo yang menanyakan Sehun , '' sudah satu minggu lebih dia tak menghubungi ku?'' ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang terlihat cemas.

"kau sudah coba menghubunginya?" tanya Jongin kembali.

"sudah, dia sama sekali tak mengangkat telfon ku"

"mungkin dia sedang sibuk. kita berangkat... siapa tahu Sehun ada di kampus nanti, kau jangan sedih hmm?" Jongin berucap begitu lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"nde, aku tidak sedih hanya saja aku mengkhawatirkannya~"

Jongin sebenarnya tahu kenapa alasan Sehun tak menghubungi Kyungsoo, Sehun menjaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo karena, ya kalian tahu bukan saat terakhir kali Jongin dan Sehun bicara lewat telpon? Sehun di buat tak percaya akan perkataan Jongin, namun pikir namja albino itu pastilah keduanya telah melakukan hal yang dilakukan pada pasangan suami-istri umum lainnya, seharusnya Sehun tidak berharap lebih pada Kyungsoo yang sudah di miliki oleh Jongin yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, dan saat itu dia memutuskan untuk tak bicara dengan Kyungsoo dan mulai melupakan secara perlahan yeoja bermata bulat itu walau terasa sulit untuknya.

' aku harap kau selalu bersikap seperti ini pada ku Jongin' batin Kyungsoo, matanya terlihat memandangi Jongin yang tengah mengemudi.

'tapi kenapa terasa aneh jika aku dan Jongin bersikap seperti ini~' batin Kyungsoo lagi. Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng, bukannya seperti inilah yang dia inginkan, selalu berada di dekat Jongin dan di perlakukan lembut seperti tadi. Jongin yang merasa di pandangi oleh Kyungsoo akhirnya namja tan ini menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu, kau tahu tatapan mu membuatku tak bisa konsentrasi''

"ya, ya siapa yang menatap mu, kau percaya diri sekali" Kyungsoo menjawab gugup

"kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya eoh?'' goda Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merona hebat, karena tertangkap basah sedang menatap intens wajah Jongin.

"ishh... fokuslah pada jalan mu..., kau menyebalkan'' dengus Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk arah jalan di depan mereka.

Jongin pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali fokus menyetir, dia senang karena berhasil membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi putih Kyungsoo, terlihat cantik menurutnya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa memalingkan wajah nya ke arah jendela mobil, 'aisshhh memalukan' batin Kyungsoo menjerit.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sangat senang hari ini, walaupun tugasnya yang kian membanyak namun dia masih bisa mengerjakan dan meluangkan waktu ntuk sahabat-sahabatnya, Kyungsoo ternyata ketinggalan informasi selama ini, dia baru mengetahui kalau Baekyun ternyata sudah jadian dengan Chanyeol namun di balik canda tawa mereka saat jam istirahat siang tadi Luhan nampak begitu murung dan sedih, yeoja cantik yang selalu menenangkan Kyungsoo di setiap dia memiliki masalah, saat ini entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyedihkan, setelah di bujuk beberapa kali untuk menceritakan masalahnya Luhan hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum palsu megatakannya kalau dia baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo dengan Sehun? mereka bertemu saat di perpustakaan tadi dan keduanya pun sempat berbicara sebentar kali ini Sehun tak lihat seceria biasanya, tidak ada Sehun yang selalu menggoda Kyungsoo dan rela berbuat apapun hanya untuknya, Kyungsoo sempat berpikir apa ada sangkut pautnya Luhan yang bersikap tak biasanya dengan Sehun yang juga seperti ini dia tidak tahu, dia tidak ingin mengetahui masalah orang lain sementara masalahnya sendiri belum selesai.

"oppa kau ada dimana apa kau bisa menjemputku sekarang?" tanya Krystal pada seseorang di balik telfon.

"oppa masih dikantor, oppa berencana akan ke kampus mu hanya saja oppa akan menjemput teman oppa"

"nugu?"

"wanita yang sangat cantik tentunya''

"benarkah setahuku yang paling cantik di kampus ku hanyalah aku" ucap Krystal penuh percaya diri

"kau percaya diri sekali, kenapa tidak pulang bersama kekasih mu saja?"

"Ahh iya baiklah, aku tahu oppa tidak ingin di ganggu, ya sudah bye"

"bye"

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan via telpon akhirnya Krystal memutuskan untuk menemui kekasihnya,

"Krys..." panggil Jongin pada Krystal yang sedang bercumbu dengan begitu panas di hadapannya

"Kai...aku bisa jelaskan" ucap Krystal sambil menahan Jongin agar tidak pergi.

Krystal menemui kekasihnya, ya lebih tepatnya kekasih barunya namja yang diketahui bernama Minhyuk, namja yang ternyata satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin tak habis pikir pada Krystal bagaimana dia bisa di khianati oleh yeoja satu ini, namun saat melihat Krystal bercumbu dengan namja lain tidak ada rasa sakit hati yang di rasakan Jongin tidak bahkan sedikit pun tidak entahlah dia tidak tahu akan perasaan nya saat ini, andai saja Jongin tidak berusaha mencari Kyungsoo mungkin saja Jongin tidak akan mengetahui perbuatan Krystal. Jongin yang berniat untuk mencari Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersamanya dia menghentikan langkah di anak tangga saat melihat Krystal yang sedang memagut bibir begitu panasnya,

"KAI tunggu..." Ucap Krystal kemudian menarik tangan Jongin

"lepaskan tangan kotor mu itu!" ucap jongin terdengar dingin di telinga Krystal

"Kotor katamu, kau tidak tahu kenapa aku sampai berpaling ke laki-laki lain itu semua karena kau yang akhir-akhir ini mulai berubah, kau tidak sama seperti kai dulu lagi kai...kau berubah..hiks.." Krystal menangis karena tak dapat menahan kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan selama ini. Jongin hanya diam, dia terlalu muak untuk berbicara dengan Krystal dan hanya membuang-buang waktu baginya untuk mendengar penjelasn Krystal saat ini, dia menghempaskan tangan Krystal dan pergi meninggalkannya setelah mengucapkan kata putus untuk hubungan mereka, setelah mengatakan kata putus pada Krystal entah kenapa hati nya terasa begitu bebas dan pikirannya saat ini hanya memikirkan yeoja bermata bulat yang entah ada dimana sedari tadi dia mencarinya, dia pun sudah bertanya pada teman-teman dan orang-orang yang kenal Kyungsoo di kampus ini.

'apa dia sudah pulang?' batin Jongin, kemudian langkahnya menuntunya untuk kembali ke tempat parkir mobilnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan ingin segera bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

***kyungsoo-pov***

"hufhh..." aku menghela nafasku, sudah sepuluh menit aku menunggu Suho untuk menjemputku namun sampai sekarang dia belum sampai juga.

'apa dia tidak jadi menjemputku?' aku bertanya dalam hati. Oh sungguh kali ini aku ingin langsung pulang dan bertemu dengan Jongin, aku tahu dia belum pulang namja tan itu pasti masih didalam dan dan entah melakukan apa dengan yeoja chingunya, jika mengingat Jongin yang sedang berduaan dengan Krystal sungguh membuat mood ku rusak saat ini, ingin rasanya aku menarik suami ku dari yeoja itu tapi aku juga tak bisa berbuat seperti itu karena aku dan Jongin sudah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Lamunan ku tersadar saat suara Klakson mobil terdengar nyaring di telinga ku, ku tolehkan kepala ku ke arah samping, mobil itu mobil yang aku tumpangi dengan Jongin, kaca jendela bagian kemudinya terlihat turun memperlihat kah wajah tampan nya yang sedang tersyum manis padaku, oh tuhan aku harap waktu berhenti saat ini juga aku ingin melihatnya seperti ini terus tersenyum lembut padaku seperti ini.

"naiklah..." Ucapnya

"mhh...Jongin..a..aku sedang menunggu seseorang" jawab ku pada Jongin alisnya terlihat terangkat, jangan sampai dia bertanya siapa orang yang tengah aku tunggu saat ini.

"siapa?" nadanya terdengar seperti tak suka atau itu hanya perasaan ku saja

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut ku namun mulutku kembali mengatup saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Kyungsoo..." panggilnya dan mulai berjalan menghampiriku senyum angelicnya tak lepas dari wajah yang kini terlihat berkeringat.

"kau sudah menunggu lama ya, maafkan aku" ucapnya padaku sambil tersenyum dan aku pun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum canggung, sungguh aku bingung dengan situai saat ini

"Junmyeon-ssi" ucap Jongin kemudian keluar dari mobil, sontak tubuh ku menegang apa Jongin mengenali Suho. 'Tidak bagaimana ini' batin ku gusar.

"ah Jongin-ssi tidak di sangka kita bertemu disini senang berjuma dengan anda lagi"

"ah ne" jongin menjabat tangan Suho, apa yang akan terjadi aku hanya bisa pasrah saat ini.

"berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, aku dengar anda sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan tugas kuliah anda dan anda tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu dengan saya sampai-sampai hanya assisten amda yand dapat menemui saya"

"ahh ya benar saya sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

Dan untuk saat ini oke mereka melupakan ku untuk sesaat, aku mendengar Suho yang sedikit tertawa akibat perbincangan nya dengan Jongin sementara Jongin tawa dia terdengar seperti di buat-buat dan sumbang di telinga ku, ada apa dengan nya? sesekali pandanngannya mengarah ke arah mataku, matanya terlihat menakutkan saat ini.

"ah Kyungsoo ayo aku antar kau pulang, tapi aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat dulu" tangan ku ditarik oleh tangan Suho, aku dapat melihat wajah Jongin dengan tatapan anehnya, sepertinya namja itu membutuhkan penjelasan saat itu juga, aku tak bisa menolak ajakan Suho aku sudah menyetujinya tadi pagi dan aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya yang berjalan menghampiri mobil berwarna putih.

"Jongin-ssi kami permisi" ucap Suho ,kemudian menggenggam tangan ku sebelum membungkuk pada Jongin.

"..." Jongin, dia hanya terdiam melihat kepergian kami setelah mengucapkan salam.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Aduh kok jadi gini yah ceritanya maksa gak sih... author sendiri bingung ama ini cerita, maaf kaisoo nya masih belum berkembang, di chap selanjutnya bakal aku satuin tuh kaisoo nya... dan aku juga bikin konflik antara Hunhan. Author tahu kalau fanfic ini berantakan bgt. Aduh author gak bisa ngeluapin kata-kata author pokoknya mood author sedikit turun karena review di chap 13.

Maaf yah kalau chap ini membosankan, author nya lagi pusing dan gak jelas...

Di tunggu masukannya, sok kalau mau pada 'ngeluh?'

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya, oh iya favorite and follow yah masalahnya ini yang views udah banyak tapi kok yang follow sama favorite kok dikit bgt!

Pay-pay^^


	16. Chapter 16

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

Haloooooo readers, 12154kaisoo kembali membawa chap baru, langsung aja...

*****HAPPY READING*****

****ENJOY****

**.**

**.**

**.**

******SORRY FOR TYPOS******

**.**

**.**

**...NO SILENT READERS...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Follow,favorite,and review please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_**

_"__Jongin-ssi kami permisi"_

_"__..." Jongin, dia hanya terdiam melihat kepergian kami setelah mengucapkan salam._

_***Kyungsoo-pov-end***_

Chap 16 started

"Kyung kenapa kau sedari tadi diam saja, apa kau sakit?" ucap Suho sambil menoleh ke arah samping kemudi yang sudah terdapat Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun.

"eoh? Ak..aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ucap Kyungsoo gelagapan

"apa itu?"

"tidak, hanya masalah tentang tugas kuliah ku" dusta Kyungsoo, padahal yang ada di isi kepala yeoja bermata bulat itu sekarang sedang memikirkan suaminya yang tadi dia abaikan.

"Kyung, sebenarnya aku memiliki sepupu yang satu kampus dengan mu namanya Krystal apa kau mengenalnya?"

Deg

'apa?' batin Kyungsoo tak percaya, bagaimana dia tidak tahu jika yeoja itu adalah kekasihnya Jongin, tidak lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya namun Kyungsoo saat ini dia belum mengetahui fakta baru itu.

"ah.. Krystal siapa yang tidak tahu yeoja secantik dia, walaupun dia mahasiswa baru dia cukup populer dikampus kami" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum kaku.

"ah benarkah, tapi menurutku kau lah yang tercantik kyung..." semburat merah berhasil muncul di pipi chabi Kyungsoo, 'apa-apaan Suho apa dia sekarang sedang menggodaku?" batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Suho kini sudah berada di perjalanan untuk pulang, Suho yang melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang tidak antusias saat mengajaknya ke cafe tadi dia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pulang, mungkin Kyungsoo masih canggung untuk berbicara dengannya, tapi Suho tetap bertekad dia akan kembali merebut hati Kyungsoo dengan apapun caranya.

"aku pulang..." ucap Kyungsoo ketika sudah masuk ke apartemennya dan sudah menganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah

"kau dari mana saja?" ucap Jongin terdengar tidak suka

"aku, aku hanya pergi ke cafe dengan Suho"

"setelah itu?"

"ya setelah itu aku pulang begitupun dengan dia"

"apa kau berhubungan dengan nya?" nada Jongin terdengar dingin saat ini

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku berhubungan dengan nya, lagi pula itu sah-sah saja"

"yakk Do Kyungsoo ku istri ku, apa semudah itu kau berhubungan dengan namja-namja lain di luar sana?"

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu sendiri? Kau berkata seolah kau yang paling benar disini, lagi pula aku bukan siapa-siapa mu, sah—sah saja aku berhunugan dengan namja lain bukan? ingat kita hanya berpura-pura Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo tersulut emosi kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Jongin

Sebenarnya hati Kyungsoo merasa hangat saat Jongin mengakuinya sebagai istrinya tadi, tapi saat Jongin mengatakan dirinya yang mudah berhubungan dengan namja-namja lain terdengar seperti kalimat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah yeoja gampangan dan menggoda namja-namja di luar sana. Kyungsoo tak dapat menerimanya bagaimana Jongin dapat berkata seperti itu sementara selama ini dirinyalah yang selalu di sakiti oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti piayamanya, dia dapat melihat Jongin yang sudah berbaring dan terlelap di ranjang.

'apa dia sudah makan?' gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati

Mood Kyungsoo yang ceria saat pulang ke apartemenya berubah begitu saja saat Jongin membrondonginya dengan pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti interogasi yang dilayangkan polisi pada tersangka kejahatan, Kyungsoo masih ingat tatapan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tajam tadi, Kyungsoo yang awalnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan Jongin dan makan malam bersama dengannya namun niat baiknya hancur begitu saja karena Jongin.

Karena rasa sayang nya pada Jongin, dia mencoba mengalah pada perasaanya dia mencoba untuk bersikap sabar dan tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Jongin.

"Jongin-ah apa kau sudah tidur?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menaiki ranjang dan mengguncang bahu Jongin

"aku tahu kau belum makan, aku akan memasak kita makan malam bersama ne~" ajak Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Jongin~" ucap Kyungsoo terdengar lembut dan seperti menggoda di telinga Jongin.

"ya Kyungsoo aku ingin tidur, dan aku tidak lapar" ucap Jongin membalikan badannya. Kyungsoo yang merasakan wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Jongin seketika dia refleks dan sedikit memundurkan posisi badannya. Sebenarnya Jongin belum tidur saat ini jantung Jongin terpompa liar saat Kyungsoo memanggil namanya tepat di telinga tadi.

"ahh begitu yahh kau tidak lapar... tapi ini masih sore untuk tidur Jongin"

"ne? waeyo apa tidak boleh?'' ucap Jongin masih dengan wajah menyebalkannya

"anni, hanya saja... yaa...Jongin setidaknya temani aku makan malam dulu" ucapan Kyungsoo terdengar manja di telinga Jongin kali ini.

''aish...ya sudah ayo..."

Hanya beberapa menit Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malamnya, dia hanya memasak ramen untuknya sendiri ya salahkan saja Jongin yang tadi bilang dia tidak mau makan dengan alasan dia tidak lapar.

Kyungsoo menaruh semangkuk berisikan ramen yang terlihat masih mengepulkan asap bertandakan betapa panasnya ramen itu di meja, terasa sulit untuk Jongin saat akan menelan ludahnya melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati ramen saat ini benar-benar membuatnya tergoda, bukanlah ramen itu yang menggodanya melainkan 'Bibir'. Bibir merah Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengerucut meniup ramen panas itu agar tidak manyakiti lidahnya saat masuk kedalam mulutnya, dan Jongin sangat tergannggu akan suara Kyungsoo yang menyeruput ramen dengan begitu lahapnya. Membuat fantasi liarnya berseliweran dalam otaknya saat ini.

"Jongin..apa kau benar-benar tidak mau?''

"t..tidak kau makan saja sendiri" Jongin terdengar gugup

"sayang sekali padahal ini sungguh nikmat Jongin, yakin kau tidak mau slurrpp..." ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mencoba menggoda Jongin dengan menyeruput mie yang tadinya terjuntai panjang kini terlihat pendek karena sebagiannya sudah masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

'ugh hentikan itu Kyungsoo' batin Jongin ketika melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin tak tahan saat Kyungsoo mencoba membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit kotor dengan lidahnya akibat acara makannya tadi, tanpa dia sengaja atau tidak melakukan itu, perbuatannya itulah yang berhasil membuat Jongin tak tahan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo duduk sendiri di meja makan, kelakuan Kyungsoo terlihat begitu sensual di mata Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap bingung kepergian Jongin yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun ''kenapa dia'' ucap Kyungsoo begitu polos.

Dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadian Kyungsoo,Jongin dan Suho yang bertemu saat di depan gerbang kampus hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, walaupun keduanya kini terlihat mulai memperhatikan satu sama lain tapi ada saja hal kecil yang selalu membuat mereka berdebat bahkan bertengkar kecil dan membuat sala satu di antara mereka merajuk dan satunya lagi harus mengalah, namun waktu untuk saling berduaan di antara mereka kini mulai terganggu akan waktu yang mereka harus gunakan untuk megerjakan tugas kuliah mereka masing-masing walaupun Kyungsoo selalu perhatian pada Jongin namun untuk Jongin dia akan merasa terganggu jika Kyungsoo sudah berduaan dengan Suho dan dia sebal jika melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum-senyum akibat pesan yang dikirimkan Suho atau Kyungsoo yang tertawa selama berbincang lewat telpon bersama Suho seperti malam ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya bisakah kau tidak berisik sebentar, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini..." ucap Jongin sambil menaikan kacamata bacanya.

"eh, mian... kalau begitu aku pindah saja" Kyungsoo melenggang pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Jongin yang kini menggerutu tak jelas

"aishhhh..." dengus Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal melihat tingkah istrinya yang membuatnya resah akhir-akhir ini.

Kyungsoo tertawa puas saat melihat wajah Jongin yang terlihat di tekuk tadi, dia pikir bahwa Jongin tengah cemburu padanya saat ini, ya memang benar dengan pikirannya Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo sengaja melakukannya agar Jongin merasakan yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat namja itu bercengkrama dengan kekasihnya lewat telfon dulu, walaupun Kyungsoo sedikit tak tega, niat yang tadinya hanya ingin menjawab dan menanggapi pembicaraan Suho dengan biasa tapi entah kenapa saat melihat pandangan tak suka Jongin saat akan mengangkat telfonnya, terlintas pikiran jahil untuk membuat Jongin jengkel.

Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui perihal Jongin yang sudah putus dengan Krystal beberapa malam yang lalu Jongin sedikit terbuka padanya dan menceritakan hubungannya dengan Krystal yang kini sudah putus dan Kyungsoo pun menjelaskan siapa Suho sebenarnya Jongin sangat lega ketika Kyungsoo memberitahunya bahwa Suho hanyalah mantan kekasihnya, namun saat melihat gelagat Suho yang mulai mendekati Kyungsoo kembali Jongin benar-benar tak terima dan tak menginginkah Kyungsoo jatuh hati pada namja berwajah angelic itu.

sementara itu Kyungsoo belum memberitahu status pernikahannya pada Suho dan Suho pun tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah menikah, salah Kyungsoo sendiri yang tidak memakai cincin pernikahannya Sehingga Suho menganggapnya bahwa dia belum terikat dengan siapa-siapa.

Other place

Sehun tengah menatap layar ponselnya, beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah mengirim pesan pada seseorang, sudah berpuluh-puluh pesan dia kirimkan pada orang yang sama namun dari kesekian pesan yang sudah dikirimya tidak dapat balasan satupun, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah saat melihat layar ponselnya berkedip dia mendapat balasan seseorang itu

**From: Luhan**

_Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, aku memaafkan mu, ini semua hanya kecelakaan aku tidak menyalahkan mu atas kejadian semua ini dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah menghubungi dan menemuiku lagi kita anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi._

Sehun hanya bisa menatap nanar pada ponselnya, dia merasa bersalah pada Luhan, yeoja cantik yang menjadi korban kebejatannya, saat itu...

**Flashback...**

Ketika kepergian Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menginap satu minggu di rumah orang tua Jongin, Sehun sering berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat Kyungsoo yaitu Luhan, baekhyun, tao dan Xiumin. Diantara semua sahabat Kyungsoo Sehun lebih dekat dengan Luhan, entah kenapa sikap Luhan yang dewasa sama seperti Kyungsoo membuatnya begitu nyaman jika mereka sedang mengobrol, sampai satu hari ketika Sehun menelpon Jongin karena dia tak kunjung dapat balasan pesan dan panggilan yang tak di terima Kyungsoo, Sehun kecewa ketika mendengar perkataan Jongin saat terakhir kalinya mereka bicara via telpon waktu itu, saat itu Sehun benar-benar kecewa pada Kyungsoo dia pikir yeoja bermata bulat itu tidak mencintai Jongin tapi pada kenyataanya mereka tidur bersama, #sehun salah paham. Karena kekecewaan Sehun yang amat besar dia hanya bisa menenangkan pikirannya dengan kebiasaanya yang tak pernah berubah yaitu dia selalu pergi ke bar dan mabuk disana, disanalah permasalahan mulai terjadi, Sehun saat itu benar-benar mabuk berat dia terus memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo, dan terus menggumamkan kata cinta pada Kyungsoo, hampir saja Sehun waktu itu membuat keonaran di bar karena memukuli orang-orang tak bersalah disana, petugas di bar yang melerai perkelahian itu pun kemudian mengambil ponsel milik Sehun di carinya panggilan terakhir yang di panggil Sehun waktu itu dan tak lain orang yang terakhir kali melakukan telfon bersama Sehun ialah Luhan. Luhan sempat menolak untuk pergi ke bar dan dia tidak mau menangani Sehun yang sedang mabuk berat, Luhan tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa sampai berurusan dengan namja putih itu, padahal dia baru dekat dengannya bebrapa hari yang lalau, tentang Sehun yang menelfon nya pun namja albino ini hanya menanyakan tentang Kyungsoo pada Luhan dan tidak ada pembicaraan lain lagi selain itu, setelah berpikir keras akhirnya Luhan bersedia menolong Sehun namun naas, niat baiknya malah membuatnya berakhir di ranjang dengan tubuh telanjangnya bersama Sehun, Luhan tak dapat meronta malam itu Luhan mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Sehun bahkan dia sampai di perkosa oleh Sehun, benar-benar namja berengsek pikir Luhan. Sempat terbersit rasa benci pada Kyungsoo namun ini semua salah Luhan sendiri, jika saja dia tidak membawa Sehun ke apartemen nya pastilah semua ini tidak akan terjadi, Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Sehun menikmati tubuhnya, namja albino itu terus memanggil-manggil Kyungsoo saat dia bercinta, dan saat keesokan harinya Sehun mendapati Luhan yang terisak disampingnya, Sehun tidak mengingat kejadian tadi malam, terakhir kalinya dia ingat saat dia memasuki bar dan memesan minuman pada bartender.

Baru saja Sehun akan membuka mulutnya namun ucapan nya terhenti saat sebuah tangan melayang ke pipinya terlebih dulu, pagi itu Sehun benar-benar seperti orang bodoh dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi dan dia juga bingung kenapa dia bisa tertidur di kamar dengan nuansa berbau perempuan. Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sedih ketika melihat Luhan yang menangis pipinya terlihat memar, apa itu karena perbuatannya pikir Sehun saat itu.

Flashback end

"maafkan aku Luhan" lirih Sehun kemudian menghempaskan badanya ke ranjang.

"Kyungsoo, cepatlah..." teriak Jongin di pagi hari, namja tan ini sudah siap untuk pergi kuliah sementara itu Kyungsoo...

"sebentar..." balas Kyungsoo yang masih didalam kamar

"kau lama sekali" gerutu Jongin

"tunggu, kalau kau tidak mau menunggu biar aku naik bus saja" ucap Kyungsoo dengan santai nya hingga membuat Jongin mendengus sebal

"aishh jinja... kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu naik bus dan hampir di perkosa oleh orang jahat lagi di luar sana eoh?"

Kyungsoo yang masih berada didalam kamar hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan dari Jongin, ternyata Jongin mulai melindunginya saat ini, begitulah pikirnya.

"..." Kyungsoo hanya diam

"ya..Kyungsoo cepatlah" panggilnya lagi

"oke, oke dasar tidak sabaran" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian menghampiri Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa untuk menunggunya.

"kau berdandan?" selidik Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tak suka

"sedikit" ucap Kyungsoo mengerlingkan sebelah mata bulatnya

"untuk Suho?" tanya Jongin lagi

"ya kenapa kau selalu membawa-bawa namanya, aku bosan mendengarnya"

"jadi benar untuk dia?"

"kalau iya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Jongin gelagapan untuk satu pertanyaan ini

"tidak, siapa yang cemburu" Jongin kembali menunjukan sikap biasanya

"buktinya kau..." tunjuk Kyungsoo pada wajah Jongin

"aishhh sudahlah apa kau mau terlambat karena perdebatan kecil ini eoh?" Jongin menurunkan jari telunjuk Kyungsoo pada wajahnya

"kau sendiri yang memulainya?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibinya lucu.

"aishhh..." Jongin pun meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menariknya keluar apartemen.

"y..yakk pelan-pelan" omel Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang saat ini menariknya paksa.

"memangnya aku tidak boleh dandan apa?" ucap Kyungsoo berbisik namun masih bisa di tangkap pendengaran Jongin.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan ke empat sahabatnya sedang duduk di kantin kampus mereka, terlihat Baekhyun sangat ceria kali ini bagaimana tidak ceria jika disebelahnya kini sudah ada Chanyeol yang terus menempelinya saat ini, sementara Luhan ekspresinya kali ini terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan,

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja wajah mu pucat... apa kau sakit?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemasnya

"aku baik baik saja Kyung, kau tidak usah khwatir" Luhan memaksakan senyum

"bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika kau seperti ini?" ucap Kyungsoo kembali dengan wajah cemas nya.

Badan Luhan seketika tegang saat melihat kedatangan Jongin dan seorang namja putih di sampingnya

"haiii semuanya..." sapa Jongin tak seperti biasanya

"Jongin, Sehun kalian..." ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya

Sehun dan Jongin pun ikut bergabung di meja yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

"Jongin tumben sekali kau..." ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah tak percaya nya

"waeyo lagi pula ini tempat umum, apa aku tidak boleh duduk disini?'' ucap Jongin dengan wajah datarnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin memukul kepalanya saat itu juga, tatapan Baekhyun menjadi bingung saat melihat wajah Luhan, kenapa Luhan sedari tadi memalingkan mukanya saat Sehun menatapanya pikir Bekhyun, Baekhyun yang merasa ada tepukan di bahunya kembali tersadar dan berhenti memperhatikan gelagat Luhan yang berubah tadi.

"bagaimana setelah kelulusan nanti kita adakan pesta di rumah Kai?" suara berat Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi beberapa menit tadi,

"ide bagus?" susul Baekhyun kemudian. Chanyeol yang mendengar keantusiasan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"iya Kyungsoo kapan lagi kita akan berkumpul seperti ini?" kali ini suara Xiumin yang terdengar

"iya, aku akan mengajak Kriss ah iya menseok unnie kau juga harus mengajak Jongdae" ucap Tao girang

"tunggu...apakah boleh Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"hmm...boleh!" ucap Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo

"yeay..." pekik semuanya terkecuali pasangan kaisoo dan hunhan.

"kau yakin akan mengajak mereka berpesta di rumah?" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin ketika mereka baru saja masuk kamar.

"ya aku serius, memang nya kenapa?"

"tidak..."

"Aku mandi dulu" ucap Jongin kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

''eum..." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil mengangguk.

'ada apa dengan Luhan dan Sehun' batin Kyungsoo mencemaskan kedua sahabatnya saat ini, beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun bahwa ada gelagat aneh antara Luhan dan Sehun, lamunan Kyungsoo buyar begitu saja saat mendengar dirinya di panggil

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"ah nde?" Kyungsoo menolehkan ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang masih menutup

"bisakah kau mengambilkan handuk ku?" titah Jongin sambil menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu

"y..ya bukankah ada di dalam?" Kyungsoo tergugup masih dengan posisi nya yang terduduk di ujung ranjang.

"tidak, tidak ada..." ucap Jongin

"ish..kau ini merepotkan sekali"

"kalau kau tak ingin repot biar aku mengambilnya sendiri" ucap Jongin dan mulai membuka lebar pintu kamar mandi namun dia tidak jadi melakukan nya ketika mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo.

"TIDAK-TIDAK" pekik Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil handuk yang berada didalam lemari dan memberikan handuk yang terlipat itu ke tangan Jongin, wajah Kyungsoo kini merah padam akibat Jongin.

"gomawo Kyungie" ucap Jongin manis tak lupa dengan senyum simpulnya, kemudian kembali menutup pintunya

'aigoooo' ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"kau sedang apa?"

"Omo" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karena Jongin datang tiba-tiba dengan suara berat dan datarnya.

"sedang mandi!" ujar Kyungsoo santai membuat Jongin terkekeh

"biar aku bantu!" ucap Jongin menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kyungsoo masak, ya Kyungsoo sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

"tidak, tidak perlu lebih baik kau duduk manis saja"

"tidak aku akan membantu mu"

"memangnya bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo meremehkan

"setidaknya aku handal dalam memotong-motong bahan masakan"

"yaa aku pikir kau bisa yang lain, baiklah kau kupas bawang ini dan setelah itu potong sayuran-sayuran itu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sayuran yang masih belum di cuci.

"apa aku harus mencucinya terlebih dulu?"

"nde, memangnya kau mau nanti perutmu sakit?"

"aku hanya bertanya?"

"untuk apa orang sejenius mu bertanya seperti itu?"

"aishh...kau ini" Jongin pun mulai mengupas dua siung bawang.

"hiks..hiks..." Jongin terisak

"kau kenapa Jongin?"

"mata ku perih sekali Kyungsoo"

"haha...yaaa Jongin kau menangis hanya gara-gara bawang?" Kyungsoo mencibir

"ini tidak bercanda, aduh mataku..." Jongin masih mengucek matanya yang terasa perih

"perih yah... sudah ku bilang tadi biar aku yang melakukannya, sudahlah kau duduk saja ne?"

"tidak-tidak aku akan tetap membantu sampai masakannya matang"

"ya sudah kalau begitu"

Jongin selesai mengupas dua siung bawang tadi dan sekarang diaa tengah memotong sayuran.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"hmm..."

"kau masih berhubungan dengan Suho?"

"maksud mu?''

"maksudku, apa kau masih bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya?''

"oh...itu, aku dan Suho untuk dua hari ini dia tidak menemui ku dan dia hanya menelfon ku saat pagi dan malam, ahh ya sebentar lagi dia pasti menghubungi ku"

'jadi dia masih berusaha mendekati istri ku?' batin Jongin tak suka mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah"

"apa?" Jawab Jongin datar, suasana hatinya mendadak berubah karena Suho.

"besok apa kau sibuk?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat Jongin

"tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

''aku ingin mengunjungi eomma dan appa ku, aku merindukan mereka"

"jadi kau ingin pulang?" tanya Jongin lembut

"nde, apakah boleh?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan puppy eyes nya.

"tentu saja untuk apa aku melarang mu, aku akan mengantarkan mu besok"

"gumawoo..." ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum hingga

Trak

"awww..."

.

.

.

Tangan Luhan bergetar saat melihat benda kecil yang berada di tangannya benda yang hanya berukuran kecil memperlihatkan dua garis merah itu muncul, berhasil membuat hati Luhan hancur berkeping-keping, dia sudah mencemaskan ini, inilah yang dia takutkan. Luhan benci saat melihat du garis merah itu muncul pada tespack yang sedang dia pegang, wajah Sehun yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya dengan memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo kini berputar-putar di kepalanya hingga membuat dia histeris.

"t..ti..tidak..tidak mungkin..ini tidak mungkin, TIDAK'' Luhan berteriak begitu nyaring di apartemennya yang kedap suara.

"a..aku harus bagaimana?" lirihnya sambil terisak.

Sementara itu tanpa dia ketahui kini sudah terdapat beberapa panggilan yang masuk yang terlewat pada ponsel nya, orang yang menghubungi nya yaitu Sehun, sedari tadi pagi, tidak sebenarnya saat kejadian itu Sehun mencoba mendekati Luhan dan akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, Sehun semakin khawatir saat melihat perubahan sikap Luhan yang semakin dingin, wajahnya terlihat begitu murung dan saat tadi siang ketika Sehun bergabung bersama Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya, Sehun menatap Luhan intens, entah kenapa melihat wajah tak biasa Luhan membuat hatinya tergores merasakan sakit yang baru kali ini dia rasakan. Jantung Sehun terpompa liar saat melihat Luhan yang pergi ke Apotek, ya Sehun mencoba mengikutinya setelah pulang kuliah tadi, sebenarnya Sehun sudah bicara baik-baik pada Luhan dan meminta waktu pada Luhan agar mereka bisa bicara berdua saja, namun Luhan dengan keras kepalanya tak menuruti perkataan Sehun.

Kembali ke kaisoo

Jari Jongin sukses teriris pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran.

"shh..." desis Jongin

"Jongin, tangan mu..." dengan refleks Kyungsoo mengemut jari telunjuk kiri Jongin yang teriris.

Keduanya terdiam masih dengan posisi yang sama, Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang melotot tajam dan begitupun dengan Jongin. Mata mereka menatap mata satu sama lain, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia sendiri merutuki akan perbuatannya yang seperti ini, sementara Jongin dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan di jarinya padahal luka di jarinya berhasil mengeluarkan darah segar. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo lah dia melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan jari telunjuk Jongin yang berada di dalam mulutnya saat mendengar ponselnya yang berdering tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini, Jongin masih terdiam dengan mata menatap jari telunjuk nya yang tadi sempat di 'emut' Kyungsoo, 'aishhhh pasti namja sialan itu' batin Jongin mendengus sebal karena acaranya terganggu, kemudian dia kembali mengemut jarinya 'aigooo bekas Kyungsoo' Batin Jongin dengan mata terlihat membulat 'ya sudah lah tak apa' batin Jongin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya santai dan mengemutnya kemabali sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo datang kembali setelah mengangkat telfon nya tadi.

"maaf'' ucap Kyungsoo

''gwenchana, aku tahu kau refleks''

"nde, baiklah kalau begitu kau duduk saja lagi pula masakannya akan matang sebentar lagi''

"sayurnya?"

"apa boleh buat, tidak ada sayur untuk malam ini"

"ahhh baiklah, lagi pula aku tidak suka sayur~" desah Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tajam, Jongin menghampiri meja dan duduk sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kembali memasak.

"Kyungsoo, apakah tadi itu Suho?" tanya Jongin penasaran

"iya, dia menelfon ku untuk mengajak ku jalan-jalan besok"

"lalu...?"

"lalu...aku menolaknya, kau tahu sendiri besok aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah orangtua ku"

"oh iya..." ujar Jongin 'baguslah' batin Jongin melanjutkan.

Hujan yang cukup lebat mengguyur kota Seoul dengan langitnya yang di gelayuti gumpalan awan-awan tebal berwarna hitam kelabu, membuat semua orang enggan membuka matanya di hari libur seperti ini,seperti dua manusia berbeda gender yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya di salah satu kamar apartemen mewah kawasan Gangnam, cuaca dingin di pagi hari membuat sepasang suami istri itu masih bergelut dengan selimut yang membalut tubuh keduanya, lama semakin lama keduanya mencari kehangatan lain, tanpa mereka sadari keduanya saling mendekap tubuh disebelahnya, merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh yang mereka dekap, sang yeoja terlihat semakin menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada topless sang namja, begitupun dengan sang namja dia merengkuh gadis di sebelahnya dengan begitu erat mencari kehangatan lebih dalam lagi, sang namja membukakan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang berat kini menidih pinggang nya, sesuatu yang berat itu tak lain adalah kaki mungil yeoja di sebelahnya—Kyungsoo. 'Kyungsoo-ya ternyata kau nakal...' batin Jongin, Jongin tersenyum akan perbuatan tak sadar Kyungsoo, karena rasa kantuknya yang masih melanda, dia kembali menutup matanya dan merengkuh Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi, tak beda dengan Kyungsoo beberapa menit selanjutnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dia tersenyum saat menyadari Jongin yang tengah memeluknya saat ini dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, beberapa detik matanya terbelalak sempurna saat menyadari posisi tidurnya yang sedikit ekhem 'intim' dan posisi intim ini tercipta karena dia yang lebih mendominasi, tak ingin mengusik tidur Jongin akhirnya dia kembali tidur dengan posisi yang sama, dia kembali melesakan wajahnya ke dada bidang topless Jongin mencium aroma maskulin suaminya yang begitu memabukan dan menenangkan, 'aku anggap ini mimpi' batin Kyungsoo, dan dia pun kembali terlelap. Bibirnya yang menampilkan senyuman manis perlahan berubah menunjukan wajah polosnya dalam tidur yang damai.

Jam di meja nakas kini menunjukan pukul 07.25 KST, namun Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini masih belum terbangun, mungkin karena cuaca pagi ini membuat keduanya begitu nyaman dengan tidur di hari liburnya, langit di kota Seoul masih berhiaskan gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam pekat yang mulai menciptakan cahya seperti blitsh kamera terus berulang-ulang memunculkan cahaya hingga disusul suara gemuruh yang sangat memekakan telinga, Jongin yang merasa kekagetan Kyungsoo dia kembali memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan menenangakan nya ''tenang lah ada aku disini'' ucap Jongin parau sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"eumm..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk masih dengan wajah menempel di dada Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum samar-samar saat merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tersentak kaget dan kembali memeluk nya dengan erat membuat hati Jongin bersorak sorai, 'sepertinya aku harus bersyukur pagi ini karena sudah turun hujan' batin Jongin. 'ughh...aku malu' ini batin Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeram merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya terbangun karena Kyungsoo, namun dia masih bisa menahanya kali ini. Dia tidak akan melakukannya, jika dia belum menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo begitupun dengan perasaan Kyungsoo, dia harap istrinya ini mencintainya juga. Tapi kenapa dia belum juga menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo, Jongin sebenarnya ingin menyatakan akan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo namun karena waktu yang sedikit dengan Kyungsoo, membuatnya harus mengulur-ngulur waktu. Walaupun ada saja waktu dengan Kyungsoo, itupun hanya waktu yang diisi dengan perdebatan-perdebatan kecil yang membuat keduanya menjauh beberapa jam dan kembali akur setelahnya.

"kyung?'' panggil jongin

"ne?''

"apa posisi kita akan seperti ini terus jika hujan dan petirnya tak kunjung reda?''

"ah.." Kyungsoo tergugup kemudian melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Jongin dan memposisikan badannya untuk duduk.

Jongin mendesah kecewa dalam hati, kenapa dia mengucapkan hal seperti tadi rutuk nya dalam hati menyesal, untuk beberapa saat suara petir tak kembali terdengar namun kilatan-kilatan cahaya masih menembus kamar temaram Jongin, membuat benda-benda didalam kamar nya terlihat jelas karena cahaya yang masuk melalui celah gorden ,hanyalah lampu meja yang menerangi kamar dengan perpaduan dua aroma khas itu, namun aroma kamar ini lebih di dominasi dengan aroma maskulin ciri khas seorang Kim Jongin.

"Kyung..." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intens dengan posisi duduk tegapnya.

"n..ne?" Kyungsoo masih dengan suara gugupnya saat menjawab panggilan Jongin dia hanya bisa menunduk saat ini. Apakah ini waktu yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo pikir Jongin. #aishhh pabboya Jongin ngapain nembak cewek pas cuaca lagi gelap geledeg gini aduhhh dimana otak jenius mu... *abaikan

"aku..aku men—" Jongin terbata, "KYAAA..."

Ucapan Jongin terpotong pekikan Kyungsoo yang menjerit di sertai suara gemuruh petir bersambaran.

'aishh...jinja' rutuk Jongin dalam hati dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena suara petir yang menurutnya sialan. Kyungsoo terisak di bahunya saat ini.

"Uljima...tenanglah..." ucap Jongin sambil mengelus surai Kyungsoo

"Jongin..hiks... sepertinya kita tidak jadi ke rumah eomma" Kyungsoo bicara masih dengan memeluk Jongin.

"eumm...kita di rumah saja"

Kyungsoo terbuai dan kembali merasakan kantuk akibat setuhan lembut Jongin dikepalanya, beberapa menit posisi keduanya masih dalam posisi duduk dan saling berpelukan, Jongin yang merasakan tak ada pergerakan dari Kyungsoo kemudian memegang bahu sempit istrinya Jongin terkekeh saat melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo yang kini terlelap kembali, di baringkan nya tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan di ranjang, dia menangkup wajah cantik istrinya menatapnya lama dan perlahan...

Chu~

mencium bibir plum milik Kyungsoo lembut.

"aku mencitaimu istriku" ucap Jongin dekat di bibir Kyungsoo namun sayang ungkapan cintanya tak bisa di dengar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

MIND TO REVIEW PLEASE, yeayyy bentar lagi ff ini selelsai... dan maaf kalau lama updatenya, maaf gak bisa bales review kemarin...

Pay pay ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel

Haloooooo readers, 12154kasioo datang kembali membawa chap 17, semoga menghibur dan tidak membosankan, oh iya maaf gak bisa bales review nya lagi sungguh author males untuk ngetiknya maaf yah... EXO NEXT DOOR udah ada duhhh senengnya lihat D.O akting lagi apalagi bareng semua member kali ini, ah dari pada banyak omong mending langsung aja...

**...[DI BACA NOTE DI BAWAH]...**

***HAPPY READING***

**ENJOY**

.

.

.

****SORRY FOR TYPOS****

.

.

...NO SILENT READERS...

.

.

.

Follow,favorite,and review please

.

.

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_Chu~_

_mencium bibir plum milik Kyungsoo lembut._

_"__aku mencitaimu istriku" ucap Jongin dekat di bibir Kyungsoo namun sayang ungkapan cintanya tak bisa di dengar Kyungsoo._

Chap 17 started

Kyungsoo terbangun saat mendengar dering ponsel nya yang terus berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk saat ini, Kyungsoo tidak langsung menyambar ponselnya hal yang dia lakukan pertama kali adalah mencari keberadaan suaminya—Jongin. Jongin, namja tan itu kini tidak ada di sebelah nya. Kyungsoo memandang ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya mencari keberadaan Jongin, namun suaminya itu tidak ada di kamar saat ini, Kyungsoo baru saja akan meraih ponselnya untuk mengangkat pannggilan yang masuk namun panggilan itu terputus mungkin orang yang menghubunginya sudah menunggu lama, betapa kagetnya saat Kyungsoo mendapati dua puluh dua missed call dari nama kontak yang sama yaitu 'Suho'.

"OMO sudah jam sepuluh" ucap Kyungsoo, dia segera beringsut dari ranjang dan pergi melesat ke kamar mandi, tanpa dia ketahui jika di kamar mandi kini sudah ada orang di dalamnya

"KYAAAAAA..." Pekik keduanya bersamaan mengalahkan suara rintik hujan yang mulai mereda.

Brak

Kyungsoo kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras karena refleks, Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam sampai telinga, 'kenapa dia tidak menguncinya' dengus Kyungsoo.

"yyak Kyungsoo apa kau melihatnya..." teriak Jongin didalam kamar mandi

"t..tidak" ucap Kyungsoo gagap dengan kedua tangan memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Tak lama kemudian dia melesat pergi kedapur untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dia mulai menyibukan diri untuk membuat sarapan dan membersihkan Apartemen.

Kota Seoul masih dengan cuaca mendungnya, rintik hujan turun perlahan tak henti-hentinya membuat air semakin menggenang di jalanan, pohon-pohon rindang di pinggir jalan bergerak halus karena hembusan Angin membuat suasana pagi di kota Seoul terasa begitu sejuk, namun suasana sejuk di kota Seoul ini tidak dapat menenangkan hati seorang wanita cantik yang sedari tadi menangis di kamar Apartemennya, tangis nya kembali pecah setelah beberapa jam tadi dia terbangun, seakan tangisnya semalam belum cukup menenangkan hatinya yang masih terasa sakit dia kembali menangis pagi ini, dia mengusap air matanya saat mendengar bel apartemenya berbunyi, dengan sedikit malas dia mencuci wajahnya terlebih dulu kemudian berjalan keluar kamar menghampiri intercom melihat siapa orang yang bertamu pagi ini. Badan nya menegang saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu Apartemennya.

Setelah berpikir lama akhirnya tangan mungilnya terulur untuk membuka pintu apartemen nya.

"untuk apa kau kesini?'' tanya yeoja itu dingin

"Luhan..." panggil lelaki jangkung itu, ya wanita yang membuka pintu itu ialah Luhan, dan lelaki yang bertamu pagi ini tak lain adalah Sehun.

"aku sudah bilang pada mu, untuk tak menemui ku tapi kenapa kau..."

Grep

"maafkan aku~" lirih Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan erat.

"dengan kau meminta maaf kau tidak akan merubah semua ini" ucap Luhan dingin masih menahan tangis nya.

"aku..aku akan bertanggung jawab... aku akan menikahi mu"

Deg

Hening sejenak

"hiks..hiks..." Luhan tak dapat menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya saat ini.

"kau... tahu kalau aku..." ucap luhan terputus-putus

"ne, aku selalu memikirkan mu, aku mengkhawatirkan mu yang terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini, aku mengikuti mu kemarin saat kau pergi ke Apotek pikiran ku semakin menjadi-jadi kemarin, aku...aku bersalah Hiks..." Sehun tak dapat membendung tangis nya, dia menghilangkan semua harga dirinya sebagi namja dia menangis di hadapan Luhan dan semakin memeluk nya erat.

"aku akan mencoba mencintai mu dan calon bayi kita begitupun dengan kau~" ucap Sehun menatap mata sembab Luhan

Chu~

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut menyalurkan rasa ketulusan yang dalam, dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan nya dia akan menjaga Luhan dan calon bayinya mulai saat ini.

Luhan tersentak kaget saat bibir Sehun berhasil menempel di bibirnya, tak lama kemudian dia memejamkan mata sama seperti Sehun, keduanya menangis dalam ciuman lembut itu, entah kenapa Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, tekstur bibir Luhan yang lembut dan manis memberikan sensasi yang berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya yang dia rasakan ,jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dia merasakan perutnya yang seperti tengah di gelitiki berjuta-juta kupu-kupu didalam perutnya, sementara Luhan dia terus menitikan air matanya, perasaan yang tadinya takut kini mulai berubah setelah kedatangan Sehun. Jantung Luhan terpompa liar saat didekap oleh Sehun, dia meraskan kenyamanan yang tersalur di tubuh Sehun, tengkuk nya terasa di tarik oleh Sehun semakin dalam menikmati ciuman mereka yang kini berubah menjadi panas. Merasakan nafas yang mulai sesak keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir itu, Luhan terlihat terengah-engah karena ciuman panas yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun, sementara Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah merah Luhan sangat cantik pikirnya, jika dia melihat wajah memerah seperti ini bayangan-bayangan Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum padanya datang begitu saja membuatnya ingat kembali pada gadis bermata bulat itu, Sehun tersadar dia harus melupakan Kyungsoo dan dia harus mencintai Luhan dan calon bayi yang ada di perut Luhan saat ini.

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk, ada rasa benci di hatinya kenapa dia menikmati ciuman Sehun dan kenapa pula dia harus membalas lumatan-lumatan Sehun di bibirnya, Luhan merasakan bahwa dirinya hanya di jadikan pelampiasan seorang Oh Sehun dan wajah Kyungsoo sahabatnya selama ini terbayang di otaknya kembali mengingatkan akan Sehun yang menyetubuhinya dengan Brutal, merasa ada yang aneh Sehun langsung menarik dagu Luhan menciumnya kembali namun singkat matanya menatap tajam pada mata rusa Luhan.

"jangan kau berpikir bahwa kau menjadi pelampiasan ku, aku sungguh merasa sesak jika kau tak tersenyum seperti biasanya lagi, kau boleh tidak percaya padaku tapi aku rasa aku mulai mencintai mu Lu~"

Luhan mencoba mencari nilai kebohongan yang terdapat di mata Sehun namun yang dia lihat kini hanyalah pancaran ketulusan dan kesungguhan,tidak ada kebohongan di kedua mata itu, dengan perasaan lega Luhan pun memeluk Sehun kembali.

"eumm... aku akan mencoba mencintai mu Sehun, tapi kau jangan sampai berpaling pada Kyungsoo lagi ku mohon~" ucap Luhan kemudian kembali terisak

"nde, aku janji~ jangan menangis..." Sehun menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali, entah kenapa dia merasakan rasa sayang yang teramat dalam pada yeoja cantik satu ini.

Kaisoo's room

Keduanya tidak saling bicara sampai malam menjelang, mungkin karena kejaidan tadi pagilah keduanya merasa canggung, Kyungsoo berusaha tak bertemu dengan Jongin ya walaupun sesekali dia akan bertemu dengannya, bagaimana tidak ketemu jika mereka masih berdiam diri di satu atap yang sama.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisakah kau tidak memainkan ponsel mu untuk sebentar saja?" ucap Jongin dengan mata tajam nya.

"eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"kau membuat ku risih" dengus Jongin tak suka

"yaa... Kim Jongin lagi pula aku tidak mengganggu belajar mu!" Kyungsoo tak kalah sengit kali ini.

"ish... kau ini, kau pikir tawa kecil mu itu tak dapat aku dengar apa?" Jongin mulai kesal, karena ucapannya selalu di lawan Kyungsoo

"yakk lagi pula aku hanya tertawa kecil, tak sampai terbahak-bahak" Kyungsoo membela diri.

"itu sama saja, kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti orang gila hanya karena ponsel" dengan santainya Jongin mengucapkan hal yang membuat Kyungsoo tersulut emosi.

"heol... Kim Jongin kau mulai berani mengatai ku orang gila begitu?"

"bukan itu maksudku, seharusnya kau luangkan waktu mu untuk belajar bukannya untuk terus berhubungan dengan mantan kekasih mu itu" oke, Jongin cemburu kali ini.

"terserah aku dong, mau belajar atau tidak itu bukan urusan mu. Lagi pula percuma jika aku lulus kuliah toh aku hanya jadi ibu rumah tangga biasa"

"yakkk Do Kyungsoo" Jongin mulai tersulut emosi, melihat ekspresi ketakutan Kyungsoo dia merubah raut wajahnya selembut mungkin dan kembali bicara lembut pada istrinya.

"kata siapa kau akan jadi ibu rumah tangga biasa, kau akan aku berikan pekerjaan di perusahaan ku'' perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jongin tanpa berpikir lebih dulu, 'aishhh Jongin kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?' rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

"be..benarkah?" ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"n..ne iya kau akan bekerja di perushaan ku nanti" ucap Jongin sedikit ragu di awal kalimat.

"gumawo Jongin" Kyungsoo beringsut dari ranjang dan berhambur memeluk Jongin yang sedang duduk di karpet dengan meja kecil di depannya.

"ne cheomna" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku akan belajar tidak ada kata terlambat bukan?''

"hmmm..." Jongin hanya bisa bergumam menanggapi sikap Kyungsoo yang terkadang seperti anak kecil membuatnya begitu gemas akan tingkah Kyungsoo.

"kemarikan ponsel mu..." titah Jongin tiba-tiba

"eoh, kenapa aku harus memberikannya pada mu?"

"agar kau fokus selama belajar"

"yakk Jongin, aku masih bisa fokus kok selama belajar lagi pula otak ku ini lumayan tidak terlalu buruk, seremeh itu kah kau menilai diri ku?''

"tetap saja,kemarikan..."

''aishh...jinja..." dengan sedikit tak rela dia memberikan ponsel di tangan Jongin.

"kalau begitu aku juga pegang ponsel mu" Kyungsoo menyambar ponsel milik Jongin yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja.

"yyak Kyungsoo, kembalikan" ucap Jongin mulai panik

"tidak" geming Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo kemarikan" Jongin mulai mencoba menraih ponsel ditangan Kyungsoo

"memangnya kenapa? Aku tak akan membuka ponsel mu" ucap Kyungsoo menyembunyikan ponsel di balik punggung nya.

''tidak-tidak sini kembalikan" Jongin sudah merubah posisinya mulai mendekati Kyungsoo.

"apa kau memasang gambar yang tidak-tidak di ponsel mu ini eoh" Kyungsoo berdiri mengacungkan ponsel Jongin tinggi-tinggi

"aishh...kau ini kembalikan..." sebenarnya sangat mudah meraih ponsel di tangan mungil istrinya, sudah jelas tubuhnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan Kyungsoo, tapi pergerakan Kyungsoo yang lincah membuatnya kesulitan.

"tidak sebelum kau memberikan ponsel ku juga" dengus Kyungsoo

"TIDAK" Jongin menaikan nada bicaranya.

"ya sudah, aku akan membukanya...'' Kyungsoo mulai membuka plip cover ponsel Jongin

"Kyungsoo.."

"haha setakut itu kah kau Kim Jongin, memangnya ada apa dengan ponsel mu ini..."

#wallpaper ponsel Jongin ada foto Kyungsoo nya, cie cieee *abaikan tapi ini benar.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin meraih telapak tangan kanan Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya paksa namun...

Grep

Bruk

Chu~~~~

Berhasilah kau Kim Jongin mencicipi bibir istri mu lagi, berapa kali kau sudah menahannya dan sekarang kau mendapatkannya *abaikan.

Keduanya terdiam tak bergerak dengan bibir bertautan dalam posisi badan yang bertindihan di ranjang, Jongin berada di atasnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat kembali tersadar dia segera mendorong bahu Jongin dengan sigap dan memposisikan badan nya berdiri sementara Jongin dia hanya bisa terduduk di lantai karena Kyungsoo mendorong nya kuat.

Setelah kejadian yang tak di duga tadi, Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin canggung satu sama lain, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan dari keduanya sama seperti tadi siang.

"arghh..mhh..sudah..lupakan Kyungsoo" dengus Kyungsoo dengan mulut yang penuh busa karena sedang gosok gigi. Dia terus memandangi bibirnya yang tadi sempat di cium tak sengaja oleh Jongin benar-benar membuatnya resah saat ini, ciuman tadi memberikan efek yang besar utuk Kyungsoo, dia tak bisa membayangkan jika dia bertemu dengan Jongin lagi pasti dia akan salah tingkah untuk malam ini.

"aishhh..." Kyungsoo mempercepat gosokan sikat di giginya.

Dan Kyungsoo pun naik keranjang yang sudah terdapat Jongin di atasnya, syukurlah namja itu sudah tidur saat ini.

Splas splash

Ckrek (sound efek gagal)

Kilatan cahaya blitsh kamera terlihat menyilaukan mata di acara kelulusan Universitas ternama Seoul yang baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, terlihat banyak mahasiswa yang sedang berfoto-foto bersama teman-teman maupun keluarga nya yang datang, tak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo yeoja bermata bulat itu kini tengah berada di antara Kim Yuri mertuanya, dan juga Luhan, Sehun yang tengah asik berselca ria, benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo iri, Kyungsoo sempat terkejut saat mengetahui Sehun dan Luhan yang ternyata sudah pacaran, dia mengetahui nya dua hari sebelum ujian benar-benar mengejutkan, tapi Kyungsoo belum mengetahui bahwa di perut Luhan kini sudah ada janin yang hidup di dalamnya. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo melihat ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang terus meneriaki satu nama yaitu—KAI. Ya suaminya Kyungsoo, sedari tadi Jongin harus melayani orang-orang yang ingin berfoto dengannya, ya siapa yang tidak mau berfoto dengannya pastilah dosen-dosen dan mahasiswa ingin mengabadikan moment kelulusan ini dengan berfoto bersama Jongin, mahasiswa peraih juara pertama dengan IP hampir sempurna. Walaupun begitu Kyungsoo, dia juga merasa bangga akan dirinya yang lulus dengan Cumlaude begitupun dengan para sahabatnya.

Semenjak kejadian Jongin yang menindih dan mencium Kyungsoo secara tak sengaja, Jongin menjaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo, keduanya menyibukan diri dengan belajar masing-masing untuk menghadapi Ujian sudah bersikap biasa kembali, bersikap perhatian pada Jongin dan berusaha mendekati Jongin, namun sikap Kyungsoo hanya mendapat balasan yang berkebalikan, Jongin berubah menjadi Jongin dulu, Jongin yang dingin. Bahkan untuk tiga minggu ini Kyungsoo tidak lagi menemukan senyum manis di wajah Jongin tidak ada lagi sapaan-sapaan untuk nya. bagaimana tidak berubah, Jongin merasa bahwa yeoja bermata bulat itu tak memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya, ingat kejadian saat Jongin tak sengaja mencium Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat itu langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terhempas ke lantai bahkan tidak meminta maaf padanya, dari kejadian itu Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin tak mencintainya di tambah lagi Kyungsoo yang semakin dekat dengan Suho akhir-akhir ini, membuat hati Jongin begitu sakit di buatnya.

Jongin sudah keluar dari kerumunan banyak orang yang memintanya untuk berfoto, saat ini Jongin sudah berdiri di sebelah ibunya namun kali ini sudah tak terlihat Kyungsoo disamping nya, Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mengobrol bersama Suho, 'ternyata namja itu menghadiri acara kelulusan Kyungso' pikir Jongin dengan dahi berkerut samar.

"Jongin~"

"ne, eomma?" Jongin beralih melihat eommanya

"kau dan Kyungsoo langsung pulang ke rumah eomma ne?"

"eh?"

"iya, eomma ingin merayakan kelulusan kalian di rumah, kau tenang saja hanya minum dengan appa mu"

"baiklah, tapi pakaian Kyungsoo"

"tenanglah kau dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu lagi ke Apartemen karena eomma sudah menyiapkan pakain Kyungsoo"

"mwo?"

"nde, eomma membelikannya jauh-jauh hari, sekalian membelikannya untuk acara bulan madu kalian!" ucap Yuri dengan wajah cerianya. Jongin hanya bisa diam ternganga mendengar ucapan eommanya.

"lama sekali dia~" desah Jongin

"tunggulah sebentar lagi, pasti dia sangat sedih karena dia harus berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya biarkan dia menikmati waktunya saat ini"

"ahh eomma selalu saja memanjakannya"

"..." Yuri hanya bisa diam sambil tersenyum tak menyadari bahwa anaknya ini sedang kesal.

"ya Kyungsoo Jongin lebih dekat lagi, kenapa kalian kaku sekali" omel Yuri pada dua sejoli yang tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan jubah dan toga yang masih melekat di tubuh keduanya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sampai di mansion besar keluarga Kim dan saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah di foto oleh Kim Yuri, yeoja paruh baya yang sangat cerewet menurut Jongin.

"aku tidak akan memfoto kalian jika kalian sudah berfoto sebelumnya, aku pikir kalian sudah berfoto" dengus Yuri benar-benar kesal pada anak dan menantunya

"eomma~" rengek Jongin

"tidak-tidak ayo sekali lagi, kali ini harus lebih dekat lagi"

Sudah dengan berbagai fose Kim Jongin dan Kyungsoo melakukan foto bersama, namun sedari tadi foto yang dihasilkan oleh Yuri tidak memberikan kepuasan untuknya, hasil jepretan yuri benar-benar jelek, tidak bukan hasil jepretan nya lah yang jelak melainkan dua orang yang menjadi objek foto terlihat begitu canggung dan datar.

Dengan kesal Jongin meraih pinggang ramping Kyungsoo hingga tak ada jarak di antara keduanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri sebelahan dengan badan menempel, Kyungsoo dengan wajah kagetnya karena di perlakukan tiba-tiba sementara Jongin dengan ekspressi datarnya.

"beraktinglah jika ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini..." bisik Jongin sambil mencengkram pelan pinggang Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung pada Yuri yang tengah memegang kamera.

"bisakah kalian lebih mesra lagi" Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun mulai menunjukan kemesraan yang terlihat sedikit aneh keduanya sama-sama tersenyum kaku pada kamera.

"yakk, lebih mesra lagi ayolah, setidak nya Kyungie cium pipi Jongin" yuri benar-benar seperti fotografer yang tengah mengarahkan model di depannnya dengan begitu santainya.

"mwo?" Kyungsoo terkesiap sambil menatap wajah Jongin yang sama terkejutnya.

Perlahan kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Jongin, Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan ragu dan malu, Yuri yang merasa pegal saat membidik mereka kini berteriak frustasi.

"yyyak kalian...'' teriak Yuri tak sabar

Chu~

Bibir heratshapes Kyungsoo berhasil mendarat di bibir Jongin, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang merasa kaget akan pekikan Yuri membuat Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya menjadi kesamping dan otomatis bibirnya bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengarahkan bibirnya ke pipi Jongin dengan kaki sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai tinggi Jongin.

'omo' batin Kyungsoo kaget, dan setelah beberapa detik tautan itu terlepas.

"kyaaaa Jonginie Kyungie..." teriak Yuri kemudian tersenyum puas melihat tiga hasil jepretan barunya di kamera. Padahal di foto itu, wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin keduanya terlihat begitu lucu. Fose yang sangat unik, mata membulat sempurna saling menatap satu sama lain dengan bibir bertautan benar-benar aneh.

Malam menjelang, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka, kamar yang terakhir kali membuat keduanya berdebat, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berbaring dalam posisi saling memunggungi, sepertinya kejaidan tadi membuat keduanya semakin jauh.

Drtdrttdrtttt...

Ponsel milik Kyungsoo bergetar di nakas, dengan sedikit malas akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan tersebut. 'Baekhyun' batin Kyungsoo, kemudian menggeser tanda hijau.

"yeoboseyoo?"

"eum... Kyungie besok jadi kan kita pesta barbeque di rumah mertua mu?"

"em...aku harus bertanya pada Jongin dulu sebentar"

"Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo

"apa?" jawab Jongin tapa melihat Kyungsoo

"tentang pesta itu, apa jadi" tanya Kyungsoo ragu

"terserah kau saja!" ucap Jongin dingin tanpa membalikan posisinya.

"em...iya Baek jadi" jawab Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

"amm...enak" ucap Baekhyun ketika menerima suapan dari Chanyeol.

"enak? Lagi aaaa..." ucap Chanyeol lagi sambil menyodorkan satu sendok makanan pada Baekhyun

"yaa... kalian bukannya membantu malah asik bermesra-mesraan!" dengus Jongdae menatap kesal ke arah Chanbaek.

"untuk apa membantu, jika sudah ada empat orang yang masak!" dengus Chanyeol.

"eumm..." Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui Chanyeol

"cihh..kalian ini" dengus Jongdae tak terima.

"sudahlah chagi biarkan saja mereka, namanya juga pasangan baru~" xiumin mengelus bahu Jongdae—kekasihnya, berusaha menenangkan.

Sementara itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memanggang daging di pemanggangan lainnya, ada dua pemanggangan. sedari tadi Jongin dan Kyungsoo membungkam mulut, Jongin yang fokus dengan daging yang tengah di bakarnya sementara Kyungsoo sesekali dia akan melirik kesetiap pasangan yang sedang bermesraan, sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga kesal dengan Baekhyun yang ber lovey dovey di depannya benar-benar tak tahu tempat dan situasi, oke katakanlah Kyungsoo iri saat ini.

"ta..tapi..." Jongdae masih tak terima

"sudahlah..." ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum dan senyumannya itu membuat Jongdae terdiam meleleh.

Sementara itu, Tao dan Kriss terlihat sedang membuat minuman bersama, keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia, sesekali Tao akan tertawa ringan karena candaan Kriss.

Membuat Kyungsoo kembali memutar bola matanya malas, oh tidak dia merasa dirinya tidak bahagia saat ini hanya dia seorang diri.

****Kyungsoo-pov****

'aishhh.. apa-apaan ini' aku mendengus sebal dalam hati, aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menyetujui Baekhyun untuk mengadakan pesta di sini, benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman, bagaimana tidak? Disini semua pasangan terlihat bahagia sementara aku? Oh jangan harap, bahkan sudah berapa hari aku dan Jongin saling diam satu sama lain, sebenarnya dia yang bersikap seperti itu membuatku bingung harus berbuat apa. Lihatlah suami ku saat ini, dengan wajah datarnya dia mendiamkan ku, dia tidak melihat wajah ku yang tengah kesal karena melihat ke tiga pasangan yang mengikuti pesta barbeque di taman rumah Jongin ini, terlihat begitu mesra mereka saat ini, tapi tunggu kenapa sedari tadi Luhan dan Sehun belum datang, sudah berapa lama mereka tak kunjung datang,

"hai... semuanya, maaf kami datang terlambat" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Luhan yang baru datang sambil digandeng Sehun di sebelahnya, aku mendongakan kepala melihat ke arah suara yang terdengar begitupun dengan lainnya tapi tidak untuk Jongin,dia masih bergeming pada daging yang tengah di bakarnya.

"ah tidak apa-apa" jawab Xiumin

"ah Luhan bisakah kau bantu aku untuk menyiapkan piring dan lainnya, sepertinya sebentar lagi daging nya akan matang" kudengar Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan Chanyeol di depan meja berukuran cukup besar sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"ah nde~" jawab Luhan kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sementara itu aku melihat Sehun yang tengah berdiri memandangi ku intens, entahlah tatapannya sulit untuk aku deskripsikan, aku menghindar dari tatapan tajam Sehun tapi kenapa saat aku beralih kenapa aku melihat Jongin yang sedang menatap ku juga, merasa canggung akhirnya aku menyuruh Sehun untuk menggantikan ku.

"Ah Sehun bisa kah kau menggantikan ku?" pintaku pada Sehun yang masih berdiri. Tanpa dia jawab dia mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah ku.

"aku akan membantu Luhan dan yang lainnya, kau bantu Jongin ne?'' pinta ku sungguh kikuk kali ini.

Aku segera melangkah kan kaki ku mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Luhan-ah bisakah kau tolong ambilkan buah semangka itu, aku akan memotongnya"

"ahh baiklah" jawab Luhan

"TIDAK, tidak..." tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan dari Sehun yang sedari tadi diam, aku menautkan alisku bingung akan kepanikan Sehun 'ada apa' begitulah batin ku.

"aku tidak mau Luhan keguguran"

"MWO?" pekik ku serta yang lain terkeceuali Luhan dan Sehun, Jongin yang mendengarnya pun ikut terlonjak kaget saat mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"apa maksud mu?" kini Chanyeol bertanya, sebenarnya aku lah yang ingin bertanya lebih dulu namun karena kekagetan ku yang masih belum mereda Chanyeol lebih mengawali ku.

"ya Luhan mengandung anaku, usia kandungannya sudah tiga minggu lebih"

"APA?" Kini Baekhyun berteriak karena semakin terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun.

Aku sendiri masih dengan mata melototku tak percaya dengan semua ini, Sehun dan Luhan sudah berbuat, padahal hubungan mereka? arghhh aku pusing sendiri, pantas saja aku melihat gelagat Luhan yang mencurigakan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

Aku melihat Sehun melangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan di peluknya dari belakang tubuh yeoja cantik itu kemudian mengelus perut yang belum buncit itu, aku melihat Luhan yang menatap ku dengan tatapan anehnya kali ini, aku bingung kenapa dia menatap ku seperti itu?

"chagi sebaiknya kau duduk saja, kau dengar apa kata dokter tadi? Kandungan mu ini sedang lemah" ucap Sehun pada Luhan terdengar sangat perhatian, kemudian mereka terduduk di kursi panjang.

'Pantas saja Luhan dan Sehun datang terlamabat' batin ku.

"yakkk Sehun-ah setelah acara makan ini selesai kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi, berani-beraninya kau menghamili Luhan sebelum kalian menikah eoh" omel Baekhyun pada Sehun.

''kau lagi Kyungsoo"

"eoh..aku, memangnya aku kenapa?" ucap ku bingung akan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba

"bantulah suami mu itu"

"ah..i..itu..." aku gugup 'aishhh Baekhyun benar-benar tak memahami situasi ku sekarang ini benar-benar menyebalkan'

"baiklah..." ucap ku lesu kemudian kembali membantu Jongin yang sedang memanggang.

****normal-pov****

Lama Kyungsoo memandangi daging yang sedang di panggangnya, namun pandangan nya kosong kali ini, pikirannya terus berkecamuk akan perasaan nya, perkataan Suho yang menyatakan ingin kembali kepadanya , kini terngiang di telinga Kyungsoo. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa pada Suho, tapi hampir tiga minggu ini dia seolah memberi harapan yang besar pada namja berwajah malaikat itu dia takut bahwa Suho akan sakit hati karenanya jika dia menolak, dan di sisi lain dia tidak ingin melepaskan Jongin begitu saja, dia mencintai Jongin tapi untuk perasaan Jongin dia tidak tahu, sulit rasanya menebak perasaan Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya saat menyadari satu tetes air matanya mulai meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, dia tidak ingin di ketahui bahwa dia tengah menangis saat ini, tanpa dia ketahui Jongin melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini,

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?'' tanya Xiumin

"ah, gwenchana mataku sepertinya kemasukan sesuatu" ucap Kyungsoo berbohong pada Xiumin.

''sini biar aku lihat...ohh Hufhthhhhh..." Xiumin meniup mata merah Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak sakit.

"gumawo..." ucap Kyungsoo di balas senyuman Xiumin,

"ahh kekasih ku ini baik hati sekali" tiba-tiba Jongdae mencubit gemas pipi Xiumin membuat pemilik pipi kini meringis kesakitan, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jongdae dan Xiumin lagi-lagi hatinya merasa iri. 'kapan aku akan seperti itu?' batin Kyungsoo.

Acara makan Barbeque di mansion besar Kim sudah berlalu beberapa menit tadi dan saat inilah, semua yang mengikuti pesta sederhana itu tengah berkumpul sesuai kesepakatan tadi bahwa Sehun harus menceritakan tentang dia dengan Luhan, selain mereka saat ini, kini terlihat Yuri datang mendekat dan bergabung di meja.

"eomma kenapa eomma datang saat kami sudah selesai makan?" Ucap Kyungsoo kali ini

"hehe eomma sengaja, eoma tidak ingin melihat kemesraan-kemesraan kalian, lihatlah kalian semua berpasangan sementara eomma, andai saja suami ku ada di sini pasti aku akan ikut bergabung sedari tadi" ucap Yuri panjang lebar, membuat Jongin harus menatapnya malas, ada apa dengan eomma nya ini benar-benar tak ingat umur itulah pikir Jongin.

"eoh Luhan wajah mu pucat sekali" cemas Yuri saat melihat wajah pucat Luhan.

Yuri sudah mengetahui Luhan sejak Sehun dan Luhan datang ke Rumah tadi,

"eh, gwenchana bibi"

"sepertinya Luhan kelelahan bibi" kini Sehun membuka mulut.

"ah.. kau harus istirahat Luhan, dan jaga kesehatan mu" ucap Yuri tersenyum simpul.

"AH..Sehun ini saat nya kau menceritakannya pada kami semua" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berucap dengan begitu semangat di tengah-tengah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat.

Semua orang yang mendengar penjelasan Sehun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, Sehun sedikit mengubah kejadian sebenarnya karena dia tidak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut,wajah Yuri yang tadinya kaget berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat Luhan.

"ah tidak apa Luhan, ahjuma mengerti. Dan kau Sehun kau harus segera menikahi nya ne?"

"mwo?" semua terpekik terkecuali hunhan, yuri dan Jongin

"iya, memangnya kalian semua ingin melihat Luhan menderita?" dengus Yuri

"ahjumma aku sudah berencana akan menikahinya dua minggu lagi" Sehun berbicara dengan wajah seriusnya kali ini.

"benarkah, itu bagus lebih cepat lebih baik" ucap yuri dengan seyum tak pernah luntur.

"ahh, jadi tinggal tiga pasangan lagi disini yang belum merencanakan pernikahan, eomma tunggu kabar baiknya. Dan kau Juga Jongin kapan kau memberikan eomma cucu?" kini tatapan Yuri berubah menjadi garang.

Semua orang disana hanya bisa melotot melihat ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian, ya terkecuali Yuri dan Sehun. Pasalnya selain mereka berdua, semua tahu bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo selama ini..., ya kalian tahu bukan.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya tak ingin membahas semua ini, hatinya terlalu perih jika sudah menyangkut ini.

Jongin menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo, istrinya kini terlihat sedih Jongin yang melihatnya pun sampai tak sanggup dan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"apakah Kyungsoo belum—" Sehun yang baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu tiba-tiba terpotong oleh Kyungsoo

"aku permisi dulu" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mulai berdiri.

"kau mau kemana?" kini Jongin menahan tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

Yuri dan yang lainnya hanya bisa bingung dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini, Yuri mulai curiga, apakah Jongin dan Kyungsoo selama ini belum bersatu, tapi Yuri selama ini sudah mengira bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, melihat pancaran aneh dari mata eomma nya, Jongin segera berdiri menahan Kyungsoo yang akan pergi, mata gadis mungil yang ditahan nya kini terlihat berkaca-kaca sepertinya istrinya ini akan menangis, ditariknya Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo memegang pinggang ramping istrinya itu dan...

CHU~~

Mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo yang merasakan adanya benda kenyal dan basah tengah menempel di bibirnya hanya bisa menutup mata, tak lama kemudian dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin, lelaki tan itu menekan tengkuk istrinya lebih dalam dan lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang saling membalas, tidak munafik keduanya ingin merasakan bibir mereka bertautan seperti ini, sudah sejak lama.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka hanya bisa membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar seolah tak percaya dengan tontonan di depan mereka, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berciuman panas di depan mereka dengan cukup lama? Ohh siapa di antara mereka yang akan percaya, mungkin yang percaya hanya lah Sehun dan Yuri. Bahkan dengan kedua orang yang tengah memagut bibir itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~_to be continue~_

Note : author kasih clue untuk chap selanjutnya, author bakal masukin adegan yang ada hubungganya dengan drakor Lie To Me, itu tuh yang ada botol colla jatuh ke lantai, entah kenapa author pengen masukin adegan itu.

Gimana Gimana chap 17 ini membosankan gak? Duhhhh cahp ini word lumayan banyak , satu chap lagi end readers mau nya end apa enggak? Dan kayanya endingnya bakalan gantung deh...

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW ^^

.

.

.

****xoxo***

Kiss hug

Bye-bye


	18. Chapter 18

**Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel**

**Salam readers 12154kaisoo comeback, berapa lama gk update, gk terlalu lama kan, pasti kalian pada nunggu *plak**

**Langsung aja, semoga readers gak kecewa, maaf juga gak bisa bales reviewnya.**

******HAPPY READING*****

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPOS**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITES AND FOLLOW PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BACA NOTE PALING BAWAH**

**_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_**

_CHU~~_

_Mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo yang merasakan adanya benda kenyal dan basah tengah menempel di bibirnya hanya bisa menutup mata, tak lama kemudian dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin, lelaki tan itu menekan tengkuk istrinya lebih dalam dan lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang saling membalas, tidak munafik keduanya ingin merasakan bibir mereka bertautan seperti ini, sudah sejak lama._

Chap 18

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka hanya bisa membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar seolah tak percaya dengan tontonan di depan mereka, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berciuman panas di depan mereka dengan cukup lama? Ohh siapa di antara mereka yang akan percaya, mungkin yang percaya hanya lah Sehun dan Yuri. Bahkan dengan kedua orang yang tengah memagut bibir itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir merah Kyungsoo setelah tangan Kyungsoo mendorong bahunya pelan. Mendapat perlakuan Kyungsoo yang bereaksi seperti itu, Jongin tidak terima.

"aku hanya berakting" bisik Jongin berbohong di depan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah, seketika jantung nya serasa di cekat. 'aku hanya berakting' Kyungsoo masih mencerna perkataan Jongin. Seketika itu hati Kyungsoo seperti di porak- porandakan, hancur berkeping-keping.

"eomma, Kyungsoo malu mengatakan kalau dia sudah hamil sekarang" ucap Jongin berbohong sambil memegang pinggang ramping Kyungsoo menghadap kesemuanya,

Deg

Bagaimana Jongin bicara seperti itu pikir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk tak ingin menunjukan bola matanya yang kini sudah terlihat merah dan berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah, dan dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang terkejut, semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Jongin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, terkecuali Sehun namja berkulit putih itu kini menampilkan ekpresi yang sulit di artikan.

"be..benarkah Kyungie?" gagap Yuri bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk

''nde eomma, iya kan sayang?" ucap Jongin lagi sambil tersenyum, kemudian bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan kembali rangkulannya. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa bersalah saat ini.

"nde~" lirih Kyungsoo mengikuti kebohongan Jongin.

"syukurlah... Oh ya Tuhan, eomma benar-benar menyayangi mu Kyungie. terimkasih..terimakasih..." Yuri memeluk Kyungsoo, sementara itu Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi saat ini, dia menangis di bahu Yuri.

"Uljima... kenapa menangis, seharusnya kau bahagia Kyungie, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ibu...sudah..." Yuri mengusap punggung Kyungsoo menenangkan.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan piring dan sendok terdengar mendominasi keheningan yang terjadi setelah beberapa menit pesta barbeque di mansion keluarga Kim selesai. Kini terlihat dua orang yang tengah membereskan peralatan yang di pakai selama acara pesta kecil tadi, keduanya terlihat diam satu sama lain enggan bicara dengan ekspressi dingin tak lepas dari wajah keduanya, tak tahan dengan keheningan yang sudah terjadi sedari tadi akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara, dia sudah tidak tahan membendungnya lagi dia ingin meluapkan segala amarah yang dia tahan saat ini.

"Jongin" panggilnya

"..." namun Jongin masih diam tak menjawab

"JONGIN?" Kini Kyungsoo mulai menaikan nada bicaranya,karena tersulut emosi.

"apa?" jawab Jongin santai dengan wajah dingin nya.

"cih APA katamu?" decak Kyungsoo kesal dengan menekan kata yang di ucapkan Jongin tadi.

"apa maksudnya dengan kau yang berbicara omong kosong di hadapan mereka semua tadi eoh?" Kyungsoo bicara dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

"kau tidak lihat tatapan eomma yang—"

"persetan dengan semua itu, kau selalu saja memikirkan perasaan eomma mu sementara dengan ku, kau mengambil keputusan dengan begitu egoisnya, kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan...hiks..hiks...aku membenci mu..." ucap Kyungsoo terdengar kasar dan berteriak, dia tidak dapat membendung tangisnya lagi saat ini

Dia berlari memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Jongin yang kini terpaku di tempatnya mata Jongin terlihat berkaca-kaca saat ini, dia merasa sesak saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis dan marah padanya. Satu hal yang ditakutkan olehnya lagi saat ini dia takut kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar membencinya.

'jangan membenci ku soo ku mohon, aku mencintai mu, aku tak ingin kau lepas dari ku' ucap Jongin sambil menangis tanpa suara dan memukuli dadanya yang terasa sesak.

.

.

.

.

***Jongin-pov***

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu kamarku, kepala ku terasa pusing saat ini yang aku butuhkan hanyalah berbaring di ranjang dan tidur, tapi tunggu didalam kamar ku sekarang sudah ada istriku yang mungkin sudah tertidur, ya ini sudah jam sebelas malam pasti dia sudah tidur pikir ku, kemudian aku mulai membuka pintu kamarku dan saat itu aku melihat dia yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap layar ponselnya, ternyata dia belum tidur. Kulihat matanya yang sembab kali ini, dia menangis karena ulahku, sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuatnya menangis aku lebih menyukai dia yang selalu mengomeli ku jika dia marah, dan aku rindu tatapan dan senyum lembutnya yang akhir-akhir ini tidak di tunjukan nya lagi padaku.

Aku lihat dia membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping tak melihat ke arah ku saat aku mulai mendekati ranjang, oke malam ini kami akan kembali tidur dalam posisi memunggungi lagi.

.

.

.

"hiks...hiks..." ku dengar dia terisak tertahan, sepertinya tak ingin diketahui olehku saat ini, mungkin dia takut membangunkan ku padahal aku pun belum tidur saat ini, aku tak bisa tidur karena perasaan bersalah ini.

'mianhe soo' batin ku, ingin sekali aku merengkuh tubuhnya saat ini juga,

"appa eomma aku ingin pulang..." ucapnya pelan sambil terisak, dada ku semakin sesak saat mendengar ucapannya, aku dapat merasakan ranjang yang sedikit tergoncang, karena dia menagis dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar..

'tidak kau tidak boleh pulang?' batin ku lagi, baru saja aku akan menggerakan posisiku untuk menghadap nya namun aku tidak jadi melakukannya karena...

****Normal-Pov***

Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap punggung Jongin

"Jongin, Suho dia...meminta ku untuk kembali dengannya...hiks..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan di belakang Jongin, dia mengira Jongin sudah terlelap sekarang, ya karena ini sudah larut jadi Kyungsoo berpikir seperti itu.

Jongin hanya bisa membelalkan matanya saat ini, dia takut jika...

"apa aku harus menerimanya kembali?'' tanya nya lagi walaupun tak mendapat jawaban

Deg,

Jongin semakin kaget namun dia masih bisa mengontrol tubuhnya, istrinya meminta pendapatnya tentu saja dia akan menjawab 'tidak, jangan'.

"ah untuk apa aku bertanya pada mu, tentu kau tidak akan peduli dengan ku bukan?' tanya nya lagi, kali ini Jongin benar-benar menentang ucapan itu. Masih dengan posisinya saat ini, Jongin ingin mendengar semua ucapan Kyungsoo.

"selama ini aku berusaha untuk membuka hati mu Jongin tapi rasanya sulit sekali, kau tahu Jongin sepertinya Suho menaruh harapan besar padaku karena sikap ku yang seolah kembali mencintainya, kau tahu karena apa aku bersikap seperti itu, itu semua karena mu Jongin, aku juga merasa bersalah pada Suho karena telah memanfaatkannya, dan dia sekarang meminta ku untuk kembali padanya, aku tidak mau Jongin..., tolonglah cegah aku, agar aku tidak menerimanya setidaknya aku memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk bisa menolaknya, selama ini dia tidak tahu jika aku sudah menikah dan aku bingung bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menolaknya, aku tak punya alasan..." monolog Kyungsoo seperti orang gila yang bicara sendiri tanpa ada lawan bicara.

Hening bebebrapa saat

"haha, menyedihkan sekali hidup ku ini, untuk apa kau berbicara pada nya Kyungsoo dia sedang tidur saat ini, yahh walaupun kau mengatakannya di depannya sekalipun pasti dia tidak akan mendengar" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar, dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah bersikap bodoh seperi ini.

"ahhh" kyungsoo mendesah membuang nafasnya kasar, tidak di sangka dengan ungkapan-ungakapan yang di luapkannya tadi membuat hatinya sedikit tenang dan membuat tangis nya mereda.

tangan mungilnya menarik selimut hingga batas dada, masih dengan posisinya menghadap punggung suaminya,

"saranghe Jongin jaljayo" ucapnya kemudian memejamkan matanya yang terasa lelah karena sedari tadi menangis.

Deg

'saranghe Jongin?' batin Jongin kaget. Lama berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, Jongin masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. Tak lama kemudian, dia membalik posisinya mengahadap Kyungsoo. "nado nado saranghe'' ucap Jongin lirih, sampai tak di dengar Kyungsoo yang sudah tidur menyelami mimpinya, tak lama kemudian dia pun menyusul Kyungsoo untuk mengukir mimpinya dengan tangan memeluk punggung Kyungsoo, perasaan nya lega saat ini.

Jongin terbangun pagi hari, namun dia tak mendapati Kyungsoo di sebelahnya pagi ini. Sesaat sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum yang sangat manis, Jongin mengingat ucapan Kyungsoo semalam. Hatinya merasa hangat setelah mengetahui pengakuan Kyungsoo, ya walaupun dia belum memberitahu secara langsung pada Kyungsoo akan perasaan nya, tapi dia sangat senang hari ini hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga.

"pagi Eomma,..." sapa Jongin terdengar di ruang dapur yang kini sudah ada dua wanita di dalam nya.

"ahh pagi Jongin, kau ceria sekali"

"nde, eomma~"

"pagi yeobbo..." ucap Jongin sambil mencium kening Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dia tidak mengerti akan sikap Jongin pagi ini, padahal mereka sedang bertengkar, ah 'akting' pikir Kyungsoo tersadar karena ada eomma Jongin saat ini, tapi kenapa Jongin mencium keningnya lama, dan jika dia berakting seharusnya dia juga menyapa 'bayi?' yang ada di perut Kyungsoo. Baru saja perasaannya menghangat namun dia kembali sakit, ya ini hanya akting final Kyungsoo.

"pagi aegi~" sapa Jongin sambil mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali rasanya Kyungsoo memukul kepala suaminya dengan sodet yang tengah dia pegang saat ini, biar mati saja mahluk hitam di hadapannya ini, benar-benar tak peka pikir Kyungsoo.

Padahal Jongin melakukannya dengan tulus saat mencium kening Kyungsoo tadi, namun saat menyadari bahwa kini Kyungsoo sedang mengandung tidak lebih tepatnya pura-pura, mau tak mau dia harus melakukan aktingnya lagi, dia tidak mau jika eomma nya mengetahui kebohongan semua ini, dan Jongin sudah merencanakan untuk memperbaiki semua masalah ini, dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin malam ini sedang mempacking barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa untuk pergi ke luar negri, ya rencana bulan madu ke paris yang sudah di rencanakan oleh eommanya. Karena semua persiapan sudah siap, mau tak mau Kyungsoo dan Jongin harus menuruti kemauan yeoja paruh baya itu, karena sudah menyiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya tinggal mengemasi barang-barang mereka, terlihat kini Kyungsoo tengah kesal menatap kopernya, bagaiman tidak kesal, pakaian yang di belikan oleh eomma Jongin sangat-sangat 'ugh' menurut Kyungsoo, ini benar-benar di rencanakan untuk bulan madu, ya memang nya untuk apa lagi?. Pergi keparis di musim panas ini membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bahagia awalnya, kenapa sedikit senang? ya sesekali dia bisa menenangkan pikirannya, tapi saat melihat pakaian-pakaian yang harus dia bawa benar-benar membuatnya ingin membatalkan rencana bulan madu yang sudah di siapkan Kim Yuri. Pakaian itu di dominasi dengan lingerie sexy berbahan tipis dan pakaian sexy lainnya. Walaupun ada sedikit baju yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya ya itupun hanya dress dan celana jeans mana mungkin dia tidur mengenakan itu. Sikap Jongin dengan Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo sedikit heran terhadap sikap Jongin selama satu hari penuh ini, namja tan itu memperlakukannya begitu lembut dan perhatian. Namun dia hanya menanggapinya dengan sikap datar.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam Jongin dan Kyungsoo melakukan perjalanan udara akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu Paris. kota yang begitu di dambakan untuk setiap pasangan yang ingin merasakan bagaimana nuansa kota yang identik dengan kesan keromantisan, Kyungsoo sangat senang akhirnya dia bisa berlibur keluar negeri. Dulu mantan kekasihnya -Suho berjanji akan menikahinya dan pergi membawanya berbulan madu ke kota paris ini, namun sepertinya itu hanyalah kata-kata manis yang di ucapkan oleh suho tanpa ada makna di baliknya, hanya omong kosong. Terasa miris memang, namun Kyungsoo senang saat ini karena dia bisa pergi bersama suaminya –Jongin, yang sangat dia cintai sekarang, hanya saja untuk perasaan Jongin, Kyungsoo belum tahu tentangnya.

"OMO" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat bahunya tersenggol dari arah belakang oleh seseorang hampir saja ia jatuh tersungkur jika tidak ditahan oleh tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya.

"yyak..." Jongin menatap kesal pria yang kini sudah tak terlihat keberadaanya karena terlalu banyak orang yang menghalangi. Jongin yang baru saja membuka mulut ingin mengumpati pria tersebut tidak jadi karena Kyungsoo yang beralih menatapnya saat ini.

"gumawo Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo

"nde" Jongin pun mengambil tas yang di pegang tangan Kyungsoo dan memakainya di bahu kiri kokohnya, menautkan kelima jarinya di sela-sela jemari kiri Kyungsoo dan kembali berjalan bersama. Sementara Kyungsoo dia hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan Jongin, hatinya sungguh amat senang kali ini.

"aku tidak mau jika kau tersesat nanti, pasti aku susah mencari mu karena badan mu yang mungil ini tidak terlihat di tengah kerumunan orang sebanyak ini" Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya, sementara itu Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Jongin kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan mendelik tajam pada wajah Jongin.

"yak, kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan menangis di tengah kerumunan orang sebanyak ini jika tersesat eoh, walaupun aku pendek aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri'' Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Jongin dan berjalan menarik kembali koper yang berada di tangan kanannya, Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan begitu saja dengan kaki yang terlihat menyentak lantai sebelum melangkah, Kyungsoo begitu lucu menurutnya apalagi kini terlihat bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut lucu dan tambah membuatnya gemas.

"ya Kyungsoo-ya, tunggu aku"

''menjauh lah, aku sebal melihat wajah mu" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Kyungsoo" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan kembali menyelipkan jari-jari nya di jemari lentik Kyungsoo dengan lembut,

"kau sensitive sekali, aku minta maaf... baiklah, kajja..." ucap Jongin di balas tatapan bingung Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya mereka sudah kembali ke sikap asli mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sampai di sala satu hotel mewah pukul 08.00 am waktu setempat, hotel yang sudah di pesan oleh eomma Jongin ini merupakan sala satu hotel terdekat dengan icon kota paris yaitu menara eiffel. Kyungsoo menyingkab gorden yang menutupi jendela berukuran besar dihadapannya, matanya berbinar saat melihat menara eiffel yang sangat jelas di depan matanya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas sesaat Jongin yang melihat nya pun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

'Jongin, jaga calon bayi didalam perut Kyungsoo, kalau bisa kau buatlah bayi di dalam perut Kyungsoo menjadi dua' perkataan terakhir dari Yuri terdengar kembali di telinga Jongin, membuat Jongin tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya. #ayolohhh mikirin apaan *abaikan

"hahh..." desah Jongin sambil menghempaskan badanya pada ranjang empuk berukuran king size.

"Kyungsoo"

"hmm..."

"kau tidak lelah?''

"tidak, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat semangat pagi ini"

"benarkah? Apa kau mau melihat langsung menara eiffel dari dekat?'' Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Jongin yang tengah tersenyum.

"kau serius? Apa kau tidak lelah?" katakanlah Kyungsoo perhatian saat ini.

"tidak, segeralah bersiap-siap" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum

"eumm..." jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai di kawasan menara eiffel tidak terlalu banyak orang kali ini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat lebih dekat lagi, Kyungsoo merasa pegal di kakinya dan merasakan sakit di perutnya saat ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya gwenchana?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berhenti berjalan dengan tangan memegang perutnya.

"tidak apa-apa Jongin, perutku hanya sakit"

"sakit? Kyungsoo...kau tidak benar-benar hamil kan?" pertanyaan tak masuk akal Jongin langsung berbuah injakan dari kaki mungil Kyungsoo.

''aww..appoyo..." ringis Jongin mengelus kakinya.

"yyak,kau sendiri yang bilang aku hamil kenapa malah bertanya?"

"jadi...kau benar-benar?"

Puk

Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala jenius Jongin

"isshh...tentu saja tidak...kau ini..." geram Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

'kenapa perutku sakit sekali?' batin Kyungsoo, ''aishh tanggal berapa ini? Aku belum mendapat 'tamu ku' bulan ini?'' Kyungsoo tersadar, pasti dia sakit perut karena dia datang bulan hari ini.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu aku..." ucap Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"hah..hah..jalan mu cepat sekali?" ucap Jongin terengah-engah.

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau sensitive sekali hari ini?" ucap Jongin mensejajari langkahnya dengan langkah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersentak kaget saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"perutmu sakit? Ucap Jongin kini dengan wajah cemasnya.

"eum...kau tidak usah khawatir, ini biasa"

"biasa?"

"sudahlah lelaki tidak akan mengerti" ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin bingung. Perasaan nya yang khawatir membuat otak jeniusnya tak berjalan sekarang.

"ya sudah... jika kau sakit lagi sebaiknya kita ke hotel saja ne" ucap Jongin

"eum..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan malas.

Keduanya pun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan langkah perlahan,

Kyungsoo tertegun saat melihat sepasang kekasih tengah berciuman mesra tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini, Kyungsoo menatap kosong ke arah dua orang yang tengah bertautan bibir itu, Kyungsoo mengingat semua ciuman nya dengan Jongin ya ciuman pertama di saat hari pernikahan sampai terakhir kalinya mereka berciuman begitu panasnya di depan sahabat-sahabatnya dan mertuanya, wajah Kyungsoo memerah saat mengingat kejadian ciuman terakhirnya itu, membuatnya salah tingkah saat ini apalagi saat ini dia tertangkap basah oleh Jongin, lelaki itu hanya bisa ber-smirk saat melihat arah pandangan Kyungsoo.

"kau melihat apa?'' tanya Jongin dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"t..tidak, aku tidak melihat apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah di hiasi semburat merah.

"kau melihat itu?" goda Jongin sambil menggerakan dagunya mengarah ke arah orang yang tengah berciuman mesra.

"t..tidak" Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"ah disini panas sekali, sebaiknya kita beli minuman segar" ucap Jongin mengalihkan perhatian kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah" panggil Kyungsoo, mereka kini tengah berjalan beriringan

"apa?"

"bisakah kita membeli minumnya di supermarket saja?"

"baiklah ayo..."

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di salah satu Supermarket terdekat Hotelnya,

"Jongin, kau tidak usah mengikuti ku...!" rengek Kyungsoo yang sedang mendorong trolli di depannya, sementara Jongin kini tengah sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke rak-rak yang menyajikan barang-barang.

"memangnya kenapa lagi pula trolli nya di pegang oleh mu, aku masih ingin membeli camilan lagi"

"yakk Jongin memangnya apa lagi yang mau kau beli ini sudah terlalu banyak" omel Kyungsoo kembali, Jongin benar-benar menguras kesabarannya kali ini.

"oke-oke baiklah, ayo kita ke kasir saja"

"tunggu dulu aku belum mengambil barang yang aku butuhkan''

"lalu kenapa kau belum mengambil nya? memangnya kau ingin membeli apa?" Jongin benar-benar cerewet kali ini, tidak tahu apa Kyungsoo saat ini sedang sensitive karena datang bulannya belum lagi dia harus membeli barang yang dia butuhkan sekarang-'pembalut' Kyungsoo malu jika harus mengambil barang itu di hadapan Jongin.

"kau tidak perlu tahu'' ujar Kyungsoo kemudian mendorong trollinya meninggalkan Jongin.

"yakk Kyungsoo –ya, tunggu aku"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sampai di Hotel, Kyungsoo menaruh dua bingkisan barang-barang yang tadi di belinya di atas konter dapur yang menghalangi dapur hotel dengan ruang utama dalam kamar hotel itu, Kyungsoo tidak langsung mengeluarkan barang-barang yang di belinya tadi dia menyuruh Jongin untuk membereskan nya, sementara dia dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa dia langsung melesat ke kamar, dia ingin segera membersihkan tubuhnya saat ini, sekalian menyergarkan badanya yang terasa gerah karena cuaca di siang hari ini yang benar-benar terik.

Jongin yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap heran,

'bawa apa dia' batin Jongin, ketika melihat kepergian Kyungsoo yang membawa satu barang yang di belinya tadi.

Jongin hanya menggedikan bahunya tak peduli kemudian mulai memasukan barang-barang yang di belinya kedalam kulkas.

Hampir lima belas menit Kyungsoo belum keluar dari kamar, sementara Jongin dia masih tiduran di sofa. Karena rasa lapar yang mulai terasa, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil snack yang di belinya tadi, baru saja Jongin akan meraih gagang pintu kulkas namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang dengan penampilannya yang sangat sexy siang ini, kaki mungil Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan hotpants yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya membuat kulit putih mulusnya terlihat sangat jelas di siang hari begini, belum lagi lihatlah atasan yang dia pakai, berbahan tipis berwarna putih dengan tanktop berwarna putih didalamya membuat tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo terlihat hampir jelas, pundak dan leher putihnya kini terekspos jelas, #salahkan Kim Yuri. Kyungsoo mengikat rambutnya asal membuat leher jenjangnya itu kini terlihat sempurna, Jongin yang melihatnya pun sulit untuk menelan ludah, fantasi liarnya mulai menjalar di otaknya saat ini.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau lapar?"

"eoh, nde baru saja aku akan mengambil camilan" Jongin berusaha bersikap santai.

"sebaiknya kau makan saja, aku akan membuat pasta kita makan bersama bagaimana?."

"ahh baiklah~" Jongin pun tidak jadi mengambil camilan didalam kulkas.

Kyungsoo pun mulai mendekati kulkas bermaksud untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan di masaknya, baru saja dia menaruh barang-barang itu di atas kulkas gerakannya terhenti saat Jongin memanggilnya

"Kyungsoo"

"nde?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil membalikan badannya.

"bisa tolong ambilkan minuman soda ku?"

"ah, tentu.."

"ini..." Kyungsoo memeberikan satu botol minuman soda yang tadi di beli oleh Jongin.

"gumawo..." ucap Jongin kemudian mulai membuka minuman soda berwarna merah 'coccacolla' berukuran cukup besar itu dan meneguk sampai seperempatnya habis. #haus kah kau Jongin?

"Jongin, apa kau haus sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya saat melihat Jongin yang tengah meminum minuman nya.

"eum..kau mau, di kulkas masih ada satu lagi" ucap Jongin sambil menunjukan dengan botol minuman bersoda itu pada kulkas.

"apa boleh aku meminumnya?"

"eum, boleh" jawab Jongin lembut.

"gumawo..." Kyungsoo pun kembali mendekati kulkas dan mengambil satu botol minuman soda yang masih tersisa di dalam kulkas dan menghampiri Jongin bermaksud minum bersama.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan memutar penutup botol minuman soda itu namun gerakannya terhenti saat terdengar bunyi bip lembut pada ponsel yang berada di atas kulkas. Kyungsoo pun menaruh minuman nya yang masih utuh dan belum terbuka tersebut di atas konter, dan berjalan meghampiri ponselnya, melihat pesan yang masuk .

Pikiran jahil melintas di kepala Jongin saat melihat satu botol colla yang masih tertutup dan utuh, kemudian dia melirik Kyungsoo sejenak dan setelah itu dia mengambil minuman Kyungsoo mengocoknya hingga air didalamnya memunculkan gelembung-gelembung busa yang berkumpul di atas permukaanya, Jongin terus mengocoknya dengan wajah yang sangat terlihat menyebalkan saat ini, saat melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai membalikan badannya dia segera menaruh minuman bersoda itu di tempatnya, dia hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat Kyungsoo mulai membuka tutup botol itu, dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan air soda yang menyembur ke wajahnya, dan...

Zusssstttttt...

Byuuurrrrrrrrrrr...

Air soda berwarna merah itu seketika menyembur wajah cantik Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memekik karena kaget.

"Kyaaaaa..." Kyungsoo mengarahkan botol yang masih menyemprot itu ke segala arah, hingga Jongin pun terkena sedikit karena ulahnya.

Jongin tertawa puas saat melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu kaget. Mata Kyungsoo kini masih terlihat terpejam dengan mulut membulat, wajah dan tubuh bagian atasnya kini terlihat basah karena minuman nya tadi, lihat lah rambutnya yang juga basah karena air soda itu, membuat anak rambut Kyungsoo yang terjuntai kini terlihat basah meneteskan air soda itu mengalir ke lehernya. Air soda itu juga sedikit masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo dengan cepat, membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus menelannya tadi. Jongin yang merasa berhasil menjahili istrinya ini hanya bisa tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar lucu saat ini, namun aksi mentertawakannya seketika menghilang saat melihat Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menatapnya tajam.

"haha...maaf Kyungsoo" Jongin meminta maaf masih dengan tawa nya.

"maaf, katamu...yakkk terima lah ini..." Kyungsoo segera mengambil minuman milik Jongin lalu mengguncangnya dengan keras dan membukanya dengan cepat mengarahkannya ke wajah Jongin hingga namja tan itu tak bisa menghindar karena gerakan Kyungsoo yang kesit.

"yakk Kyungsoo, sudah hentikan..." Jongin berlari lari kecil sambil menutup wajahnya menghindari Kyungsoo.

"tidak akan, Jongin haha.." Kyungsoo kegirangan saat melihat wajah Jongin yang sama seperti dirinya saat ini dia terus mengguyur Jongin dengan air soda yang masih tersisa.

"haha, Kyungsoo-ya ampuni aku, sudah hentikan...''

Grep

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo di pegang oleh tangan Jongin, masih dengan nafas keduanya yang terengah-engah, senyum di wajah Kyungsoo menghilang saat melihat melihat tatapan Jongin yang menatap tepat pada matanya, mata keduanya kini turun menatap bibir satu sama lain yang terlihat basah dan merah karena 'colla'.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat Jongin mulai memiringkan kepalanya mengeleminasi jarak di antara keduanya hinga saat baru saja bibir itu akan saling menempel, Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, jongin yang merasa Kyungsoo menghindar, kembali membuka kedua matanya,

"tidak Jongin, aku tidak mau jika ini akting" ucap Kyungsoo di depan wajah Jongin.

"aku tidak sedang berakting Soo, aku mencintai mu" ucap Jongin tulus dan cepat, kemudian menarik dagu Kyungsoo

Chu~~

Bibir mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo yang merasa tersadar akan pengakuan Jongin dia hanya bisa terpaku, botol yang berada di genggaman nya tadi pun terjatuh kelantai seolah baru tersadar dengan ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka, tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo dapat merasakan Jongin yang mulai merubah ciumannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang lembut namun cepat membuat Kyungsoo terbuai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin sementara tangan Jongin beralih menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi, jongin tahu bahwa rasa bibir Kyungsoo manis, namun untuk satu ini, sensasi bibir Kyungsoo benar-benar memabukan dia dapat merasakan manis nya colla yang menempel di bibir penuh Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin semakin gencar menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Dia lega sudah menyatakan perasaan nya pada Kyungsoo, dia dapat merasakan bibir Kyungsoo yang membalas lumatan-lumatannya dengan ragu, Jongin tersenyum dalam hatinya, istrinya ini masih malu-malu.

Tautan itu terlepas, mata keduanya saling memandangi satu sama lain dengan dahi menempel, nafas keduanya pun terengah-engah. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya malu, wajah nya kini sudah merah padam, dia tidak mau di tatap intens oleh suaminya itu.

"buka mata mu Soo, tatap aku" ucap Jongin masih dengan kening menempel di kening Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, Kyungsoo dapat melihat mata Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan begitu lembut. Melihat mata itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo terpompa lebih liar dan membuat darahnya berdesir.

"kau merasakannya?" tanya Jongin sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan Kyungsoo ke dada kiri Jongin.

"ini selalu berdebar jika di dekat mu Soo" ucap Jongin lagi sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam.

"nado Saranghe" ucap jongin sambil tersenyum.

Deg

'nado saranghe' kaget Kyungsoo, 'apa malam itu dia mendengar ku?' batin Kyungsoo bertanya 'pantas saja kemarin dia...', merasa tertangkap basah, Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan keningnya di kening Jongin, namun Jongin menahan kepalanya saat ini.

"aku mendengar mu malam itu"

"me..mendengar apa?" ucap Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak tahu dan menghindari tatapan Jongin.

"aku mendengar kau mengatakan cinta pada ku'' ucap Jongin lagi.

"..." Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan badan menegang.

"sudah lah Soo, aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini, aku mencintai mu sangat, istri ku~"

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis saat ini juga, dia mendengar penuturan Jongin yang terdengar sangat serius dan tulus 'apakah ini mimpi' pikir Kyungsoo. Menghilangkan semua rasa gengsi dan ragunya akhirnya dia mengakui akan perasaannya pada Jongin.

"eum... saranghe Jongin~" Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mencium bibir Jongin.

Jongin kaget akan reaksi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mencium nya terlebih dulu, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jongin menekan lebih dalam tengkuk Kyungsoo, dia memegang pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya, Kyungsoo pun mengalungkan tangan nya di leher kokoh Jongin, keduanya menikmati ciuman itu dalam rasa yang begitu menyenangkan bagi keduanya, lumatan-lumatan itu berubah menjadi panas saat Jongin mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang merasa kaget akhirnya membuka mulutnya refleks, merasa ada celah akhirnya Jongin menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam gua hangat Kyungsoo dan saat ini dia dapat merasakan rasa colla yang masih menempel di rongga mulut Kyungsoo bercampur dengan lidahnya yang masih terasa manis pula. Kecipak saliva mulai terdengar menandakan betapa panasnya pagutan bibir di tengah hari itu, Kyungsoo pun sampai melenguh ketika Jongin mendorong kuat lidahnya.

"eunghh..." lenguhan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin semakin gencar.

"hmpppthh..." jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo, melumat atas dan bawah bibir Kyungsoo bergantian kemudian melepaskannya setelah memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

.

.

.

.

.

?

Note:

Mau di apain nih fanfic, end apa jangan? Lanjutanya ada lohhhh!

End aja yah!

Terus pindah deh ke judul yang baru! Hehe, kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa!.

Ada yang bilang fanfic ini ngebosenin, duhhh maafkan author yah!

Dadah!


	19. Chapter 20 end

**Maybe You Feel Like What I Feel**

**Aduh ternyata yang minta untuk lanjutan ff ini banyak Juga, author nyampe kebingungan harus apa! Jadi bikin sequel apa enggak nih? apa lanjutin ff ini? nyampe berapa chapter maunya?, dan kalau mau rubah rated jadi harus bikin new story dong!, ada yang review kemaren katanya ending nya gak jelas dan tesernya juga apaan kataanya, bukan kaya gitu katanya cara bikin teaser! Hufhhht author hanya bisa elus dada, emang kok author sadar diri, author gak bisa! Oke author minta maaf untuk chap kemaren kalau buat kecewa kalian semua!**

**Oke deh! Di sini author turuti beberapa readers yang ingin minta lanjutannya semoga gak penasaran lagi!**

**Pemanis buat end ini bener bener end! **

******HAPPY READING*****

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPOS**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITES AND FOLLOW PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BACA NOTE PALING BAWAH**

**_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_**

_"__eum... saranghe Jongin~" Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mencium bibir Jongin._

_Jongin kaget akan reaksi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mencium nya terlebih dulu, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jongin menekan lebih dalam tengkuk Kyungsoo, dia memegang pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya, Kyungsoo pun mengalungkan tangan nya di leher kokoh Jongin, keduanya menikmati ciuman itu dalam rasa yang begitu menyenangkan bagi keduanya, lumatan-lumatan itu berubah menjadi panas saat Jongin mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang merasa kaget akhirnya membuka mulutnya refleks, merasa ada celah akhirnya Jongin menelusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam gua hangat Kyungsoo dan saat ini dia dapat merasakan rasa colla yang masih menempel di rongga mulut Kyungsoo bercampur dengan lidahnya yang masih terasa manis pula. Kecipak saliva mulai terdengar menandakan betapa panasnya pagutan bibir di tengah hari seperti_ _ini, Kyungsoo pun sampai melenguh ketika Jongin mendorong kuat lidahnya._

_"__eunghh..." lenguhan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin semakin gencar_

_"__hmpppthh..." jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo, melumat atas dan bawah bibir Kyungsoo bergantian kemudian melepaskannya setelah memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan._

Chap terakhir...!

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terengah karena aktivitas mereka, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, keduanya tersenyum bahagia saat ini.

"Jongin-ah, jadi kemarin malam kau mendengar nya?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan posisinya memeluk Jongin.

"eum...kau bahkan tidak menyadari ciuman tulus ku di kening mu pagi itu?"

"habis... aku pikir kau sedang berakting, dan belum lagi kau mengelus peru—Yakk Jongin?'' kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena mengingat satu hal yang membuatnya kaget.

"apa..?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah polosnya.

"apa katamu?" Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"apa?" tanya Jongin bingung

"yaak Jongin, perutku...kau dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa aku tengah hamil pada eomma, lalu bagaimana jika dia tahu kebohongan ini?"

"kebohongan apa" ucap Jongin santai "kita bisa membuatnya sekarang juga!" lanjutnya berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo hingga membuat istrinya bergidik.

"yyak...'' Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin pelan.

"kenapa, lagi pula kita sudah lama menjadi suami istri dan selama itu pula kita belum melakukan 'tugas' kita" Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan pipinya yang terlihat merah padam karena pembicaraan Jongin yang membahas tentang hal keintiman.

"diam mu aku anggap setuju" ucap Jongin dengan senyum evil nya

"andwae, tidak bisa badan ku lengket dan aku mau mandi" panik Kyungsoo dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, namun langkah nya terhenti karena Jongin menahannya.

"biar aku temani!" goda Jongin kembali berhasil membuat Kyungsoo semakin panik.

"eoh? Tidak-tidak aku tidak mau" ucap Kyungsoo menggeleng keras dengan wajah ketakutan saat ini mencoba berjalan namun tangannya masih di tahan oleh Jongin.

"yaaa Jongin lepaskan aku jebal~" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelasnya. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Kyungsoo.

"baiklah, tapi aku lapar baby Soo" ucap Jongin terdengar manja membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya geli, 'baby Soo' batin Kyungsoo.

"jika kau lapar kau bisa makan camilan yang kau beli tadi, atau kau bisa membuat pasta, sudah lepaskan aku" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pegangan Jongin di tangannya.

"aku tidak mau makan itu" Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo hingga tubuh keduanya menempel.

"lalu kau mau makan ap-mphtttt" bibir Kyungsoo di bungkam oleh bibir Jongin

"aku ingin memakan mu" bisik Jongin tepat di depan bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, masih kaget akan ciuman Jongin yang tiba-tiba dan perkataan nya tadi, merasakan tubuhnya yang sudah terbebas dari Jongin dengan langkah seribu dia melesat masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras kemudian menguncinya.

"setakut itu kah kau Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"KYUNGSOO-YA KU PASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGHINDAR UNTUK NANTI MALAM" teriak Jongin dengan berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum.

"ANDWAEEEEEE...EOMMA HUWEEE..." Teriak Kyungsoo di balik pintu dengan kedua tangan memegang pipi yang memerah seperti akan meledak.

'aisshhh apa dia akan marah?' pikir Kyungsoo sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, 'tapi aku sedang datang bulan' batin Kyungsoo lagi 'aishhh sudahlah, lagi pula ini salah dia, jika saja dia menyatakan cintanya sedari dulu mungkin perutku sudah...' batinnya lagi.

''yaak Kyungsoo kenapa kau membayangkan hal seperti itu~?'' ucap Kyungsoo mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang lengket akibat air Soda.

.

.

.

Cklek

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo menapaki lantai dengan ke sepuluh jari kakinya yang di jadikan tumpuan kaki, dia berjalan dengan berjinjit melangkah dengan begitu perlahan tak ingin keberadaanya di ketahui oleh suaminya yang sedang berbaring di Sofa berukuran panjang, Jongin namja tan itu terlihat serius dengan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya. Dengan nafas yang di tahan Kyungsoo mendekati kulkas dan mengambil semua bahan-bahan yang akan di olahnya, Kyungsoo dapat bernafas lega saat dia kini sudah sampai di depan kompor, dia akan memasak pasta.

.

.

Grep

Tangan kekar berwarna tan melingkar di pinggang ramping yeoja mungil yang terlihat sedang serius dengan masakannya.

"OMO, Jongin~kau mengagetkanku" kaget Kyungsoo.

"kau sedang apa?'' Jongin menaruh dagunya di bahu sempit Kyungsoo

"aku akan memasak pasta untuk makan siang kita" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan posisinya yang sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu.

"oh..., Soo~"

"hmm.."

"tidak hanya memanggil"

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau duduk saja aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan masakanku"

"aku tidak mau" Jongin bersih kekeh

Plak, Kyungsoo menggeplak tangan Jongin

"aww.."

"berhentilah mengelus-elus perutku~"

"memangnya kenapa?" ucap Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo.

"Jongin~" rengek Kyungsoo.

"waeyo?... Soo-ya pasti eomma sangat menantikan cucu disini" ucap Jongin sambil mengelus perut Kyungsoo lembut.

"ne aku tahu itu, dan eomma mu itu sangat senang saat kau berbohong padanya padahal di perutku ini tidak ada bayi dan sepertinya akan lama untuk mendapatkan bayi"

"ah waeyo?" tanya jongin dengan alis terlihat bertautan.

"ne kau tidak bisa membuatnya malam ini"

"eoh?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya karena Kyungsoo membalikan posisinya saat ini.

"aku sedang datang bulan Jongin~, aku minta maaf" Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Jongin

"..." Jongin hanya bisa diam #poorJongin

"bersabarlah~" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Jongin.

"pantas saja, kau sensitive sekali hari ini" ucap Jongin sambil mecubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo

"aww...ah sudahlah, sebentar lagi pasta nya akan matang!'' ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan kembali memasak sementara Jongin dia kembali mengganggu kegiatan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum karena tingkah Jongin yang terlihat manja saat ini.

"Jongin-ah kau belum mandi?"

"ah iya, aku malas!"

"mandilah dulu~"

"ahh...baiklah isriku~" Jongin mendesah kecewa,kemudian berjalan gontai ke arah kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo menelusup kedalam surai darkbrown suaminya, dia mengelus rambut-rambut Jongin dengan begitu lembut sampai sang pemiliknya saja saat ini terlihat memejamkan mata, menikmati akan sentuhan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya terbuai.

Keduanya sudah menikmati pasta hasil buatan Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu dan saat ini Kyungsoo terlihat sedang duduk di sofa dengan Jongin yang membaringkan badannya di sofa dengan kepala bertumpu di kedua paha Kyungsoo.

Lama Kyungsoo membelai rambut Jongin, jari-jari lentiknya mulai beralih mengelus pelipis Jongin, menatap mata terpejam itu sejenak kemudian meraba hidung suaminya dan jarinya kini sudah beralih menyentuh sudut bibir suaminya, Kyungsoo tersenyum, betapa senangnya dia saat ini. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya bermaksud mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin, namun baru saja dia menundukan kepalanya dia dapat mersakan ada seseuatu yang menekan kepalanya saat ini, seseuatu yang menekan itu tak lain adalah tangan milik Jongin, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, 'mati aku' batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin sedang tertidur saat ini, pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat melihat bibir Jongin yang melengkung tersenyum manis namun kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"kenapa berhenti, lanjutkan" ucap Jongin masih dengan mata terpejam, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"la...lanjutkan?" Kyungsoo ambigu

Chu~~

Jongin menekan kepala Kyungsoo hingga membuat bibir Kyungsoo menempel di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo segera menarik kepalanya kembali namun tangan Jongin masih tak lepas dari kepalanya saat ini, malah Jongin semakin menekan kepalanya hingga membuat sesi ciuman bibir itu berlangsung cukup lama dengan bibir Jongin yang terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian.

"hmppthhh..." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin yang masih menekan kepalanya dia merasa sesak dan pegal karena posisi berciumannya tadi.

Kyungsoo menyentuh bibirnya, nafasnya terengah-engah karena aktivitasnya, 'kenapa Jongin tahu kalau aku mau menciumnya' batin Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum.

"eoh?" Kyungsoo kaget saat merasakan Jongin yang merubah posisinya, kepala Jongin kini menghadap ke perutnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam saat Jongin semakin meringkuk dan menarik lengannya untuk di dekap.

Kyungsoo kembali mengelus surai darkbrown Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh saat merasakan kepala Jongin yang semakin melesak keperutnya, membuat dia sedikit kegelian karena tingkah Jongin yang benar-benar terlihat manja saat ini.

"kau seperti anak kecil saja Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala Jongin

Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti mengelus kepala Jongin, karena Jongin kini mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Jongin, mengelus tangan halus Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru mengingat sesuatu.

"kau tidak memakainya?" ucap Jongin membuka matanya

"memakai apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"biar aku pakaikan" Jongin terbangun dan duduk kemudian melepas kalung yang melingkar di leher Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kau memakai ini, disini!" ucap Jongin sambil memakaikan cincin pernikahannya di jari manis Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam menerima perlakuan lembut Jongin, tidak terasa air matanya meluncur begitu saja tanpa dia perintah,

"Saranghe Kyungsoo~" ucap Jongin sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Kyungsoo

"uljima~" ucapnya kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut.

"pantas saja Suho mendekati mu lagi Soo, jika dia melihat kau mengenakan ini sedari dulu mungkin dia akan tahu bahwa kau sudah menikah, dan kau hanya miliku seorang"

"lagi pula, itu karena—"

Chu

Jongin membungkam mulut Kyungsoo agar tak bicara.

"ya aku tahu" ucap Jongin dengan wajah seriusnya.

"jika saja kau sedar-"

Chu

Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo hingga tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang mengerucut lucu.

"yakk Jongin kau tidak tahu ka-" (kalau aku ingin memakainya sedari dulu)

Chu, Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Jongin benar-benar senaknya saja jika bertindak.

"biarkan aku bicara du-mphhthhh" dengusan Kyungsoo terpotong karena bungkaman Jongin yang lumayan lama kali ini.

Chu~~ Jongin mencium Kyungsoo lama.

"jangan bicara lagi, lupakan itu semua kita mulai yang baru" ucap Jongin sambil membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

''lalu Suho?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Jongin jengkel

"jadi kau ingin kembali padanya?" tanya Jongin dengan mata menatap tajam

"anni" jawab Kyungsoo takut.

"yakk Kyungsoo jadi sekarang kau yang ingin menduakan ku begitu?" nada Jongin terdengar tak suka kali ini.

"tidak Jongin~" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tangan menngkup pipi Jongin

"lalu... aku atau Suho?" Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama dia menangkup kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo, dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Kyungsoo.

Hening.

"**my answer** is you" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Jongin, menciumnya bukan mengecup, keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman lembut itu, baru saja Jongin akan melakukan hal lebih, aktivitasnya terganggu karena sebuah suara yang berasal dari ponselnya.

"aishh..." desis Jongin kemudian merogoh saku nya.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil, tidak ingin menggangu Jongin yang sedang menerima telfon Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Jongin menarik pinggangnya. Namja kulit tan itu menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya memberi kode pada istrinya yang tengah melotot agar diam saja.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kyungsoo, benar-benar posesive pikir Kyungsoo saat ini.

Pembicaraan via telfon itu selesai.

"siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Chanyeol" jawab Jongin sambil merapatkan posisi tubuhnya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

"ada apa? Bukankah di seoul sekarang malam kenapa dia menelfon?".

"dia bilang dia akan mulai bekerja, dan kau tahu? Baekhyun akan bekerja juga di kantor ku"

"benarkah?"

"eum..''

"aku tidak sabar untuk mulai bekerja" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis

"tapi kau hanya bisa masuk bekerja setelah kau diam selama dua minggu di Apartemen"

"ne? jadi aku di rumah dan kau bekerja begitu? Kenapa... aku tidak mau" ucap Kyungsoo

"kau hanya tinggal menikmatinya saja" ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai.

Merasa ada gelagat aneh Kyungsoo berusaha untuk berdiri dari kursi.

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku mengantuk Jongin, badan ku lelah"

"sini tidur di sini saja" ucap Jongin sambil menepuk kedua pahanya..

Dan Kyungsoo pun menuruti kemauan Jongin.

"nanti malam kita akan makan malam di **_Jules Verne_**" Jongin memberitahu sambil mengelus surai halus Kyungsoo.

"bukankah makan di sana harus reservasi dari jauh-jauh hari?"

"nde, kau benar dan eomma sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk kita"

"eum.., aku merasa tak enak padanya karena kita telah berbohong" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah terlihat murung kali ini.

"hey..." Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo pelan.

"aku akan menjelaskannya pada eomma, apa kita perlu menghubunginya sekarang?'' ucap Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"anni-anni, eomma pasti sedang istirahat saat ini, aku tidak mau mengganggunya"

"kau sungguh perhatian" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum, namun Kyungsoo terlihat sebaliknya

"tentu saja, memangnya kau~"

"kau bilang apa?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo

"haha~ anni eopso" Kyungsoo berusaha menghindari wajah Jongin yang semakin dekat.

"jadi kau anggap aku tidak perhatian begitu?''

"anni, Jongin haha geli geli Jongin hentikan" ucap Kyungsoo terus menggeliat tak nyaman karena Jongin terus mengelitikinya.

Jongin tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya, tawa renyah Kyungsoo yang terdengar merdu membuatnya begitu bahagia saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, suara dari keduanya tidak lagi terdengar. Hanyalah keheningan yang saat ini mengisi ruangan yang cukup besar itu, kerena keduanya sudah terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~END~

hehe author minta maaf karena membuat readers kebingungan, sebenernya teaser di chap 19 itu buat sequel fanfic ini! dan author juga bakalan rubah rated nya! tapi karena ada yang minta di tambahin chapnya lagi yaudah author turutin dan author pun ngepostnya lumayan pendek sengaja untuk sequel nanti!

ya udahlah terimakasih untuk yang udah nyempetin baca, follow dan favorite fanfic berantakan ini dan author minta maaf untuk readers yang merasa kecewa! author bakal post sequelnya beberapa jam lagi jadi di tunggu aja ya sabar...!

pay-pay ^^

dan sekedar info chap pertama sequelnya author pos cerita di chap ini namun ada sedikit tamabahan hunhan.


End file.
